The Legacy of Gohan: The Completed Story
by Bryson
Summary: The last update has been made, and the entire story is explained. See the author's notes, and take care.
1. Prologue: Goku’s Noble Decision

**Dragonball Z - The Legacy of Gohan - The Completed Story**

**Written by Bryson**

**A Forward from the Author:**

This story, a reimagining of another fanfiction I wrote, is dedicated to the many fans that I accumulate who demanded a sequel. Well, a sequel wouldn't work so my supply to their demand is the epic that follows. This will be the last piece of Dragonball Z fanfiction I ever write. Do enjoy.

- Bryson

**The Sagas of "The Legacy"**

**Gohan's Odyssey:**

Prologue,  
Chapter I: Odyssey,  
Chapter II: The Tyrant's Heir,  
Chapter III: The Library of Duran,  
Chapter IV: Legends,  
Chapter V: The Vengashi,  
Chapter VI: Ascension

**The Great Saiyaman:**

Chapter VII: High School,  
Chapter VIII: An Atypical Day,  
Chapter IX: The Great Saiyaman,  
Chapter X: The Meeting of Adversaries,  
Chapter XI: The Break In,  
Chapter XII: The First Date,  
Chapter XIII: A Storm Approaches,  
Chapter XIV: A Message,  
Chapter XV: Ultimatum,  
Chapter XVI: The War of Satan City,  
Chapter XVII: His True Colors,  
Chapter XVIII: One Last Card

**Before the Tournament:**

Chapter XX: Gohan and Videl,  
Chapter XXI: New Beginnings,  
Chapter XXII: Training Day,  
Chapter XXIII: Ordinary People,  
Chapter XXIV: Why, and Where?,  
Chapter XXV: Missing . . . ,  
Chapter XXVI: The Second Odyssey,  
Chapter XXVII: Things Yet to Come,  
Chapter XXVII: Coming Clean

And being continued . . .

**Prologue: Goku's Noble Decision**

Few would believe the life Gohan had led. Taking him from the Earth, to the distant reaches of the stars, and then back again. For all the things he had done, seen, and experienced, this was the saddest moment of his young life. There was no innocence left in him. He wanted to cry, and there was no longer a reason not to.

_"Please don't cry, son."_ That was a voice he would never hear in person again. From whatever realm of the Otherworld he now resided in, Goku spoke to his son and the rest of his closest friends and family. _"I can understand how you feel, but you need to know this is for the best. Freiza came after me. The androids, Cell, they were all here because of me. If I don't come back then maybe the Earth can have some peace for once."_

"But that's not fair!" Gohan let the tears run. "It's not fair daddy! What about me and mom? We need you with us!" He had to swallow before mustering his last words, "_I_ need you." Despite all the people gathered around the glow of the eternal dragon, Shenron, the Lookout never seemed such a lonely place before.

_"Hey, remember what I said before I took Cell away? How this may have been the best course of action after all? Eighteen would have died along with Cell had you finished him off. I've had a second chance, she hasn't. In fact, I think I've had a few too many already. Besides, Otherworld is a big place! King Kai and I are going to have lots of fun!"_

A low, loud snort echoed through the Lookout. _"Oh _yeah!_ Lots of _fun,_ you lousy home wrecker!"_

_"Aw, don't be like that King Kai. I already said I was sorry! Well . . . I suppose it's time. King Kai looks like he's getting ready to burst; long distance call and all."_

Gohan wiped away his drying tears with his bruised and bloodied arm. He hurt all over, but none of that mattered to him. _I was weak. I can never be weak again. I swear I won't. I'll be like my dad. I'll protect the Earth just like he did. I promise._

_"Take care of your mother for me, Gohan."_ Goku was saying his final words. _"Tell her I love you all. Goodbye . . . my friends."_ And then he was gone. The Lookout was indeed a very lonely place.

Piccolo had been watching Gohan since Goku first began speaking to them. He could see the hurt in the boy's eyes, but was not worried. Gohan would be fine. All he needed was time. The Namekian's eyes turned back towards Shenron. "We still have another wish to make." The had already restored the Earth to how it was before Cell. What else was there to wish for?

To everyone's surprise, Krillin stepped forward. "I think I have one."

"Oh yeah? Well what is it?" Yamcha asked.

"Maybe we could wish Eighteen's brother back to life. I mean, she's all alone here."

Yamcha looked like he would explode. "Are you insane!? What happens if he's not as reasonable as her? He could start attacking us!"

"Well if that happens I'm pretty sure Gohan, Vegeta, or even Piccolo could stop him in a flash. I mean, they're the most powerful guys in the universe now." The thought sure sounded insane, but they all knew otherwise.

"I . . . forgot about that." Yamcha shrugged to the others, "I guess I really don't have anything against it."

"Go ahead Krillin." Piccolo stepped away from the glowing dragonballs. "You can make the final wish."

The short, bald man stepped towards Shenron and spoke loudly. "I wish that Android Seventeen be brought here back to life!"

The dragon's eyes glowed for but a moment before they faded. _"That is not within my power. Ask another wish."_

Not within his power? As far as Krillin was concerned, Shenron did not grant wishes when someone was already alive or when they had already been asked once. He rethought his wish and said; "Then please, would you make Eighteen human again, but still keep her powers?"

This time Shenron's eyes glowed longer and brighter. _"Your wish is granted. I have granted your two wishes. I shall depart."_ The dragons form glowed in a golden light, and then dove back into the gathered dragonballs. The seven lifted into the air, and then shot out towards the distant ends of the planet.

Tien shot a puzzled look at his short friend. "I don't get it, Krillin. Why did you change her back to a normal human, but let her keep all that power?"

"Well, I just figured she'd be pretty mad if she had lost all of it."

Unknown to the Z fighters, Eighteen was still on the Lookout. She was hiding behind one of the pillars, listening to them. When Krillin had made the wish she could feel a sudden change within her. It was warm and wonderful. _Why would he do this for me?_

Gohan stepped towards the Lookout's edge and stared down on the Earth. Did they even realize how much they owed to their protectors, he wondered. Just like his father, Gohan did not care. Helping people had become as much a part of his life as it had been with Goku's. He would never have it any other way.

Sunrise came on the far end of the planet. It was warm, and felt great on his cold skin. "Come on you guys." He turned back to them with a smile. "This is the first day of the rest of our lives.

- DBZ -

This was not something he had looked forward to. Gohan could barely look into his mother's eyes as he told her that Goku was not coming back. What hurt the most was this being the second time Chichi had to deal with the death of her husband. It was Gohan's second time losing his father.

"But why? Why would he leave me?" Tears began to sting her eyes. Gohan had his turn to cry. He would let his mother have hers. "I didn't think this would happen again so soon."

"Mom." Gohan placed his hand on her shoulder. "Dad told me that he thinks this is for the best. He thinks that maybe things will get better if he's not around for people to come after. He also said he loves us both."

"Of course he said that." She sniffed. "That stubborn, heroic fool. He always did think like that." Chichi looked up into her son. Her little boy who had grown up too fast. How an eleven-year-old could do thing things he has done was beyond her, but Chichi knew Gohan was his father's son.

She noticed it then. Gohan was the very image of Goku. She reached out to smooth out his unruly black hair. "How are you Gohan?" Chichi pulled him into a tight hug. "You're so brave."

His grandfather stepped up with a firm pat to Gohan's back. He nodded, "You were great, Gohan. Just like your father."


	2. Chapter I: Odyssey

**Chapter I: Odyssey**

Three Years Later . . .

"I said no!" Chichi held tightly onto the oversized backpack as Gohan struggled to move out of the house. "Son Gohan you will stop right this instant!"

Gohan let both straps fall off his shoulders and then turned around to grip them in his hands. He pulled on the backpack. "Mom will you stop already? I told you about this a long time ago and now you're telling me no?" He pulled again harder. "You . . . are . . . surprisingly strong!"

"Don't pull that tone with me young man!" The heels of her shoes began digging into the wooden floor just before the doorframe.

Gohan gave one more hard pull and freed his backpack from the house; with his mother flying out after it. Gohan hopped up and caught her before she flew into a tree. Setting her down, Gohan once again slipped both straps around him. "I'm sorry, mom, but Bulma already has everything ready for me. I just need some time alone."

"And for what? More training?" Chichi huffed. "You should be studying, not throwing punches through thin air!"

"I know that mom." Gohan butted the back of his head to the backpack. "That's why I'm taking this with me. I'll have some time for studying while I'm gone."

"Some?" She asked with her eyes dangerously narrow.

"Plenty." Whatever made her happy.

Chichi sighed as she walked up to him. "Gohan you're not old enough to be gallivanting around space for no reason. In fact, nobody is! If you want to take a vacation then why don't you travel around the world or visit Master Roshi . . . well, actually don't visit Master Roshi." He'd corrupt her sweet and innocent boy beyond redemption.

"I know you aren't too thrilled about this, mom, but just trust me. I need to get away from it all. I can't do that down here." He tapped his foot on the dry dirt.

Chichi new she would not be able to change his mind. Despite only being fourteen years old, Gohan was more grown up than most of the men she knew. It was sad to see a child without a childhood.

She went to her knees and hugged him. "Just be careful, okay?"

"You know I will." Gohan gave her a quick hug back. "Tell Goten I said bye."

"I will."

Gohan focused in on his power and floated up over the ground. He waved once to his mother before turning, and then flew off into the clear blue skies. His next stop would be the Capsule Corporation.

- DBZ -

He was mate to one of the richest heiresses on this miserable planet. He lived in a home larger than most mortals, even from his world, would dare dream of having. An army of robotic servants would heed his every wish and obey every command from his lips. It was befitting of a prince.

So why was he having such a hard time finding something to eat?

Not that Vegeta would curse his Saiyan heritage, but when his cravings for a small, seven course snack came and he could not find anything, it made him wish he were human. Almost, that is.

One of the many serving robots he had just thought of casually rolled towards him. This one however could be considered the chief servant. Bulma had gone too far in giving it a personality matrix. Its binocular eyes mounted upon a pivoting pole stared at him. A very pesky nuisance.

Its voice was far too chipper. _"Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Vegeta?"_

He growled. "If you dare address me incorrectly one more time, I will rip your optics out."

Its neck shrunk back sharply. _"Yes, price of all Saiyans."_

"Good." Vegeta mumbled. He gripped the nearest refrigerator handle and pulled the llarge door wide open. His head promptly disappeared within. "I'm hungry. Help me find something suiting to eat."

_"But . . . my prince, dinner will be served within the next two hours. Perhaps you could wait until . . ."_

"Don't try my patience, robot." Vegeta pulled back just enough to shoot a menacing glare at the servant.

_"Yes . . . I mean no."_ Were it alive it would be sweating._ "Miss Briefs would be most upset were you to spoil your appetite. She had wanted you to stop these frequent kitchen raids."_

That struck a chord. It was another maddening aspect of his life here. Despite being the sole heir to the throne of the Saiyan race, Vegeta found himself going out of his way to appease a meager woman. How absurd.

His eyes settled on a small container and he quickly grasped it with his right hand. Vegeta lightly kicked the door shut as he turned around to find a spoon. "Very well. I'll have this and nothing more. Will that be satisfactory?"

The servant's mechanical hand shot out and grabbed the carton before Vegeta could blink. _"Absolutely not! Miss Briefs bought this ice cream for herself. You can choose something else, but not this!"_

Vegeta's patience with living beings had risen to quite tolerable in his life, but he would not let some machine talk down to him. He advanced on it. "I think you're mistaken. That would be my favorite flavor, and she knows that, so it must be something Bulma had left behind for me."

The servant wheeled backwards. _"You think everything is your favorite!" _Vegeta could swear he heard the mechanical equivalent of a snort. _"For once you're not going to get your way Vegeta!"_ It stopped suddenly. _"I mean . . ."_

Vegeta's fist whipped down sharply and crushed the binocular eyes of the servant. Its mechanical arms began to flail madly and it threw the carton up into the air. Vegeta leaped up, caught it in one hand, and landed next to the utensil drawer. He smirked as the robot began running into walls trying to escape the room.

"Be thankful I'm merciful. I let you keep them instead of ripping them out." He found a spoon and popped open the carton's cover with his thumb. He dug into the ice cream and put the first bite into his mouth.

Delicious.

_"Miss Briefs!"_ The robot finally found the exit and turned up its volume as high as it could go. Vegeta laughed at his own private joke and walked out in the opposite direction.

His hand was halfway back up to his mouth when Vegeta felt a powerful presence approaching the residence. It only took a split moment to recognize Gohan. Vegeta altered his path through the endless halls to intercept the young Saiyan. He passively probed Gohan, but his senses revealed nothing. The boy had become an expert at concealment.

Vegeta walked into the main entrance of Capsule corporation and leaned against a wall as he waited. Gohan walked through the door but moments later; blinking in surprise to see Vegeta waiting for him.

The Saiyan prince swallowed another large bite before addressing his rival's son. "I do believe you are late. And what is that ridiculously large bag you have on your back." Vegeta snorted. "Space is a place of necessity, Gohan. You aren't supposed to have all the comforts of home with you."

"If you think homework and studying are 'comforts of home' then you can tell that to my mom." Gohan took a quick look around. "Where's Bulma?"

Vegeta began to laugh quietly. "Probably seeing to a badly damaged, and very annoying robot of hers." He waved Gohan over. "Come. I will take you to the ship."

Not understanding what was so funny, Gohan did as told and followed Vegeta. For the most part, Gohan knew his way around Capsule Corporation very well, but every time he visited he sometimes wondered if he would get lost. There were more rooms and labs here than there were students at the local high school.

The thought brought up a subject Gohan had been thinking of a lot lately. His mother had him home schooled since he could first talk. Now she was hoping to send him off to high school once he turned seventeen. Well, eighteen actually. He had an extra year added onto his age due to his time spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. What was the point to high school though? Gohan was starting to care less and less for his natural intelligence and wanting more and more to live a life like his dad's. Chichi had tried to dissuade these thoughts with assurances that high school would be fun, challenging, and he could meet a girl there.

Why would Gohan even care about girls?

Vegeta stopped just before a large sliding door. He activated a panel on the wall and the door parted for them. Gohan stepped through, carefully so his bag would not catch on the doorframe, and gasped in awe. The latest addition to the Capsule Corporation fleet sat before him. Bulma had told him the basic ideas behind it some time last year, but that was still just the drawing boards. The spherical starship was now something real and waiting to be used.

He was excited already.

"Vegeta!" The two Saiyans turned to see Bulma storming into the launch bay, Trunks the toddler at her heels, and the damaged robotic servant behind him. She placed both hands on her hips and tried her best at a menacing stare even though Trunks had latched onto her leg and was giggling. "This is the second time this month. I don't care how much these robots annoy you. You can't just keep breaking them!"

"Aw." Vegeta mocked his sympathy. His eyes shot down from Bulma to the robotic servant who now had one camera taped on. "Had to go and be a tattle tale now did we?" The Saiyan prince's signature grin returned. The robot gave its version of a frightened scream and wheeled around and shot out through the doors. Vegeta walked after it, spooning another generous scoop of ice cream into his mouth as he passed Bulma. "I think I'll go and apologize." He winked.

As the doors shut behind her, Bulma closed bother her eyes and began to silently count down from ten. Gohan could no longer keep it to himself and burst out laughing. It only added to the blue haired genius' anger. "I swear I am going to castrate that man once his guard is down."

Gohan blinked. "You're going to . . . what?"

"Oh, don't mind me." Bulma waved her hand. "You're a little earlier kiddo. The ship won't be ready for launch for another hour or two." She reached into her pocket and took out a small card. "Here's a cash card. There should be enough zenny on there to feed at least two or three Saiyans. How about you go get some food while I deal with that no good mate of mine?"

Gohan took the card and set his bag down. "Vegeta said I was late."

"Really? Well, what does he know anyway?" Bulma patted him on the back. "Go on, I'll meet you back here when you're done. Might as well enjoy one last meal on Earth before leaving, right?"

"Yeah." Gohan nodded happily. Chicken sounded good at that moment for some reason.

- DBZ -

Sometimes you could only stand so much noise. King Kai had suffered his share in recent days and he was determined to have is stop. It was hard enough to be the only Kai without a home thanks to Goku, but his infernal screaming over the past two days has annoyed him more than he thought possible.

The squat blue master stepped onto the top of the hill with Gregory and Bubbles at his side. At the bottom they could see Goku hunched over, his face contorted in concentration, his muscles bulging, and his voice beginning to climb again.

Goku's body flashed with light. His skin turned pale, his hair a golden blonde and his aura to match. Though King Kai could not see it from this distance, he knew Goku's eyes had become a pale teal as well. The Super Saiyan: the hallmark of the Saiyan race. It had defeated Frieza.

Then Goku began again. His boy flinched as it expanded slightly. Blue lightning began to dance around him, and his hair grew slightly. This was the Super Saiyan Two. Goku and Vegeta had believed it existed when the androids were able to defeat them, and Goku's son had been the first to achieve it. This ability had defeated Cell.

Then to King Kai's surprise, Goku started over yet again. Wind began to blow out from his body. The lightning intensified. His entire body became enveloped in a brilliant glow, and his aura grew even larger. King Kai had to shield his eyes from it.

Goku's scream began to echo amongst the endless yellow clouds of Otherworld. He fell to one knee as his strength faltered. Closing his eyes in strain, Goku tried to keep it going as long as he could before finally gasping for air and collapsing on the green-blue grass. He rolled over onto his back. His breathing labored.

"You know, Goku, normally when someone powers up to their maximum they _stop_ since there really isn't any point in try to get what is not there." King Kai called down to his former pupil.

"King Kai?" Goku quickly sat up and looked at the hill. "Gregory? Bubbles? What are you three doing here?"

"We're here wondering just what the heck it is you're doing!" King Kai began to walk down. "You've been here for a while now doing nothing but bellowing and screaming and it is annoying anyone close enough to hear it. Namely me!"

"I'm sorry about that."

The three stopped just an arm's reach away. King Kai tapped his foot impatiently. "Well?"

Goku blinked. "Well what?"

"Are you going to let us in on what you're doing?"

"Yeah, tell us Goku!" Gregory seconded.

King Kai glanced over at his insect of a friend, but turned right back to Goku. "Not five weeks ago you start acting strange, for no reason mind you, then you bury yourself in training and meditation, and now you're secluding yourself out here to have screaming contests with yourself." He laughed a this own joke. "The giveaway that something was wrong was when you left dinners without finishing everything in sight!"

"Well . . . I've been preoccupied."

"Yes, but by what?" King Kai pressed.

Goku bit his lip before answering that. He did not know if they would believe him. "I felt Gohan." No reaction. The point seemed to escape the three. "I mean, I felt his power, his ki. It was only for a brief moment, but it was during training with Pikkan. I didn't know how it was possible, but the more and more I relived that moment in my meditations I began to realize Gohan was trying to do something."

"Goku." King Kai was shaking his head. "You can't sense powers from the living world here. It's not possible. No one is that strong. Not even your son."

"Well, I'm not so sure about that." Goku insisted. "I think he was onto something. I know he's been training for the past three years. He's stronger than when he fought Cell. A lot stronger, but I think he came across something in his training. Some new level. I think I found what he did, but I'm having trouble reaching it."

King Kai was unsure if he believed this, but he went along anyway. Curiosity was a virtue in some respects. "Has Gohan reached it yet?"

"No." Goku shook his head. "He hasn't reached it yet, but I don't think it's because he can't. If anything, I think Gohan knows how to reach that new level, but he's waiting for something."

"Well what would he be waiting for?"

Goku thought for a moment, but then threw up his hands. "I have no idea."

- DBZ -

Gohan made a mental note to thank Bulma for that wonderful meal. A wonderful, seven course dinner of chicken, duck, and one plump goose. Gohan thought it unfair to exclude other birds from his appetite. Just thinking about it was making him hungry again. Full birds drizzled with honey glazes, teriyaki, spices, plenty of steamed and wild rice on the sides, Gohan's own private heaven.

He wondered when he would get to enjoy that kind of cooking again. He had no idea how long this journey through space would be. As long as it took, but how long that would be was up in the air. He was so close to something. He only needed a little time with no one around to worry about.

The streets of Satan city bustled with pedestrians on their way back home from work. The sun was getting low, but there was still plenty of light. Gohan sometimes wondered what it would be like to live in the city. Probably overly expensive considering his Saiyan background. He'd have to devote over half his budget to food in order to stay conscious.

There was some commotion on the other side of the street. He could see two men arguing pretty heatedly over something. He tuned in his fine hearing, another Saiyan attribute he was thankful for, and listened in. One of them, a large man with a black afro, was accusing the other, a skinnier guy, of stealing his wallet. There was a little girl about Gohan's age standing next to the afro man. He sighed and started to move on. The skinny man probably did steal the wallet. This city was overrun with crime.

A gunshot.

Gohan turned back around to see the skinny man holding a revolver in his hand and fighting with the afro man. The gun went off again and the crowd went into a full panic. The little girl got hit hard by someone trying to run away and rolled into the middle of the street. A sports car was about to hit her. Gohan shot leaped off of the curb and wrapped his arms around her, but he was trapped. Car to the left, cars now behind, and the sports car still hadn't slowed down. So Gohan went up.

His jump sent him and the girl flying over the sports car and onto the road again. A semi-truck was now barreling down on them. Gohan ignored her cries and swept the girl off her feet and held her with both arms. He jumped again, landing on the cargo trailer, and then leaped a second time to the safety of the sidewalk.

Gohan quickly set her down and held her by the shoulders. "Are you okay? Are you all right?" He instantly paled at the look of wonder and disbelief in her eyes.

She blinked at him. Her eyes were blue. "How . . . how did you do that?"

"Videl?"

The girl turned to see her father, the afro man, pushing through the crowds with a look of horror on his face. He quickly knelt down and scooped her into his arms. He hugged her tight enough that it hurt. "I'm okay daddy!" She squealed.

"I thought I'd lost you darling." He sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'll never leave you alone again, I swear!"

"It's okay daddy. This boy helped me."

The afro man frowned, "Who are you talking about sweetie?"

She turned around to point him out, but saw nothing but the empty sidewalk in front of the building. She looked all around to find him, but he was nowhere to be see. "He was right here! He caught me in the street and jumped over a car and a truck and then he . . ."

"Aw come on now, Videl. It's not possible to jump like that."

"But he did!" She protested.

"It was probably some trick. You know; special shoes or something. Trust your daddy on this one, okay?" She nodded slowly, accepting defeat. He patted her on the shoulder, "C'mon sweetheart. Let's go get an ice cream cone."

The afro man and his daughter walked off with a trove of people following. High up on the ledge of that building Gohan looked down and watched. He could kick himself for being that careless, but it was not as though he had many choices. Even so, his mother would kill him if she knew he was using his powers in public. Chichi had stressed that he had to act as though he were a normal boy if the high schools were to accept him. Not that acting normal did much good when you weren't.

The two rounded a corner, people still following them, and vanished from sight. Gohan thought that the man looked familiar, but he could not place the face for some reason. It did not matter anyway. It was time to get back to Capsule Corporation and get ready for the launch.

- DBZ -

Bulma reset the hull piece and sealed it. Backing away she swept one hand across her forehead and looked on with pride. This was by far the greatest achievement by her yet. It outshined her father's outdated model at the least. Walking over to a wall console, she pressed a button and the overhead hanger doors began to open. It was bright and sunny outside.

"Is she ready?" Gohan entered through the sliding double doors. His mood soured only slightly when he saw his backpack waiting for him on the connecting bridge. He had almost forgotten about it.

"As ready as can be." Bulma waved him over. "I'll give you the dime tour."

Grabbing his backpack, Gohan followed Bulma over the connecting bridge to the ship's entrance. She entered a five digit code on the panel next to the door. "Six-two-three-eight-five. Remember that code, okay?" He nodded. The door slid straight up and they walked inside. The layout was almost the same as the one his dad had used to go to Namek.

"Now, the main deck of this ship housed the GR and other training equipment you asked for. The deck above hold ship operations and navigation. The deck below this one is your room, kitchen, bathroom, and a small med bay should you need it." She eyed him in a funny way at that last part. "Just below that, above the engines and other vital systems, is the cargo hold. You'll find just outside the kitchen a small automated miniature elevator. Just tell the computer what you need and it will get it for you. Sound simple enough kiddo?"

Gohan nodded. "Sound amazing. Thanks a lot Bulma." He laid a hand on the GR's control console. "Does it operate like the old ones?"

"For the most part. This once uses a lot of the same technology in the one I built for Vegeta, but it is capable of going upwards to around six-hundred G forces. It also has specialized sensors and emergency protocols. If you're in trouble it will know it and act accordingly."

"Wow." He whistled. "Pretty high tech. How much does something like this cost?"

Bulma shrugged. "A lot. Probably more than you'll earn in your lifetime, even with that super-intellect of yours, but it's also just a prototype. You can beat it up all you want this model is only the test bed. We'll be looking at the data when you get back to refine it and make the mass-production model."

"Mass production? You're going to be selling spaceships, Bulma?" Gohan asked.

"It's a niche market." She winked, "But there's no reason not to try. Now come on. I'll show you the basic operations and you can get going. I have a board meeting to get to in an hour."

Bulma's explanations of the controls and functions of the interstellar spaceship would just about confuse anyone who did not have an I.Q. higher than one-hundred-eighty. Gohan was lucky enough to be a member of the club. She initiated the auto-launch sequence for him and gave one long hug goodbye.

As the ship's doors closed Gohan took the ten minutes he had before engine ignition to stow away his things. Vegeta had said that space was a place of necessity, and not for the comforts of home. Bulma apparently thought otherwise. Though it was more practical, everything he could need was right there. Comfortable bedding, workstation, a full featured kitchen he would only be able to use to a fraction of its potential, and everything.

With his luggage stored he made his way back up to the flight deck and strapped himself in. The countdown timer his sixty seconds, and Gohan patiently waited it out. He was finally going to make progress. Gohan knew he could not go any further with his training on Earth without one of his friends watching over his shoulder or possibly doing some sort of damage to the planet itself.

The engines whined to life. It was well over a month ago when Gohan scratched the surface of what was underneath. A well of power so great he could hardly believe it until the Earth began to shake. He knew then that he could not continue his training here. Piccolo had not left him alone for two weeks when that happened.

Ignition came, and the ship accelerated into the sky, but Gohan hardly felt the G forces. He needed to go far away where he could train and learn to touch this new power without worrying about what might happen. Gohan was unsure if his body could handle the strain from all that energy, but it would not stop him. He would achieve it.

The third ascension.

**The Author's Annotations:**

Glad that there's been such a great reception! I hope you guys continue to enjoy.


	3. Chapter II: The Tyrant’s Heir

**Chapter II: The Tyrant's Heir**

_"We sense you . . ."_

Gohan woke up with a cold sweat covering him. He jerked his head around the cabin, but he did not see anyone. Why would he expect to? Gohan shook the fear that had gripped him and swung his feet onto the floor. Was that a dream? It seemed real enough to him.

The regulated and recycled air of the ship washed over him and it only made the sweat all the more unbearable. Gohan stripped his night clothes and threw them across the room. He stumbled into the bathroom and turned the water on. A hot shower sounded very good at that moment.

As the water ran over him, Gohan tried to relive the dream. It had been so fresh in his mind moments before, but now he could hardly remember anything about it. He had never had a dream like that before. There was no one there physically, but he could hear their voice. No, voices. There were two voices speaking the same words.

Gohan shut the water off and stepped out. He quickly dried himself with a towel and breathed in deeply. The calming technique Piccolo had taught him quickly overcame him, and he relaxed. Dreams were just dreams, even if they are nightmares.

As he walked back into the room his alarm began to blare. Gohan shut it off. Five AM standard time already? His deceptively short dream had lasted eight hours. Stuffing his discarded night clothes into an automated washing system Bulma had installed, Gohan dressed himself for another day of training.

He was a week into space already and he had come no closer to learning how to control this power he felt. He could touch it, yes, but not bring it out. Gohan was starting to wonder if he even wanted to. Each time he tried to use this power he could feel his Super Saiyan form undergoing radical changes. If he kept going he could destroy his ship. Still, before he could set down on a planet to do this, he first had to learn how to bring out his new power.

Maybe later. Gohan decided, as he stepped onto the main deck, he would take a break from that today and revert to more traditional training. The GR unit Bulma had built was more impressive than she had let on. There was a voice command interface that was deactivated by default, but it did not take him long to learn how to turn it on.

Gohan began to perform his stretching routine as he spoke his commands. "Computer, set the gravity level to two-hundred Gs and ready three sentry drones, level twelve."

_"Warning; specified gravity setting far exceeds preset safety levels. Safety protocols on level twelve sentry drones are disabled. Do you wish to proceed?"_

He was starting to understand why maybe she had disabled it for him. "Yes, proceed." Three hovering, diamond shaped robots floated out of an opening in the floor. They took up standby positions on the far side of the GR.

_"Please specify drone programming."_

"Select coordinated assault programming. Target me."

_"Specified program is not . . ."_

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Is not recommended, yes I know, do it anyway." The computer stopped and the drones suddenly fixated on Gohan. He grinned. "All right, here comes the warm up."

Two drones sped towards him with their weapons ports open. Each drone carried a variable output beam gun. Bulma used to deny Capsule Corporation was into weapons development, but Gohan knew better than to take her word at face value. Capsule Corporation was into everything.

The third moved overhead and opened up its gun port as well. Gohan quickly raised his power level to its highest in his normal state. The trick about the Super Saiyan transformation was that it was a multiplier. Training at your lowest level would increase your power at your highest, but it was still wise to train as a Super Saiyan so you could get used to that level.

Two energy beams lanced out at him from either side. Gohan sidestepped the first, and then leaned back to avoid the second. The third drone fired down on him, but Gohan had already back flipped over the two other beams. The drones increased their speed and gave chase.

He had trained with these before. Their programming had them use straight beams at first, but they would soon move up to rapid fire as Gohan proved a harder target. That happened a little sooner than he had expected as the first drone unleashed a spray of energy bolts in his direction. Gohan phased out of the way of each one, but kept his eyes on the other two drones now circling around for their attack.

"Increase gravity to three-hundred Gs." The sudden added weight slowed him for a moment, but Gohan easily adjusted.

As he always did while training, Gohan began to think. His mind always felt clearer while he was training. He could think more easily, realize things he normally did not. The small distraction also helped him focus his reflexes.

What was it that kept him from reaching that new level? Gohan remembered back to his time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He remembered when his father helped him with his first transformation. It required need, and it required vast amounts of anger. Gohan had visualized Frieza coming to kill them all. All he had to do was create in him mind the need, and then let the anger flow.

A beam streaked straight at his face, but Gohan moved the mere inches needed to avoid it. The same was true with the second level of Super Saiyan. Cell was unstoppable at that point. No one, not even his father, could touch him. Gohan _needed_ that power to stop Cell. He needed, and he was angry. Cell was torturing his friends. He was infuriated. He would never forgive Cell. Anger and need.

Gohan dodged two more bursts of fire and sped to the far end of the room. He hunched down and waited as the three regrouped. He had created his need. He had his anger. Why could he not bring out that next level? Were anger and need not enough? Were anger and need not . . .

He blinked.

One of the energy beams sliced straight through Gohan's left arm. He clutched it in pain and fell to the ground. Blood began to trickle out through the areas the beam had not cauterized. The three drones flew at him, ready to make the kill.

"End program!" Gohan shouted. The gravity began to ease up gradually, and the three drones shut down their weapons and floated away. Distraction helped his training in some cases, but not in others.

Gohan pushed himself up and moved as fast as he could to the medical bay just below him. Stumbling in, he opened a cabinet and grabbed what he needed; gauss, styptic, and a disinfectant. There was a healing chamber in the corner, but Gohan knew he would not need it. He knew quite a lot about human anatomy and tending wounds. His mother always wanted him to become a wealthy doctor, but then again, Gohan knew he could probably become anything.

He pushed those thoughts aside. Now was not the time. Even as he stopped the bleeding and began to wrap the wound, Gohan kept repeating over and over in his mind the last thought he had before the beam hit him.

Were anger and need not needed for this new level?

It was an interesting thought. All this time he had been trying to bring out this great new power with anger and it was not coming. In fact, the closer he got with his anger, the harder and harder it was to touch every time. But how? How else would he bring out this power? Everything about his Saiyan strength and his Super Saiyan power seemed to revolve around anger. Why would this time be any different?

Gohan cut the gauss and tightly tucked the end into the fold. He tried flexing the arm, or at least moving it, but was met only by pain. This would dampen his training a lot. He grabbed a nearby sheet, ripped it, and fashioned a not too shabby sling. His arm now resting comfortably, Gohan moved up to the top deck.

He needed to find a planet not too far away that he could land on. There he could test his theory. The ship's computer had a built in star map listing every system Capsule Corporation's interstellar sciences department had ever discovered. He put in a simple command, and it returned with a result. Just two day's journey away was a planet with a breathable atmosphere.

Gohan altered the ship's course and sat back in the chair. The two day trip would give him enough time to let his arm heal. Another advantage of his Saiyan genes. Not knowing of anything else to do in that time, Gohan went back down to the lower deck and collapsed into his bed. Sleep sounded like as good a plan as any.

- DBZ -

_Who was he?_

She kicked the bag again.

_How did he jump that high?_

Another kick.

_Why does dad think it was just a story?_

Quick two punch combo.

And why was she so obsessed with it?

Videl made one last roundhouse kick on her punching bag and stopped. She had only been practicing for ten minutes and she was already breathing heavy. Her dad never breathed heavy after two hours of it. She had to get better!

Wiping off the sweat on her brow, Videl moved to the outer edge of the gym and leaned over. Listening to the pretend gunshot in her head, she started running along the painted track lines. She was going to get stronger. She was going to get faster. She wanted to be as strong as her dad.

But even her dad could not just a car and a semi-truck like it was hopscotch. Her dad could not just disappear in half a second on an open stretch or road and sidewalk. That boy could though. Did she want to be like her dad, or did she want to be like that boy?

He was pretty cute.

Videl tripped suddenly and fell over on her chest. She slammed her fist on the hardtop and stood back up panting. Cute? She shook her head and started to run again. Videl cared about training, about being a great fighter like her dad. What did she care about dumb boys?

But he was cute.

She tripped again and this time landed on her face. "Ow! Damnit!" Videl rolled onto her back and cupped her hands to her nose to keep the blood from flowing onto her shirt. Why did she keep tripping when she thought about him?

"Videl?"

The blue eyed girl turned to see her best friend at the gym entrance waving. Erasa blinked when she saw the small amount of blood trickling out from behind her friend's hands. Grabbing a nearby towel, Erasa ran over and handed it to Videl.

"Thags."

"What happened? Did somebody come in here and punch you?" Erasa asked.

"No. I tribbed and fell on da groud." Videl quickly cleaned her hands off and then clamped the towel onto her nose. There was some blood in her mouth now. She really hated that.

"You tripped?" Erasa frowned. "Videl, you never trip. What happened?"

She shrugged. "I dond know. I wad jud tinging aboud dat boy I told you aboud and . . ." Videl saw a strange smile on Erasa's face. "Whad?"

Erasa began to giggle. "You don't get it? You got a crush, Videl!"

"Huh?" Videl shook her head. "No I dond! I wad just tinging aboud him and I fell. Dats all!"

"Sounds like a crush to me." Videl pressed the towel to one side of her nose and blew hard. Erasa backed away as clotted blood came out. "Eww! Videl, that's so gross!"

"Well at least I can talk now!" She snapped back. The bleeding had stopped, so she quickly wiped away what was left. "And stop saying I have a crush on him. I don't even know his name!"

"That's what makes it so romantic!" Erasa winked. "Cute, strong boy comes out of nowhere, saves the day, and then disappears."

"You're nuts, you know that?" Videl hopped back onto both feet and sniffed.

Erasa was giggling now. "Well what were you thinking of when you tripped?"

"I already told you! I was thinking about the boy who saved me."

"But what about him."

Videl blinked. "W-what do you mean?" _Why does she always seem smarter than she looks?_ "I was just thinking about him, nothing special."

Erasa skipped over and wrapper her arms around one of Videl's. "You're lying! I can tell! C'mon Videl, tell me!"

"Okay, okay!" Videl could feel her cheeks burning. "I . . . I was thinking he was cute. Now get off me!" She managed to pull her arm away, but Erasa's smile only made the blush worse.

"I knew it!" She clapped her hands together. "You got a crush on him!"

"Erasa, I said I don't have a crush on that stupid boy!"

- DBZ -

"Man I'm stupid." Gohan mumbled as he stepped over the next batch of loose rock. The world he had found in the star map had a breathable atmosphere, but it was largely volcanic. Several volcanoes in the distance were spewing magma and ash into the air, and small earthquakes came and went with each eruption.

Gohan only hoped that if he did reach that new level here the planet stayed in one piece instead of shaking apart. Looking over his shoulder, Gohan checked to see how far away from his ship he was. Seemed like a safe enough distance.

His arm had healed enough that he could move it without much discomfort, but it was far from one-hundred percent. Phantom pains of when Cell had badly injured it lingered still. Ignoring it, Gohan cleared his mind and set about the task at hand.

He had to push away the anger. If his mind is clear and focused, then maybe he can find the way to reach that power. Patting the black rock beneath him, making sure it was not hot, Gohan sat down cross legged and began to meditate. Anger was not the key.

Gohan's eyes lazily closed, and all that was left was the blackness behind the lids. He zoned out the sounds of this world and then there was silence. He quickly thanked Piccolo for the meditation techniques. His mind clear of all else, Gohan began.

Though his eyes were closed, he could still see the flash. Gohan felt the changes in his body as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Then he moved on. Another flash, and this time he felt the lightning around him. It struck at the planet, vaporizing small bits of rock and dirt. Gohan forced his aura down until it was gone. He had to be in complete control.

This new power was a part of him. Just like when he ascended to a Super Saiyan Two, it had always been there. He only needed to become aware of it, to bring it out and control it. He could do this.

It was there just as he had found it the first time. This was just a deeper part of the well hidden away. Gohan reached out to it. He could feel the vast amount of power that was there. It was his for the taking. All Gohan needed to do was grasp it. It seemed so easy and yet it was so hard. He had to go deeper inside.

Gohan's breathing became heavier. The amount of concentration needed for this was great. It would be so much easier if he could use anger to bring it out, but Gohan knew better. This power could only be reached through determination and control, not with anger. He was beginning to understand.

Whatever level of Super Saiyan this may be, it was something totally different from the first two. Gohan had always wondered how it could be possible for there to be a second level of Super Saiyan. They had all thought their first transformations were it. Then his father and Vegeta suspected there was another level to reach when the androids came. Maybe the first two levels were not the true form of Super Saiyan. Maybe this third form is what the Super Saiyan was supposed to be.

Gohan would soon find out.

He was almost there. Gohan felt strain run through his body. It became harder to breathe. He did not let it stop him. He was closer now than he had been in the past two months. He was going to achieve it. He was so close . . .

There was someone here. Gohan snapped out of his meditation as he felt several strong powers approaching here. Quickly jumping to his feet, Gohan moved into a ready stance and waited. Soon enough, seven aliens in armor similar to the kind the Ginyu Force wore came flying in. They had a sinister aura around him.

It became obvious enough they were not friendly when one shot a full powered ki blast straight at Gohan.

The teenage Super Saiyan flipped over the attack and pushed off the rock straight towards his adversaries. The fanned out before he reached them. Gohan stopped in mid air and focused in on the closet one. Flying towards him, Gohan threw a kick that he was sure would knock the alien out.

He instead caught it. Gohan gasped, but before he could act the alien grabbed on with his other hand and threw the Saiyan back into the planet's surface, breaking through the rock on impact. The others laughed and hollered down on him. Gohan stood up out of the crater and brushed the dirt and dust off of him. He had underestimated them. They were not the average run of the mill grunts he had thought them to be. In fact, they were a lot stronger than they should be. Maybe without Frieza around, fighters in the galaxy had started to become stronger. The old tyrant did hate competition.

Gohan smirked. "Nice one." They could hide their powers, but Gohan knew a thing or two about piercing those kinds of shields. Whoever these guys were, they were inexperienced with concealing their power levels. Gohan was vastly superior to them. He began to raise his level.

"Nice one you say?" One of the aliens with royal blue skin laughed again. "Kurm here would disagree, seeing as he threw your miserable ass into the ground!"

"Yeah, my mistake." Gohan checked his arm to make sure it was still all right. No such thing as being too careful when your injury was not fully healed. "I'm ready for you this time, though. Funny to see guys with your power levels. You're a lot stronger than the Ginyu Force ever was."

"Oh, we're much more than that." The alien chuckled.

_What?_ Gohan frowned. He probed them deeper, trying to find out if he was lying or not. To Gohan's shock, he was telling the truth. They were all as strong as Frieza! It made no sense. How could anyone reach those kinds of levels so quickly? Even Krillin and Tien were not that high, and they've been in training for years.

The blue skinned alien beat his chest with a clenched fist. "I am Ully, the second in command of Lord Jugger's grand army."

"Ully huh?" Gohan moved himself into a defensive stance. He had to be ready for anything. "Well, Ully, why don't you and your friends come down here?"

The sinister alien chuckled. "With pleasure." Ully powered up and charged Gohan, the others following at his heels.

Gohan let his aura out, powering up even faster. Ully's first punch sliced through empty air, and Gohan snapped a sharp kick into his ribs. He then backflipped onto his hand, dodging another attack, and pushed himself off the ground. Suspended in the air, Gohan clapped his hands together, building up his energy.

"Ka, me, ha, me . . ." One of the attackers phased in on his side and swung his fists across Gohan's left cheek. The Super Saiyan was stunned for only a moment, and then stopped his momentum with a quick burst of energy. The alien continued his assault, charging down on Gohan with a readied roundhouse punch.

_There's no way I'm this rusty!_ Gohan was shocked that he was having this hard of a time dealing with these aliens. He may not have been anywhere near his maximum, but at the second level of Super Saiyan he should be making mincemeat out of these guys. _I think I've had just about enough._

The punch came, and was met by a swift kick from Gohan, severing the limb at the elbow. Gohan blinked a few times as he saw electrical sparks and wiring sticking out of the wound. "They're androids?"

His lapse in attention cost Gohan a fierce double footed kick from another alien who came flying in from behind. The ground rushing towards him, Gohan stretched out his left hand and rebounded onto his feet. No serious injuries, but it had hurt a lot. These guys were more dangerous than he had thought.

The seven attackers landed just a short distance away. The one missing an arm didn't even seem to realize it. They had a large amount of ki, super enhanced strength and speed from their cybernetic implants, and they could not feel pain. _Just Great._ Gohan fumed.

"What's the matter little boy?" Ully grinned. "Scared?"

"Who, me? I think you're the ones who should be scared. I've killed androids before." Gohan wanted to end this quickly; an all out attack. There was no telling what other kinds of tricks these things had up their sleeves.

"Weaklings no doubt." Ully began chuckling again. "Do you really think you can defeat . . ." He had no time to finish his boast before Gohan phased right in front of him and gripped his hand to the alien's face. The last thing Ully saw was the blinding light of raw energy.

The six others stumbled back in shock. "He-he killed Ully!" One of them shouted. Gohan spun himself in the air and sent his leg down on the creature's head. His foot crunched and tore through metal before stopping in mid torso. Seeing another one close at hand, Gohan threw the corpse with a kick, and smashed the enemy against a rock wall with it.

Four left. Two charged him at the same time. Gohan caught one of the punches and then pulled himself off the ground to avoid the other. Pressing his free hand to the alien's chest, Gohan blew a gaping hole through it and then did a roundhouse kick with his heel on the other, shattering the head. Gohan was shocked that he was having such an easy time killing these things. His father had always shown mercy to his enemies.

_Am I heartless? They may just be machines now, but they were real people at one time. Is this wrong?_ Gohan took a leap away from the remaining two. They were trembling in fear. Now it was they who had not expected Gohan to be so powerful. The tables were turned.

_This is wrong._ Gohan held both of his hands out. "Just leave, now. Don't ever cause evil again, and I won't harm you." Lines had to be drawn. If his father could show mercy to an evil like Frieza, then Gohan could give them a second chance.

The two blinked a few times. Was this some trick? When Gohan made no threatening moves they began to back off, throwing nervous looks at each other.

"Pathetic."

Gohan spun to identify the source of the voice but was blinded by the sudden explosion of energy where the two aliens he had let go were. When Gohan managed to see he was greeted by their remains lying in a smoking crater. He turned around to see a tall, red skinned man with long white hair standing on one of the boulders. He hand was outstretched with smoke trails coming from it.

"Why did you kill them?" Gohan yelled.

The new alien waved his hand. "They were pathetic weaklings. A true warrior would have fought you to the end." He wore baggy white pants and a white cape clasped around his neck. He jumped down to Gohan's level. "So much for my grand army if they can be defeated by a single talent such as yourself."

Gohan backed off a step and assumed another defensive posture. "Who are you?"

He unclipped the cape and threw it away. He was lean, but very muscular. Gohan had a hard time sensing how powerful he was. It almost seemed in flux. The alien clenched his hands into fists. "I am Lord Jugger, the successor to the Cold family's throne."

He broke into an evil grin. "And I have come for you, Gohan."

**The Author's Annotations:**

Jugger is a much more prominent character this time. In fact, close to half the next chapter is the fight between him and Gohan.

One of you asked about my infamous "30 reviews and you get a new chapter!" deal. Well, some people seem to still misunderstand that. It wasn't a requirement, it was a bonus. If I got 30 reviews on a single chapter I'd reward you with a new chapter in the next day or so instead of a week later. It kinda backfired on me, but it was fun.

I'm not going to make that deal this time around. If I get 30 reviews on a chapter, cool, I might come out with another sooner than later, but you guys don't have to review like you did before.

. . . But it'd be really nice of you if you did.


	4. Chapter III: The Library of Duran

**Chapter III: The Library of Duran**

"What did you say?" Gohan took another step back from the new foe.

"Yes, that's right, Gohan. I know who you are . . . son of Kakkarot." Jugger jumped down from the boulder and began to walk towards Gohan. "They were merely tests for you. I wanted to see your potential."

_Kakkarot? That's my father's Saiyan name. Who is this guy? Is he another android?_ Gohan began walking around Jugger, keeping track of his posture. Gohan did not want to be caught off guard by him. If there was one universal truth, it was that the strongest were always the leader. "Did I pass your tests?"

"Exceptionally well." Jugger nodded. "Though you allowed yourself to be taken off-guard from the onset. Surely your father, the great Kakkarot, would have taught you better."

_He said Kakkarot again. He doesn't know my dad's name is Goku._ Gohan stopped walking and turned to face Jugger. "He taught me plenty." He was having a hard time sensing the red alien's power level. It felt like it was hidden, but not. He was easily stronger than any of his minions, but how much stronger Gohan could not tell. Was he another android? "How do you know my name? How do you know my dad's name for that matter?"

Jugger spread his arms wide. "Was it not Kakkarot who first became a Super Saiyan? Was it not Kakkarot who defeated Frieza?"  
"You didn't answer my question."

"No, I did not." Jugger let his arms drop and began marching towards Gohan. He was easily twice the Saiyan's height. "Let us just say I have ears, and they listen. Whether that is a satisfactory answer or not isn't my concern." Jugger reached into a pocket in his pants and pulled out a small white rod. Gohan felt a quick pulse of power come from him, and the rod transformed into a six foot blade.

"You're not here to talk, are you?" Gohan began to quietly gather his energy. One of the tricks he had learned during his training was how to quickly raise your level in bursts. He had yet learned how to reach his maximum this way, however.

"No, I don't think I am." Jugger pointed the end of the blade straight at Gohan. "You have something I want very much. I was told of its grandeur, and I am not disappointed."

He was almost ready. "And just what is it you want?"

Jugger gripped the blade in both hands and hunched down. "Your power." Dust and wind blew out behind Jugger as he charged Gohan at incredible speeds. Gohan was shocked he could move that fast at his level.

_Hope you like surprises Red._ Gohan's energy rushed out in a torrent and his aura grew. His hands rushed in and grabbed the blade before it could strike his heart. The shock on Jugger's face was enough to make Gohan grin. He snapped the blade in two and sent a kick into Jugger's chest. The tyrant flew backwards into the blackened landscape and skidded to a halt.

Gohan threw both halves of the blade to either side and began walking towards Jugger. "I guess that was how you were going to steal my power, huh? Stab me through the heart and suck me dry."

Jugger pushed himself onto his knees and stared up at Gohan. There was a smile on his face as he brushed away the blood from his lip. "How interesting. You have the ability to greatly increase your power in the blink of an eye. That is something I should consider learning one day." He pulled another rod out of a pocket and extended it to full length.

"Another one?" Gohan stopped his march and sighed. "You really think you'll be able to get me with it?"

Jugger laughed as he stood back on his feet. "I don't have to pierce you, Gohan. I just need to push you!" He charged again, this time with the blade held back for a slicing attack.

_I guess he can't sense the difference between our strengths. I might as well show him what he's dealing with._ Gohan let his aura loose again and began to power up. When Jugger did swing the blade at him, Gohan built his energy into his right arm and moved it into the blade's path. A metallic cling filled the air as the blade bounced harmlessly off his skin.

Seeing Jugger lose his balance, Gohan sent his fist into the alien's gut, and then followed with a knee to the face as Jugger doubled over in pain. Jugger could feel himself flying through the air, but it was interrupted as Gohan phased in directly below him and planted a kick into the small of his back. He was now hurtling up into the sky and barely managed to stop himself. The boy was as powerful as he was told.

Gohan was waiting for him as Jugger floated back down to the surface. To the Saiyan's surprise, Jugger was not breathing hard at all. He hardly seemed injured. Jugger tossed his sword away and breathed in deeply. "How refreshing. This is wonderful, truly wonderful. I had forgotten how this feels."

"How it feels? I hope you're talking about how it feels to be losing, because this battle is one-sided, Red."

Jugger laughed. "You still don't get it, do you?" He brought his hand up and waved Gohan towards him. "Come and see for yourself."

_He's insane._ Gohan shifted himself into a more aggressive stance and nodded. "Fine. If you want a beating then you can have one." Pushing off with one foot, Gohan flew across the terrain and covered the distance between them in a flash.

He was gone.

Gohan tried to slow himself as Jugger suddenly vanished, but it was too late. Jugger's knee found its way into Gohan's ribs. The Super Saiyan gasped in pain as he was hurtled into the ground. As he bounced off, Jugger was there again to perform a spin kick into Gohan's face.

It hurt so much. Gohan had not felt like this since his fight with Cell. He hit the ground and began to roll, skipping off of sharp rocks and kicking up ash and dirt. He managed to push himself onto his back and gasp for air. Where had all that power come from?

"Surprised, Gohan?" His eyes opened wide to see Jugger standing over him with another blade pointed straight down at his heart. "Don't worry. The shock will mask the pain."

The moment the tip of the blade moved was the moment Gohan tried to avoid it. The weapon ripped through his skin and ran through his shoulder. Gohan could feel the muscle tear and bone cracking inside him. He screamed in pain, but fought to keep his focus. His energy quickly rushed into his right hand and Gohan sent the charge straight into Jugger's chest. The alien flew up from the blast and fell hard on the rocks not far away.

Gasping, Gohan grabbed onto the blade and pulled it out of him. It was worse than when Cell had hit him. He was bleeding badly. Clutching his shoulder, Gohan managed to sit up. He saw Jugger breathing heavily, also trying to move to his feet.

"Such . . . incredible power you have." He grinned through the blood on him. "I am relishing every taste of it."

"How?" Gohan held in the pain as he fought to get up on his feet. "How are you doing this?"

Jugger was standing now. His chest was burnt and bleeding, but if it bothered him he did not show it. "It is who I am. We were once called a race of mimics. Any being we did battle with we would begin to share their power, until we finally killed them and took it for ourselves." He began to advance on the weakened Saiyan. "I had hoped to take Frieza's, but he was killed before that could happen. It became my obsession to find the one who defeated him, but he is dead now. How lucky I am to learn his son had taken his place as the most powerful fighter in the universe."

Gohan tried to move away, but Jugger was quick to grab him by the throat and lift him up. "Your power will be mine now, Gohan. Know it will serve me well as I begin my crusade against this pitiful little galaxy."

"You . . . you're a . . . mimic?" Gohan sputtered as he fought for air.

Jugger frowned at the question. "What?"

Gohan managed a smile. "Interesting choice of word." His golden hair disappeared and became black again. Gohan looked down on Jugger with dark pupils. "How do you like my power now?"

It took the tyrant a moment to realize what had happened to him. "What? No!"

Gohan's aura flared up again to its golden brilliance. He wrenched Jugger's hand from his neck and held the other to his face. Gohan shouted the word as quickly as he could. "Kamehame-HA!" The blue energy lanced out from his fingertips and struck the alien with a direct hit.

The explosion blinded Gohan, but he could feel himself flying through the air with debris all around him. He managed to stop himself and land safely on the ground. Dust and rock were still falling from the sky, but Gohan could not see or sense Jugger anywhere. He laughed weakly, "A mimic can only copy what's there in front of it. I guessed you'd lose the strength you were taking from me if I powered down." His eyes darkened. "Guess I was right." He fell down onto his knees. "I might be strong, Jugger, but I'm a lot smarter."

He was still losing blood. Gohan could feel himself growing colder by the moment. He had to get back to his ship and stop the bleeding before he lost consciousness and died. He opened his eyes once more and looked around. He could barely see his ship's white hull in the distance. Wrapping himself in his power, Gohan floated up off the ground and towards it.

He could not keep his thoughts in order. His brain was not getting enough oxygen. Gohan fought to stay awake, but it was so hard. Where was he now? What was he doing? Gohan felt himself fall into something, and it became very dark. It was cold in here. Now it was wet.

He could hold on no more. With one last ragged breath, Gohan fell into the blackness.

- DBZ -

Goku jumped back from Pikkan and waved his hand, signaling a stop to their spar. King Kai and West Kai both stole a glance at each other before asking; "What's wrong?"

The dead Saiyan turned in the direction of the endless clouds of Otherworld and stared. He stared at nothing specific, for in Otherworld there was nothing really to stare at. Goku's focus, however, was stern and serious. King Kai hardly ever saw Goku this way. He stepped towards his star pupil. "What is it, Goku?"

"I thought I felt Gohan."

King Kai sighed and moved back to his peer, "Goku, I told you once already, you can't sense the energy of mortals here in Otherworld."

"Why of course you can!" West Kai shouted. "North Kai, why do you always prove to be the dumbest of us all?" He continued before the flustered blue Kai could make a retort. "Beings here in Otherworld often can feel their loved ones when they cross over. Even you should have known . . ." He gagged as Goku suddenly had both his fists clenched on the Kai's robes.

"Are you telling me my son just died?" A sort of insanity clouded Goku's eyes.

West Kai swallowed hard. "Well . . . that's usually the case when . . ." He fell to the ground as Goku released him and pressed his index and middle fingers to his forehead.

In a flash he dematerialized and then reappeared in front of a large wooden desk that looked well suited for a giant. I looked that way because it was owned by one. Hearing the distinct sound of a teleportation technique, King Yemma leaned over and looked down on the red carpeting. "Goku?"

"King Yemma!" Goku leaped up onto the desk and gave a quick bow. "Please, sir, tell me if you know if my son is here?"

"Here?" King Yemma blinked. "Your son?"  
Goku nodded. "Yes, my son, Gohan. Don't you remember him?"

The large red giant brought his hand to his chin as he thought for a moment, but quickly snapped his fingers in success. "Ah yes, Gohan! That bright, tough little boy of yours. Really saved all our behinds back when he blew Cell to bits, now didn't he?"

Goku began to spin his hand around in a circle. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Could you please check?"

"Okay, okay, just hold on a moment there." King Yemma reached over to his left and grabbed a large, leather bound book. Licking his thumb, he opened it and began to flip through the entries. "These are all the latest in from Earth. Now, Gohan you say? Well . . ." He squinted as he scanned through the fine print. "Ah yes, here he is. Son Gohan."

Goku's heart just sank for the first time in his life. "W-what?"

King Yemma blinked and then laughed aloud. "Oh, wait a moment there. My mistake, Goku. It says _San_ Gohan. Ha, silly me."

"That's not funny at all!" Goku screamed at him. Several assistants moving stacks of paper and files about all stopped to stare in the direction of their boss.

King Yemma was frowning, but he was not upset with his young friend. "Goku, I do say you seem a little paler than usual. You look like you've seen a ghost! Why are you down here asking me if your son checked in?"

It took a few moments to catch his breath, but Goku did manage to calm himself before answering. "I was in training with Pikkan when I thought I felt Gohan. King Kai had said that it wasn't possible to feel someones energy in the mortal world here, but West Kai said that I felt him because he had died."

"Oh did he?" King Yemma seemed to grow a little redder. "Those darn Kais can never get their facts straight!" He waved a hand in dismissal. "Don't even listen to them anymore, Goku. You're way out of their league anyhow. Now then, it's true that you can sense a loved one when they cross over, but that's not the only time. You can sometimes feel them if something traumatic has happened, or even a _near_ death experience. You son's still alive, Goku."

The Saiyan warrior allowed himself a sigh of relief and smiled up to the red giant. "Thank you. So something might have happened to him down there?"

"Probably." He shrugged. "I mean, he might have had a near death experience, but considering how tough that boy of yours is I don't think that would have happened unless he was attacked. I don't think there's anyone alive or dead anywhere near your son's strength, right Goku?" King Yemma frowned. "Goku?

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Goku nodded absently. "You're right."

- DBZ -

_"Come to me, Gohan."_

_"Save yourself."_

_"We are the same."_

_"Fight it."_

_"We sense you . . ."_

Gohan bolted upright in bed, cold sweat clinging to his back. He grabbed at the sheets and covered himself back up when he began to shiver. It was cold here. He looked around, but even with his heightened Saiyan sight, Gohan could see nothing without light.

"Where am I?" He muttered to himself?  
"You are in the house of Duran." The stranger's voice made Gohan jump. A lamp suddenly came on. A hand moved away from the switch and settled back onto the being's knee. "It is the eightieth day of the Telleth calendar, at three past day if you care to know."

He was about Gohan's height, slender, royal blue skin, and a whitish-purple hair color in a Mohawk style. Gohan realized then that he had no clothes on and hugged his legs to his chest along with the blankets. The man laughed. "Do not be so shy here, my dear Gohan. I have seen far worse than nudity in my years."

_What?_ "You . . . know my name?" He nodded. "Who are you?" It seemed like everyone knew who he was these days. Was killing Cell really that momentous an event?

"I am Duran, the lord of this manor, and you are my guest." He grabbed a nearby cane and shifted his weight to it as he stood up. "It is a wonder you made it to my home still alive. Your ship was flying aimlessly through space when my servants found it. It had weathered a small barrage of micro-meteoroids by the looks of it. You're lucky to be here at all, my dear Gohan."

Gohan did his best to listen to what Duran was saying while he took in his new surroundings. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Nearly five days."

_What? That's not possible!_ Gohan threw the blankets off of him as he saw his clothes nearby. He raced over and began to pull them on. "I remember getting into a healing pod before blacking out. It should have . . ."

"It was damaged." Duran cut him off. "No doubt by that very meteoroid shower that hit your ship. Many of your wounds had still not healed when we found you floating in that . . . strange blue liquid." Gohan smiled to himself; knowing that the _liquid_ was synthetic Saiyan blood. "My servants have seen to repairing your ship whilst I tended your injuries. Might I say, they are most impressive ones, my dear Gohan."

Jugger. Gohan wondered if he had really killed the monster. He could barely remember anything after the shock from the stab wound. Surely he had. "How do you know my name?"

"How?" Duran asked back. "How is it I know anything, my dear Gohan? Come, and let me show you." He turned towards the room's door and walked towards it.

Gohan followed him. There was little else to be done here, and he was curious to know what Duran had meant. The lord of the house grasped the handle and turned it. Slowly he pushed open the door and Gohan was temporarily blinded by the bright light that was outside. He walked out, and once his eyes had adjusted Gohan was treated to a sight he had never before imagined.

He stood on a walkway wrapping a wall that ran around the largest garden he had ever even heard of. It had to be miles long, with all kinds of flora, plants, trees, and bubbling fountains and streams. It was majestic, but not the most captivating feature of this place.

To either side of Gohan, embedded within the walls, were bookshelves filled to the brim. There was not one wasted bit of space. From the door of his room to the next down the wall, books where everywhere. He walked over to the railing of the walkway and looked closer at the far end of the garden. Same as on his side, the walls were nothing but filled bookshelves.

"This is unbelievable." He whispered.

"So say all who first lay eyes upon my library." Duran took his place next to Gohan and looked out with pride. "Here you see the sum of my life as it is. The vast knowledge of the galaxy, from beginning to end. Every text you see or can not see I have read, studied, and memorized in my long life."

"That's not possible." Gohan tried to do an estimation of how many books there could be here, but it seemed impossible. There had to be thousands upon thousands of miles of shelving packed with alien volumes. "There have to be millions of them. Billions, maybe. It would take centuries to read them, let alone memorize them."

Duran chuckled to himself. "Millennia actually, my dear Gohan. I am much, much older than you think. For one such as I, what else is there to do but amass knowledge? Come." He began to walk towards a stairway not too far from them. Gohan continued to follow. "Of course, reading about the great many things in our galaxy is not as satisfying as it may seem. So I watch as well. I have watched you for some time."

That thought made Gohan nervous. "Really?"

"Yes. From your battles on Namek to Cell's death at your hands, I have taken great interest in your family's career. Of course, being one of the last living Saiyans also adds to my interest in you." A grin spread on Duran's mouth. "What a fantastic race yours once was, my dear Gohan. It is a shame they fell from their glory."

"Glory?" Gohan scoffed. "I don't see what was so glorious about them. Saiyans were violent and evil. I think they got what they deserved."

They reached the staircase and began to walk down. Gohan now realized he was a good seven or eight floors up. This place was ludicrously large. Duran continued their conversation as they made their way to the base level. "You believe the Saiyans you have encountered were what they truly are, but you are mistaken. The Saiyan race was not always as warlike as they were in recent times. They were a great, just race before they fell into that dark age."

"They weren't?" The idea seemed too bizarre for Gohan. Noble Saiyans?

"Oh no, far from it." Duran stopped and turned just enough to look up at Gohan. "Would you like to learn the true heritage of your people? I could teach you much more than that if you wish. There are abilities you do not know of that you may find most useful, my dear Gohan."

Gohan had had two teachers in his life. First it was Piccolo, and then his father. Between the two of them he did not think there could be anything else to learn about the martial arts that he could not discover on his own. "What kinds of abilities?"

They reached the bottom of the staircase and Duran led him to a large doorway framed by two fountains. "One would be that elusive Instant Transmission your father neglected to teach you. Oh yes, I am aware of it, but more than that, there are ways to focus and channel your powers so that they are greater than they seem. Brute strength is never the clear path to victory."

That much was true. Gohan had won and nearly lost battles because one side believed their strength was so great they could not lose. He had come here, to space, to train himself. Maybe he could do that here. Browsing through this library was not a bad idea either.

"I would enjoy that very much, master Duran."

"Please." Duran held a hand up. "You may simply address me by my name. Now, you woke up just in time. Dinner is to be served soon. I am well aware of Saiyan appetites, my dear Gohan. You will fine suitable proportions available for you." The doors creaked open. Two of Duran's servants were pushing them. "Once your hunger is sated, you may return to your room to rest, and we can talk more tomorrow." With a slight bow, Duran walked back into the garden and disappeared behind the thick bushes.

Gohan followed the servants to a dining hall where, just as said, there was enough food to feed a hundred guests. Gohan would make the best of it. Even as he sat down to the wonderful and aromatic smells, a small warning in the back of his mind tingled.

Jugger had known about him. Duran knew even more. Was all this really a coincidence?

- DBZ -

Bulma rubbed her eyes sleepily as she walked outside the walls of Capsule Corporation in her silk pajamas. She found exactly who she was looking for standing erect beside a tree and staring blankly off into space. Yawning, Bulma drifted up to his side and slipped her arms around one of his. "It's three in the morning, Vegeta. Do you enjoy me waking up cold and alone?"

He did not respond at first. Vegeta took his eyes off of the skies and set his free hand onto Bulma's head. "I did not mean to."

"It's all right." She mumbled. "Just come back up, okay?" He was not paying attention to her again. "Vegeta, what's wrong? You've been acting strangely for the past week. Won't you tell me what's on your mind?"

Vegeta had wanted to share his secret worries with her, but it was not appropriate. They were only feelings, nothing more. Still, Vegeta knew he had felt Gohan's power somewhere in the deep reaches of space. It had felt as though the young Saiyan were in combat, and struggling for his life. But how could that be? Gohan was one of the most powerful warriors to have ever lived. Who could pose a threat to him?

"I just wanted some fresh air, that's all." Vegeta slipped his arm around Bulma's shoulders and led her back inside. "You are tired."

"Mmm, yes." She was falling back asleep already. Vegeta slipped his other arm down to her legs and swept his mate off her feet. He carried her through the halls of Capsule Corporation until they came to their room. Once inside he laid her down on the bed and then curled up behind her.

For as unlikely as Vegeta would have thought it years ago, this was where he was truly happy.

**The Author's Annotations:**

I wonder if I had any of you worried for a moment. I mean, I killed him off once before, didn't I? I really loved writing this first fight between Gohan and Jugger. One thing that is almost never emphasized in DBZ is the intelligence of the characters, so I thought it served right to have Gohan outsmart Jugger for the victory.

And what's this? Duran?


	5. Chapter IV: Legends

**Chapter IV: Legends**

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer's left hand flew up high and he pulled the microphone as close to his lips as he could. "Here we are at the final round of the World Martial Arts Tournament Junior Division. Facing off for the champion's belt are two young competitors who have proven themselves in the ring." He turned back and pointed towards the arena entrance. "Let's call them out!"

A young man walked out onto the tile path. The crowd began to roar and cheer as he waved to them. The announcer made with his introductions. "Welcome fourteen-year-old Tules from our very own city. He has utterly destroyed anyone to stand in his way and has aspirations of reaching the adult circuit when he is older."

Another person entered the arena, and the volume of the crowd nearly doubled. The announcer did not have to guess why. "And here is thirteen-year-old Videl Satan! This is the first tournament for the daughter of the World Champ, and she may very well be starting a family tradition should she win this match today."

Videl had never felt so flushed in her life. There were at least fifty-thousand people in the stands and they were all cheering for her. She had to concentrate. Videl forced the crowd out of her mind and cleared her thoughts. This was important. She needed to win. She just had to.

Tules was waiting on his side of the ring. He had used excessive force twice already today; breaking the arm of one boy and the leg of another. He was nothing more than a brute. Videl knew she could take him.

"Fighters are you ready?" The announcer had backed off to the edge of the ring. With no word from either of the two, he made a chop with his hand. "The Junior Division Final Match, begin!"

Videl immediately went into a defensive stance. The boy only mocked a yawn and laughed at her. "You really think you're going to beat me? Get real." He walked over with his hands on his hips. "Why do they even think a girl could win?"

Videl's cheeks were burning for wholly different reasons now. "Just shut up and fight already." Though he would never have realized it, Videl shifted her footing ever so gradually. She was no longer on the defensive.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever _girl_." He waved his hand. "Just don't scream too much if you get your knees skinned." Tules broke into a charge and pulled back his right arm to deliver a killer blow.

Videl was waiting for it. As Tules' punch came down on her, a satisfied grin on his face, Videl pivoted on her heel and grabbed onto his wrist. Before Tules even knew what was happening, Videl pulled him down and sent her knee into the boy's gut. She then twisted his arm, and flipped Tules in the air and crashing into the tiles of the tournament floor.

"Incredible!" The announcer shot his fist into the air. "What skill! Videl had just floored her opponent with a single move."

She backed off a few steps and waited for him to stand back up. Tules was clutching a large bruise on his stomach as he made it back to his shaky feet. "Y-you're cheating!"

"Huh?" Of all the things he could have said, that was not one Videl expected. "Hey, don't get sore on me because you're losing after one little kick."

"But you are!" He shouted. "There's no way some little girl like you could . . ."

She had had enough of this. Videl charged Tules and rammed her elbow into his sternum. The wind blew out of Tules as he flew backward from the force of the hit and skidded to a stop just before the edge of the ring. Gasping, he looked up to see Videl coming at him again.

"Why don't you just save me the trouble of hitting you again and jump off?" She was grinning.

Tules took the advice. He grabbed onto the edge of the ring and pulled himself over the edge. The next thing he felt was the safety of soft green grass. The announcer, meanwhile, had a good laugh with the rest of the audience. "Well this is certainly a first in Tournament history. The winner actually scared their opponent out of the ring!" He cupped his hand over the microphone and turned to whisper to one of the judges. "Maybe you should get someone over there to take a look at him."

With the crowd roaring their praise and chanting her name, Videl began her walk back to the waiting room. She was looking forward to seeing her dad fight in the adult division. As her eyes looked over the stands, Videl absently wondered if that boy were there watching her . . .

She tripped.

Videl whipped her arms around wildly as she regained her balance. Her winning glow now turned to a deep red blush of embarrassment. Why did she lose her balance every time she thought of him? It really made her angry. She hated him, but she did like him. Like him? She saw him for only a few moments and all he did was ask if she was okay. He did save her life though.

Unable to shake all the conflicting feelings she had, Videl walked into the waiting room and beamed a smile to her father. "Hi, dad!"

Hercule bounded over and scooped her up in his arms. "Hey, sweetheart! You've made your daddy proud today, Videl. You're the greatest little girl anyone could ever ask for." He hugged her tight.

"Thanks, dad." Videl hugged him back. He set her down when the announcer began the introduction of the World Martial Arts Tournament Adult Division. Videl went over to a side and sat down on one of the benches. As she waited for her father's match to begin, Videl wondered what that boy was doing right now.

- DBZ -

_Holy crap! _Gohan ducked as one staff came sweeping in at his face, and then back flipped over another. Landing on his hands, Gohan pushed off and managed to distance himself from the attackers. Two of Duran's servants spun their staffs in their hands as they circled Gohan. The other three waited for an opening.

They attacked. Gohan deflected a stab made by the first and then blocked the other with his forearms. The remaining three servants charged in and swung their staffs at him. Gohan shifted his weight to his left leg, balancing on his heel, and then stretched out his arms and one leg to simultaneously stop them all. He grinned in victory.

A fourth staff came around and shattered as it hit the back of Gohan's head. The Saiyan cried out as he was hurtled through the air and smashed into the hard floor of the training room. The five servants regrouped and began their charge again.

"Stop!"

They halted immediately at Duran's order. The lord of the house walked over to Gohan and sighed. "At the least, my dear Gohan, you have a hard head."

"Yeah, lucky me." Gohan stood up and shook off the discomfort. "I can't believe I'm having a hard time tracking only five of them."

"Yes, well, when one is forcing themselves to only use a mere fraction of their true ability to train themselves it often is quite difficult to cope." Duran held a hand out to the bench he had been watching form. In the past week Gohan had learned how to read his gestured commands.

"I guess it's a shame there's no one around for me to spar with at full strength." _Except for Jugger._ Gohan shuddered at the memory of his fight with the alien.

"You of all already know that training at your full power does not necessarily grant you more strength in the outcome. You may know how to fight five ruffians, my dear Gohan, but _I_ can teach you how to engage five-thousand."

Gohan laughed at that thought; him standing against some private army. Maybe his dad could do that, but not him. "Perhaps we could take this moment so that you might learn more of your Saiyan past as I promised?" Duran inquired.

"That sounds good." A servant appeared with a tray holding an empty glass and a pitcher of water. He set it down on a small table to Gohan's side. Gohan thanked him and filled the glass.

Duran settled back on the bench and stared up at the ceiling. "Your race, my dear Gohan, is far older than many could suspect. The actual beginnings of the Saiyans stretch all the way back to fifteen-thousand years ago, when their first king was crowned."

Gohan nearly inhaled the water he was drinking. "Fifteen-thousand years?"

"Surprised?" Duran chuckled. "As I said, not many realize just how old the Saiyan race is. They were not always so warlike and hostile as they had become in recent millennia. Indeed, the past three-thousand years of Saiyan culture was little more than a dark age brought on by the end of a terrible, terrible war."

"A war?"

Duran nodded. "Oh yes, my dear Gohan. A war so grand that you or I could hardly comprehend. It brought the Saiyan race to the very brink of extinction, and turned them into the savage brutes you had come to know."

The tale was beginning to intrigue him now. "Who were they fighting?"

Duran hesitated before answering that. "They were called the Kamalii. Radically powerful people. The strongest of them could no doubt have swept their hand and decimated entire solar systems."

"They were that strong?" Duran nodded again. "But how could Saiyans have fought them? Was it the Legendary Super Saiyan?" Gohan had heard the tale many times from Vegeta.

"Legendary?" The lord began to laugh loudly. "Please, my dear Gohan, do not believe all legends and tales you hear. That coveted Super Saiyan transformation of yours was not at all rare before the Saiyan Empire's downfall."

It really did not surprise Gohan that Duran knew he was a Super Saiyan. He always seemed to know more than he let on. "Super Saiyans were common back then?"

"Oh yes, they were indeed. There were thousand upon thousands of Super Saiyans before the war. The Saiyan Empire was the pinnacle of power and greatness, rivaled by none save the Kamalii."

"But you still haven't told me what the Kamalii are." The thought of a race of people able to defeat thousands of Super Saiyan frightened Gohan. "Are they still around?"

A strange sort of smile crept onto Duran's face. "Still around? Why, yes they are, my dear Gohan. They are very much still around. They are in hiding, waiting for the right moment to return."

"Waiting?" Could there be some new threat out there? "But, for what?"

Duran did not answer. They were both silent for a while before he finally asked; "May I show you something?"

- DBZ -

Vegeta silently wished he had the authority to smack either one of the two young men in front of him. If only those blasted women weren't such threats. He was one of the most powerful warriors in existence, and yet the prince of all Saiyans was slave to his own human mate. Though, it was only fitting that he had found someone as strong willed as he was.

"For the last time, that is _not_ how you do it." Vegeta shifted his weight and slowing moved his body into form. "_This_ is the first posture. Now, assume it." His face began to heat up as he saw Goten and Trunks staring at him blankly. He dropped his stance and growled. "This is preposterous! On Planet Vegeta, children would begin their training at a mere two years of age, and yet my four-year-old son and my rival's three-year-old brat are helpless!"

They were all quiet until Trunks asked the unsaid question; "Can we go to the park?"

"Huh?" Vegeta blinked. "No we can't go to the park! We're going to stay here until you two learn the basics. Now, get into form!"

"This isn't fun." Goten whined to his best friend.

"Yeah." Trunks nodded. "Let's go back up to my room. I got a bunch of new toys!" Goten's mood improved greatly with that. They both turned their backs on Vegeta and headed to the GR's exit.

"Oh no you don't." Vegeta quickly tapped the GR's center console and raised the gravity level to ten times Earth standard. Both toddlers instantly fell to the floor and were pinned. The Saiyan prince laughed heartily as he walked between them. "Having problems, son?" He nudged Goten with the tip of his foot. "How about you?"

"Dad . . ." Trunks pushed on the floor as hard as he could but he barely managed to lift himself more than a few inches. "Not fair!"

"Yeah!" Goten yelled. His voice was muffled from his cheek being press so hard into the floor.

Vegeta walked over and stood by the GR exit. "Not fair you say? Well, how about we strike a deal? If you can get over here and open the door, I'll take you both to that blasted park for the rest of the day. How about it?"

The boys managed to look at each other before pulling their way across the GR floor. Vegeta chuckled the whole time, enjoying the show. "You know, boys, this would be easy for you if you would bother to train. This is only ten times gravity. Kakkarot, Gohan, and I have trained at much, much higher levels than this."

"Well . . . we . . . haven't!" Trunks pressed his hands onto the floor and pulled himself closer. He was out of breath now. "This . . . is hard!"

"Maybe if you two would start training, as I want you to, then you wouldn't be having these problems?" _Hopefully this will finally get the message across to them. I'm running out of ideas. Who would ever dare imagine it? Saiyans that did not train? How absurd._

Trunks and Goten both reached out to make one more pull, and yelped as they bounced off the ground and into a roll. They say up blinking at each other. Vegeta turned around to see Bulma standing in the doorway in shock. The door closed as she rushed over to her son. "Trunks are you all right? What happened?"

Trunks and Goten ignored her and jumped to the exit, pressing the open button. They both grinned up at Vegeta. "Park?" They chanted.

"No you don't get to go to the park!" He barked back. "She shut the gravity off when she entered. The whole point of that was . . ."  
"The gravity?" Bulma's jaw had dropped open. "You had the gravity on in here with those two?"

_I'll not endure another one of her mothering speeches._ Vegeta raised his voice over hers. "It was only ten times, nothing harsh."

Bulma came back just as loud. "At their age? Vegeta these boys don't train like you or Gohan! They can't take that kind of gravity. Just what in the world were you thinking?"

He stuck his index finger at the two. "These are the last heirs to the Saiyan race, and they _will_ carry on the traditions. There are warriors within them, and I need to bring them out!"

Trunks and Goten watched as the two adults engaged in anther one of their well known staring contests. Trunks never understood why his parents liked to look at each other so much, and why they did it if they were angry at each other. Adults are strange.

Bulma broke the silence, but not to Vegeta. "Trunk, Goten, you really want to go to the park, right?" They nodded. "Vegeta, you would really like it if they started training with you, right?" He frowned in suspicion at whatever she was plotting, but nodded. "Well, how about we strike a deal. If you two train with Vegeta three times a week, he'll take you to the park three times a week as well. Starting now, for the rest of the day."

"What? I'll make no such . . ."

"Deal!" Trunks and Gohan grinned and grabbed onto both of Vegeta's legs. "Let's go!"

"What is this?" Vegeta growled at his mate. "Curse you woman. You should learn when not to meddle."

Bulma walked up to Vegeta and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Even you need to learn a few things. Sometimes compromise works better than pushing." She winked as she left the GR. "Have fun boys."

Vegeta wanted to loathe her, but he knew he could not. In two minutes she had accomplished what he had been trying to do for five months. He looked down on the two smiling children wrapped around his legs. He smiled back. "Very well, let's go."

- DBZ -

Gohan had no idea where he was being led. Duran had been walking through the garden for nearly an hour now, following path after path into the maze of bushes, trees, and other plant life. Gohan could swear they had passed certain streams or fountains more than once, but he could not be sure. The library was so large it would take hours to cross from one end to the other. One could easily get lost in here.

"It is not far now, my dear Gohan." Duran called back as he took another fork in the path.

Gohan frowned at a familiar bush. "Duran, why is it that we seem to be going in circles?"

"Where we are going is a special place in my garden. It is protected by very special magics to prevent visitors from stumbling across it. Do not worry though, my dear Gohan. We will be there momentarily."

Magic? Gohan shook his head at the notion. He had seen many incredible things in his life, but nothing that could be described as magic. Any miraculous event Gohan had ever witnessed was brought on be use of one's energy. He wondered if that was what Duran meant by "magic."

_"Gohan . . ."_

Gohan spun around sharply, but saw no one behind him. He knew he had heard someone say his name. They should have been right there behind him. It sounded just like in his dream. Was he imagining things? He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and found himself sweating.

"Ah, we are here." Duran called from further up the path.

Putting aside the fright he just had, Gohan jogged to where the lord was standing. There he found a strange sight. Imbedded in a large piece of blackened rock was a sword. The full blade was no doubt buried deep within the rock, but the handle stuck straight out into the air. It reminded Gohan of an old tale on Earth. There were no decorations on the hilt. This weapon had belonged to a warrior.

"Is this it?" Gohan asked.

Duran seemed to take offense at the question. "Is this _it,_ you ask? My dear Gohan, such impertinence; you ask if this is _it_ and yet you do not even know what _it_ is."

He held his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry, Duran, I just don't know what's so special about an old sword in a rock."

"This old sword, as you name it, belonged to the greatest Saiyan warrior of the war against the Kamalii. Three-thousand years past! It came into my possession centuries ago."

Gohan's interest had finally been piqued. He pointed to it with his eyes wide. "The greatest Saiyan warrior? You mean . . . this sword belonged to a Super Saiyan?"

Duran smiled at his friend's cleverness. "Indeed. This sword, whose name is the Vengashi, belonged to the great Super Saiyan warrior Vegati. It was presented to him as a gift from a lord on a distant world to aid him in his battle against the Kamalii. It was said that this sword, when held by a Saiyan, would bestow him with great power."

"How do you know all this? Vegeta never said anything about a sword in his Saiyan legends." _Vegeta and Vegati are pretty similar names. Maybe he's Vegeta's ancestor._ Gohan decided to keep those thoughts to himself.

"I keep my ears open and my eyes sharp, my dear Gohan." Duran answered. "There are many things I know that the Saiyans who lived afterwards were unaware of. You see, the Saiyan race used to keep largely to themselves in the old days of their Empire. There were no off-planet Saiyans. Vegati's final battle with the Kamalii on Planet Vegeta's moon destroyed it and sent a meteor shower onto the world. That was what sent the Saiyan race into a dark age."

"When the moon exploded . . ." Gohan pieced together what he could from listeneing. "When it exploded Vegati was killed, and his sword became lodged in this rock which was then lost in space." _Lost in space._ Gohan turned is gaze unto Duran. "Just how did you find this?"

"I did not. It was found by travelers, and when they visited my library I purchased it from them." The lord of the manor sighed as he stared at the sword. "I will certainly miss its presence in the garden."

Gohan frowned. "Miss it?"

"This is a Saiyan heirloom, my dear Gohan. Now that one of your kind is here, I have no right to possess the Vengashi." Duran backed away from the stone. "It is yours."

_Mine? He's giving me something he went so far out of his way to hide here? _"It's a little convenient, isn't it?" Gohan stepped around the rock until it was between him and Duran. "You've had this sword for centuries, you've wanted to give it to a Saiyan, but you never left to deliver it?" _Some people might buy coincidences, Duran, but I'm a lot smarter than them_

"Distrustful still?" Duran shook his head. "Believe what you will, my dear Gohan, but it changes nothing." He turned and began to walk away. His cane clicked against the tile path. "The Vengashi is yours now."

Gohan was alone now. Only him, and the sword in the stone. Why should he take it? Gohan had no use for a sword, even if it could increase his power. He was strong enough as it was. Or was he really? How did Gohan know he was strong enough? Duran said that the Kamalii were able to kill Super Saiyans. They were strong enough to bring thousands of them to their deaths. And Duran said the Kamalii were still around, waiting. Was it not his father, Piccolo, and even Vegeta who said he must take every advantage before him?

A part of him deep inside quietly warned Gohan not to touch it, but its cries were lost. Gohan reached out, and he grasped the Vengashi's handle. He gasped, drew in sharp breaths as he fought the pain. It felt cold. So very cold. The pain seemed unbearable, but Gohan fought through it. He pulled on the handle, but the sword refused to move.

The garden became bathed in a golden light as Gohan transformed. The sword was still not moving. He wrapped his other hand around the handle, ignoring the same pain shooting through it, and pulled harder. His teeth gritted in determination as he poured all of his strength into it.

_"Gohan . . ."_

He cried out as the sword freed itself from the rock. Gohan flew backwards, over the surrounding bushes, and into one of the streams. He sat upright, coughing and hacking up water that had crept into his lungs. Relaxing himself, Gohan reverted to his normal state. He looked down on his hand and saw the Vengashi lying beneath the shimmering water. He lifted it out and examined it closer. The blade looked as though it was brand new. In fact, the part buried within the rock and the part that was not were the same. It was as though time had never touched it.

Standing up out of the stream, Gohan gripped the weapon in both hands. The pain was gone, as was the intense cold. It was light, and extremely well balanced, but Gohan felt no different holding it. He felt no stronger than he did a moment ago. Whatever story Duran had heard of this sword bestowing Saiyans with great power was wrong.

Gohan looked around and wondered; where was Duran?

- DBZ -

He had felt Gohan free the sword from the far end of the garden. He knew the Saiyan would not feel anything from the sword just yet, but he would soon. He had to be further trained. Yes, it was time to move to the next step. Gohan was only just beginning to grasp his true nature. He would guide him to godhood.

Duran sipped at his tea as he sat on a small rock aside one of the garden's lakes. He was lost in his own thoughts. How long he had waited for this day. Gohan had proven himself much more intelligent than most Saiyans, but it should change nothing. One could never escape their destiny. From here he had watched the child's growth as a warrior, and could feel the great power dormant within him Soon it would be brought out, and he would be one step closer to his dream.

"I am growing tired of watching the boy." It was a menacing tone not too far from him. Someone stepped out from behind a bush and walked towards him.

Duran did not need to guess who it was. "I had thought we were quite clear on the matter, my dear Lord Jugger. You and your men were to test the boy. I wanted to be sure of his strength and ability. He passed the trial."

Jugger stood to Duran's side and sneered down on the small man. "His power was greater than you had thought. It is intoxicating. I will claim it for my own. You don't need that whelp for your plans. I can take his place."

Duran snorted and finished off the rest of his tea. "You? You are a mime, and nothing more. You have _no_ true power. Gohan will become a god soon, the likes of which this universe has not seen in millennia. What good are you, my dear Lord Jugger? When the time comes will you be able to stand against the likes of the Saiyan prince, or even Gohan's own father for that matter?"

The tyrant growled. "With his power I could. . ."

"You are here in case Gohan resists." Duran cut him off. "He has not, so as of yet you are unneeded. You will stay in the shadows until I call for you. Do you understand me, my dear Lord Jugger?"

Jugger's rage was growing the more and more he listened. "Perhaps I no longer care to follow you meager plans."

Duran's hand shot out and clamped around Jugger's neck so quickly he could barely follow the movement. Duran stood up, and tightened his grip. Jugger fell to his knees and he tried to pry the hand off of him. Duran leaned in close and whispered. "I am much more powerful than you give me credit, and my power is not something you can steal." He tightened the stranglehold even more. Jugger could no longer breathe, and his red skin began to darken. "You will do as you are instructed, my dear _Lord_ Jugger, or I will do away with you. I can handle Gohan on my own if I must. You are _not_ indispensable. Do you understand now?"

He could not speak. Jugger frantically nodded as his vision began to turn dark. Duran released him, and Jugger fell onto his hands gasping for life sustaining air. The lord of the manor watched him for a moment, regarding the self proclaimed ruler with disgust. "Return to your chamber and remain there. I will call upon you soon."

**The Author's Annotations:**

Things keep getting a little more . . . interesting, don't you think? You guys don't have to keep telling me about my writing style _unless_ you think it's getting lax. I'd rather you talk about the story and what you think of it. That's the kind of feedback I'm looking for.

And if you want to get the updates as SOON as possible, then I suggest adding me or the story to your email alerts and you'll get it the moment I put it online.

Catch you later.


	6. Chapter V: The Vengashi

**Chapter V: The Vengashi**

Duran was right. Gohan swung the sword in an arc and flipped it in his hands as he moved into the next motion. The more he used the Vengashi, the more he could feel its power, or rather its potential. His own energy was flowing into the blade and coming back stronger than before. This weapon really could raise his power when he wielded it.

He sent more or his energy flowing through it. He could feel the tingle of the Vengashi throughout his veins now. He cut and stabbed at invisible foes as he focused his effort into controlling the sword. Gohan was not entirely sure how it worked. He had been trying to limit the amount of his energy that flowed into the blade, but it did not work. The Vengashi became a part of him when he held it.

Gohan stopped with one final swing. He held the sword outwards in front of him. It was time to take it up a level. He transformed in his Super Saiyan form in a brilliant flash. His aura grew around the sword, and his power ran through it.

_"Yes . . ."_

Gohan felt his body grow cold. His muscles twinged, and his stomach began to churn. He dropped the sword and reverted back to his normal form, taking in deep breaths to allay the discomfort. _What the heck was that just now?_ He looked down on the Vengashi and blinked. The blade had turned a shade darker.

Bending down, he grasped it in his right hand and brought the blade up. He looked at his reflection in its surface. Readying himself, Gohan transformed again. His teal eyes winced as the feelings washed over him again, but he controlled it. Pain was nothing new. It could be dealt with.

He wanted to know more about this sword. It reacted more to his Super Saiyan form than his normal one. It was able to raise his power further than it normally was. What was it about this sword that made it do these things? Gohan turned around to his attentive audience. "How much about this thing do you know?"

Duran shrugged at the question. "What is it you wish to hear?"

_Word games again, Duran? I don't want to play._ Gohan walked over, dropping his power level and turning into a normal Saiyan again. "How is it able to increase my power the way it does?"

"That is the way it was forged."

"But it only works for Saiyans?"

"Yes."  
Gohan saw through the hole in his answer. "You told me that the Saiyan race was reclusive back then. How could anyone have forged a sword that would allow a Saiyan's power to increase without being amongst them?" Duran had no answer for him. Gohan felt himself becoming flush with anger. He hated the secrets this man enjoyed keeping. "You're not telling me everything."

"Whoever said you were required to know?" Duran retorted.

"What?" Gohan was infuriated now. "I accepted your invitation to stay so I could learn. You've hardly said anything about what I want to know, and now you claim it's because I'm not supposed to know?"

"You are not yet ready. When your training with the Vengashi is . . ."

Gohan held the sword directly in front of Duran's face. "Maybe I don't want to train with this sword. You've suggested I use it, but I don't feel I'm gaining anything." He dropped it onto the floor near the bench. "That thing is reacting to me and you won't even tell me why."

Duran reached out and touched Gohan's arm. "Keep faith, my dear Gohan. The sword is an object of magic and it takes time to become accustomed to its powers. If you did not care for the Vengashi's abilities, then why did you accept it from me?"

Why? Gohan knew the answer, but he did not want to voice it. Duran's story and his warning that the Kamalii still existed had been haunting him. When his father had defeated Frieza, he had believed it was over and they were all safe. Then the androids came, and Cell nearly destroyed everything. As much as Gohan wanted to believe the threats were over when he killed Cell, he could not. Kamalii were strong enough to outright kill Super Saiyans. Gohan had no idea how powerful the Super Saiyans were thousands of years ago, but he did not want to take that chance.

"I just don't like the thought of using something I don't understand." He finally answered.

Duran nodded and patted Gohan's shoulder. "I can understand. My dear Gohan, I have learned much in my long life, and I know that some things are best left unsaid until the recipient is ready to hear them. Will you trust me?"

_Do I?_ Gohan hesitantly nodded. "I want to. I'm not sure if I'll continue to use the sword, but I will keep it with me. Is that good enough?"

"I suppose it will have to be." Duran rose from the bench. "Dinner will be served soon. Perhaps tomorrow we shall look into reaching that elusive new level you have discovered?"

"Yes." Gohan nodded. "I think it's time I made it happen."

"Good. I shall see you here on the morning."

Gohan watched as Duran left as he always did; out the doors and then not to be seen until he wanted to be. As much as Gohan wanted to think of Duran as a friend, he knew deep down that the lord of the house was a stranger to him. His silent fears of the Kamalii were only doubted by his growing distrust. Duran refused to give direct answers. Any other person might have gone along with it, but Gohan would not.

Tomorrow, Gohan decided. Depending on what happened tomorrow, he would either stay or he would leave.

- DBZ -

"Chichi?" Bulma opened the door to the Son home further received no answer to her knocks. She removed her shoes before closing the door behind her. As always, Chichi had the place looking spotless and organized. Bulma could hear running water in the kitchen. She quickly walked over and peeked inside.

The sight was nearly disturbing. "Chichi?" There stood Bulma's best friend cooking up a pot of rice with a small buffet lining the table, chairs, windowsill, and all the available counter space. Bulma walked in, careful not to bump a cooked duck. "What on Earth are you doing? Isn't all this a little much? I don't think even Goku could eat all of it."

Chichi ignored her as she strained the rice and set the oversized pot to the side. "It's for Gohan when he gets back from his trip."

"But, Chichi, we aren't even sure when he'll be back. Gohan was a little vague on the return date." She spotted a bowl of spice soup in the corner. All this food was starting to make Bulma hungry.

"He has to be coming back soon." Chichi mumbled as she picked up a pan of stir-fry. "He has to be."

"Chichi?" Bulma placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Chichi stopped what she was doing and closed her eyes. It took a few moments before she answered. "No, no I'm not all right, Bulma. Gohan has been gone for too long. It's been over three weeks already. What if he's out there hurt, or in trouble, or . . ."

"Chichi!" Bulma grabbed onto her friend's hands with her own. "This is Gohan you're talking about. Your son. He knows how to take care of himself. He's a lot smarter than anyone else around. Maybe even me." She thought about that for a moment and shrugged. "Well, _maybe_."

The worried mother wiped away the tears that were starting to come and smiled. "Thank you Bulma. I just . . . don't want to lose him like I lost Goku." She breathed in deeply and set aside the pan. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, well, Goten showed up on the Nimbus complaining that you were cooking so much wonderful food and not letting him have any."

Chichi laughed and shook her head at the thought of the look on her little boy's face. "I swear, Saiyans are insatiable. It's a pity they're so adorable at the same time." She finally took in the state of her kitchen. "What am I going to do with all of this?"

Bulma snapped her fingers at an idea. "Might as well not let it go to waste. I can bring Goten and Trunks back her. We'll all have dinner together. Maybe I'll let Vegeta have some if he's been good." She winked.

"As arrogant and proud as that man is, I'm amazed Vegeta puts up with you, let alone is with you."

"Yeah." Bulma nodded. "But underneath all the gruff, I really don't think Vegeta's all too different from Goku. He just . . . needed the right woman to open up to." She turned around and waved back at Chichi. "I'll go round them up. Be back here in about an hour!"

Chichi waved back as Bulma disappeared. She heard the opening and closed of their front door soon after. Sighing, Chichi went about cleaning up the used pots and pans and utensils of her cooking spree. Maybe she did worry too much. Even so, Chichi wondered if her son was all right.

- DBZ -

It was morning now. He slipped his legs over the side of the oversized bed, stretched his arms, and grinned at the beginning of a new day. Life was good. It always had been for him. His hand snatched the remote control lying on the nightstand and he clicked on the giant TV at the far end of the room. As expected, they were still talking about his tournament victory.

It was good to be the champ.

Hercule slipped on his favorite robe and stuck his hands into the deep pockets. Leaving his bedroom, he began to stroll the halls of his mansion. His servants would nearly bow to him whenever he came into sight, and he would smile and nod and have them go back to their business. There were hundreds of millions of zenny to his name, and he enjoyed living off the bank's interest.

It was _very_ good to be the champ.

Sitting down at the table in his dining hall, Hercule ordered himself a large breakfast and leaned back into his chair. Before the servant could leave, Hercule asked him; "Where's my daughter at?"

"She is currently in the training facility, Master Hercule. Would you like me to summon her?"

_She probably already ate. Why in the world does that girl wake up so early?_ Hercule shook his head and dismissed the man. Not too long later he returned with several platters, filled to the edge. Four eggs over-easy, four strips of bacon, a slab of ham, four slices of Texas style toast, and five buttermilk pancakes. Hercule's favorites for the morning. _Not only is no one as strong as me, but no one can eat as much either. I _am_ the greatest._ He grinned at his inner voice.

Despite the large proportions, Hercule finished off every bite in a short while. Wiping at his mouth and moustache with a napkin, he rose from the table as another servant arrived to take the dishes away.

Sated, he made his way to the training area in hopes that his daughter were still there. In a mansion as large as this, it was hard to keep track of where anyone could be. Hercule had considered slapping a transmitter on her to keep track of where she was, but he could imagine how she would react to that.

He pushed open one of the double doors leading into the gym. His daughter was there, punching away at a bag. Hercule smiled and waved. "Hey sweetheart!"

"Hi dad." She continued to attack her imaginary opponent as though her father were not there. "What are you up to?"

"Who, me? Oh, nothing really." _Her form sure has improved a whole lot. She must be on a high from winning that Junior Division. Speaking of which . . ._ Hercule cleared his throat. "Videl, I wanted to talk to you about . . . well, fighting and all that."

"Yeah?"

"Well, to be honest, I want you to stop."

Videl landed one last punch and froze with her knuckles pressed to the bag. "What?"

He had expected her to not like the idea. "Listen, Videl, I know you want to be a strong fighter like your dad, but I don't want you to get hurt. You're all I got left, and I want you to be a lady when you grow up." Surely anyone would see his point of view.  
"No." Videl turned her attention back to the back and started kicking it.

Hercule had not expected that. "Sweetie, I'm telling you that I don't want you to be a fighter. You understand that, right?" She nodded. "Well, the first think you ought to do then is to stop hitting that bag."

"I don't want to stop, dad."

_Why does she have to be so darn stubborn?_ "Videl, being the world champion is all and good, but that's not I want for you. I want you to marry a good rich doctor, or someone who could take good care of you. That's a lot better than you competing in the World Tournament."

Videl rolled her eyes and did a spin kick, nearly ripping the bag from its hook. "I don't want to fight in the World Tournaments, dad." She thought about that for a moment. "I mean, I do, but that's not why I'm training."

That made no sense to Hercule. "Well then what's the point of all this training if you aren't doing it for the Tournament?"

Videl jabbed the bag and stopped. She took a deep breath before answering her father's question. She doubted he would like what she was going to say. "I want to fight the crime in Satan City."

Hercule blinked. "You want to do what?"  
"Fight crime!"

He was certain it was a joke. Videl was joking. He laughed for her amusement, but then saw she was not smiling. Hercule blinked again. "You can't be serious. Videl, that's too dangerous! I'll not have you running around playing hero!"

"It's out of control!" She yelled back at him. "Why can't I do something to help? Why don't you do something?"

Her father stepped back and yelped a quiet, "Me?"

"You're the strongest fighter in the whole world, dad. There's no one as good as you are. You beat Cell!"

Hercule nearly swallowed his own tongue. _Oh no, not Cell again. Why can't I ever get away from that?_ "Videl . . . I . . . well, I did . . . I mean, yeah, I did beat Cell. I pounded that alien bast- . . . er, I beat him down good! But sweetheart, that was . . . different. Cell and those weirdoes were all just a bunch of tricksters and magicians." _I wonder if I really believe that._ "You're talking about fighting guys with guns, and bombs, and who knows what else!"

Videl crossed her arms and glared at him. "Do you even care?"

Hercule growled silently. His sweet daughter was starting to get on his nerves. He pointed his finger straight at her. "Videl, you listen here. I said you're not going to train and that's final. You're my little girl, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. So you can forget that little dream about fighting crime because it ain't gonna happen." He turned and walked away. _I think that did it._

Videl waited until he passed through the doors and then turned her attention back to the punching bag. As though she would listen to him.

- DBZ -

Gohan collapsed onto the floor of the training room again in defeat. Duran was watching him from one of the benches on the side. He had been trying his hardest, but for some reason Gohan still could not bring out that power. Somehow it was still just out of his reach. He was doing something wrong. Gohan knew he was not reaching for that power the way he should be.

"Perhaps the Vengashi could be of use to you, my dear Gohan." Duran suggested.

The Vengashi. Gohan was beginning to understand the sword's power, how it worked, and how wrong it felt. As much as Duran thought he should be using it, Gohan hated the feelings it gave him. After four days of training with it, Gohan had decided to set it aside. There was no reason to pick it back up. "I don't need it."

"I believe you do." Duran countered. "Use the sword's power to focus your mind. Learn to rely on it."

_Rely on it?_ Gohan could feel the difference in Duran since he "gave" him the sword. The lord of the house had been pushing him to use it more than he was. It would be rude not to at least humor him, though. Gohan walked over to where he had set the Vengashi and picked it up. The tingly energy crept into him, but he did his best to deal with it. Duran watched on with satisfaction.

Transforming again, Gohan held the Vengashi firmly in both hands. He focused his power into it, as he had learned to do, and let that power flow back to him. It did not increase his strength much, but he knew with practice it could easily double or triple it. Strangely, it was not a comforting thought to Gohan.

Gohan felt his body tense as he transformed a second time. Lightning shot from his body to the blade of the Vengashi, and then back again. Super Saiyan Two lightning usually reacted badly with anything that was not a part of him. The way the Vengashi channeled it made Gohan believe even more this was a weapon of a Super Saiyan.

It was time. He closed his eyes in concentration. Gohan reached deep within him, to the core. It was there, just as it always was. It was frustrating to always see and feel that strength now, but never be able to tap it. No, he could not let himself feel that way. Gohan pushed his emotions out of the way. He had to fight for this strength.

His energy flowed from the Vengashi, carrying that same uneasy tingle as it always did. Gohan tried to ignore that as well, and let the sword work its way into him. It was easier now. He could not explain it, but Gohan felt himself growing closer to that power than he ever had on his own. It was exhilarating! Maybe Duran was right.

The change was coming. Gohan felt his body reacting as the transformation slowly began. His muscles were tightening, his hair became denser. Gohan smiled as the energy now began to steadily flow out. He was doing it. He was . . .

Gohan's eyes shot open. Something was wrong. He felt so cold. The Vengashi's blade began to darken as his transformation progressed. Gohan flinched and fell to one knee. His aura flickered as though it would die like a fire to wind. This was wrong. It felt wrong! He had to stop!

He cried out in anguish as he dropped the sword and reverted back to a normal Super Saiyan Two. His body felt as though ice were sticking through his veins. He vomited onto the tiles and rolled onto his side. Whatever that was, it was not the same thing he had felt during all the near-misses. Gohan looked over at the Vengashi with wide eyes. What had that sword done to him?

Duran made his way over to Gohan with disappointment lacing his tone. "I could feel it, my dear Gohan. You had nearly accomplished what had taken you a month to reach, and yet you stopped. You stopped!" He shook his head. "Why?"

Gohan frowned up at Duran. His words sounded more authoritarian than counseling. "It felt wrong."

"Wrong?" Duran frowned. "Who are you to say it was wrong? This is a new level to your transformation that has never been reached before. Who are you to say it is _wrong_?"

Gohan spit the last of the horrid taste from his mouth before standing up. "And who are you to claim to know anything about it? I know my own power, Duran. I don't know what sword was doing to me, but it felt wrong."

"Blaming the sword, are we?" Duran poked Gohan hard in the chest with his cane. "That sword helped you do what you could not on your own. Your odyssey into space to discover the new limits to your power has met with defeat at every turn until you picked up that sword."

There was something wrong about this. Duran almost seemed hostile to him. Gohan thought back to all the suspicions he had since he arrived, and decided it was enough. For certain, he did not trust Duran. The man was a mystery, and he knew more than he should. "I think I've stayed here a little too long." He brushed past Duran and headed for the doors.

"You must not leave!" Duran called after him. "You still have training you must complete. Is it your nature to not finish what you begin, _Gohan?_" He bent down and grabbed the sword. "You must take it with you!"

"Why?" Gohan turned and yelled back at his former friend. "What is so important about that sword? It's just a lost heirloom, isn't it? Or is there some other secret you're keeping from me? Whatever powers that thing could have given me; I don't want them anymore." He stormed out before Duran could get in another word.

He had been away from home long enough.

- DBZ -

It had happened again. Goku sat cross-legged on one of the many puffy clouds of Otherworld and stared off in the direction he had felt Gohan. This had been different than before. It was not a feeling of his son's intense power, or a near-death experience. This was something else.

Gohan had felt cold. His energy had begun to change radically. Not only was he becoming immensely powerful, but whatever threshold Gohan had come to, it was dark and chilling. Something that was not right.

Goku had come closer to finding the secrets to the new power Gohan had led him to, but in his training and attempts he had not felt anything like that. What he felt, deep within him, was warm and powerful and inviting. Quiet fear for his son gripped his heart. Goku wanted to talk to him, to advise him, but that was not something he could do. He had left his life on Earth behind. His son could take care of himself.

It suddenly occurred to Goku how lonely he truly was. He had many friends here in Otherworld, great fighters from the past he shared much with, but it was little in comparison to his home. He missed his son. He missed his wonderful wife. He missed all his friends that he had to leave behind because he believed it was for the better. Goku wondered if that was the right thing. Gohan was fourteen already. There was so much of his life he had missed out on. Goku hated missing out on Gohan's best years.

It would make him very happy to hold his family one more time. If Goku had a chance to see everyone again, he would take it without a moment's thought.

**The Author's Annotations:**

This chapter is shorter than usual, I know, but Chapter VI is nearly 5,000 words long so it makes up for it.

You know, I love reading how confused you all are about who the Kamalii are. All the clues are right there in front of you. Just piece them together!


	7. Chapter VI: Ascension

**Chapter VI: Ascension**

Duran's servants were quick to move out of Gohan's way when they saw the look upon his face. He had enough of this place. As magnificent as the Library had first seemed, there was nothing of value here. Not all the knowledge of the universe is worth the feeling of insecurity Duran had cast on him. He had an agenda Gohan could not see, but he knew it was there. Leaving was the only option.

He walked down one of the two spiral stairs in the main hall. His ship was just beyond the front courtyards. Gohan would feel much better once he was onboard and away from this planet. He reached the bottom and made straight for the exit.

"Wait."

Not again. Gohan had nothing more to say to him. "I'm leaving, Duran. I'm sorry if that's inconvenient for you, but I'm not going to stay."

The lord walked up to him from behind. He held a long object wrapped in cloth. Gohan could guess what it was. "My dear Gohan, you do not understand. You must finish training. I _need_ you to finish your training with me. You are so close, you do not even understand."

_So close?_ Gohan fully turned and faced him. "Close to what?"

The right word seemed lost to Duran. "To . . . to godliness." His eyes grew as he spoke. "You are on the threshold of power the likes of which has not been seen in over three-thousand years. This sword is the key, my dear Gohan. You felt it once, for however brief a time it may have been. Continue your training and not only will you reach your new level, but your power will continue to grow until the day of your death."

"I'm no god."

"Not yet." Duran pressed. "I have been trying to guide you, my dear Gohan. I have been trying to help you along the path to your true destiny, your true nature. I need you to stay with me. You are the key, Gohan, _my_ key and I can not let you leave."

He could hardly believe what he was hearing. Gohan was certain Duran was insane. He wanted to make Gohan a god? Show him his destiny? Gohan did not have the same passion for power that Duran thought he should. "You were waiting for me, weren't you? Coincidences like this don't exist, Duran. Jugger found me while I was training and knew too much about who I was. Maybe you had met Jugger before, told him about me. You brought me here while I was in my regeneration chamber and you led me through your own little maze of lies to get what you wanted, whatever that is. I've had enough of you, Duran." Gohan turned his back to Duran for the second time that day and marched to the door.

"You don't seem to understand, my dear Gohan."

He ignored him. Gohan pushed hard on the door and it swung open swiftly. He stepped out into the warm sunlight and fresh air, relieved to be outside and away. Then he smelled something. It was smoke. Gohan looked in the direction of where his ship was and saw massive black clouds pluming from behind the courtyard. He dropped his things without thinking and sped to the sight in the blink of an eye.

Gohan's ship lay there in a burning ruin. The entire upper portion of the dome had been destroyed. His hands trembled as he surveyed the wreckage. This would not go unpunished.

"As you can see, you are not leaving." Duran was behind him.

Gohan did not know how he managed to get here so quickly, but it did not matter. "You think you can keep me here? Maybe you'd forgotten already, but you taught me Instant Transmission. I don't need a ship to leave here."

A smile spread on Duran's blue lips. "What good is Instant Transmission if you can not sense where you are going?" He held his hand up and a beam of yellow energy shot out and struck Gohan in the face.

The young Saiyan's hands flew to his head and rubbed away the stinging pain. He glared at Duran. Gohan's vision was blurred, his head filled with a silent buzzing. He growled. "What did you do to me?"

"An ability you could still learn if you choose to stay." A whitish-purple aura flared around Duran and he buried his leg into Gohan's right ribs. He flew through the air before crashing into a pillar just outside the courtyard.

Gohan tried to get back on his feet, coughing blood the whole while. Where did all that power come from? Duran was outrageously strong. Gohan could feel two of his ribs had cracked. He tried to clear his mind, but to no avail. Whatever Duran had hit him with he could only hope it was not permanent.

"Will you submit, and complete your training as I envision it?"

Gohan spit in Duran's direction. "Don't think for a moment you can beat me." His energy rushed out like an explosion and Gohan jumped straight to Super Saiyan Two. His head felt a little better, but he still could not sense anything.

"I will admit that at this level I may not be able to defeat you, but I have other means at my disposal." He looked past Gohan's left shoulder. "Jugger, as we agreed, he has resisted, therefore he is yours. Do with him as you see fit."

Gohan's blood froze. He slowly twisted his head around. His body began to tremble as he caught the sight of long white hair caught in the breeze. It was him. Jugger was here. How? Gohan was sure he had killed him on that planet. It was true that Duran knew him. He must have told Jugger everything. Gohan could not fight this monster again. He had to escape. He had nearly died the last time, saved only by Duran's wiles.

"You're scared, aren't you Gohan?" Jugger chuckled deeply. "You were very lucky in our last encounter, as was I. This time it will be different." He pulled two of his rods out from his pockets and transformed them into blades. "This time _I_ will be the victor."

_I don't know if I can do this while my head is splitting apart. Duran could jump in if I power down, and I don't know how strong he is. I can't believe this is happening to me? Why is he doing this?_ Gohan began to grind his teeth together as his aura came back strong. Jugger hunched over, holding his two blades swept back.

"Take the Vengashi, Gohan." Duran unwrapped the sword and held it out to him. "Take it, and fight with it!"

For a moment, Gohan was tempted to do so. The Vengashi could give him the edge he needed. But, that was what Duran would want. _If you do, you're just falling back into his hands. You don't need it, Gohan. You can beat him. Concentrate!_ Gohan dug his heel into the white stone tiles and launched himself as Jugger. The red warrior threw himself at his nemesis as well.

_You don't need to sense him to fight him. Use your eyes! Remember all the things your dad taught you!_ The first sword cut horizontally, but Gohan had been expecting that. Jugger followed with an uppercut of the second, but Gohan's left leg kicked his hand away and landed a vicious right hook into Jugger's jaw.

Jugger landed on his back in pain while Gohan set down on both feet. The first exchange was over. Gohan knew what to expect now. Jugger would come back even stronger. He was draining off of Gohan's energy, he knew that. He had to figure a way around it without leaving himself open to Duran again.

Gohan gasped as he was suddenly kicked in the stomach. Jugger spun and sliced at his enemy with one of the blades. Gohan manages to jump out of the way, but still received a cut through his chest. He let his guard down. Gohan knew he would not survive if he did that again.

He needed to defeat Jugger quickly, decisively. He need more power for that. Jugger pressed his attack, stabbing at Gohan with another blade. Gohan batted it out of they way and grabbed onto Jugger's wrist. They tyrant attacked with the other blade, but Gohan caught that wrist as well. They stood there grappling with each other. Gohan had the advantage, but he felt himself giving more and more ground to Jugger as his power rose. They would be evenly matched soon.

"I'm going to kill you, Gohan!" Jugger roared as he pushed harder.

Gohan almost believed him. He needed strength he did not have. Gohan pulled Jugger towards him and head-butted his chest. The wind blew from Jugger's lungs, and Gohan followed up with a hard kick to the alien's head. As his enemy bounced away, Gohan took the pause to raise his power level. What good it would do him he was not sure, but he had to do something.

Jugger kicked off the ground and flipped onto the side of a pillar. He pushed off, flying at Gohan again bare-handed. The young Super Saiyan felt his power reaching its peak and readied himself. Jugger's flurry of punches were met each time by Gohan's well timed blocks. He shot his fist into Jugger's side, ducked under a powerful swing, and then kneed him in the stomach.

Duran watched as the two fighters battled. One for power, the other for survival. He eagerly held onto the Vengashi, waiting for the moment Gohan would beg for it. His hopes had crumbled when Gohan had decided to leave. He had pushed too hard, revealed his true intentions too soon, but no matter. Jugger's power would soon become greater than Gohan's. The Saiyan will soon be faced with using the sword, or dying. Duran knew the great lengths mortals went to survive.

Gohan kicked Jugger's left fist away and hooked a right punch across his face. Jugger was off balance for only a moment before landing a counterattack into Gohan's gut. The Super Saiyan fell to the ground in pain. Jugger wasted no time in kicking him again in the ribs, sending Gohan flying into the remains of his ship. There was little need to chase after him. Sure enough, Gohan stumbled out of the cracked metal plating. He was bleeding, and losing energy fast. He was so tired already.

"It is time to end this and claim my new strength." Jugger proclaimed. Just as Gohan touched down Jugger phased in directly in front of him and grabbed the young boy by his throat. Jugger laughed as he heard Gohan struggling for air. "There's nothing left now. Just let it go. Your power belongs to me now."

Duran's energy attack was still burning in his mind. Jugger's choking was robbing his body of the air it needed to live. It was true. Gohan had nothing left. He had tried, he had fought, but he was going to lose. For all the evil he had fought against in his life, Gohan would lose to his own strength. There was nothing left to try. He let it go.

He was at rest here, in his mind. He could not hear Jugger's taunts, Duran's temptations, here there was only himself. The warm glow of that elusive power was here as well. He let himself become wrapped in it. Gohan looked down at his hands, and he thought of all had done in his life. Some things he wished he could take back. His transformations as a boy were one of them. He watched the fur grow all over him. There was a monster inside him, or at least there used to be. Not here. It was so peaceful here. He sat down and curled into a ball. Gohan hugged his legs to his chest as he closed his eyes. He felt himself becoming the little boy he used to be. He drifted away. He let it all go.

It felt like a pin drop in his mind. It was sudden clarity. Gohan's eyes flew open as he felt the rush. Jugger cried out in shock as he was thrown backwards by some unknown force. Gohan's feet never touched the ground. His aura erupted as he twitched in the air. His body became tense, hardened. He felt himself changing. Gohan could hardly describe the feeling if he wanted to. It was so . . .wondrous.

"What? What is happening?" Jugger could not believe what he was seeing. "Duran! Where are you?" He looked for him, but Jugger could not find his ally anywhere in sight. Blinding light bathed the area, and Jugger held his hands up to protect his eyes from it. The boy's power was growing exponentially. Jugger feared his head would split from the sheer presence of it.

Gohan set down on the ground as his transformation accelerated. His hair began to grow long and stretched out down his back. His face became taught as it too underwent changes. The lightning around him intensified tenfold. He had never felt anything like this before. There was no rage or anger, only the calm. Gohan began to laugh. It felt so right.

The slight faded away, and Jugger stared at the dust clouds surrounding his enemy. Sharp, powerful bolts of lighting came from the cloud, and it slowly parted as a slight wind picked up. He first saw the golden aura. It had grown immensely. Gohan's appearance had changed as well. His eyebrows had vanished, leaving the front of his face completely hairless and menacing. His head was another matter. His hair now reached down just past his mid back. It was longer and thicker than it had been before.

"What . . . what is this?" Jugger could nearly feel the power radiating from Gohan with his bare hands. He began to back away.

"What is this?" Gohan repeated the question. He looked down on his hands with awe. He could not believe his own strength. This was something extraordinary. He clenched his fists with a satisfied grin. "It's the third ascension, Jugger. Super Saiyan Three; and it couldn't have come at a better time."

"Super Saiyan . . . Three?" Jugger's lip began to tremble.

It all made perfect sense to Gohan now. It was not anger, determination, control, or any other emotion that gave him this power. It was calm, peace, acceptance, clarity, most things that became lost in the first two transformations. This new level was something entirely different. He could feel overwhelming power coursing through his fingertips. Gohan felt invincible.

He rose up again. His eyes met with Jugger's. That fierce determination had returned to him. Jugger fumbled around in his pocket and grabbed another rod. Before he had a chance to extend it, Gohan phased in a few inches behind him and swung his elbow into Jugger's back ribs.

The alien's eyes went wide with shock as the pain echoed through his body. He dropped his weapon and began stumbling away, clutching the wound. Gohan turned around to face him. He reeked of confidence in his new power. _Just be careful, Gohan. Overconfidence was what got dad killed. I can't let this power get to my head this time._

Jugger managed to look back on his enemy. He was trembling. Whether it was from pain or rage Gohan did not know. The tyrant made a low noise in the back of his throat. "This changes nothing. I matters not how much power you acquire, Gohan. I'm just going to feed off of it as I have been."

Gohan already knew that. "What makes you think I'll let you live long enough to reach this level?" He took a step towards Jugger.

"Indeed." A bright flash came from behind Jugger. "Then I suppose we shall go together!" The energy ball erupted in his hand and grew to enormous sizes in an instant. The moment it touched the surface of the planet, Gohan felt the rush of the explosion.

His movements were almost instinctive. Time moved to a crawl. Gohan watched the blinding purplish light envelope Jugger and come for him. He was staring straight into the face of death. It was a tactic Frieza and Cell had both chosen to apply. He could survive the blast easily, but with no world to stand on Gohan would suffocate in space.

The light came closer. He knew outrunning the blast would do him no good. His hand entered the realm of his vision. The light was almost to him. He was almost there. Gohan poured as much of his effort as he could into it. He had to!

It had all happened within a nanosecond. "Then I suppose we shall go together!" The energy ball erupted in his hand and detonated as it touched the planet. The explosion rocked the frail world, and tore it to shreds. Within that split instant, Duran's home was destroyed, and Gohan had escaped to the far end of the galaxy.

He brought down his fingers and looked around. There were herds of large animals feeding on some strange glowing plants. It was little wonder he had found this place so quickly. The amount of life energy gathered here was great.

_I . . . I can't believe I survived. I should be dead._ Gohan sat down and let himself fall out of his newly found Super Saiyan Three. His knees buckled as he fell to the ground in exhaustion. _Whoa, I guess that form is a little more taxing than I thought. There's so much power, but it was burning me out already. I guess it's something I'll have to work on._

Gohan pushed himself back up and found one of the animals, a baby by the looks of it, staring at him not three feet away. They had powerful hind legs, two stubby front arms, and were hunched down towards the ground where they sniffed the ground. They had no eyes, or ears. He thought they looked kind of cute.

One of the larger ones, probably the parent, came over and led its offspring away from Gohan, looking back with what Gohan considered a dirty look. Chuckling at his own joke, Gohan turned his gaze to the stars.

_I can't believe I won. No . . . no I didn't win. Jugger ended it before I could. I just escaped from the deadliest enemy I've ever met. I wonder if I really could have beaten him if it had gone on. It's just like his kind to do that. They become frightened they will lose and decide it's not worth either of them surviving. Jugger really is just like Frieza and Cell. Well, he was._

Gohan's relief quickly became clouded. _I wonder if Duran survived. He was very powerful. Somehow, I think that even as a Super Saiyan Two he could have put up an amazing fight. Just who was he really? Where did he come from that he had so much power?_

_I don't suppose it matters anymore. It's all over, and I can put it behind me. I should keep it to myself. I'll only worry everyone if I tell them about Jugger and Duran. It would probably be best to hide my power too. It would only make them ask more questions._

He took one last look around before placing his fore and middle fingers back up to his forehead. _Time to go home. Vegeta would probably be the best bet. I'll lock on to him and then go see Piccolo and Dende._

For the second time that day, Gohan disappeared in a streak of light.

- DBZ -

Vegeta stopped suddenly as he felt a large power from the depths of space touch his mind. There was a battle going on somewhere, and it had just come to an end. He tried harder to focus his mind, to discern the source of these signals. One of them felt very familiar. Kakkarot? No, it was not him. This was someone else. Someone much more powerful. If not his rival, then could it be . . .

A loud whine filled the hallway and Vegeta cried out as some foreign object suddenly landed on him. He rubbed his head as it rolled off of his back. He turned just in time to see the very person he had been thinking about. "Gohan? Just what in the hell is going on!" Vegeta demanded as he too stood up. Then he noticed the blood stains and wounds. "Gohan? You've been injured." He grabbed the boy's chin and lifted it up. There were bruises along Gohan's neck. "What on Earth happened to you?"

Gohan batted away the prince's hand. "Nothing a bit of Dende's healing won't fix. I have to go see him, and Piccolo."

"Where did you come from? _How_ for that matter?"

"Uh . . . Instant Transmission. You were the easiest person to find out of everyone else."

"You know Instant Transmission?" Vegeta frowned. "Never mind that, why did you use it? Where is the ship Bulma lent you?"

"Uh . . . well, there was this small issue with a planet about to explode and I couldn't really . . ." The look on Vegeta's face was not too understanding. "I wasn't the one that blew it up!"

"Then who did?" Vegeta hated to be left in the dark about such things. Where in all of space was there a warrior with the power to annihilate an entire planet? The only ones left capable of that feat should be here on Earth .

_My hopes at keeping that a secret are starting to look pretty poor. I really don't want to be answering all these questions. Maybe I should have just tried to find Piccolo right away._ Gohan pressed his fingers to his forehead and waved. "Sorry, Vegeta, but I'm going to make a quick visit to the Lookout and then get home. Tell Bulma I'll come by later to apologize for the ship."

"Now wait just a damn . . ." Gohan vanished. Vegeta instantly sensed him on the other side of the planet. Kami's Lookout; the top of the world. Cursing the Son family, Vegeta ran to the closest open window and flew after the wayward warrior.

- DBZ -

Instant Transmission was something Gohan was going to have to get used to. He had been staring straight at Vegeta, and now he was standing on the white stone surface of the Lookout with Piccolo and Dende turning around. At least Vegeta's face was a better last image than a world threatening energy attack. He grinned at the surprise on their faces. "Hi, Dende." He nodded to his former teacher. "Piccolo."

"Gohan?" Piccolo frowned. "How did you . . ." _I know he's not _that_ fast._

"Oh, uh, a little technique I picked up while in space." Gohan started to walk over to them.

Piccolo grunted. "Little technique? If I were to guess, that was either Instant Transmission or something very similar. It does help explain how I could sense you far off in deep space and then down on the surface of the Earth."

Gohan swallowed a small gathering lump. _Did everyone sense that? I hope they don't turn as nosy as Vegeta._ "Listen, I was just hoping Dende could do a little patching up on me and that you could fix up my clothes. I don't want to show up at my home like this."

Dende was quick to place his hand on Gohan's shoulder and begin the healing process, but Piccolo was more hesitant. "How did you get those wounds? There shouldn't be anything out there strong enough to harm you." Worry crept into his voice. "Gohan, tell me what happened up there."

"I agree!" They all turned to see Vegeta land on the edge of the Lookout in his Super Saiyan state. He dropped back to normal as he marched over.

Gohan could not believe this. "You followed me?"

"Of course I did! I want answers!" He growled as he saw Dende finish his healing. "For starters, where did you acquire all those injuries? Who were you fighting that had power enough to destroy a planet?"

Piccolo turned his gaze from Vegeta back to Gohan. "You were fighting someone of that strength? There shouldn't be anyone like that left."

Gohan felt like a cornered animal. _So much for Piccolo keeping to himself. I just want it to go away. Jugger and Duran are dead with that last attack of his. The Vengashi's lost again. I don't need them to get involved._ "I . . . I let my guard down. It was someone claming to be Frieza's heir and he attacked me. I thought I beat him, and then he came back and used a planet killing attack. I escaped using Instant Transmission. The I came back here." That was all Gohan said. It was a spin on the truth, but close enough.

Vegeta stared at Gohan as though he could drags the answers he wanted to hear out of the boy's mind. "Let me see if I understand you correctly. You take a journey into space, are gone for nearly a month, and just happen to come across a warrior of considerable strength and he caught you off guard? That's a fine coincidence, Gohan."

_I know, because it wasn't one._ How Duran knew where to send Jugger was something Gohan would never know now, but he was firm in his decision. It was over. He defeated Jugger, Duran would be dead now, and the Vengashi would never be seen again. His adventure in space was now a closed chapter in his life.

Piccolo raised his left hand and pointed it at Gohan. The torn and tattered clothes were replaced with a new outfit similar to the one Gohan wore during the Cell Games. He smiled his thanks and walked off to the edge of the Lookout. Large power levels were easy to detect with Instant Transmission, but he thought it would be easier to just fly back to his home.

A thought hit him before he left. _Is it really over?_ "Vegeta?"

"What is it?" The Saiyan prince was clearly still agitated with him.

"Have you ever heard of a Kamalii before?" When there was no answer, Gohan turned around and saw he had stunned his fellow Saiyan. "What is it?"

"Where did you learn that word?"  
"Do you know who they are?"

Gohan had dodged the question, but Vegeta felt inclined to answer anyway. "It is not a 'who' but a 'what,' Gohan. Kamalii is an ancient Saiyan word. The actual meaning was lost millennia ago, but the closest translation available now would be 'demons' or something to that effect."

_Demons? Saiyan demons?_ Gohan felt the fear grip him again as he remembered Duran's story of the war that brought about the downfall of the Saiyan race. _I don't understand. Did the Saiyan never learn the names of those they were fighting? Were the Kamalii really demons? I wonder if Duran was just lying to me the whole time. _"Thanks, Vegeta. I'll . . . see you around." He fell off the edge of the Lookout and flew back down towards the planet's surface.

"What was that all about?" Piccolo asked Vegeta once Gohan had left.

"I'm uncertain." The prince admitted. "Kamalii is a very rare word. I can not recall it ever being used except that it was a word you learn as a child, though youth are taught the entire language anyhow. Gohan should never have heard of it, and no one but a Saiyan would know of it." Vegeta quietly wondered if Gohan had fought a monster calling itself a Kamalii, but dismissed the notion. That archaic branch of the Saiyan language had not been used in a thousand years.

Vegeta knew Gohan's story was a lie. The demi-Saiyan was hiding something from them. What it was, he had no clue. He only hoped Gohan would one day tell him what had actually happened up there.

**The Author's Annotations:**

There it is. The action packed conclusion to the "Odyssey Saga" as I like to call it. Many of you are confused about Duran's motives, why it was he did the things he did, but have no worries. All will be explained, but more towards the end of the story. Though we won't learn much about the Kamalii in the next Saga, I can guarantee you'll find it just as exciting.

That was a really long chapter. If it seems a tad jumpy at the end, it's because I rewrote it and it might feel a little off. Chapters 5 and 6 were originally one chapter, but I had to split them up due to length.

Well, it's a Thursday afternoon, you have your chapter, and I'm off to continue writing the next Saga of the story. "High School."


	8. Chapter VII: High School

**Chapter VII: High School**

Four Years Later . . .

_First impressions, Gohan! First impressions!_ Gohan nearly broke right through the front door as he hurried out of his home. Today would be a very exciting. After all the exams, testing, and conditions he had to meet, Gohan was finally going to attend his first day of High School Sadly it would be his senior year, as he had already missed three of the four, but the school administration had been more than willing to grant his admission considering his unique academic skills.

_For once I'm glad my mom crammed all those study books down my throat._ He turned on his heel and waved back at the house. "Good-bye, mom! I'll see you later tonight!" Someone small and strong suddenly clamped onto his left leg. Gohan looked down with a sad smile. "Aw, come on little guy, what's wrong?"

Goten looked ready to burst into tears. "Gohan I don't want you going to school! You should stay here!"

He had been expecting this from his little brother. This year at high school would be the first time he was not around all the time for Goten to play or talk to. He patted the seven-year-old on the head. "It's only going to be for seven hours."

"But what am I going to do until then?" Goten was pouting now.

Gohan thought fast. "Well, how about you practice holding your breath underwater and then we'll have a contest when I get home?" His brother's face lightened up a little. "Hey, I'll even leave you the Flying Nimbus. I can go a lot faster without it anyway."

"Cool!" Goten released his brother and grinned. "You make sure you get home as soon as you can 'cause I'm gonna win!"

"I'll bet you will squirt." Gohan waved. "See ya." The dust on the ground kicked up as Gohan flew into the sky and up towards the clouds.

He wondered what could possibly be more relaxing than flying and food. Gohan thought about his brother, who was probably submerged in the nearest pond at the moment. Goten was the exact image of his father. Both physically and his character. Light hearted, always saw the good in people, and an appetite that amazed everyone around him.

The fields and plains below him disappeared into the rock and snowy caps of mountains. It had not been long ago that Gohan had flown this route. His mother sent him to a Satan City bank to withdraw money for school supplies. When Gohan had seen the balance he had nearly screamed. His father, however obtuse he may seem, had actually provided for his family's future. All his winnings had been in a savings account that had been accumulating interest for the past twenty years.

_That's my dad._

The city outskirts came into view as he finally passed over the mountaintops. He still had some of that money left in his pocket now. Gohan wondered if any buffets were open in the morning. Not that he had big hopes of it, but Gohan had not eaten his usual breakfast in his rush to get out the door. He was excited. He had doubts before when his mother first suggested High School, but now Gohan thrilled at the chance to meet and study with people his own age.

He set down on the vacant side of a block and began walking up the street. Gohan had looked at a map before leaving and knew where he was. The school was about twelve blocks north of him, the commerce district just seven to the west, the residential district three to the west, part of the Satan City College campus was nine two blocks south, another part two blocks east, and one of the larger city banks just a block to his left. He quietly marveled at his own memory.

Gohan's ears twitched as he heard the distinctive rumbling of a nearby explosion. An explosion that only sounded a block away to his left. _Oh man, that had better not be what I think it is._ Hefting his school bag, Gohan ran in the direction of the sound. He soon heard sirens, screeching tires, and two police cars came barreling down the street and rounded a corner towards the bank. When he too reached the corner, Gohan was greeted with an unpleasant scene.

Several police cars, he counted five, had set up a perimeter around the bank entrance and had their weapons drawn on a group of men exiting carrying large duffel bags. Both sides immediately began to open fire on each other. Glass in car doors and store windows shattered to pieces as bullets flew through. People began to scream and run for their lives as the crooks pulled out automatic rifles from behind their backs.

_Oh no! A lot of people are going to get hurt, if not worse, if I don't do something. C'mon Gohan, think! How can you help out without letting anyone know who you are?_ He looked around for anything that could be used as a make-shift mask. He needed to hide his face. His face? The thought gave Gohan an idea.

Making sure no one was looking, he jumped high up to the rooftop of the building he stood next to. He dropped his bag and pulled his shirt off, flipping it inside out before putting it back on. It would be best if he could not be identified by his clothes. Satisfied, he transformed into a Super Saiyan and perched himself on the roof's edge, ready to pounce. To his surprise, Gohan looked down on a very puzzling sight.

_Who the heck is she?_

- DBZ -

The first robber threw his bag into the back of their waiting truck and let loose three more rounds from his pistol before it clicked empty. He quickly replaced it with a fresh one and cocked the weapon. "Come on! Let's get going already!"

The second and third robbers pulled out their automatic rifles and took aim. The police were quick to duck behind their cars as the two began firing. The fourth came out of the bank with two more bags, and a large fifth one came out carrying four. They threw them into the truck and drew their own guns.

"Think we ought to take a few of 'em out before leaving?" The fourth asked. He took a shot at one cop who tried to stick his head up.

The first shook his head. "Forget about them! Get in the truck!" He fired off more shots before turning to jump into the back seat. He blinked. "Oh no."

The young woman standing in front of him wasted not a second before plowing her fist into his face. The first robber flew back and into his accomplices. The fifth one pointed at her and yelled, "It's Videl!"

She flicked one of her two pigtails back over her shoulder. "That's right. It's me, in the flesh."

The second one shook his head as sweat got into his eyes. "What do we do now?"

"Shoot her!" The third one raised his rifle and took aim.

Videl leaped towards them and kicked away the man's gun before he could shoot. Landing on the ground between them, she placed her hand down firm and then spun around sweeping them all off of their feet. "What's the matter, boys? Can't you handle one little girl?"

The fourth tried to land a punch, but Videl caught it in her fist and countered with a hard kick to his jaw. One down. She turned around and found the fifth robber, the large one, standing in her way and ready to crush her. She back flipped and avoided the double fisted attack. He was a strong one. _Very strong._ She noted as Videl witnessed the damage he did to the pavement. _This one's on steroids all right._

He came at her again. The fifth robber's fist reeled back and came whooshing down on her. Videl jumped to the right and let it plow through the concrete. He swung again, this time with his left fist, and Videl jumped over him and landed behind his back. She shot her foot into the joint of his knee and felt the satisfying dislocation.

His backhand caught her off guard. Videl cried out as the thief's knuckles raked her left cheek and sent her rolling across the street. She vaguely heard the cops screaming her name, but it was all hazy. Videl looked up just in time to see him get back on his feet and about to smash her head with his foot.

He stomped down, but did not feel the crunch of bone and cartilage. He blinked as he saw a blonde man with teal eyes suddenly appear between him and Videl, and caught his foot.

"Don't you know it's impolite to hit a girl?" The blonde man tightened his grip and then threw the fifth robber, as though he were a Frisbee, into the bank wall. He looked down on Videl. "Are you okay?"

She was about to stammer out an "I'm fine" until she looked at his face. He had soft features, short golden hair that was spiked up, and there were his eyes. They were a glowing teal. Videl swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm . . . uh . . ."

"Videl look out!"

She turned just as the officer shouted the warning. The truck the thieves had come in was now running towards her at full speed. She would have trembled is she had enough time. Videl could not dodge them.

Strong hands wrapped around her waist and Videl felt herself flying through the air in the golden man's arms. They flipped over the truck and landed safely on the pavement behind. He quickly let go of her and held his open palm at the escaping criminals. There was an intense flash of light, and Videl gasped as a bolt of energy shot out from the man's hand and struck the right rear wheel. The truck lurched, and then flipped onto its side and rolled to a stop just a few blocks away.

"H-how? How did you . . ." She turned to ask her question, but he was gone. Videl stood up and looked everywhere but she could not find him. The golden man had vanished into thin air.

Videl felt like her head was spinning. He had jumped over that truck. He had jumped over that truck carrying her. The memories all came flooding back. It seemed impossible, but Videl had to wonder.

- DBZ -

Gossip was no new thing at the Satan City high school; Orange Star High. Today, however, was very different. There was no talk about who was dating who, about was holding the next party to be at, or complaining about the homework they were all subjugated to. No, today was something new altogether. The talk of the town, so to speak, was of none other but the city's newest hero.

But no one knew what to call him. Students carried on their talks and theories merely referring to him as "the Gold Fighter." In the room three-oh-four class, all sixty students were caught up in the mystery. This was also true of one particular trio sitting in the upper right rows of the room.

Erasa, an easily excited blonde, was making wide open gestures with her hands as she recounted everything she had heard on her way to the room. "And he's _super_ fast and _super_ strong, and he can point at something and make it explode, and . . ."

"Would you calm down already?" Sharpener barked. "Man, everyone in the city is going _Gold Fighter_ this and _Gold Fighter _that. I'm getting sick of it."

"And why would that be?" Erasa nudged him with her elbow. "A little jealous that there's someone out there tougher than you?" Sharpener was the resident jock of Orange Star High. He weight trained, participated in three sports, and had the reputation of being a "hunk."

He shrugged. "Why would I be jealous about some pale show off? I'm sitting right next to someone I know is tougher than me."

Videl paid no attention to either of them as Erasa came back at him. "She doesn't count. I think you are jealous! You're jealous that there's another guy out there who's stronger and cuter than you." She winked.

"Cuter?" Sharpener laughed. "Right, like that's true. What do you say, Videl? Who's cuter? Me or blondie.?" She still didn't acknowledge them. "Videl?"

"Huh?" She looked over. "What is it?"

Sharpener forgot about his question as he saw the strange look on his friend's face. "What's wrong? You look a little you're not all at home there."

"Well, I was just . . . thinking." Videl saw both of them were waiting on her to continue. "I got a really close look at him. I mean, he saved my life! Twice. Then when I looked into his eyes I knew I had seen him before." _They weren't the same as that boy's._

"You have?" Erasa was starting to get excited. "Where?"

_Maybe from four years ago. I'm just not sure. _"From the Cell Games videos. He had golden blonde hair, and those bright teal eyes just like four of those fighters that showed up at the Cell Games."

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Well why not, Sharpener?" She swore he had such a closed mind. "Listen, that boy who was fighting Cell was about our age at the time. The Gold Fighter looked to be about my age, maybe a little older. Doesn't it add up to you guys?"

Sharpener shook his head while Erasa nodded. "Look, Videl," Sharpener turned in his seat to better face her, "I don't buy it because it seems a little convenient. I mean, that kid is there, at the Cell Games, fighting Cell, and they're both a bunch of tricksters, and he suddenly shows up here in Satan City to stop a robbery?"

To Videl's surprise, Erasa was the one to see the lack of logic in his statement. "How is it convenient? The Cell Games were seven years ago and the crime in this city has been bad ever since."

"Ah, ha!" Sharpener held a finger up. "We didn't have Goonbino during those seven years though, did we?"

Videl had forgotten about that. Goonbino; he was a myth from the southern parts of the world. It was said that he had a far spanning underworld network, and had set his sights upon Satan City to be his new base of operations. Crime had gone up sharply just before the rumor started to circulate. Videl only knew about this because of all the time she spent with the police.

"I'm pretty sure it's just a coincidence."

The loudspeakers crackled to life and the study body hushed down for whatever announcement was about to be made. _"Videl Satan, would you please report to Principal Jules' office."_

Videl growled as she rose up from her seat. _What did he want this time?_

"Another pep talk with the chief?" Sharpener chuckled.

"He probably wants to have another discussion about me 'extra-curricular' activities." He was going to use her two near-misses today to help argue his case. Videl knew she would have probably died had it not been for the Gold Fighter. As she walked out of the classroom, Videl wondered if Sharpener was right. What if the Gold Fighter was here because of Goonbino?

- DBZ -

The boss was not one to believe in coincidences. Everything had reason, purpose, a meaning. There was always a hand guiding events, and as he read the rushed re-release of the morning paper, Chadorick Gordino thought that fate was once again handing him a challenge. He pulled back the corner of the paper to see his five most trusted lieutenants playing a game of chess. They did not really like the game too much, but Chadorick knew that was inconsequential. Strategy helped hone the mind and allow clearer thinking. His men may not realize it, but that game was helping.

"Tips?" Chadorick called to one of them.

The left side chess played looked up. "Yeah?"

Chadorick folded up the paper and waved with it. "Bring him in, please."

Tips moved his queen and then stood up. The large room sitting near the top of one of Satan City's skyscrapers had only one flat wall with two ornate doors. Behind them was the office, elevator, and waiting room. Tips opened one of the doors and called a name. A scruffy young man came in with his hat in his hands. He was nervous.

"Mr. Sans." Chadorick stated. "Please, sit at my desk."

Tips escorted him across the room until Sans sat down. Then he returned to his chess game. The short, sweating man licked his lips as he stared straight into the face of his employer. "Mr. Gordino, I swear that I . . ."  
"Would you care for a drink?" Chadorick offered. "I have a stock of vintage Cadman Bourbon that many of my guests find quite appealing."

"I'm . . . fine, Mr. Gordino. Listen, I'm sorry about . . ."

"Please, I prefer to be called by my first name or my nickname, Chad, if you find it easier."

Sans was now starting to tremble a little. He was scared and confused at the same time. "Yes, Mr. Chadorick." He licked his lips again. They were quite dry.

"You're afraid that I'm angry about the botched robbery this morning." It was not a question. Sans nodded. "Well, Mr. Sans, as much as it may disappoint you, I'm not." He unfolded the newspaper and handed it over. "That robbery I sent you and your men on was a test for Miss Satan. I wanted to see just what I would be up against. Apparently, she is not the cause for worry."

Sans took the paper and looked at the headline. He nodded. "Yeah, this guy came out of nowhere and really did a number on us."

"Is he new?"

"New?" Sans huffed. "Mr. Chadorick, this guy, whoever he is, he came outta nowhere and did things I ain't seen nobody do." He dropped the paper onto the desk as his hands began to help explain. "The big guy, Marl, is pretty much the strongest man on the planet. I mean, he doesn't know the first thing about fighting, but anything he hits he destroys. Goldie here not only stopped his power kick, but he picked up my boy Marl and threw him like he was a doll! We're talking six-hundred pounds of meat here. Then he did that . . . that thing with his hand and blew apart the back end of our truck. I ain't ever seen anything like this since the Cell Games videos."

Chadorick nodded throughout Sans whole story. "Thank you. Be assured, I will have your men released from prison as soon as reasonably possible. Until then, my associate, Mr. Tips, will fund you a generous bonus for your services and I suggest you stay low."

Sans blinked as he stood up. "Uh, thank you. Thank you, Mr. Chadorick. You can count on me and my boys for whatever you need!" Tips tapped him on the arm and guided him back to the elevator.

Chadorick pressed a button on his desk that raised the walls and let in the morning sunlight. Controlling by fear may work, but controlling by respect and admiration worked even better. He waited until Tips and Sans went through the doors to speak. "Did we have any indication of someone of this strength playing hero in the city?" The walls finished rising. The circular room was the top floor of one of the tallest skyscrapers in Satan City. Chadorick enjoyed looking down on the world.

"No sir." Charlie, the second chess player, shook his head. "This is the first time we've seen him. You think he's from one of our enemies?"

Chadorick turned his chair around to stare out the back window. His mind was racing. "No, I don't believe so. You know me not to be one to believe in coincidence and chance, Charles, but I think this may be one occasion to put aside those beliefs."  
"Huh? Why do you say that Chad?"

"Two reasons. First, it is the first day of the new school year, and our young man is of the appropriate age. Secondly," He turned and pointed to the newspaper, "look closer at his shirt."

Charles quickly walked over and grabbed the paper. He rotated it to see the picture from all angles, but in the end he shrugged. "I don't see anything. It's just a weird looking shirt."

"It's inside-out." Chadorick smiled. "His decision to jump in was no doubt a spur-of-the-moment thought. I want you to get us the original photo and take it to a man in the SCPD crime lab. He's on my payroll. He should be able to identify it soon enough."

"How? That kid could be wearing anything!"

"Well, if I'm right, he could only be wearing one of three specific shirts. After all, Satan City only has three high schools."

Charles laughed and nodded as he finally understood. "Whatever you say, Chad." He opened up the paper to another page and flipped it over. "Looks like you got bumped to page four."

Chadorick leaned in to read the header of the two-page article. "Legendary Crime Lord on the Loose. Is Goonbino set to take over Satan City?" He chuckled. "Gordino, Goonbino, I wish I knew how the press came up with that name for me. Let's hope our Gold Fighter decides to continue his career. It will draw attention away from us."

- DBZ -

Videl tried to keep her temper in check as she walked back to her classroom. The principal only made speeches about her safety and wellbeing because her father was coercing people into trying to get her to stop her crusade against crime. It was her life and they had no right telling her what to do. The cops were stretched thin as it was, and a lot of them were incompetent as it is. Why should she step down if no one would stand up?

Not only that, but she had a chance to read a morning paper while waiting to see him. The Gold Fighter story told her nothing she did not already know, but page four was an interesting read. The press was starting to learn what the cops knew. The new wave of crime that would be hitting this city was something Videl did not know if she could stop. If she could find Goonbino and take him out then a lot of problems in this world would be solved.

She set aside her thoughts and pushed open the classroom door. She walked in, but Videl noticed that no one was paying attention. Usually when she entered a room people would stare at her. Being a local crime fighting celebrity did that. She followed their gaze to see the back of a guy not much older than her, very tall, short black hair, and wearing the Orange Star High shirt.

The class teacher, and old man named Hans, was talking about him. "Mr. Son here is now on record for having the best standardized testing scores on the continent. In other words, my apt young pupils, he scored perfectly. Pay attention and stay focused. You could learn a lot from him." Hans saw something behind the tall boy's arm. "Oh, Videl, I didn't see you there. I'd like you to meet our newest addition to Orange Star High. Son Gohan, meet Videl Satan."  
"Satan?" The boy asked. He turned around to see her. That was the first look Videl had of Gohan's face.

She tripped.

**The Author's Annotations:**

Hmm, where have we seen that before?


	9. Chapter VIII: An Atypical Day

**Chapter VIII: An Atypical Day**

Videl's hands flew in circles as she tried to catch her balance. The ground was rushing up at her, or more precisely, she was rushing down at the ground. _ This is going to hurt!_ She screamed in her head moments before hitting.

"Whoa there, I gotcha." Gohan's arms came out of nowhere and wrapped around her. Videl grabbed onto him, surprised to find his muscles as hard as they felt, and stood up with his help. There were whistles and gasps in the classroom.

"Damn that guy's fast." Someone in the rows of students said.

She noticed a blush come across Gohan's face. He backed away a few steps. Videl brushed herself off and mumbled, "Thank you."

Hans chuckled and patted Gohan on the shoulder. "Well, my boy, please take your seat and we can begin. Miss Satan, I hope you can find your way back to your seat without tripping over your feet again." This time it was Videl who blushed.

As she made her way up to her seat, Gohan stood at the bottom and scanned the room. There were quite a few vacancies, but he did not feel like brushing past other students to get to them. Gohan wondered why he suddenly felt so shy.

"Yoo-hoo!" A blonde girl in the back waved to him. "You can sit up here cutie!" She pointed to a vacant seat next to her on the end of the row.

_Cutie?_ Gohan smiled and walked up the stair. He then saw the other girl, Videl, sitting just two spots away from where he was. She looked very familiar to him, but he could not place the memory. Gohan sat down and placed his books on the desk. The blonde girl who had waved him up here had her head on her hands and was staring at him. "Hi."

"Hey there." She grinned. "I'm Erasa."

"Uh, I'm Gohan." _Why am I so nervous?_

Erasa held her right hand out to the two people behind her. "This is Sharpener, and the girl behind him is Videl."

"Videl . . . Satan? Is she . . ."

"Hercules daughter?" Erasa finished the question for him. "Yes she is. She's the pride and joy and Orange Star High."

Gohan had to fight to keep his jaw closed. _She's Hercule's daughter? Wow, that's pretty crazy. He had a kid and she's just my age. What are the odds?_ He waved to the two of them. "Hello."

Sharpener ignored him, instead placing his hands behind his head and leaning back in the chair. Videl however began to stare at him, although differently from how Erasa was. Gohan felt like he was under a microscope. He turned his attention back to his books, but he could still feel her eyes on him.

"So, Gohan, what do you think about the Gold Fighter?"

"Huh? Gold Fighter?"

Erasa nodded. "Yeah, you mean you haven't heard? This man with golden blonde hair showed up at a robbery today and saved Videl."

Gohan leaned over to take another look at her and his eyes went wide. _No wonder I recognize her! She was the one fighting all those crooks. Oh no, does she know who I am? I don't think so. My Super Saiyan transformation changes my appearance pretty dramatically. I don't think she knows._ "I've been on a tour with the principal most of the morning. I haven't heard any news really."

"He didn't _save_ me." Videl grumbled. "I could have handled them."

_Sure you could have._ Gohan nearly said that out loud. He really had to have better control over what he said and did. His dodge to grab Videl before she fell was probably a little faster than he should have been going. "So, Videl, what were you doing fighting a bunch of crooks? I mean, there are cops around to do that sort of thing."

"Well sometimes I _am_ the police, Gohan." She reached into her pocket to fish something out. Videl tossed it over to Gohan, who caught it in his left hand. "I'm a deputized crime fighter for the Satan City Police Department."

He examined the badge a moment before tossing it back to her. "Why do you do that? Isn't that dangerous?"

Videl sat back in her chair and stared at the front of the room. "Someone has to do it."

He could hear the sad tone lacing her words. Gohan decided then that Videl Satan was a little more complicated than most people would think at face value. Maybe someday he could ask her about it. Hans had just begun to start his lesson, so Gohan opened his books and listened in.

- DBZ -

Bulma shut off the TV and sighed. Vegeta was behind her, arms crossed and leaning against the wall as he always did. They were both in shock. A mysterious golden haired fighter performs superhero acts to save Videl Satan and stop a robbery. Neither one of them had to guess who it was.

"Has that brat become so lax in these years of peace that he feels the need to stomp on weaklings?"

"I actually think it's very befitting." Bulma countered. "You of all people know how bad the crime in this city is, Vegeta. Just how many of those _weaklings_ have you put down yourself? Maybe you ought to be out there knocking heads."

Vegeta ignored her question. "Need I remind you that both you and Chichi were the ones who told the boy to keep his powers and abilities a secret?" He grunted. "A Saiyan concealing his power is an absurd thought as it is."

"You're just sore he refuses to spar with you."

His eyes seemed to flare as she brought up a sensitive subject. Vegeta uncrossed his arms and walked over. He grabbed the remote out of her hand and turned the TV back on. The picture of Gohan was still on the screen as the reporters repeated information. "Four years ago I had thought Gohan had done something incredible; something that would have put him down in legend as one of our race's great warriors. But he became reclusive on his return from space. He became secretive. I can no longer sense him training. Whatever respect I may have had for his strength is gone now. He's weak, unfocused."

"How do you know that?" There was no answer to her question. There never was. When Vegeta made up his mind about a person, the only thing that could change his opinion was action, not words. He handed over the remote and left the room.

Bulma turned the volume down and just stared at the image. She smiled to herself. _Gohan the hero. You know, I think I could get used to that idea._ Clicking the set off, she grabbed a couple things off a table and headed to the Capsule Corporation garage. The idea was swimming in her head already. Bulma nearly felt giddy.

Gohan the _super_hero.

- DBZ -

The gym teacher waved the group of students in as he began his outline of the day's activities. "All right everyone, listen up. Today we'll be playing the great game of baseball. Select two team captains and begin selecting members in turn. Last team to pick will be fielding first." He pulled on the rim of his cap and began jotting down notes on a clipboard.

Videl and Sharpener were naturally chosen to head up the teams, and they each began choosing amongst their friends and then the left-overs. Gohan did not mind the fact he was the last person standing alone.

"I'm already full." Sharpener laughed. "You get the dweeb."

"Thanks a lot." Videl was seething at the cocky blonde muscle builder.

Erasa stepped up to her with a frown. "Oh come on, Videl. I'm sure he'll do just fine. Maybe those book smarts will help him come up with some strategies for us!"

_She has a crush on him already. I just know it._ Videl grabbed a glove and threw it at Gohan when he was not looking. "You take right field. You know where that is, don't you?"

Gohan's hand came up and grabbed the glove just moments before it hit him. "On the right, right?" He asked as though nothing unusual had happened.

"Uh, right." Videl blinked. How had he caught it?

Gohan paid no attention to her stare and ran to his position. He stopped in the middle of right field and began to punch the open glove his left hand was wearing. He stopped when he notice the leather starting to tear. He once again reminded himself to watch his strength. He had managed to hide his true power for the past four years from his friends and family, but they were all people he could use it around and not be alienated. Actually forcing himself to not use it at all was something new.

Videl kicked up the dust of the pitcher's mound as the batters began to line up. Baseball was a game they played once a week, and she was a renowned pitcher. The first two at bat fell to her unique ability to throw ninety-mile-an-hour strikes. To her dismay, Sharpener was the next up.

"Here comes the homerun, Videl." He mocked her as the bat came up.

Sometimes Videl was really sick of Sharpener's attitude. He had always had a crush on her, she knew that, but he seemed to think that attitude and bulgy arms would win her over. Her grip on the ball tightened. "More like a strikeout. You're going down Sharpener!" Her pitch came fast and furious and flew straight over the plate.

"Strike one!" The gym teacher announced as he threw the ball back to Videl.

She caught it in her outstretched glove and frowned at the boredom written across her classmate's face. Sharpener was now getting on her nerves. She reeled back and delivered a second high speed throw. "Strike two!" The gym teacher threw the ball back a second time.

"Just giving you a handicap, Videl." Sharpener laughed.

Videl was fuming now. It was a mistake, but she was going for the strikeout. It was just what Sharpener wanted, but she hated this. Videl pulled her arm back one last time, and threw it as hard and fast as she could. Sharpener's bat met it dead on and the ball went sailing low over the right field. He tossed it aside and began to run towards first base.

"You're out!" The gym teacher yelled.

Sharpener skidded to a halt as he saw the impossible. Gohan had leaped almost ten feet into the air and caught his homerun hit. He fell to his knees on the baseline in disbelief. "No way. There's just no way!"

Gohan landed a moment later. He could see all of their shocked expressions with his keen Saiyan sight. _Well, Gohan, what were we just thinking about? Concealing power? Yeah, that's working pretty well don't you think?_ He threw the ball back towards the pitcher's mound and ran to the dugout. It was nice knowing what to do in this game having never played it himself. He silently thanked Bulma for the book.

"Most impressive, Mr. Son." The gym teacher slapped his hand on Gohan's back as the teenager sat down. "That was a remarkable jump. You must be in excellent condition to move like that."

"Uh, thanks coach." Gohan smiled. His whole team then lined up to congratulate him on the catch. Only Videl ignored him, and Erasa sat down a little closer than she should have. He hoped high school would not always be like this.

One of Gohan's teammates entered the dugout having been struck out by Sharpener's equally impressive pitching skills. Videl grabbed a bat and went straight to the home plate. Sharpener was grinning now as he sent a screaming fast pitch towards the outside. She swung hard, cracking the bat against the ball and hit it down towards first base. The baseman caught it, and threw it to first before Videl could reach it.

Two outs.

Videl stepped into the dugout and roughly placed the bat back into its rack. She sat down next to Erasa, undoing her batting gloves. "You know, sometimes I really hate Sharpener. I just wish I could beat him in something else besides martial arts."

"How about we send Gohan up to bat?" Erasa suggested. "Maybe he can show up Sharpener twice in one day?"

Videl thought on that for a moment. "Sure. Gohan, go and grab a bat." She watched as he walked over to the rack and picked one out along with a helmet. He walked out to the plate with smirks coming from the cocky pitcher. Videl sighed as she watched him take up a batting stance. "Uh, Gohan, aren't you right handed?" He nodded to her. "Well, usually a right handed batter stands on the _left_ side of the plate." Gohan only shrugged and resumed to bat left handed.

"Don't worry; I'm sure he'll do fine." Erasa assured her friend.

Sharpener meanwhile was jeering the newest addition to Orange Star High. "Want me to pitch a little slower to you? I know book worms don't usually get out. I just want to make things a little easier for you!"

To Erasa's surprise, it was Videl who came to Gohan's defense. "Hey, Sharpener! How about showing some action than just talk? Maybe you're afraid he'll knock the ball out of the city since he picked off your homerun."

That hurt the blonde boy's ego. It gave Gohan, however, something new to think about it. _If I hit that ball there's no telling how far it's going to go. Crap, what am I going to do now? I can't do anything that will show off my strength. I could always let him strike me out. This is more complicated than it should be._

Sharpener was having different thoughts. _Afraid? I'm not afraid of anything. I'm going to give him a screwball to his head. Let's see how tough Gohan looks when he's ducking for cover like a sissy._ He wound up and then chucked the ball towards the batter. To his, and everyone else's, surprise, Gohan never ducked.

The ball covered the distance in half a moment and struck the teenage Saiyan in his right temple, sending his helmet flying off his head. People rushed out form the dugout, in from the field, but they all stopped when Gohan looked back at the ball on the ground and then at the teacher.

"Coach, if I get hit that means I get a walk, don't I?"

The gym teacher felt numb with relief. "Uh, yes Gohan, that's correct. Take your base."

Gohan dropped the bat and jogged up to first base. _That was horrible. On the plus side I didn't have to hit the ball. Am I going to be having this much trouble for the rest of the year? I don't know if I can go two-hundred days of this._ He stopped at the base and then blinked as he saw a blue haired woman walked up to the fence. _Bulma?_

The gym teacher noticed her as well. "Hello ma'am. Is there something I can do for you?"

Bulma waved to him and the class. "Actually, there is. I was hoping to borrow Gohan for a few minutes if that's all right with you. I only need to speak with him a few minutes." Gohan was quietly praying no one recognized her. Things would get worse if people found out he was friends with the president and owner of Capsule Corporation.

"Of course, of course." The teacher turned to Gohan. "Go ahead, Mr. Son."

He glanced around, but no one seemed shocked or surprised when he went off to talk with Bulma. One less thing to worry about. She led him behind an equipment shed. Gohan frowned at the grin on her face. "I take it you're not here to congratulate my first day of high school."

"Not entirely." Bulma reached into a bag she was carrying and pulled out a newspaper. "Fancy a look at today's headline story?"

Gohan took the paper out of her hands and set his eyes on the front page. He paled instantly. "They printed a second issue? For this?" His eyes skimmed down to the contents filled with rushed witness interviews and observations. "I don't believe this. Why is everyone making such a big deal about one good deed?"

Bulma laughed. "That _one good deed_ of yours is a little more stunning than you might think. Gohan, you threw a anvil of a man across a street and blew out part of a truck with an energy blast. Those sorts of things are pretty much unheard of in the normal world."

He flinched at her use of words. It only served to remind Gohan that he was, in fact, not normal. "I just wanted to help."

"I know that." Bulma put a hand on her tall friend's shoulder. "Vegeta didn't seem to impressed with what you did. He thinks fighting such _weaklings_ is beneath a Saiyan, but I'm proud of you. In fact, I came here because I want you to come over to Capsule Corp. once you're done with classes. I have something that might be pretty useful."

"Useful?" _Great, she's scheming again._ "Just what would I find useful?"

"You'll just have to wait until you come over." Bulma winked. "See you later, Gohan."

The blue haired millionaire waved before she vanished around a bend. Gohan glanced down at the paper once more before tearing it in two and throwing it into a nearby garbage can. His hand went through his hair before heading back to the field. What a day.

The game had resumed while he was gone. Gohan leaned over on the fence as he watched Sharpener's team take the field again. Videl must have made it a quick inning. He looked over in the dugout and saw her sitting on the bench, arms crossed, and staring at him.

"Um, what's up?"

Videl's eyebrows drooped into a frown. "Who was that just now? She looked kinda familiar."

_Damnit._ Gohan shrugged and turned his attention back to the game. "Just a friend of the family. She wanted to wish me good luck for the school year." _That should do. It wasn't a complete lie._

"What's her name?"

"Um . . ." Gohan was at a loss to how he could not come up with a girl's name. "Jane?"

"Oh really?" Videl smirked. "Jane is it? All right." She leaned back against the dugout wall and watched Sharpener strike out another one of their team.

Gohan eyed her with suspicion. _Does she know? Damnit, Bulma, why'd you have to go and show up at my school? I can't imagine the attention I'd get if people found out who I was talking to._

- DBZ -

Gohan closed the locker with a sigh. His first day of high school and already people were curious about him. A lot of guys were staring at him when he accidentally broke several test tubes in advanced science. It was not so much breaking the glass as it was breaking _tempered_ glass. That was just the guys. Girls seemed to stare at him the whole day, especially Erasa. _This place is going to kill me._

"Hey, Gohan!" Sharpener waved as he came around the corner. "Have you signed up for any clubs yet?"

_Clubs?_ Gohan shook his head. "No. I mean, I wasn't really planning to."

"Why not? You've got one hard head there. We could really use you on the boxing team. With a little training you might just become a good fighter." _If you can take a punch half as good as you can take a ball, we can beat that heavy hitter from Satan High no sweat_

"Oh come on, Sharpener, he already said he can't." Erasa suddenly showed up next to him.

Gohan nearly jumped when the teenage blonde appeared at his side. _I swear she's following me around. What gives?_ "I, uh, I really got to get going. I got a bit of a commute to make back home."

"Well where is it you live?"

_Why does she want to know? _"I live in the four-thirty-nine mountain area. So you see I . . ."

"The four-thirty-nine mountain area?" Erasa dropped all of her books to the floor, as well as her jaw. "That's got to be almost five-hundred miles away! How can you even go to school here?"

_Crap, Gohan, you really need to start thinking before you talk. _"I'm, uh, just dedicated to my education, that's all!" He was grinning, but on the inside Gohan felt like a complete fool for saying that.

"Pretty dedicated, I'd say." Videl now walked up to them. She had her school bag slung over her left shoulder. "Unless you have a hover copter capsule in your pocket, that's a four hour trip."

_Not her again. She's so nosy._ Gohan began to back away. "Yeah, well, it's a long trip so I'd better get going. I'll see you guys on Monday!" He turned and walked as fast as he could towards the exit. High school was not the dream he had thought it was.

Gohan smiled as he felt the late afternoon sun shining down on him. He really was an outdoors person. He could only deal with being trapped inside those classrooms for all the occasions where his mother locked him in his room with study materials. Sometimes Gohan was thankful Raditz came to Earth. That one event set in motion everything that made him and his family who they are today.

He said "hello" to people he walked past on the streets. This was not the way Gohan would have taken to go home. His plan had been to sneak away to some secluded part of the school and just fly home, but Bulma had told him to meet her and Capsule Corporation was a decent walk away.

Despite having the highest crime rate on the planet, Satan City really seemed like a pleasant place. Gohan could see families walking everywhere. Sons or daughters would be pulling on their father's leg when they saw some toy or an ice cream truck, or anything else that looked appealing. It made Gohan smile. He never had much of a childhood, but he had a great father and cherished every memory of him.

That too was something on Gohan's mind of late. Was he ever going to have a family? He doubted it. Gohan never really saw the appeal of girls. He had good friends that were girls, but he just could not see himself settling down like everyone else had. Granted, Krillin getting married was a huge surprise.

Something began to tickle him in the back of his mind. He concentrated on it, and sure enough there was someone following them. Their ki was much stronger than a normal person's. They were a block back, opposite side of the road.

Rather than turn to see who it was, Gohan quickly went around the corner of a building and into an alley. Confident he was well hidden from prying eyes; he leaped up to the top of the roof and waited. Sure enough, his stalker showed up as they rushed in to follow him.

"Videl?" He whispered to himself. The young woman ran through the alley and stopped on the other side. Her head whipped around, looking everywhere, but she slumped in defeat.

_I can't believe this. Why the heck is she following me?_ Gohan growled to himself and jumped over to the next rooftop. There was a sharp whine of an engine and he gasped as a large yellow hover copter appeared. Gohan was quick to duck behind a smokestack before he could be seen. He waited for Videl to leave, but she stayed right where she was. The hover copter was spinning slowly.

_You're kidding me. Is she so obsessive that she's actually searching for me? This is nuts. I'm out of here._ Gohan pressed his fingers to his forehead and searched for Bulma's energy signature. He had plenty of practice with Instant Transmission since Duran had taught it to him. He could now find specific people just as his father could. He even used Instant Transmission to transport to other planets when he wanted to train.

Finally sensing her, Gohan felt the sudden rush as his body dissolved and merged again in a split moment. Bulma screamed in shock and lost balance. Gohan winced as she fell backwards in her chair and papers flew everywhere. "Uh . . . hi, Bulma."

"Hi?" She scrambled back to her feet. "Hi nothing, Gohan! Why couldn't you just _walk _here instead of teleporting?"

"Well I was walking over!" He protested. She had her hands on her hips, still waiting for a more thorough explanation. "Well, I was walking over, but someone was following me, so I decided to just use Instant Transmission and lose them."

Her anger melted away as curiosity took over. "Someone was following you? Who?"

_Oh no, I'm not going to fall into one of her traps._ "I don't know. It was someone I didn't know." _Change the subject. Now!_ "What did you want to talk to me about anyway. That wasn't very nice to show up to my school."

Her eyes said she hardly bought his excuse, but Bulma shrugged it off all the same. She waved him over as she opened her office door. "You know, I remember a long, well thought out speech about how important it was for you to hide your strength from your schoolmates."

"Yeah, I remember it." Gohan shut the door behind him and followed her down the hallway. "But I don't see how much better it is for everyone to see me with the owner of Capsule Corp."

She shrugged again. "I don't seem to be all that popular if no one recognized me." Bulma stopped at a laboratory door and opened it. "Anyway, a thought struck me when I saw the news report about you playing hero during that bank robbery."

"A thought?" Gohan walked into the lab. There was not much there besides a watch on a white table.

"Yeah. Chichi and I know that if everyone knew about you it would end up as a huge can of worms and your future in the public school system would be iffy at best." She rounded the table and picked up the watch. "Why'd you step in this morning? No, don't answer. We both know the answer to that. So, I was pondering some time around first period: 'what can I do to help Gohan with his hero disposition and still protect his secret?'"

Gohan's eyes settled on the watch. "I don't suppose the answer is keeping better time?" His hand came up to catch the object as Bulma threw it at him. "What is this thing?"

She pointed with her forefinger. "Put it on and press that small red button near the wristband."

_Well, why not?_ Gohan shrugged and slapped the watch over his left wrist. "Pretty stylish." He studied the digital face for a moment before doing as told and pressing the little red button. He yelped as his body was enveloped with faint streaks of light. In an instant his school clothes were gone and replaced with a pitch black combat suit. "Holy crap!"

Bulma could not help herself from giggling. "Like it?"

The sudden shock numbing down, Gohan took in his new appearance. All black, his pants were loose, but not too baggy as to get in his way. He had a smooth black belt wrapped around his waist, perfect fit, and a loose long sleeve shirt over that. On top of the shirt was a hardened vest. "Oh wow. I love it! Based off of my father's suit, right?"

"Yep." Bulma nodded. "The material is a new type of fabric one of my divisions came up with. It's as strong as Kevlar. The vest itself is made of a ceramic armor."

Gohan performed a set of kicks and punches. The outfit was lightweight, flexible, and allowed his full range of motion. "Perfect. There's no head piece. How is this supposed to help hide my identity?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're already the Gold Fighter, Gohan. Just transform."

"Bulma . . . is that such a good idea? I mean, it'll get a lot of people talking about the Cell Games again."

"And they aren't already? You really think no one will put two-and-two together and figure out you're both the same guy? Who ever heard of multiple super powered heroes running around saving the day?"

"Ah. I see your point." Gohan flexed his muscles and clenched his hands into fists. His power level rose sharply as his change took hold. Gohan felt his whole body go taut, and he relaxed as it finished as soon as it began.

"Not bad." A smirk crept onto Bulma's lips. "You'll knock 'em dead, Gohan."

_Dead?_ The Super Saiyan's eyebrows lifted an inch.

"I meant the ladies." She assured them.

Gohan shared in the laugh. "Thanks for the thought, but I don't really care for girls." He turned over his wrist and held down on the red button again. His clothing returned to normal in the same dim streaks of light. He let his power drop along with it.

"Yeah, it's definitely you. I figure it'd be better for the cause than turning your school shirt inside out." Bulma rolled her eyes at Gohan's surprise. "Please, it's not that hard to figure out. Now, I know you want to do a lot of good, but maybe you can stick to the comic books' ideology on your involvement."

_Ideology?_ To his chagrin, Gohan had no answer. "And what is that?"

"Only jump in when it's something big. Don't bother with purse snatchings or some punk robbing a grocer. No, I mean it Gohan. You can't go around playing hero twenty-four-seven. Not to mention you're a full time student. Can you at least do that?"

The thought did not set well with Gohan, but once again he could hear the sense in Bulma's words. "I'll try."

"I suppose that's as good an answer I'll get from you on that."

Gohan reached for his school bag and slipped it over his right shoulder. "I'm going to get going. I promised Goten a little play time once I got back." He waved. "Tell Trunks I said hi."

As her young friend left the lab, Bulma wondered if she came off a little harder than she had wanted. She liked the idea of Gohan fighting crime, a man like him could make a real difference in the world. _A man like him._ She smiled at the thought. He had grown up a lot faster than anyone should have to, but Gohan was something special.

She giggled. _He's going to need to beat the girls off him with a stick._

**The Author's Annotations:**

This is the longest chapter yet and, surprisingly, there's no action! I had to end it quickly when I saw how high the word count was becoming. Strange to have two chapters devoted to the first day of high school, but it was unavoidable. There's a lot of setup here, and the juicy stuff is only beginning.

Smokie's review caught my eye. Though you think you're poking at plot holes, I'm going to counter with poking at holes in your review. Videl and Gohan had never met each other before he saved her from getting run over. They were fourteen and thirteen years old then. After that they never saw each other until high school, eighteen and seventeen respectively, and that's four years later.

Not only do they look different from four years ago, but that's a pretty long time. How many of you would, honestly, remember someone you met by chance for fifteen seconds and never saw again until four years later? Not even Gohan remembers her.

Here are some interesting stats for you guys:

The original edition was 32,766 words by the end of "Chapter VIII." It covered all the way up to Gohan and Jugger's rematch in the Tournament. "Legacy" is now 36,672 words by the end of "Chapter VIII." It covers all the way up to the first day of high school. That was "Chapter III" in the original edition.

Gohan's odyssey in space was one chapter, 4,932 words in the original edition. In "Legacy," Gohan's odyssey lasts six chapters, 26,261 words. That puts it at a multiple of five.

If the High School/Saiyaman saga is just as long, relatively, then it will end in "Legacy" at a length of around fifteen chapters, 51,346 words.

That's mathematically speaking, of course.


	10. Chapter IX: The Great Saiyaman

**Chapter IX: The Great Saiyaman**

Chadorick turned the shirt in his hands as he examined it. "Orange Star High?"

"Yes, Mr. Gordino." A man wearing a black jacket with the letters 'SCPD' on the back stood in front of the desk with his hands behind his back. "It was actually pretty easy to figure out. You see, Satan City High had a white shirt with a black stripe running down the left side, and Casting High's is white and blue."

"Apparently it wasn't as easy as you say if it took three weeks to finally come to this conclusion." He tossed the shirt back at the officer. "I assume you were merely avoiding detection."

"Avoiding detection, yes, but I also had to have the source photo you provided enhanced. It was a very low quality black and white shot of the mystery man. Once that was finished all I had to do was make the best visual match."

"Very well." Chadorick waved Charlie over. "He'll escort you out of the building. You'll find the funds we discussed available through the account provided to you. Try to be discrete about it. I'd hate to lose a talented mole such as yourself."

The officer bowed. "Thank you, Mr. Gordino." He turned and left with Charlie leading the way.

The door clicked shut behind them. "So we what do we have here, Tips?" Chadorick asked. "A crime fighting teen attending Orange Star High? Not all too original, Miss Satan beat him to it by a year, but he is different enough that it can be forgiven."

Tips grabbed the back of a chair, flipped it around, and sat down leaning forward on it. "Does it really matter anymore? It's been nearly a month now. Twenty days and no sign of blonde boy."

Chadorick shrugged. "Don't count him out already. Our young hero may only be keeping low so he doesn't arouse suspicion. He obviously doesn't want anyone to know who he is."

"It still might have just been a one time thing, Chad." Tips insisted.

"It may have." He tossed the shirt onto a nearby chair. "Do you still want to leave our young friend unaccounted for when the fireworks start to fly? This city is going to turn into a war zone once I begin to root out my competitors. I don't need another self-appointed hero running around making things hard for us."

"Yeah." Tips nodded. "That Videl is proving to be a bit of a pain. That Capsule Corp. hover copter of hers lets her get anywhere in the city in ten minutes. She doesn't even care if we're busting down vaults during third period English. Once the police let her in on what's happening that firecracker is all over us."

Chadorick chuckled as he opened up a laptop. "Yes, she is quite skilled. More so than her father, I'm beginning to believe. It would be most interesting to see how Miss Satan would fare in the upcoming tournament . . . if she would be alive for it, that is."

Tips' eyebrows lifted at those words. "If? You mean you're actually going to go through with it?"

The crime lord nodded. "I am." He punched the keys of his laptop a few more times before swiveling it around. "I want you to get in contact with Yuzaku and tip him off to the location of his missing drug shipment. Tell him it's here at the Satan City Storage Depot."

Tips pulled the computer towards him as he studied the screen. "This is gang territory. The Switchblades, right?"

"Indeed it is. Yazaku has been furious over that missing ton of heroin. That represented a good portion of his miserable life. Once he has an inkling of where it is, he'll unleash hell without a second thought, and Miss Satan won't be able to resist the temptation of getting in the middle of a small war. With the amount of firepower that will be thrown around there, I have little hope for her survival, and we won't be connected to her death."

"I'll get right on it." Tips closed the laptop and pulled out a cell phone. He flipped it open, but his hand hesitated before pressing the numeric pad. "Hey, Chad, why was it you destroyed the drug shipments we hijacked?"

Chadorick feigned surprise. "Don't you know, Tips? There are some things even I don't approve of."

- DBZ -

Gohan stretched his arms as he wandered the halls of Orange Star High. He had been let out early for finishing his test ahead of the class. Gohan was beginning to wonder if his academic skills would alienate himself from everyone else. Even the so called 'nerds' of this school weren't quite as intelligent as he was. It was a worry to be sure.

He stopped at a corner as he heard the raised voice of a girl just around it. She was speaking to someone on a walkie talkie or cell phone. Against his better judgement, Gohan decided to listen in.

_"It's total mayhem over here. Yuzaku's completely lost his mind if he thinks he'll escape prosecution for this. There's a god damned war going on over here. I haven't seen this much firepower being thrown around since the Cell Games. We have our hands tied up just evacuating the civilian population!"_

"I'll be right over, Chief! Just hang on a few minutes." Gohan knew that to be Videl's voice. Just what was she doing?

_"That's not a good idea, Videl. We're talking about forty men on both sides with automatic weapons and explosives. This whole part of the city is going to go up in smoke soon. I've called in the army. Hopefully they'll be able to contain this."_

"I can help!" She was borderline yelling now. "I'm coming whether you like it or not, Chief. I won't just stand on the sidelines."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. _"All right, Videl. Please, for the love of Kami, just be careful. If it's too much I want you to _leave_, do you understand me?"_

"I understand. See you in five." There was a beeping sound and she began running in Gohan's direction. He looked around for a place to hide, but it was too late. She nearly hit him as she rounded the corner. "G-Gohan? What are you doing out of class?" She narrowed her eyes. "Were you eavesdropping on me?"

_Uh oh._ "I . . . well I was just . . . maybe a little." Gohan had winced before he even spoke the truth.

She seemed upset at that, but Videl brushed past him. "Whatever. I need to go."

Gohan grabbed onto her arm and stopped her before she could leave. "Whoa, wait a minute!" He nearly fainted at the look she threw him. "Videl, I heard what that guy said. You can't go over there, it would be suicide!"

Her strength surprised him as Videl ripped herself from Gohan's grip. "Who asked you anyway? I can take care of myself." She said not another word and jogged towards the nearest exit.

_I can't let her go out there alone. Man, I had heard about the crime being bad in this city, but a gang war? I guess this falls under the definition of 'something big.' _He ran to the nearest stairwell and went straight to the roof. He quietly shut the metal door behind him and took cover behind some air ducts. Confident no one could see him, Gohan pressed the red button on his watch. The same faint light returned, and he found himself in the black combat suit Bulma had created.

_You know, this really doesn't seem very superhero-ish. Maybe I should have asked her to put in a cape, maybe some green, definitely a helmet with some antennae or something. That'd have been pretty cool. _He was beaming at the image in his mind.

The whine of engines caught his attention, and Gohan turned to see Videl streaking off into the distance in her yellow hover copter. "Man, that thing's pretty fast. I'd better hurry so I can keep up." He quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan and flew after her. He could see people going about their day in the streets below. Apparently word of the fighting hadn't reached the news yet.

His ears picked up faint explosions, even with the wind whipping around them. Gohan could see Videl's hover copter just a short distance in front of him, and beyond that he saw smoke billowing out of an industrial area. He would not have to worry about his safety. Bullets and such would bounce right off of him. Rather, Gohan began to quietly worry about the many police officers and citizens who were caught in the middle of all that.

To his shock, Videl jumped right out of the cockpit once she was over the storage center. His first instinct was to speed up and catch her, but he controlled the urge. Just as he thought, Videl touched down in a roll and began to sprint towards the complex. She knew what she was doing. He hoped he did too.

- DBZ -

She counted four of them. They were Yazaku's men. He was a local small time drug dealer who had aspirations of taking over the city. It seemed like everyone wanted Satan City to themselves nowadays. Videl edged closer as she studied her surroundings. The four of them were in front of the gate leading into the storage center. The high fencing and barb wiring took away the possibility of jumping over. She was going right through them.

All she needed was a suitable distraction. Videl spotted a nearby piece of piping. She grabbed it with her left hand and looked for an appropriate place to throw. There were several tall crates standing just on the other side. She quickly measured the distance in her head, and then threw the pipe once the thugs turned away. Just as she planned, the pipe went in between two crates, out of sight. The four armed men wheeled at the sound and began to advance on the suspected hiding place.

That was her opportunity.

Videl sprinted from the corner and charged the backs of the four men. Her first attack was to the back of the knee of the tallest one. Her other foot came down on his head as he lurched back, and she jumped off it. The remaining three were beginning to turn around, but Videl was already sailing over them. Her two feet came together and struck the chest of the leading man. Smashing him into the ground, she stepped up to the third and grabbed his gun. Pulling on the assault weapon, she flung him over by the strap still around his neck, and did a spin kick into the last criminal's face.

Four down and a small army to go.

She ran to the gate and quickly slipped through. The storage depot was huge and a maze of oversized crates with a warehouse at the far end. Each of them were at least twenty feet high. Her best bet at finding her enemies and staying hidden would be to stalk them from above. A ladder hung on the side of one not too far away. Videl scrambled up its rungs and peeked over the edge. No one else on the roofs.

A quietly as she could, Videl raced across the edge. There was gunfire everywhere. There was no way she could deal with the dozens of armed men shooting at each other. No, if she was going to end this, Videl would have to take down the big men themselves. Yazaku would be first.

She stopped as she saw one of the drug dealer's men down below. Wherever he was going it was in a hurry and he was unarmed. _Good a place as any to start._ She followed him on the roof, careful to keep hidden. It was a bright and sunny day out. They'd only need to look up to see her.

There were a group of men standing at the corner up ahead. Videl slowed down and crept up on them as her quarry stopped. He was panting, out of breath, but she could hear what he was reporting.

"They . . . they're pulling out the heavy stuff now. We can't get inside the warehouse!" He was ready to collapse.

"I don't care!" One of the men pushed his way past the others and kicked the messenger in the chest. The man flew back and landed on his spine. He barely had the breath to yelp. Videl now recognized the assailant. It was Yazaku himself. "I want my stuff! It's in there, so regroup and keep 'em distracted. We're almost done planting the charges. If you so much as show your face to me again without one of my keys in your hand," he drew a silver pistol and cocked it, "I'll blow your stinking brains you!"

This was the man she had hoped to find. If Videl took him down then the rest of his pack would follow, and the police would only have to deal with the gang members holed up inside the building. Without a second thought, Videl clapped her hands together and jumped off the side of the storage container.

She landed with her knees bent and quickly straightened up. "Hello there!"

Yazaku and his four henchmen quickly turned around to face her. They were ready to draw their weapons, but Yazaku stopped them with a wave of his hand. He knew as well as she did; at this range she could take them down before they got a shot off. Videl's reputation preceded her.

"Miss Satan."

"Mr. Yazaku." She returned the courtesy.

"I suggest you leave. This don't concern you. If the police can stay out of it then so can you."

Yazaku was never renowned for his intelligence. "The police are only staying _out of it_ because they're too busy evacuating all the civilians you put in danger with this little war of yours. The army is going to be here any time now and they're going to make short work of you."

"Is that so?" The drug dealer scoffed. "Then why is it you're here? If me and every one of those _bastards _is about to get it full of lead then why bother comin' in at all?"

"Because I'd rather end this without a pile of corpses!" She hated negotiating, but it came with the job. "If I take you in you'll be safe and your men can get out alive. What could be more important than that?"

The question seemed to insult him. Yazaku's fist trembled as he pounded it to his chest. "My pride! My life's work! What the hell is it all worth if this sleaze, this garbage, steals away my chance at the big time? I've worked all my life for this moment and they TOOK IT AWAY!"

He was insane. Videl felt sweat in her palms as Yazaku screamed at her. He was dead serious. This man wanted to kill and kill and not stop until he has done whatever it is he set himself on doing. Not on her watch. Videl swiftly moved into an offensive stance. Yazaku's men reached for their guns.

"There they are!" They all turned to see a group of gang members with assault rifles standing at the far end of the alley. Three of them had rockets slung over their shoulders, and they were already setting up to take aim. "Yo, Yazaku, burn in hell!" Gouts of white smoke billowed out behind them, and the rockets came streaking in.

Videl did not want to die here. She was trapped. She had to get out. She had to! There was no where to run. The rockets were coming closer. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to do _something_. It was all going to end.

A black clad man suddenly streaked in between them and the oncoming explosives. He held out his hand, and to her amazement the three missiles stopped dead in the air. Another moment later they exploded. The black, nauseating smoke poured over Videl and Yazaku's men. She heard frantic shouts, struggling, but she could not see a thing.

When it cleared she was still standing next to Yazaku, but he and his henchmen were knocked out and missing their weapons. She looked down at the end and saw the same of the gang members. Metallic clattering caught her attention, and Videl turned to see the stranger dropping a small armory of weapons onto the ground. He dusted off his hands and looked back at her. He had glowing teal eyes.

"I took care of the men in the warehouse." She barely heard his words as she soaked in the strange man's appearance. His eyes were striking, but he was also tall, upright gold hair, and the outfit only accented it all. "The police are starting to arrive. Just watch over these guys for a few minutes and you'll be fine."

"Y-you're the Gold Fighter. I saw you at the bank." The world was spinning all around poor Videl.

_I don't know if I want the whole world calling me the Gold Fighter._ Gohan thought to himself. _What's an appropriate name to give? Something Saiyan maybe? Hey, that's not a bad idea at all. _He gave her a wink. "Just all me Saiyaman."

Her reaction was not what he was hoping for. "Saiya . . . man? That's a pretty odd name."

"Huh? Hey I put a lot of thought into that name!" He growled.

"I'm . . . sorry?" Videl took a few steps towards him. "Just who are you?"

_Man, she's nosy in and out of class._ "Let's just leave it at Saiyaman."

More men appeared near the unconscious gang members. They were dressed in blue shirts, black pants, and were a very welcome sight for Videl. Though the polic were very happy to see her, they had other feelings when they saw the man standing behind her. "You there freeze!" Each officer leveled their revolvers at Gohan.

Videl was about to tell them to hold their fire, but Gohan cut her off. "Well, I think I'm pretty much done here. Time I left. See you later Videl."

"Left?" She frowned at him. "Just how the heck are you going to get past the. . . whoa!" No sooner had she spoken the words, Gohan had jumped into the air and flown away in a streak of golden light. Videl stumbled back and fell on her bottom. "Oh wow . . ."

- DBZ -

Gohan closed his locker with a wide grin. The school was abuzz. The city's newspapers had once again released a special 'Gold Fighter' edition, only with Videl's statements he had been renamed to 'The Great Saiyaman.' He was making a name for himself already. Though the entire article was entirely speculation and statements from the gang members he had taken down, it was interesting at the least.

"Hey Gohan!" Erasa, with Sharpener and Videl alongside her, waved from down the hall. She seemed to be the only one who did not care for Saiyaman. He was starting to think she had a crush on him.

"Uh, hey guys." He saw a cut on Videl's left arm. _That wasn't there before._ He pointed at it. "What happened?"

She rubbed at it while turning a little red. "I fell over when Saiyaman flew away. I scraped my arm on the pavement. Good enough?"

Gohan backed away a step. _Man, she's really moody!_ "Well, uh, what did you think of him? I mean, it's kinda neat to have an actual superhero running around the city, isn't it?" He winced at the venomous look that began to spread on Videl's face.

Erasa slipped her hands around Gohan's free arm. "Only a little."

Videl rolled her eyes at her best friend's antics. Though, she had to admit, it was funny to see Gohan turn beet red. "He's pretty amazing. I mean, the last time I saw anything like that was the Cell Games. I wonder if maybe Saiyaman was one of the blonde men that fought Cell."

"Oh sure." Sharpener elbowed her. "Like that's true. Those guys were all a bunch of magicians and illusionists, like your father said. If this guy's the real deal, then doesn't that rule him out as one of the Cell Games contenders?"

_Please tell me people aren't really that dense._ Gohan sighed and pulled himself away from Erasa. "I need to get going. The teachers gave up a lot of homework today."

"Could you give me a ride home, Gohan?" Erasa beamed him a smile that would melt any other man alive.

Gohan fumbled for an answer. "I, uh, well that's kinda . . . my ride's actually a one-seater and it really is a long trip home." The excuse sounded lame even to him.

"Why so secretive, Gohan?" Videl took a step towards him. She was barely a foot away and looking up into his dark pupils. "You like keeping secrets, don't you? Maybe you don't want to give Erasa a ride because you're actually planning on flying home?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin at that. "What?"

Sharpener had a good laugh. "Oh please, Videl. You think _he's_ Saiyaman? Not only is Gohan the biggest dork in the school, but he has black hair and black eyes. Just what secrets could he possibly have?"

Before Gohan could even give Sharpener a mental thank-you, Videl was beaming up at him again. "Maybe the secret that he's best friends with Bulma Briefs; the president and _owner_ of Capsule Corporation."

_Shit_. Gohan clamped his hand around his mouth before he even said the word. Erasa and Sharpener both turned their eyes on him and shouted a unanimous, "What?" He was cornered now. Videl had opened up a can of worms and he had no way out of it.

"All right, fine, how did you know that was Bulma when she visited the other day?"

"How? The Briefs have attended a couple banquets my father dragged me along to. Bulma gave a speech at two of them." She crossed her arms in triumph.

_That's not fair! Man, I was afraid of this._ He looked around to see if anyone could have heard what Videl had said, but no one was paying any attention. "Look, I'm friends with Bulma, yeah, but it's really not a big deal! My dad knew her when they were kids. That's all there is to it, I swear!" _Just get out of here, Gohan!_ "I got to go. Please just keep this between the four of us, okay?" He hated begging, but there seemed to be little in alternatives. Gohan absently waved to them and jogged down the hallway.

"I can't believe it." Sharpener whistled. "He's still a dork though."

Erasa slapped him in the arm. "Oh shut up. He's tall, smart, and very handsome."

"Yeah, whatever." Sharpener took a step over to Videl. "What's on your mind? You look kind of distracted."

"Just thinking about Saiyaman." She turned around and leaned against Gohan's locker. She did not notice the disappointment on Sharpener's face. "He's pretty amazing, but I wish I knew more about him. The guy's saved my life twice, and I don't even know who he is."

Erasa grinned and lightly elbowed Videl. "You don't have a crush on him already, do you?"

"No!" Videl blinked at the volume of her own voice. "I mean, I don't have a crush on him, Erasa. I just wish I knew him a little better."

"Well you'll probably get to. I mean, you're both in the same profession, I guess. I bet you'll be running into each other a lot." Erasa assured her friend.

Videl shrugged. "We'll see."

- DBZ -

Tips silently wondered when he would stop betting against his boss. He threw the paper onto the desk after skimming through it. "You were right. I admit it, Chad, you were right. Now what do we do? That's the second time this guy's messed up one of your plans, and he's official now."

Chadorick picked up the paper and stared at the headline again. "On the contrary, I'm very much glad that Saiyaman thwarted Videl's premature demise. If I'm right, these two might be connected. You think it's a coincidence that both Videl and Saiyaman were together, at a crime scene, twice in a row?"

"Does this really matter, Chad?" Charlie, who had been sitting in one of the opposing chairs across the desk, threw up his hands. "We got other things to worry about besides goldie. Yazaku is in custody, he's going to tell them why he assaulted that storage depot, and when everyone realizes it was a setup they're going to start looking for the guys behind it."

Smiling, Chadorick rolled up the newspaper and pointed at Charlie with it. "It matters quite a bit, my friend. I'm beginning to think we can use this Saiyaman to our own benefit." He laughed at their confused faces. "Let him do as he wishes for now. Let him fight crime, rescue the good people of this city, become a celebrity, but in the meanwhile we will be watching. I want to learn more about him. I want to know what limits, if any, there are to his abilities. And once we know all we need to know, we're going to put that knowledge to good use."

It was a masterful plan. Those who followed him understood that when Chadorick had a scheme in mind he kept it to himself until the time was right. Tips and Charlie said asked nothing on that subject. "So what are we going to do until then?"

"What are we going to do? Why, party of course?" Chadorick laughed. He picked up his desk phone and began dialing a number. Tips and Charlie settled back into their chairs as they listened. Chadorick began to speak to someone on the other end of the line. "Hello, Mr. Sakaro? Yes, my name is Chadorick Gordino. I am the head of the Union Foundation. Yes, that's right. Actually, I was hoping to arrange a small party for your senior students in the next few months. Yes. Why?" The smile grew. "Oh, well, I'm very interested in meeting the young hopefuls of the future."

**The Author's Annotations:**

Whew, am I ever sorry for being so late in putting this out today. Needless to say, I don't think any of you are disappointed. The "Great Saiyaman Saga" will run through the entire course of Gohan's school year. As such there will be time skips, so pay attention.

I'd like to take this opportunity to dedicate the next chapter to Fallen Ryu, demi-legend, smokie, Fenix, and DavidH. They're steadfast reviewers and I thank them for it.


	11. Chapter X: The Meeting of Adversaries

**Chapter X: The Meeting of Adversaries**

Life felt great. Gohan waved down on the people in the streets who were screaming his superhero name or just giving mild praise. He received that same joy from helping people that his father had. The last two months of fighting crime and going to high school was becoming the best time of Gohan's life.

Armed robberies and hijackings seemed to be the worse he had to deal with since that mob war so long ago. The only thing that was consistent in his career was running into Videl. In fact, Gohan like that a lot. He and Videl had a bit more in common than he would have suspected. They only had a few chances to talk while he was in his Saiyaman identity, but they were enjoyable times.

Gohan was glad he had the chance to be good friends with her, even if it was while he donned the disguise. It was a pity she did not like the 'high school' him as much. He was starting to wonder if maybe he should let her in on his secret. Then he would at least have someone he could openly talk to about all this.

There were screeching tires just below him. Sirens came a moment later. Gohan looked down to see a yellow sports car dodging through traffic with the passenger standing up out of the sun roof and opening fire on anyone behind him. Bullets struck the front left tire of a squad car that just joined in the chase and sent it flipping down the road.

_Never a dull day._ Gohan thought as he flew down into the buildings. The shooter spotted him, yelled something to the driver, and then began to open fire. Gohan almost felt bored as he avoided each well aimed around. It paid to be faster than a speeding bullet. He sped in just as the shooter ran out of ammo. Gohan grabbed the assault rifle and ripped it out of the crook's hands.

"How about pulling over and we can talk about this?" The shooter yelled some obscenity before pulling out a semi-auto pistol and pointing it at Gohan. The Saiyan's hand wrapped around the slide and his index finger pressed down on the hammer, keeping it from moving.

"What the hell?" The shooter continued to try and pull on the trigger, but the gun would not fire. "Let go you stupid . . ."

Rather than let the man swear a third time, Gohan punched him with his own weapon and knocked the man out cold. He floated to the other side of the car and tapped on the window. "Pull over!" The driver's face was a pale white. The sports car slowed down and moved to the curb before stopping.

Gohan set down, opened the door, and pulled the driver out. "Put your hands on the hood and just stay there, okay?" The man nodded feverishly and did as told. Gohan stuck his head inside and looked around. Just what were these two running for? He quickly saw the answer.

The whine of a hover copter's engines filled the air. Gohan pulled his head out of the car to see Videl landing in the street. Two of the pursuing police cars pulled up as well. She jumped out with a smug grin. "You know, maybe every now and then you should leave me some of the work?"

"Nice to see you too, Videl." An officer came up to take the man away, but Gohan stopped him. "Just a moment." His other hand came up with a small bag in it. He held it out to the arrested driver. "Where did you get this?"

"Saiyaman what are you doing?" Videl took a closer look at the bag. She noticed a marking on it. "That's Yazaku's symbol."

Gohan nodded. "It is." He grabbed the shirt of the driver and pulled him closer. Gohan's teal eyes were now afire. "Tell me where you got this."

The driver was shaking with fear as he stammered out an answer. "I-I-I stole it. We were ordered to b-burn a bunch of stolen drugs a couple m-months ago, but me and Joe kept some to sell." Gohan did not let go. "I swear!"

"That's enough, Saiyaman." The officer insisted.

Gohan released the shirt and let them take the man away. Videl turned to him and punched him in the arm. "Just what the heck are you doing? You and I catch the bad guys, not interrogate them. There are some things we can't legally do, you know?"

"I know that!" He pointed to the bag. "This is part of that large shipment that was stolen from Yazaku. Remember how he said he was tipped off to its location, but the police never found the drugs?"

She shook her head. "They ruled out the possibility that Yazaku and the Switchblades were pitted against each other. There's just no evidence."

"There is now." He held the bag up higher. "If the police can link this to that same shipment then it means someone stole the drugs, tried to destroy them, and then used the situation to take both the Switchblades and Yazaku out of the picture."

Videl already knew where he was going with the line of thought. "Goonbino, right? You know, I understand you're a bit of a big shot hero now, and that you like the spotlight, but no one's even sure he exists. There's no sign of him here in Satan City, and all that exists in the south is the name."

_How is it that she can go from friendly and open to cold and sarcastic so quickly?_ Gohan placed the drugs back in the car and stepped back as another officer came in to inspect it. "We'll see."

Rolling her eyes, Videl glanced down at her watch. "I got to get to class. The principal said he had something to announce to the seniors."

"Right." Gohan pressed his two forefingers to this temple and gave her a salute. "I'll see you later, Videl." He waved to the crowd that had gathered around the scene and then flew off into the sky.

There were other girls standing on the sidewalk calling to him as he disappeared. Videl shook her head as she walked back to her hover copter. _He's such a great guy, even if he is a bit of a conspiracy theorist._

- DBZ -

The Orange Star High auditorium was packed to the brim this morning. Every member of the senior class was sitting, and waiting. Groups of friends gathered together to talk about what could possibly be the subject of his announcement, or what the latest gossip was about Saiyaman. Unknown to them, that very man had just entered and was making his way to his own little group.

Gohan apologized to a few people as he moved into a seat next to his friends. "Hey guys." He waved to the trio of Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener. The first two waved back at him. "What's all this about anyway? Mr. Sakaro doesn't usually make out of the blue announcements in the auditorium."

"If we knew that, Gohan, then we wouldn't be sitting here wondering what he's going to say."

_Man, why is she snappy in school but not when I'm in costume? _The thought was a subject Gohan often fumed about. Not to his surprise, he was sitting next to Erasa again. She was starting to bother him a little being so close all the time. Just what was she trying to do?

The speakers came to life in a loud drone. The school principal, Mr. Sakaro himself, walked onto the stage with a microphone in his hand. Everyone settled down in their seats and waited to hear what he had to say.

"Good morning my fine young seeds." A pet name he had for the school's students. "Today, I am sorry to say, you will not be attending your normal curriculum. Yes, I can understand how disappointed you must be. Today is a first in the history of Orange Star High. We have a very special guest who has decided to present you with a very special gift. Would you please welcome the head and founder of the Union Foundation; Mr. Chadorick Gordino."

There was deafening applause and hollers as a tall man with swept back black hair strolled onto the stage. Gohan was completely confused. He leaned in to Erasa's ear so she could hear him. "Who's this guy? I've never heard of the Union Foundation."

"Never?" Erasa gasped. "Gohan, he's only one of the richest men on the planet, and a total hunk as well. The Union Foundation is this big company that funds all kinds of projects all over the world. It's just about as important as Capsule Corp.!"

_Wow. I never knew that._ Gohan raised his hands and joined in the applause just as it began to die down.

Chadorick stood on the stage looking out at the hundreds of Orange Star High seniors. He motioned for them to quiet down, and then began to speak into a microphone of his own. "Good morning." They all chanted it back to him. "I'm pretty sure you're all very surprised to have a multi-billionaire standing in your school, but I'm not here to _only_ show off how rich I am." The joke earned him a smattering of laughter.

"Seriously, I am here because I want to see first hand the potential for the future. Orange Star High, for the past three years, has had the highest averages in the city. Three years. This is year four. You have been leading the academic community in this city. My foundation thrives upon brilliant and determined minds."

He began to walk along the edge of the stage as he continued. "Specifically, young and open minds. You are the leading edge of the next generation. When you graduate this year many of you will move on the great and wonderful things. Some see college merely as a continuance of your education, but I'm going to let you in on a little secret. High school graduation is not mere continuance, but commencement. It is the end of one thing and the beginning of another.

"It is my belief that some of the greats of the future are in this very room, and today I wanted to take the time to get to know you all, to talk with you, interact with you, and choose among you those that will benefit from Union Foundation scholarships to ensure you accomplish whatever it is you set yourselves upon."

He held a hand out to Mr. Sakaro who was standing on at the end of the stage. "I would like to thank your principal for allowing you this day. Please make your way to the gymnasium where my people have set up a banquet, dance floor, and a few other treats. This is a day for celebrating what is to come. I want you to enjoy yourselves, and I hope I get the chance to talk to each and every one of you. Thank you." Chadorick flipped off the microphone and waved as the mass of seniors rose up and shouted their praise. Even Gohan joined in, the thought of a full scholarship running through his mind.

As he walked off stage, and Mr. Sakaro began to direct students out. Tips was waiting behind the right stage curtain. His face reflected the grim news he brought. "We got a problem, Chad."

Chadorick stole a quick look around to make sure no one would hear them. He stopped just inches away from his friend. "What has happened?"

"Saiyaman stopped two of our small time men who were in a high speed chase. Apparently they were selling drugs . . . from the shipment we stole from Yazaku." Chadorick's face lit up with surprise. "I know. They stole a portion of it and have been making a little side cash. Some witnesses say they overheard Saiyaman connecting some dots when he questioned our man about the drugs."

The crime boss was already nodded. "Evidence that Yazaku and the Switchblades were pitted against one another. Evidence that _we_ might actually exist. What a fruitful two months it has been. He is strong, blinding fast, nearly invulnerable, and intelligent to match." A strange smile spread on his lips. "That is good to hear."

Tips did his best to ignore the odd behavior. "What do you want to do about those two small timers?"  
Chadorick's expression hardened in a flash. "They disobeyed me and talked. I'll only tolerate so much." He put his hand on Tips' shoulder and pulled his ear close as he whispered. "Find out where the remaining drugs are, destroy them, and then make sure those two are dead by the afternoon." Chadorick paused before he added, "Make it messy."

- DBZ -

_Self control, self control, self control . . . _Those two words repeated themselves over and over as Gohan stood before a stretch of tables, covering the whole length of the gym, covered in foods of all kind. Sometimes it was a painful thing to be Saiyan. He grabbed a plate and wondered which platter he would attack first.

"You look happy." Videl showed up and gave him a light punch in the arm. "Considering how much you eat at lunch every day, this must be heaven."

"Large appetites run in the family." Gohan surprised himself with how quickly he had come up with that. Then again, it was really the truth. His father, Vegeta, Trunks, himself and Goten all ate like pigs. Gohan barely managed to retain his manners while in public. "Have you gotten to talk to that guy, Chad, yet?"

She shook her head. "No, but I don't really care too much."

"Oh?" Gohan slipped several sandwiches onto his plate, but not before eating three in the process. "All the other girls seem to want to."

"Is that so?" Videl rolled her eyes. "Well there are two I can guarantee that don't. One is me," she pointed to her chest, "and the other is heading this way." She pointed again, but this time it was to Erasa who was talking to a few of her friends.

_Ah. I wonder how long it will be before she starts sticking to me again. Erasa's a good friend, but she's just a little too clingy for comfort._ He picked up a small relish dish and began flicking olives onto the already impressive stack. "A billionaire would be a pretty good catch, don't you think?" It was an innocent enough question.

"To some, maybe, but not me." Videl unconsciously began to chew on her lower lip. "Actually, there's someone else I have in mind."

"Really?" Gohan blinked. "Who's that? Sharpener?"

Videl almost gagged at the name. "Please. I can tolerate his friendship, but don't think for a moment I'd ever think of going out with that arrogant, stuck up . . ." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Sharpener's a little to full of himself."

Gohan shrugged and returned to adding to his pile. He 'oooh'd' the nearest plate of Peking chicken. "So who is it?"

"Well, he's . . . wait; why am I talking to you about this?" Videl turned her attention to Gohan, whom she noticed had a little too much on his little plastic plate.

Gohan grabbed a muffin and tossed it into his eagerly waiting mouth. He chewed on the mouthful and shrugged. "Is that a bad thing?"

She could not help but laugh at him. "I . . . I guess not. I just didn't realize we were friends."

Gohan put a fist to his chest as he swallowed. "Well, I won't tell anyone if you don't." Happy with his first serving, Gohan moved to the nearest table and sat down. Videl shook her head with a smile and joined him. "So . . . do I get to know?" Gohan grabbed one of the sandwiches, which had all kinds of sauces and juices on it from everything that had sat atop, and promptly ate it whole.

"You'll think it's stupid."

"No I won't."

"Of course you will."

"Why's that?"

"Erasa does."

"I'm not Erasa." Gohan pouted.

Videl giggled a little and crossed her legs. She leaned back into the chair, wondering how to word it. "Well, he's saved my life twice and I don't even know his name."

_Huh? She doesn't know his name? I don't get it. Who the heck saved her life and didn't even . . ._ Gohan silently squealed as he almost chocked. Videl was already fuming at his reaction. "_Saiyaman?_ You're in love with Saiyaman?"

"Geez, Gohan, keep it down!" She growled. "And no, I am _not_ in love with him. I just think that he's . . . well, he's a very nice guy."

"You . . . you really think so?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, I do." She frowned at the strange look he was giving her. "Gohan, you're acting like it's _you_ I'm complimenting."

He caught himself and scratched at the back of his neck while laughing. "Oh, well, of course not! I'm just . . . you know, surprised that you like him."

"Yeah, me and every other girl in the city. Maybe you didn't catch the latest issue of the school paper where the editor devoted her column to 'Satan City's Greatest Heartthrob.'"

Gohan blinked. "Heart . . . throb?"

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves. Might I join you?"

Both Videl and Gohan looked up to see their host, Chadorick Gordino himself, standing there with an arm resting on an empty chair. The two teenagers both stood up and immediately bid him to sit down. Chadorick thanked them for the invitation and did so. Crossing one leg over the other, he leaned back much as Videl did and watched them.

Gohan was the first to speak. "Uh, Mr. Gordino . . ."

"Please, I prefer my first name, or Chad if that is easier."

"Oh, okay, Chad." Gohan quickly gathered thoughts again. "Well . . . Chad, I want to thank you for throwing this party for us. It was really nice of you to do so."

"Not at all." He waved a hand. "I'll admit, I've been hoping to find the both of you in this crowd. Now, now, don't look so surprised. You Miss Satan are quite the celebrity hero, and you Mr. Son are on record for having the high testing scores of any student on the continent. Though I don't suppose you can do any better than perfect."

Gohan chocked a little from the flattery. "Thanks a lot, Chad. I mean, I tried my best."

"Your best hardly seems needed." Chad leaned forward with both elbows on the table. "Videl is an extraordinarily bright young woman herself, but I'll admit her celebrity helps in some regards." He gave her a quick wink that earned a faint red blush. "Don't be too alarmed. My people perform background checks on all the students we see as potential candidates for our programs. We wish only to recruit the best and the brightest.

"The Union Foundation would be most excited to take both of you under our advanced scholarship program. Not only would your educations be fully funded by us, but you would have guaranteed careers upon graduation. The best schools on the planet," Chad leaned back with his arms spread, "and at your fingertips."

Videl rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "This is pretty much for image, right? Brain boy there," Gohan pouted at the comment, "and the heroine over here backing the great Union Foundation. I mean, it's not like either of us would have any trouble getting into any college of our choice, you know."

"Oh?" Chad was quickly leaning on the table again. "Well, you I could see, but I was under the impression that Gohan here lives in a rural area. Not exactly too much in money or influence . . ." His hand came up. "I mean no offense of course."

Gohan was not sure if he caught the insult. "Um . . . none taken?"

"Oh please. Having Bulma Briefs for a close family friend will net you anything you want."

That caught Chad's attention. He turned his full attention onto Gohan. "You are friends with Bulma Briefs?" The poor Saiyan nodded meekly. "Incredible. I have met her on several occasions. How do you know each other? Capsule Corporation's scholarship programs?"

"I . . . well, no, but I . . ." Gohan was fuming at Videl behind his bumbling attempts at answering. "Well, she and my dad . . . well they met as kids and they . . ." _Wait, wait, I'd better not say anything about dragonballs. Am I not thinking straight today?_ "Well they were really good childhood friends and I've known her since I was a little kid. That's all really." _I want to strangle her. I really do. Would it be so bad?_

"Interesting." Chad slowly nodded as he studied Gohan. "Tell me, what brought you to Orange Star High? You've been home schooled for many years. You've already missed the first three years here."

"I guess it was decided that a high school diploma would serve a lot better than a general education degree." Being under the gaze of a multibillionaire was starting to unnerve Gohan. "Is something wrong?"

That seemed to snap the billionaire out of his daze. "Oh? Oh no, not at all. I was just . . . lost in thought. You are right. Your diploma will look far better in the eye of the beholder." A wry smile spread on his face. "But I'm sure anyone with an open mind would see that there is more to you than they may think." His hand came up from under the table. "Gohan, it was a pleasure to speak with you. I hope to do so again soon."

"My pleasure as well, Chad." Gohan grasped it firmly.

Chadorick swung the open hand to Videl. "Miss Satan." He nodded as he shook hers as well. With a nod to both, Chadorick rose up and walked away.

Videl also stood up. "Well, you must be thrilled. Union Foundation scholarships are the best."

"Where are you going?" Gohan asked with a frown.

Videl shrugged. "To see what Sharpener and Erasa are doing." She turned to leave, but stopped with her hand on the chair she had just been sitting in. "You know, I can tell you that I've never seen anybody walk around with the two most powerful people in the world in their pocket. Feeling pretty high and mighty, aren't you?" She leaned in a little. "You're a real piece of work, Gohan."

Of all the things she had said in the past months; that had been the worst. Gohan rose up to protest it, but Videl had already meshed herself into the crowd. He sat back down with a soured mood. He even neglected the half-full tray sitting in front of him.

_What is her problem? I take back anything good I ever thought about her. God! What is so wrong about being friendly? Is it just me? _He reached for a breadstick and chomped down on the end hard. _I don't know what's more alienating: my powers or my IQ._ The word stuck with him. _Alienating._ For the first time in the longest time, Gohan felt like he truly was an outcast.

- DBZ -

Chadorick stepped through the gymnasium door and quickly waved over Tips who was standing on the other side of the hallway. Tips quickly walked within whispering distance. "Don't worry; I already took care of it."

"No, no, that's not what I want." Chadorick waved his hand back and forth between them. "Listen, I need you to get a hold of Yoshi. You remember him, don't you?" Tips nodded. "Good. I also would like you to contact our man in the SCPD. I want him to follow a student here once school day ends. One Son Gohan. Did you get all of that? I need you to get on this now while I play host."

"Sure, sure," Tips feverishly nodded, "but Chad why on Earth do you want to bring in Yoshi? He's a God damned, untrustworthy ninja."

"For the right price he's more loyal than you." Chadorick glanced around to once again check the halls. "Besides, I'm certain he's the only one who can pull off the job I have planned for him. Just make sure he's on the first available flight from South City right away."

Tips frowned. "Just who is this Gohan kid?"

Chadorick caught himself before he honestly answered; "Tips, I'm not really sure," he held up a finger, "and that's the point."

His comrade continued to press the issue. "What is it you're going to have Yoshi do up here?"

"Oh, nothing much." Chadorick grasped the gymnasium door handle. "I'd just like him to do a little research for me." He opened it and began stepping through. "I'll brief Yoshi when he arrives."

**The Author's Annotations:**

First off I'd like to proudly welcome back keebler-elmo, cursed-jax,and OrionTheHunter back to the fold. These guys were original readers of "The Story of Gohan." Big round of applause for them.

Chadorick and Gohan mimic a Lex Luther and Superman relationship. Only Chadorick is a fair deal smarter than Lex ever was. In the next couple chapters you're all going to see just how dangerous he really is. Nobility has no limits with Gohan, but Chad himself doesn't have any limits.

Anyone concerned for the lack of action thus far should not worry. The war of Satan City is coming . . .


	12. Chapter XI: The Break In

**Chapter XI: The Break In**

Erasa gingerly shut her locker door and clutched her various textbooks to her chest. After having such a laid back and care free day, at the behest of a billionaire nonetheless, actually having classes had dragged down the rest of the week. She supposed that it was what happened when you were spoiled. She had not expected it to happen after only one day. Indeed, most of the student body had developed a distaste for academics.

Videl and Sharpener were just around the corner. Classes had yet to begin. Erasa skipped over. Though she was not surprised, Erasa still asked the same question she always did since Mr. Gordino's party. "Where is Gohan? I mean, I haven't seen him at all!"

"Well neither have I." Sharpener shrugged. "He's been keeping to himself a lot in the past few days."

Gohan was not a social butterfly by any means. He had a shy, quiet side to him they all came to understand, but he had never distanced himself like this before. "He doesn't even answer questions in class anymore."

"I know what you mean. When super-brain starts to keep mum about showing off that head of his you know something's up." Sharpener nudged Videl with his elbow. "You know what his problem is? You guys talk every now and then."

"Why should I care?" She was playing with one of her pigtails.

"Videl?" Erasa frowned at her. "Why are you doing that? Did you say something to him?"

Videl caught herself and quickly tossed the lock of hair behind her shoulder. "No." Both of her blonde friends were now staring at her. "What? What is it?"

"Like we don't know when you aren't nervous about something." Erasa rolled her eyes. "It's just like that thing about you tripping." Sharpener threw a curious glance at her but turned his attention back to Videl. "Whenever you get really upset or worried you start playing with your hair."

"Just what the heck _could_ you have said?" Sharpener crossed his arms. "I gave dorkwad a bunch of crap his first day and it never even phased him. What on Earth did you do to finally get to him?"

Videl felt like a cornered animal as both of them leaned in closer until the back of her head was touching the lockers. Her cheeks darkened with frustration as she finally told them. "You know what, fine! Fine! Chad . . . Mr. Gordino had been talking to the both of us. When he left I said I'd never seen anyone with two rich friends in their pocket and called him 'a real piece of work.' That's all!" She threw her hands up.

"That's all?" Sharpener blinked. "I don't get it. That's barely an insult."

"Does it even matter?" Erasa asked them both. "It obviously hurt him and now he won't talk to anybody."

"Does it matter?" Videl was almost shouting now. "Look, if it got to him then it's his own problem that he can't take a few hits in his ego." There was a loud beeping sound now coming from her watch. "That's the Chief. I need to go." She brushed past the two and made her way down the hallway.

Sharpener whistled as she stormed away. "His own problem? Hard to believe that's coming from the girl that all but defended him that first day.

Erasa raised an eyebrow. "You make fun of Gohan all the time."

"Well, that's different. I mean, on his first day I was being a jerk, yeah, but by the time school was out I decided he really wasn't that bad. Pretty damn odd, but a good guy. I just call him names for the fun of it."

"Does he know that?"

Sharpener broke out in a grin. "I always make sure he's on my team during gym, don't I?" He reached down and picked up his school bag. Students were not meant to carry them during class, but the only thing in this world Sharpener really cared for were his rippling arm muscles. "What do you think is up with Videl lately?"

"I don't know." Erasa glanced at a clock hanging above the lockers. "Look, I have first period off today. I'll go up to the roof and see if Gohan's around. Maybe I can talk to him."

"On the roof?" He frowned.

"Yeah. I hear that he's seen going up there from time to time. He must like the quiet. I'll be up there for a little while and see if he shows." Erasa waved again as she headed for the nearest stairwell. "Later, Sharpener!"

- DBZ -

He was going to be late.

It maddened him even more that it was not really his fault.

Gohan tore threw the skies at Super Saiyan speeds as he raced to get to Satan City. He brought the watch on his left wrist up and glared at it with his glowing teal eyes. It was just plain maddening. How could Bulma disguise the device as a watch if it did not tell time in the first place?

His frustration only grew as he stared it down. The face of the watch began to flicker as he shouted; "What is it with that woman? She's absolutely . . . B-Bulma?" Gohan's frustration bled away as a red faced, blue haired woman stared at him from the watch.

_"Excuse me, Gohan, but would you mind finishing that sentence?"_

He felt the sweat gathering on his brow. "I, uh, I mean . . . I was just about to say how smart you are and . . ." She was tapping her foot with trademark impatience. Gohan knew without actually seeing her perform the action. "You look pretty?"

_"I'll forget whatever you were about to say for now." _She growled. _"I'm glad you in your alter ego's shoes at the moment. I need you to come to Capsule Corp. right now. The police are here but they'll let you in. Just hurry, all right?"_

Gohan did not have the time for this. "Bulma I'm really late for school. Can't we talk about whatever this is later when I don't have English and World . . ."

_"I said right now, Son Gohan!" _She screamed at him.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" He quickly jabbed at one of the buttons which shut it off. Gohan breathed out in relief that he could no longer be yelled at. After a few moments, however, he brought the watch back up to eye level and glared at it again. "Well why didn't she tell me the stupid thing had a video phone built in?"

- DBZ -

Police being everywhere was an understatement. Vegeta growled as he watched the so called 'defenders of the law' walk about his home as though it were their own. If he had his way, Vegeta would have them on their knees with the proper respect in moments. Bulma, however, had made significant threats to his wellbeing if he did so. The woman could not harm him in any physical way, but that did not make it an idle threat.

She had at least given him free reign with the media. Him mate disliked having her face or her company plastered on the front page in a negative or sympathetic light. In fact, Bulma had nearly struck one that had snuck onto the ground had Vegeta now beaten her to it. While she never did battle, the Saiyan prince knew, with pride, she had the heart of a warrior princess.

It was only befitting.

A great power touched his mind and Vegeta turned to see the son of his greatest rival streaking through the sky. The mindless news crews all turned their attention to the incoming hero and began following him in. _At least the brat can do something right._ Vegeta thought. The Great Saiyaman would take a more prominent role in the nightly news with his being here.

Gohan set down just inside the police line and did not look back. He stopped only when he came to Vegeta. The Saiyan prince glared at him with his dark eyes. "If it isn't the superhero. Come to grace us with your celebrity?"

Rolling his eyes, Gohan continued past him. "Nice to see you too, Vegeta. Where's Bulma and just what the heck is going on?"

"She's in one of the inner labs. Follow me." Vegeta stepped in front of Gohan and began to lead him inside. Several of the officers gave shouts or hollers of their approval as Saiyaman waved to them. Vegeta took the opportunity to better get a sense of him. Gohan was hiding his power as he always did, but not as well as usual.

_The transformation is no doubt making it difficult to completely conceal his strength. I may not approve of his gallivanting through the city as some pathetic idol, but I believe I may have been mistaken about him. Gohan's strength has hardly waned in these years of peace. If only I could test him!_ Vegeta stopped at a reinforced sliding door. He entered a twenty-four digit code and the sounds of cranking gears filled the hallway. The doors parted, and they stepped inside.

Gohan whistled. "What the heck happened here?"

"You tell me!" A muffled, but very feminine voice called out from behind a pile of the wreckage. Whatever had been in this lab was no longer recognizable. Super computers, test chambers, data banks, storage cabinets, everything had been ripped to pieces and destroyed. Sparks sputtered from open circuits and exposed electronics. There were burn marks everywhere. What a distaster.

Bulma popped up from the rubble with a fairly intact, open laptop in her hands. She brushed at the keyboard, sending soot and ash to the barely visible floor. She sighed. "I can't believe there was so much damage. There's almost nothing left!"

"Did some experiment go awry?" Gohan picked up a nearby object, but it fell to pieces at his touch. Upon Vegeta's venomous stare, he quickly set the remains back down. "Sorry."

Bulma walked up to a bench near them with the laptop. "This wasn't an accident." She set it on the surface upside down and reached for a screwdriver. "Someone broke into Capsule Corp. last night, got past my best security and wreaked havoc."

"Best security?" Gohan stuck a thumb at the Saiyan prince. "Shouldn't he be enough? Vegeta, how the heck did anyone get in the front door without you sensing them?"

"I never sensed anything. If I had, be assured they would not have made it past the threshold in one piece."

"Are you sure you didn't just miss them?" The elder Saiyan sent a cold hard stare at Gohan. "Well are you sure?" Vegeta's expression grew colder. "We all make mistakes." His teeth were visible now. "I mean just this one time. It doesn't make you look incompetent or . . ."

"I am not incompetent!" Vegeta roared. It took all his restraint not to punch Gohan for the insult. "I sensed no one entering the residence last night."

"You can chill out a little, Gohan. If I believe Veggie then so can you."

The prince's left eye began to twitch. "Bulma . . ."

"Ah!" Loud snaps and bright sparks erupted from the laptop and Bulma jumped back with her left hand clutching her right. Gohan began waving his hand as fast as he could to put out the smoking fire pouring from the portable computer.

Vegeta had quickly gone to her side. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I just got a little jolt, that's all." She gave Vegeta's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and moved him aside. Bulma had Gohan halt his frantic waving and sighed again. "Well, any hope for evidence on this is gone now."

"Evidence? Of what exactly?"

"Theft." Bulma shoved the blackened laptop onto the ground in frustration. "Someone made a data dump of our protected archives and then slashed this place to ribbons. There's no way to find out what it was he stole."

_The protected archives?_ Gohan took another look at the damage. "You have backups, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but that's not the point Gohan!" Bulma growled in frustration. "Don't you even remember this place? Don't you even know what was kept here?" At Gohan's shrug she growled again. "Unbelievable."

"I agree." Vegeta nodded. "You've been here several times yourself, Gohan. This lab contained everything you ever learned since Raditz first came to Earth. Perhaps now you will begin to understand."

"Everything?" Gohan's bright eyes went wide with alarm. "All the data on the Saiyans?"

Bulma shook her head. "No Gohan, he means _everything_. He means the Saiyans, their technology, the Androids, Sixteen's blueprints, the personal data on Goku, Vegeta, and you, Cell, the dragonballs . . . Everything!"

Reality finally began to sunk in. "Whoever has that data will know. He'll know about me," he looked to Vegeta, "about you . . . oh no. No. No, Bulma; the data on the dragonballs is a lot worse than that. What if whoever did this goes after them?"

The thought had not crossed her mind. "I . . . don't know. This might be a lot more serious than just our secrets getting blown wide open." Bulma's mood suddenly brightened. "At least there's one thing going for us."

Vegeta and Gohan glanced at each other. Were they missing something? Both shrugged and asked in unison; "What's that?"

"A small surprise hidden amongst every important file in these databases. It's an AICV." Blank stares. "Oh, sorry, it stands for 'Artificially Intelligent Computer Virus.' A little something I came up with. Once the data is accessed without proper clearance the virus activates and infected the network connected to the system. It will then attack its way out, destroying countermeasures as they appear, until it reaches the World Wide Web and tracks the location of the stolen files. The best hackers on the planet only lasted five minutes against this thing. It's nearly unstoppable, and once it's activated the person responsible will barely finish reading page one before we have the cops coming after him."

Vegeta growled as Gohan beat him to the question. "And what happens if the computer isn't connected to a network?"

"Oh, well then, regardless, the virus will corrupt the data and overload whatever system is accessing it." She leaned back against a burnt cabinet. "We might have nothing to worry about, but whoever did this knew what they were looking for. They might be smart enough to try cracking the data before opening it."

"Then let's hope they aren't." Gohan stated firmly. He looked down at his watch, but then he remembered grimly how it never told time. "Uh, well, I really got to get going. I'm way late for my classes now."

"All right. I'll contact you if AICV turns up." She gave Vegeta a slap on the arm. "Go ahead and walk him out. I'll have Trunks come down and help me clean up some of this before the crews arrive."

Both Saiyan men said a quick goodbye and exited through the door they came in. Gohan was content to stay in silence, but Vegeta would not have that. "Gohan, I'm curious to know how much you've progressed since your battle with Cell."

_Uh oh. Maybe I'm slipping up with my mental shields._ "Why's that? What makes you think I've progressed at all?"

"I will admit I have thought poorly of your for some time. Your recent exploits against weakling criminals did not help, but I can feel something buried beneath there that you are very apt at concealing." Gohan started to say something but Vegeta cut him off. "I hear from your brother that you have been disappearing at nights. He can't seem to find you when you do." That got the desired reaction as Gohan turned away. "I know you are training, but you and I are the only ones with that kind of strength. It would do well to spar together and test the limits of that strength."

Everything Vegeta was saying was true, but it was the same argument he would make when Gohan was still young. He had gone seven years without training with Vegeta, Gohan felt no need to start now. "I'll think about it."

It was as good as no, but Vegeta allowed him the courtesy. "Very well." He gave Gohan a farewell at the exit and left to return to the lab. The reporters and cameras were still out there. So were the police. Videl was there. Seeing her made Gohan stop dead in his tracks. She saw him and waved. She was walking towards him.

He was going to run. What did it matter if Gohan and Saiyaman were supposed to be two different people? He felt like talking to her as much as he felt like getting the flu. _It might attract attention. Fine. Just swallow your pride this once and get it over with._ He managed a smile. "Miss Videl."

She smiled back. "Hey, what were you doing in there? The police said they weren't letting anyone into Capsule Corp. until you showed up." She cupped a hand to her mouth. "I hear that spiky guy that always hangs around Miss Briefs threatened to kill anyone who tried."

If someone he did not despise had said that, Gohan would have laughed. "He's really not all that harmful. I mean, I don't think he is." _Never mind, I really can't do this. Just standing around her is hard enough. _"I need to get going."

Videl's smile vanished a little. "What do you mean? I know there isn't really anything left to do here, no clues, but I thought . . . well I thought maybe we could talk. You know, privately." She bit down on her lower lip.

"What?" Gohan mentally kicked himself. _I want to go, not stay here and chat with the ice queen._ "We always talk, Videl. I'm just in a bit of a hurry today."

"Just for a few minutes?" She stepped closer. "I want to talk to you about a few things."

_And I want you to leave me alone!_ He felt like he could burst, but Gohan's upbringing was conflicting with the urge to yell at her. He had had two wonderful parents and their morals were now haunting him. "All right. Meet me over there." He nodded at a nearby skyscraper. He waited for her nod and then flew into the air. _Why am I wasting my time?_ Gohan raced out of the view of the news crews and then circled around to the rooftop. _Maybe I should just stand her up. Maybe that would shove a little humility down her throat._ Despite the pleasant thoughts running through his head, Gohan touched down all the same and waited.

Videl's hover copter appeared a few moments later. It touched down and she jumped out. The vehicle encapsulated, and she tucked it safely away in her pocket. Videl beamed a smile at Gohan. "Hi."

_Just tell her off._ "Hey there." _Damnit, I have no spine._

Videl walked to the edge of the roof and sat on it. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of the air. "It always smells cleaner up here." She opened her eyes. "Hey, Saiyaman, what do you think of me?"

That was not a question he had expected. "What?"

"I asked; what do you think of me? As a person. I mean, I figure we're good friends now and it's safe to ask you."

Gohan stepped towards her. "We're friends?"

A sort of strange smile passed over Videl. She held a finger up to her lips. "I won't tell anyone if you don't."

The words stung him. That's what he said to her during Chadorick's party at the school. That was right before she said those things to him. "You know, Videl . . ." _Tell her what you think. Tell her she's rude, frustrating, just tell her exactly what you want to say._ The words were catching on the tip of his tongue before they could escape him mouth.

"Well, come on!" She urged him.

"Videl . . . why do you even want to know?"

The hint of that smile vanished from her as Videl heard his question. She turned her gaze down towards her feet and the rooftop. "I . . . I said something to someone a while ago that really hit them harder than I thought it would. Both my friends kinda cornered me earlier and gave me a hard time when I told them about it."

Gohan's mood was not improving as he listened to her. "So this person you insulted wasn't a friend of yours then?"

"No, no! It's not like that. He's . . ." This time the words were catching on her tongue as she tried to speak. "He would have been if I didn't get so jealous and hurt his feelings."

_Jealous?_ "Jealous?" Gohan walked over and sat down next to her.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when she muttered his name. "Gohan. That's who it was. I was always thought of as this special person at Orange Star. I was their diamond in the rough. I'm a good student, and I'm a bit of a celebrity. Gohan showed up this year with the best scores in history, all the teachers loved him, and he had friends that could give him anything he wanted without a problem."

"Who says . . . I mean, what makes you think this Gohan would have even used his friends for that purpose?" _You never had a single positive thought about me, did you?_

Videl was blushing deep red now. "I don't know. Well, there was this party a few days ago, three days actually, and that man from the Union Foundation held it for the seniors. Gohan and I were sitting at a table talking and he sat down with us. He talked about scholarships for the two of us through the foundation, but . . . but the moment Gohan opened his mouth Chad just ignored me and focused on him."

Gohan's anger faltered temporarily as he tried to piece what she said together. "Wait. Are you saying you're mad that Chad was interested in him and not you?" A sickening thought started to burble in his stomach.

Videl caught on to what he was thinking and quickly corrected him. "No, I don't mean it like that. I mean, I got jealous that he saw Gohan as an asset and me only as an icon. That's all I am. I mean, even I'm looking at myself next to Gohan and I'm not seeing anything worthwhile. He's the star of the school, the one who could actually do something with his life that doesn't involve punching things." She slammed her fist into the cement to prove that point. "It makes me so angry! So I talked down to Gohan because of it, and he's been different since then."

_So that's it. That's what this is all about. _Gohan shook his head as he wiped his gloved hands together. "Videl, I don't think you're a bad person. You're pretty selfless actually. You do things most people never would for fear of getting hurt." Her smile returned. "But you're also stubborn, proud, and a little arrogant." He started to slip off the edge of the roof. "And I'm disappointed in you for doing what you did."

She had not realized he fell off until Gohan was already flying away. Videl watched after him with a mix of emotions. She was still frustrated for sure, but she was also very sad. She had disappointed him. Why it mattered as much as it felt she had no idea, but Videl felt worse for it anyway.

- DBZ -

Where was he? Erasa slumped down against the side of the top of the stairwell in defeat. Gohan was not up here as people said he usually was. She really wanted to talk to him, but it seemed as though that would not happen. Erasa felt like she could kick Videl. Gohan was a really sweet guy and hardly deserved to have his feelings hurt like that.

"Might as well get back down for second period." She mumbled. Erasa leaned over to gather her books when she felt a rush of air flow over her face and hands. She looked up to see a golden streak fly over her from behind. It landed on the other edge of the school's roof and dimmed.

She had to blink to believe what she was seeing. "Saiyaman?" Truly it was him. The golden hero looked to the left, to the right, and then down as his hands came up. He had not seen her. Erasa slowly stood up as the unthinkable happened.

Saiyaman's black combat clothing disappeared in a whoosh of faint light. Now all that stood there was a tall blonde boy wearing an Orange Star High long sleeve shirt, a vest, and white pants. As he started to turn around to her, the hair darkened to a pitch black and the eyes became softer with dark pupils.

She gasped. "Gohan!"

He finally noticed her. "Er-Er-Erasa!"

"Oh my God."

"Wait!"

"Oh my God!"

"Oh . . . crap."

**The Author's Annotations:**

Those are some very long reviews you guys are leaving! And welcome back Adrienne! Fond memories of you.

I hope you all enjoyed the bizarre twist at the end of this chapter. It won't be going away any time soon either. Gohan and Videl's friendship is far from perfect this time around.

Speaking of which; it's character review time! However I haven't really delved too much into anyone other than Gohan and Videl. But please, tell me what you've thought of my portrayal of each character in the story so far.


	13. Chapter XII: The First Date

**Chapter XII: The First Date**

"Gohan!"

He suddenly saw her there. Gohan could have killed himself right then and there. He had so much on his mind he had not bothered to sense if anyone was on the roof. He was dumbstruck. Erasa was standing there, staring at him, and she had seen him change from Saiyaman into Gohan. All he managed to sputter was; "Er-Er-Erasa!"

Her hand went straight to her mouth. "Oh my God."

His hands were held straight up. "Wait!"

Erasa began to smile as she clapped in gleeful shock. "Oh my God!"

She was happy. She found out. His secret was out. Gohan never felt so screwed in his life. Cell seemed better than this. "Oh . . . crap." He pouted. It was all over.

She skipped over to him without waiting another moment. Erasa stuck her head low enough that her gaze could meet his. "You're Saiyaman." He nodded solemnly. "You're Saiyaman!" He nodded again. "Oh wow, this is so cool!" She reached out and shook him. "Gohan I can't believe it! Not only are you cute and smart but you're a hero too!" _That just made him the number one bachelor in this school._

He was feeling desperate now. "Erasa, please, you can't tell anyone about this!"

She paid no attention. Erasa gave him a hard shove that seemed to barely make Gohan flinch. "You're the Great Saiyaman!"

"Would you keep it down?" He prayed the roof was clear with the exception of the both of them. Gohan had managed to miss Erasa. There was no telling if another student had hidden themselves as well.

"I still can't believe it!" Erasa was clapping again. "Gohan this is amazing!"

His mother would kill him for this. Gohan grabbed Erasa by her arm and walked her to a secluded part of the roof. Just for good measure, he checked one last time to see if they were alone. "Look, Erasa, I _am_ Saiyaman. I didn't want anyone to find out, but now you did. I don't want you telling people, okay?"

Erasa was about to nod, but she stopped herself. _What are you doing, girl? You've been trying to make something happen since he first came here and now you got the some leverage. Use it!_ "Well, I guess I could keep it a secret." Her hands clasped behind her back and she leaned towards him. "If you'd go out with me, that is."

"What?"

_He's so cute when he's being shy._ Erasa giggled. She wrapped her arms around one of his. "Come on, how about it?"

"A date?"

"Yeah! Let's have some dinner together after school. It'll be just you and me."

The dreamy look in her eyes felt a little unnerving to Gohan. "Are you blackmailing me?" She only shrugged in answer. "Well . . . I . . . all right, I suppose we can. I mean . . ."

"Great!" She gave his arm a squeezing hug and then released him. "I'll be waiting by the back of the gymnasium. See you after classes, stud." Erasa gave a warm wink and then disappeared.

This was all too surreal for him. "What just happened?"

- DBZ -

He gently rolled the chip between his fingers. This particular memory module could hold a good portion of the vast information in the world, and it cost a great fortune to create. Chadorick set it back inside the protective casing and set it down on his desk. "Well done."

The warrior standing before did not bow or acknowledge the courtesy. He only stared at Chadorick with his blank, uncaring eyes. He was tall; easily seven feet high. He had no hair, wore white baggy clothing befitting his profession, and a long sword sheathed behind his back.

"Once again, I do thank you for coming on such notice. I know your life is very busy, Yoshi."

The ninja paid no attention to his small talk. "My payment has been deposited accordingly I presume?"

"Yes." Chadorick nodded. "I included a small bonus as well."

"I hear there is a great fighter in this city."

Yoshi was never one for strong conversational skills. He was blunt, to the point, and very straightforward. "Yes. He goes by the alias of Saiyaman, but I believe this data from the Capsule Corp. archives may prove to be one piece of the puzzle in proving his identity."

"His true name is unimportant. I wish to do battle with him."  
"You'll lose." Chadorick grinned at Yoshi's offended reaction to those words. The mysterious warrior had blinding pride. In truth, there were no equals to him. He had unexplained strength, speed, and cunning in battle. Even Chadorick had never unlocked those secrets. "I suggest you leave Saiyaman to me. There are better ways of dealing with him."

Yoshi took a step towards the desk. "_I_ will decide my own course of action. Now, you will tell me where to find this Saiyaman. We will see if there is substance to the stories."

Chadorick had little say in the matter now. Though he was powerful in many respects, those who stepped too far over the line with Yoshi did not live to tell about it. He had no loyalties outside his contracts. He was feared and respected by all. It was best just to give him what he wished. "If you want to find him your best bet is to use bait to draw him out. Saiyaman has developed a friendship of sorts with Videl Satan. Use her and he will come out for certain."

That was the end of it. Yoshi absorbed this new information, turned, and left. Charlie was quick to move out of his way as the ninja strode out the office doors. Chadorick shook his head in resignation and flipped the switch on his desk. The walls disappeared into the floor and sunlight came through the windows.

He did not miss the look on his friend's face. "Is something on your mind, Charlie?"

"Are you using him?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

Charlie sat himself down in one of the two chairs before the desk. He rubbed his chin while thinking. "It's not wise to manipulate Yoshi. Our first dealings with him were bad enough. Besides, I thought you wanted to keep Videl alive."

The crime lord nodded. "And she will stay that way. Yoshi will harm her at the most, but she will be kept alive until Saiyaman arrives to save the day. But you should know I did not plan this. Yoshi's interest in fighting Saiyaman only presented another opportunity to further observe his abilities."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Charlie muttered. He eyed the chip case still sitting on top of the desk. "What exactly is in that thing? Sending Yoshi into Capsule Corp. was pretty risky."

Chadorick grasped the case and examined it closer. "I had him take a small device with him. It's a type of AI search module. I loaded in specific search parameters and it pulled every file pertaining to them."

"What were those parameters?"

"For one, I had it search for our young Mr. Son's name. Another would be Saiyaman. The third parameter was to search for any files with direct correlation to the first two. This chip now contains all that data."

Charlie nodded as he watched his boss begin rolling it in his hands again. He waited another minute before shrugging. "I don't get it. Why aren't you looking at it?"

"I'm no where near as foolish as to do that." Chadorick set the case back on the table and leaned back in his chair. "Bulma Briefs is a most intelligent woman. Brilliant actually. There are no doubt very sophisticated safeguards imbedded in the files. I need my people to study the code first before we dare open them."

"So what do we do until they make the files safe to open?" Charlie asked.

Chadorick thought on that for a moment before reaching for a small object in one of the desk drawers. He waved the remote control at Charlie. "I'm sure today's news coverage will be fun. Why don't we sit back and wait for the show to begin?"

- DBZ -

The last bell rang and the halls of Orange Star High became flooded with large crowds of students eager to escape the building. Videl stretched her arms as she walked out of her biology class. She knew it was frowned upon to sleep during class, but could she be blamed if the teacher could not make a single thing sound interesting?

People waved to her, said goodbye, some of the lesser half of the school hit on her, but they were all things Videl was accustomed to. She saw Erasa with her head buried into her open locker. Videl knocked on the open metal door as she stopped next to her friend. Erasa came out with a smile.

She had lipstick on. Videl narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Just what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Erasa glance at the mirror inside her locker door and brushed a few stray strands of hair back behind her ear.

"What I mean is that you were going to study with me for the algebra tests next week and it looks like you're getting ready for a date." The word struck her. "Wait a minute. Erasa, _are_ you getting ready for a date?" Her friend's smile said it all. "No way, with who? When?"

"Just some guy." Erasa closed the locker and slung her bag over her left shoulder. "It was a sort of spur of the moment thing. We're going to get something to eat. You know, talking over dinner."

"How romantic." Videl did not bother hiding the sarcasm in her voice. "And what about the algebra test?"

"We'll study during the weekend. Look, I have to go. He's waiting for me. Wish me luck!" Erasa spun on her heal and began jogging past other students who were discussing the events of the day.

Videl wanted to punch something. Her best friend just blew her off for some guy. It was probably a muscle bound jock at that. Some cute idiot. That would be Erasa's style. Videl angrily wondered who this guy was.

- DBZ -

_I am such an idiot._ Gohan could not remember the last time he paced back and forth lost in thought. There he was, at the back of the gymnasium, and he was as nervous as he had ever been in his life. How could he have been so careless? Erasa was a friend, granted, but he had never actually thought about revealing to her his secret, and now she knows it anyway. He prayed that she had told no one else.

Someone was approaching from around the corner of the gymnasium's large brick walls. Erasa showed up just a moment later. She had the same clothes on as before, but she looked different. _She looks . . . nice?_ Gohan felt sweat in his palms. This was not going to work.

"Look, Erasa . . ." _How do I get myself out of this?_ "Listen, I don't think this is a good idea. I mean, we're friends and it would be a bad idea to let anything get in the way of that. Don't you think so?"

"Well, I remember a little agreement where if I didn't tell anyone we'd go out on a date." Erasa slipped herself around Gohan's arm just as she had earlier that day. She laughed at how tense he became. "Oh don't be so worried. This is going to be fun! Come on handsome."

He never felt as helpless before as Erasa pulled him away from the school. The both of them were soon walking through the streets of Satan City. Gohan followed her lead. He had no idea where they were going, but it was a moot issue now.

"Erasa . . . I've never actually . . ."

"Been on a date before?" She asked with a smile.

Gohan shook his head. "No. I mean, I don't really know what to . . . to do."

"Now you're just being silly." She slapped him on the arm. "We're just going to go get a bite to each and talk. You know. Get to know each other better. That's all."

_That sounds a lot simpler than it seems._ Gohan's nose twitched as he picked up the scents of cooking meats and boiling pastas and rice. They were on the infamous 'Eat Street.' Well, infamous to Gohan at the least. He nearly went crazy every time he came within sniffing distance. All that wonderful food in one little area. He truly was his father's son.

"What are you in the mood for?" Erasa asked while scanning the various restaurants.

"Anything really. I don't think I have ever had preferences to be honest."

"Same here." She winked. "See? We're getting to know each other better already." She pointed across the street to an Italian place with outdoor seating. "Let's go there. There'll be some privacy with all the noise out here."

"Uh, sure." Gohan had no clue what he was doing, but food was food.

They took their seats at a small circular table and were immediately greeted by a waiter. He handed over two menus and said he would return shortly. Erasa and Gohan opened them up, but while he was paying attention to the selection her eyes never left him. "Can I ask you something?"

"I guess." He blinked. "You've probably been thinking of things to ask all day, haven't you?"

Erasa nodded. "Well, wouldn't anyone?"

Gohan flipped over to the entrees and sighed. "There's not much point in lying anymore. Go ahead." He reached for his glass of water and started to sip from it.

"Are you that boy from the Cell Games?"

Gohan suddenly choked as the cool water slipped down the wrong tube. He set the glass down and slammed his fist to his chest as he coughed it back up. _Okay, I hadn't expected that._ Erasa was staring at him. "Um . . . what if I said no?" _Nice cover up there._

"I might be blonde, but I'm not _that_ naïve."

_Too much to hope for I guess._ Gohan looked up Erasa in a new light. _There's a bit more too her than I thought._ "Yeah, that was me."

"Oh wow." Rather than jumping up and down nearly screaming as she had when she saw Gohan changing outfits on the roof, Erasa sat across the table in quiet awe. "Gohan, that's amazing. It was you all along, wasn't it?" He nodded. "But . . . Mr. Satan said he did it. He . . ."  
"He took a lot of unwanted attention away from me." Gohan cut her off. "My family's done a lot of amazing things since my father was a kid, but neither he, my mother, nor I ever wanted celebrity for it. It was bad enough seeing the news crew at the Cell Games, but when Hercule took the credit it was like a huge weight off my shoulders."

"I don't think anyone would have known it was you anyway. You look so different when you're . . . well, when you have the golden hair. I mean your face changes a bit when you're like that. Just how do you do it?"

"Oh, well it's . . ." _Okay, how do I explain this one?_ Gohan fumed over it for a moment. "Well, it's complicated. That's actually a kind of transformation. It increases my speed, power, and strength a lot."

Erasa was now leaning forward on the table with her hands cupping her face. "Just how strong are you, Gohan?"

That was not something he wanted to truthfully answer. "Me? Well . . ." _That's a good question. I probably wouldn't want to tell that at Super Saiyan Three I could destroy the entire solar system with one attack. That might not go over so well._ "I'm not really sure. The last time I had a serious fight was with . . ." He stopped himself before mentioning Jugger. ". . . well, it was with Cell."

"So all that wasn't just a bunch of magic tricks?"

Gohan laughed and picked up his menu again. "No, no, they aren't magic tricks. Anyone can do anything I can if they just train properly." He noticed the dreamy look in her eyes. "What is it?"

Could Erasa's smile be any warmer? "Nothing, it's just . . . do you know how amazing you are, Gohan?" She laughed as a blush began to spread on his cheeks. "You're a hero, you're smart, you're cute," he was beet red now, "and you're probably the nicest guy I've ever met."

Gohan looked around to see if anyone was staring at him yet. "Gosh, thanks. I don't really remember anyone ever saying those things to me before. You know, you're not so bad yourself, Erasa." _That doesn't sound right. Come on, Gohan! You have an IQ that rival's Bulma's and yet you can't talk straight to a girl._ "I mean, I think you're really great too. You've always been really nice to me and a good friend."

She winked at him. "You've very welcome."

_I wonder what's gotten into me._ Gohan wondered as he returned to his menu. _She blackmailed me into this date; I didn't think I'd be having this good of a time. Erasa wasn't afraid at all when she saw me change. Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought it would be. It's nice to have someone that I can be open with._

The crowd walking along the street suddenly became a lot louder. Gohan and Erasa looked up to see people shouting at something across the road. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." They set down their menus and walked over. Pushing their way to the curb, Gohan and Erasa saw several TVs in a shop window. It was a news broadcast. They could not hear the announcer, but they could see the police opening fire on someone with a sword. The entire crowd cried out when the assailant stabbed one of the officers to death.

Erasa sharply elbowed Gohan in the ribs. "Gohan! Isn't that your cue?" She whispered as loud as she dared.

"Huh? Oh, right." He leaned down to her ear. "I'll come back as soon as I can." He promised. Gohan then turned around and pushed his way back through the crowd to an alley.

Erasa turned her attention back to the screen. As much as she was worried for the police, just as anyone else here, she was more worried for her friends. Gohan she felt could handle himself, but Erasa knew Videl would show up. She winced as the attacker killed another officer.

"Look!" Someone shouted. Everyone, Erasa included, looked up to see the signature golden streak of Saiyaman flying through the skies. "Go get him, Saiyaman!" The crowd began chanting it.

Erasa said nothing. She only hoped both her friends would be all right.

- DBZ -

There were bodies everywhere. The normally blue uniforms of the Satan City Police Department were stained in blood. Some of them were missing limbs. It sickened Videl. She felt the urge to throw up. She knew some of these men. They were friends, and they had been eviscerated by the sword wielding fanatic she had seen on the television. She had to stop him.

Videl broke into a sprint when she heard another scream coming from the next street over. She ran from around the building in time to see the white clothed man lifting another officer up with the blade. Just as he pulled it out, the man threw a hard, fast kick that sent the already dead policeman hurtling into a brick wall.

She blanched at the spray.

The man turned to face her. Videl could see blood splatters and specks all over him. He looked unto her with cold and uncaring eyes. The man was as static as the vacant street they stood on. He could have passed for a monk with his lack of hair.

"Who are you?" Videl shouted at him.

She could swear she saw a flicker of light in the man's left eye. It disappeared just as quickly as it had started. He held no emotion in his face. "My name is Yoshi. That should be sufficient enough for you." The sword in his hand came level with Videl's eyes. "You have a high fighting power for a normal human. A power level of thirty to be precise. While impressive without proper training, it is still quite insufficient."

_Power level? What the hell is he talking about? This guy is nuts._ Videl finally had a good look at the weapon he carried. "That type of sword is typical of a ninja, isn't it? You're an assassin."

"I am a mercenary. The jobs I am given are quite varied, but many do involve murder." His other hand came to the hilt. He grasped the weapon with both hands now. Yoshi gracefully switched his posture from relaxed to aggressive.

Videl backed away a step. _He's very calm. The police were unloading everything they had at him but there's not one scratch. He's good. _She brought her fists up. "Don't think that I'm going down easy."

"It's not you I'm interested in." He spoke coolly. "You're only bait for him."

Videl frowned. "Bait? Let me guess; you're after my father, aren't you? Who paid you to go after him? Tell me!" Threats against her family and friends were unforgivable.

"I am not interested in your weakling father. I am here not for money, but for challenge. Once he arrives I shall finally pit myself against a worthy adversary."

Threats were bad, but insulting her father's strength would not go unpunished. "Don't you call him weak!" Videl roared as she threw herself into a head on attack. She swung her left leg with all her might and aimed directly for Yoshi's head.

He slipped to the left just as she reached him. "Over here!" The sword whistled as it sliced through the air for her back. Videl sharply twisted and barely avoided the lethal attack. She landed on her hands and kicked Yoshi in the knee.

"Ouch!" Videl rolled to a safe distance and grabbed her foot in pain. That felt like she had just punched solid brick!

"Impressive speed and agility." Yoshi was pointing the tip of the blade at her again. "Your power level had just risen to thirty-five with that attack."

"Shut up!" Videl growled as she pushed herself back up. "What's all this crap you keep spewing about my power level? Just what are you talking about?" For the first time, a smile showed itself on Yoshi's face. It only pissed Videl off even more. "Don't ignore me!"

She was attacking again. Videl threw a vicious left hook, made three quick kicks, and jabbed at Yoshi with her right fist. Each time the ninja moved out of the way and let the attack pass through the air harmlessly. Videl put all of her strength into a roundhouse kick, but Yoshi ducked under it at the last moment.

"You missed." Yoshi's sword whistled again as it sliced down Videl's back. The young woman screamed in agony as the blade bounced along the bone of her spine. Yoshi quickly followed with a kick to her kidney, and Videl was silenced by the shock of the pain. She felt herself slam against the brick wall of a building and land on her stomach. Blood freely flowing over her. At least three of her ribs had been shattered. There was so much pain.

"I have changed my mind. You are not even worth keeping alive for bait." Yoshi was standing over her again. He slipped his foot under her and then threw Videl into the air with a kick. The teenager wailed as she spun above the streets and crashed back into the pavement.

She could hardly lift her head to look at him. Yoshi made no effort to advance on her again. "I am sure he will come." His empty hand came up and a small glowing sphere came to life in the palm of it. "You are no longer required. Die knowing how truly weak you are."

Videl was afraid. She tried to pull herself to safety, but cried out as the pain from moving was too great. She was stranded, helpless, and unable to defend herself. Videl was going to die.

The light from Yoshi's hand flashed and she saw a deadly beam shoot out at her. Time seemed to stand still. It was right there, about to hit her, and suddenly the shock of the explosion washed over her and Videl found herself staring at a smoking crater nearly twenty feet away. She felt warmer despite the blood loss. Someone was holding her. Videl forced her head to turn as she looked up into those reassuring teal eyes. "S-S-Saiyaman?"

"Don't' die on me Videl!" Gohan demanded as he set her down. "I'm going to take care of that guy, and then we'll get you to a hospital. Everything will be all right, I promise!"

"Medical attention will do her no good." Yoshi lowered his hand and turned to face Gohan. "I cut her spinal cord and have punctured many vital organs. She is bleeding to death, and you can not stop it."

Gohan's fists shook as he faced down this new enemy. "Who are you to delight in the torture of others?"

Yoshi did not answer. He frowned as the same flickering of light in his eye returned just as Videl had seen it. "Strange. I am unable to accurately read your power level. It is immense, but my scanner is unable to assign value to it."

_He's trying to read my power level? How? I don't see a scouter on him. He's definitely not an alien. I can't even sense him!_ Gohan began walking towards him. "If you don't surrender right now you're going to find yourself in as bad of shape as her."

Yoshi gripped the sword with both hands again. "Doubtful. I have never met an equal before. You are powerful, yes, but you do not know what you are dealing with." Yoshi's body vanished as he shot at Gohan at great speeds.

This was unexpected, but Gohan had far too much training to be taken by surprise so easily. He could see every movement Yoshi made. Gohan cross his wrists and moved them in the way of the ninja's sword as it came down on his head from an angle. The blade impacted, and it shattered.

Gohan quickly swept a kick under Yoshi, further off balancing him, and landed a second one square in his chest. With a loud clunk from the hit, Yoshi was pummeled straight through a parked car and stopped by a cement wall.

"Oh my God . . ." Gohan watched as Yoshi pulled himself back up. "You're an android!"

Yoshi flew from his position and tried to strike Gohan with a powerful punch. The apt Saiyan grabbed him by the wrist and then severed the arm off with a hard chop. Sparks flew from exposed wiring and Yoshi fell to the street.

"Who built you?" Gohan demanded. He vividly remembered the blueprints of android Sixteen Bulma had used. The similarities between those designs and the robotic arm he held were unmistakable.

Yoshi struggled to his feet as he took in his damage. "I . . . do not understand. How is it . . . how are you are this powerful?"

_Something's wrong here._ Gohan tossed the arm away. _Doctor Gero's androids were all radically powerful. This guy has the same design and construction, I can tell, but from the way he's been fighting I don't think he could even take on Krillin._ He repeated the question. "Who built you?"

Yoshi's once calm and collected demeanor had now become sullen with rage. "You will not defeat me!" The ground shattered as he threw himself at Gohan at full speed.

_I can't let this go on. He's far too dangerous to be kept around._ Gohan phased out just as Yoshi reached him and reappeared to the side. His elbow flew down and crashed through Yoshi's artificial skull. The android fell to the ground rigid. It was dead, or at least as dead as a machine could be.

Gohan jumped over to Videl and quickly picked her up in his arms again. "Videl, are you still alive?" She said nothing. Gohan could still feel her life force, faint as it was. He powered up and flew into the air. "Hold on, Videl! Everything will be fine, I promised!"

**The Author's Annotations:**

I think you're all going to overload from the action that's coming up.

I'm surprised to hear that I brought back a reader literally. Ssdaman says he left when I stopped writing. Glad to see DBZ-Chick 1 is back too. It's like a rush when I see all these old fans reading.

And don't be so worried about Vegeta's soft side. If there's one thing I know about his character it's that he bottles in his emotions until it boils over. It's just building and building . . .


	14. Chapter XIII: A Storm Approaches

**Chapter XIII: A Storm Approaches**

Erasa never recalled breathing hard outside of gym class. She threw both hands onto the edge of the receptionist's desk and gasped for air. "Please . . . tell me where . . . I can find . . . Videl Satan."

The older woman behind the desk rolled her eyes. "Listen, you and half this city want to see Miss Satan, but I'm afraid the answer is no. The only people with her at the moment are doctors, the police, and Saiyman."

_Gohan brought her here. Good. I hope they're both all right._ She involuntarily shuddered at the memory of the images on TV. They had caught the last of the battle between Saiyaman and the strange robotic human. Erasa did not know if Gohan had been hurt, but she had nearly broken down in tears when she saw him pick up Videl's bleeding and broken body.

"I'm her best friend." Erasa ignored the look the receptionist gave her. "Look, can you at least tell me if she'll be all right? I need to know!"

"Please keep your voice down!" The receptionist held her hand up. "Saiyaman came barging in here with Miss Satan in his arms and was yelling for a doctor. When the stretcher arrived the man who led them into the hospital said her pulse was weak and her blood pressure very low. That's all I know." She pointed over to the crowded waiting room. "Please, if you really want a chance to see her, go sign in and wait until they are out of surgery."

"Okay . . ." Erasa felt sick. Her best friend was barely hanging on to life and she could do nothing about it. As she sat down in one of the chairs, the only comforting thought she had was that Gohan was looking over Videl.

- DBZ -

Tips and Charlie burst into Chadorick's office without their usual courtesy knock. Neither of them were particularly concerned with upsetting their boss. Tips stopped at one of the couches and grabbed a remote control. Chadorick looked up from his papers with a frown. "Is there something wrong?"

"Have you been watching the news?" Tips turned the TV on and began flipping through channels.  
"Should I have?" Chadorick neatly stacked the papers and set them aside. "I take it Yoshi and Saiyaman have been mixing it up. Who's winning?"

"Who's winning?" Charlie scoffed. "Yoshi didn't even last two minutes against him. Saiyman ripped his arm off and the smashed his skull in."

That surprised Chadorick. "Are you telling me Saiyaman not only defeated Yoshi like he was nothing, but he _killed _him?" His disbelief grew as his two closest friends nodded to the question. "That's not possible. Saiyaman does not kill!" He rose out of the desk and walked over to join them. Tips stopped at one of the news stations where they were still reporting on the fight. He turned up the volume.

The three of them listened in as the young reporters spoke to her audience. _"Videl Satan is confirmed to be alive and well despite the injuries she suffered from the unknown attacker. Saiyaman disappeared as soon as she recovered and is once again unavailable for comment._

_"To those of you just joining us, I would like to repeat the information just discovered by the Satan City CSI. The man who attacked and nearly killed Videl Satan has been discovered to be a type of robot never before encountered. While this information clears Saiyaman of any murder charges that may have been pressed, it does raise startling questions. Who built this machine and are there more of them?"_

Chadorick had heard enough. "Turn it off." Tips quickly hit the power button and the image on the screen vanished with a flash. Chadorick brought a hand to his chin as he considered this new information. "As I said, Saiyaman does not kill, but this shows far more powerful than I had expected. Although, in the process, one of my suspicions have now been proven correct."

"What's that, Chad?" Charlie sat himself down on one of the couches.

"I had always thought Yoshi was more than human, or perhaps not human at all. Knowing now that he was an android all along answers several questions." Tips and Charlie were quick to ask what those questions were. "There is a scientist who lives in the far east. He and Yoshi have a very personal connection, but no one ever knew what that was."  
"Until now, right?" Tips pointed out.

"Yes. This scientist, Doctor Aiden Tuff, was once a collaborator with the infamous Doctor Gero. He was the foremost expert on cybernetic technologies, and it was said that he created the Red Ribbon Army in that fashion before being put down by a lone warrior. It was shortly before then that Tuff abandoned Gero."

Charlie had already put together the rest of the puzzle. "I get it. Tuff ran off with some of this guy Gero's research and started building androids of his own."

Chadorick smiled proudly at him. "Not bad, Charlie. It would seem though that Doctor Tuff was never able to create anything near the power of Gero's creations. He must have left before he could learn those secrets." He walked back over to his desk.

"What do you mean by that? You're saying that this Gero had built androids that were even stronger? How come we've never seen them?"

"I believe they were defeated before they could cause much damage." He placed his hand on the stack of papers and slid several off the top. A schematic was on the next sheet down. "It has been well over a decade since Gero was last seen alive. I think it is safe to say he is dead. Perhaps we might be able to make use of Tuff."

"Why would we do that if this guy can't build anything strong enough to take on Saiyaman? I mean, that guy sliced Yoshi up with a single chop of his hand." Charlie made the motion to prove his point.

"Tuff was unable to on his own," Chadorick pick the schematic up and showed it to them, "but with the right tools I think he could create something quite formidable." He flipped the paper around to examine it again. His cold, calculating smile returned. "The information we are pulling from the Capsule Corp. files is proving more and more beneficial."

Chadorick set it down and then turned to his men. "Get me a flight to East City as soon as possible. In the meanwhile, I want the two of you to arrange a message for our dear friend Saiyaman. I want it ready for when I return."

Tips and Charlie both blinked. "A message?"

"Yes, a message." Chadorick's hard stare felt strangely out of place to his two closest friends. "And I want him to hear it loud and clear."

- DBZ -

Had he still been a child, Gohan would have blamed himself for this. Older and more experienced, he knew he could not have gotten there any sooner. He knew he could not have known this would happen. He knew he had gone as fast as he ever had before to get her here safely. None of that made the pain go away.

The doctor came out of the operating room and removed his mask. Blood covered his latex gloves. "I can't do it. I'm sorry, Saiyaman, but there is no one out there who can heal these kinds of injuries. She is bleeding everywhere and I just can't do anything to stop it." He leaned back against the observation window and closed his eyes. "Her spinal cord was broken, her lungs are filling with fluid, and her left kidney has ruptured. I would need three other doctors in there working alongside me, all working on each area, but that's not possible. I'm . . . sorry."

Gohan had heard every word, but his mind was elsewhere. _Even if they could stop the bleeding and repair the ruptured organs, Videl could never walk again. Her life as she loves it would be over anyway. Time for plan B._ He turned to the doctor. "I need you to trust me on something."

"Trust you?" The doctor frowned. "Don't tell me you have miracle healing on that list of superpowers of yours."

He shook his head. "I need you to close up all the opening you made for the surgery and stop as much bleeding as you can."

"But I haven't emptied her lungs! I haven't even sealed up that kidney. You can't just have me stop the surgery now."

"I understand, but you have to trust me. I know of something that will heal her, but it's not going to do any good if you still have her opened up."

"I could lose my license for doing that!"

"Please!" Gohan shouted. The doctor stepped back in fear, but Gohan held a hand up. "Please trust me. I'll be back in a few minutes. Close her up, drain as much of the blood as you can, and I'll take care of the rest." He placed his fingers to his forehead. "I'll be back."

The look of shock on the doctor's face was only fleeting before it became replaced with that of an ornate stone railing. He was now standing in Korrin's Tower. The Lookout was higher up, miles above him, but Gohan did not think bringing Dende into a crowded hospital to be such a good idea. "Korrin?"

The small, furry, white cat walked out from behind a wall. He had a large wooden staff in his right hand and his eyes looked as though they were closed. Korrin chuckled as he walked up to Gohan. "Well, well, if it isn't the son of Goku. I must say, Gohan, you're looking a lot bigger than when I first met you just before the Cell Games."

"Yeah. Seven years and a lot of training will do that to you."

Korrin chuckled. "I'm sure. Come to get some of the sacred water?"

"No thanks, I have tap water at home." Gohan shared in the laugh. "Listen, I'm in a bit of a life and death situation here. I need one Senzu bean."

"Just one?" Korrin shook his head. "I'm impressed. Every time Goku showed up at my tower he would empty the entire stock that I had." The cat moved over to a barrel and flipped the cover off. He stuck his hand in and felt around for a while. "Since I didn't sense anyone going at it down there, I'm assuming this is for a human friend of yours." He pulled his hand back and held it out to Gohan. "This one is pretty old, but the properties of a Senzu don't greatly diminish with age. This'll heal up whoever you feed it too no matter how beaten up they are."

Gohan took the tiny green bean from Korrin with a smile. "Thanks a lot. I owe you one."

"Hey, considering how the galaxy owes you a lot more for taking out Cell, we'll just say I'm helping pay you back." He tapped his staff to the stone tiles. "I'll see you around."

Gohan saluted him. "Thanks Korrin!" Clutching the bean in his fist, Gohan pressed his fingers back to his forehead and concentrated on returning to the hospital. The scene abruptly changed to the observation room again. The policemen who were waiting there all jumped out of their skin at his arrival.

"Sorry guys." He quickly went to the operating room door and walked in. He saw the doctor finish closing the opening.

He noticed Saiyaman. "Whatever it is you're going to do it will have to wait. I need to stitch her up to keep this closed.

"No need." Gohan excused himself between two nurses and stood next to Videl's face. "They just need to be closed. This will take care of the rest." He held up the Senzu bean.

"That thing? Excuse me, but you are not going to give my patient anything unless I approve it."

They had not time for this. "Just stay back." He gave the doctor a harsh glare to make his point. He was already calling for the police, but Gohan paid no attention. He gently opened Videl's mouth and placed the bean inside. "Here you go, Videl. Just eat this." He pinched her nose and then close her mouth. Videl reflexively swallowed the bean. Gohan backed away.

"He just made her ingest something. I don't know what it was!" The doctor entered the operation room again with the officers following close behind. "Arrest him! He has no place practicing bizarre medicine in my . . . huh?"

Videl sat straight up on the table and blinked. Gohan lightly jabbed her in the arm. "Feeling better Miss Videl? You should have known better than to go at that guy like that."

"Saiyaman?" She took in her surroundings and all the people staring at her. "Why am I in the hospital?" The memories of the fight were slowly coming back to her. It was hard to recall what happened after the sword . . . Videl's hand flew to her back and ran along her spine. "H-how? That guy, Yoshi, he . . ."

"It's called a Senzu bean." Gohan said proudly. "Those things have saved my life from a lot worse than you got Videl." He patted her gently on the back. "Next time when you come across a homicidal android, make sure I'm there with you. Okay?" He nodded and turned to his dumbstruck audience. "Later." Gohan's fingers pressed back against his forehead and he vanished from sight.

"Android?" Videl frowned as none of them made a move or said anything. "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

- DBZ -

The waiting was unbearable to Erasa. She had no answer to Videl's condition, to whether or not she would live. She could see doctors and nurses walking in and out of the operating area. She could hear their whispers. Videl was dying and they had no way of stopping it.

She felt like crying.

"What's wrong?" A hand fell on to her shoulder.

Erasa turned around to see Gohan standing behind her with that same warm smile he always had. "Gohan? But how did you know I was here?"

"I could sense you in the building." He moved around to a chair next to her. "I usually can always sense my friends and family when they're near. Even so, I should have figured you'd come to the hospital after hearing about what happened."

"Yeah." She nodded. "How is Videl? I've been hearing some of the things the doctors were saying. They said she was dying. Is it true?" The tears were starting to sting in her eyes again.

Gohan put his hand on her leg and gave a reassuring squeeze. "It was, but I think we're going to be hearing about some Saiyaman intervention soon." He smiled again as the sadness vanished from her face. "She's as good as new. I promised her everything would be all right. I don't break promises."

The next thing Erasa knew, once she heard what Gohan said, she had flung her arms around him in a tight hug. "Thank you, Gohan!"

Though his face was bright red from having her wrapped around him, Gohan hugged back. "You're welcome." He gently pushed Erasa off and stood up. "I think I'm going to be getting out of here. I need to go ask a friend some questions."

"Okay." Gohan turned to leave but Erasa grabbed his hand. "Gohan? I'm . . . sorry about blackmailing you like that. It wasn't much of a date anyway."

_She looks really sad. Why let it end here?_ Gohan held her hand firm in his. "Want to try again?" She looked up with a blank face. "What? I'm being serious. It got cut short, but I was enjoying myself like you said I would. How about dinner tomorrow night? We can pick up where we left off."

"Y-you really want to?" She was blinking. Erasa had never thought Gohan was capable of asking someone out on a date.

He nodded affirmatively. "It's nice to have someone I can be open with." He let her go. "I'll talk to you later."

She watched him as Gohan walked out of the hospital. Just as he had said, people were soon flooding out of the operating area with news of Videl's miraculous recovery and that Saiyaman himself had somehow done it. Erasa simply laughed. Mild mannered Son Gohan had saved the day.

Erasa grabbed her bag and walked back to the receptionist. Maybe this time she could get in to see her friend.

- DBZ -

A gentle knocking came on the door. Videl let whoever it was enter, but to her dismay it was just another hospital official. The elderly woman had a clipboard in her hand. It looked like a sign-in sheet from where Videl lay. The woman cleared her throat. "There is a young lady by the name of Erasa here to see you. I have tried to shoo her away, but she insists she is a _close friend_ of yours."

To the lady's surprise, Videl smiled. "Could you bring her in?"

Erasa appeared a moment later and the woman left them alone. Her friend quickly walked over and gave Videl a cautious hug. Videl returned it with a hard squeeze. "Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine. In fact, I've never felt so good! The doctors are only insisting I stay for observation. They don't know what Saiyaman gave me, but it completely healed me. I probably would have died without his help."

"How many times is it now that he's saved your life?" Erasa sat down in one of the cushy guest chairs aside the bed.

"Three, I think." Videl laid back into the bedding and sighed. "He's so amazing. Maybe I really do have feelings for him." She glanced over. "What do you think? Is it pretty silly of me to fall for the superhero?"

Erasa had other thoughts on her mind. _Videl has feelings for Gohan? Oh no, nothing good could come from this. She doesn't have the slightest clue who he really is._ She wondered if Gohan returned those feelings while in the suit. "How do you think he feels?"

"I . . ." Videl began to chew on her lower lip. "You know, Erasa, he's been pretty distant from me lately. I mean, we've been good friends, we talked a lot, but lately he just doesn't seem to like my company."

"Maybe it was something you said." _Gohan probably didn't want to be around you after you hurt his feelings. I should ask him why what she said got to him like that._

"But what did I say?" Videl threw her hands up. She blinked, and then laughed to herself and laid back down again. "Look at me. This is insane. Hero of the city, Videl Satan, is coming apart because of some guy. What's up with me? I've never found anyone interesting before, why start now?"

It was true. Aside from that day Videl was saved by some stranger from a speeding car, she had never seemed interested in any guy romantically. Erasa suddenly felt very uncomfortable about all of it. She was interested in Gohan, the real Gohan, and Videl was pining after his alter ego. It was a love triangle she could do without. _Then again, do I really have feelings like that for Gohan? He seems more like a big brother. That's like kinda cliché._

Erasa placed her hand on Videl's arm. "Well . . . maybe you see something in him that you don't see in other guys."

"Maybe." Videl smiled. "But hey, forget about my superhero crush. You were on a date! Who was it and how did it go?"

The question took Erasa off guard. "Huh? Oh, well . . . it was just some guy from, uh, science. Yeah! He asked me out and I thought he was pretty cute. We had some dinner, nothing big."

Videl obviously did not believe a word Erasa had said. "You were putting makeup on, at your locker, and had a really big smile on your face. He wasn't just 'some guy' like you said." She slapped a hand on Erasa's shoulder. "Now come on! Who was it?"

"You won't believe me if I tell you." Erasa said sheepishly.

- DBZ -

It had taken only a couple minutes to return to the crime scene, sneak past the police on duty, and steal the piece of evidence before they could gather it. It now lay on an examination table in Bulma's lab. One of her many brilliant machines were carefully scanning the android's severed arm.

Gohan stood behind her as Bulma sat at a computer watching data scroll on the screen. A sheet of paper came out of a nearby printer and Bulma ripped it out. She only had to scan it for a moment. "It's not one of Gero's." She handed the readout to Gohan. "The same basic design elements, for certain, but Gero's androids were more complex than this one. It's stronger, faster, passes for human, but no where near the sophistication of Sixteen or Eighteen."

"That's hardly the point, Bulma." Gohan crumpled the sheet in his hand and threw it at a wall. "The point is that there's a man out there capable of building those damn things and setting them loose. It killed a lot of people."

They stayed in silence. Bulma understood how he felt. Gero was a nightmare for all of them, and it had been hard to put it behind them. Especially for Eighteen. Bulma snapped her fingers as she suddenly realized a clue they had missed. "Gohan, was he just like the other androids in that you couldn't sense him?"

"Huh? Yeah, why?"

"And just how strong would you say this android was?"

Gohan had to recall the brief fight he had with it to make an estimate. "It was hard to tell, but I think it was at least as strong as my dad when he landed on Namek. That's really nothing now, but still pretty strong."

"It all makes sense!" She stood up and began walking around the room as she talked. "Of course Vegeta didn't sense anyone entering Capsule Corp. or even ripping apart the lab. That android only appeared just today and the robbery was last night."

It snapped into focus for Gohan as well. "He's the one who broke in."

"Exactly. Either on his own or someone hired him to do it."

_Someone hired an android to break into Capsule Corporation?_ Gohan frowned in thought. _Goonbino? I've been trying to prove he's really here for some time. First the gang war, now the espionage here, and that android. This all can't be random._ "Bulma . . . whoever built this android, do you think he has the ability to create ones like Doctor Gero?"

"Well, like I said, the basis for them is the same. I would say yes," she nodded, "he could. Why?"

_For being a genius even she has her moments._ "Because that android stole information from your protected archives and the police never found a memory module on his body."

It struck Bulma nearly as hard as any punch could. She leaned back against a table with a hand to her mouth. "He handed it off." Bulma pushed off and grabbed Gohan by the shoulders. "We need to find out who has that data, Gohan! We need to get it back before anyone is able to use it."

"Don't worry, Bulma!" Gohan put his hands to her wrists and gently pulled the older woman off of him. "I'm not going to let anything happen. I promise."

- DBZ -

It has now been three days since his son had died. Three long, miserable, haunting days. He had always wanted a child of his own. When his son came into this world, it was like a dream come to life. He was beautiful and wondrous, despite what anyone would say to the contrary.

The pain hurt too much. He roughly grabbed at the bottle of bourbon that sat on the nearby table. Some of the golden alcohol splashed onto his already dirty lab coat, but he paid it no mind. The bottle went straight to his lips and he let it burn fire down his throat. What was there left to his life now?

The lab door creaked open and knocked over a stack of boxes with discarded test tubes sitting atop it. They fell to the floor and shattered around the intruder's feet. This man glanced around the lab and closed the door behind him. He carried a briefcase in his left hand.

He recognized this man walked towards him. "You . . . you killed my son." He pushed himself out of the chair to attack this monster, but the alcohol poisoning his body had already taken his toll. Not one step away from the chair, he lost balance and fell forward.

The man quickly grabbed him before he could fall to a floor covered in discarded papers and glass shards. "Doctor Tuff, please be careful." He pushed him back into the chair and stood before it. "I did not kill your son."

"Liar!" Tuff threw the bottle at the man, but it missed as he stepped to the side. It shattered on the far wall. "You called him to that miserable city. You hired him, and now he's dead!"

"It is true that I hired Yoshi, but he did not die in the course of his assignment." The man reached into his coat's pocket and pulled out a photo. "He fought this man three days ago. Yoshi was outclassed by him, and he was killed."

"More lies." He reached out and shoved the man away. "Yoshi was invincible! There were no equals to what he was."

"And yet it is the truth." He silenced Tuff before the scientist could make another outburst. "This person, Saiyaman, is extraordinarily powerful. Yoshi was unable to defeat him due to the limitations built into him. You don't have the technology to create a something capable of defeating this man."

Tuff looked around the room with a trembling gaze. He rose out of the chair and began stumbling around. "He killed my boy? He killed my boy. He killed my boy!" His fist came down on a beaker which broke apart. Tuff did not notice the glass that had stabbed through his skin. "I'll rebuild Yoshi. He's invincible! He was taken by surprise, that is all!"

The man once again grabbed Tuff. "You'll only be condemning another of your creations to death if you just _rebuild_ your dead son. However, I have a proposition for you. A trade, if you will."

Tuff threw off the man's grasp. "I don't care for your deals, crime lord! What would you have to make me do anything for you?" At that moment the man pulled a slender object out of his pocket. Tuff lunged at it without thinking. "Give me that!"

The man dropped the briefcase and grabbed Tuff's arm with his left hand. With the simplest of movement, he sent the scientist spiraling through the air and crashing down on a lab table. He waved the object at Tuff who was struggling to get back on his feet. "I should have known you would recognize Yoshi's memory core. It was very difficult to steal this from the Satan City police without drawing their attention."

"Give that to me!" Tuff screamed. "That's my son!"

The man waved it again. "It is still very much intact, Doctor Tuff. Perhaps you would care to listen to my trade now?" He kicked over the briefcase. "Open it."

Tuff's eyes never left the memory core as he opened the twin locks on the case. He barely glanced down when he opened it, but Tuff quickly looked back when he realized what was inside. "Schematics?" He pulled one out. "These . . . these are Gero's designs." Tuff sat down as he scrutinized the piece of paper. "There are Gero's. I . . . I don't believe this." Tuff quickly grabbed for another, and another.

"Here is my trade, Doctor Tuff." The man took a step forward. "In exchange for your son's memory core, I want you to build me an android warrior featuring the best characteristics of the three designs contained in there."

"That's all?" Tuff stood up. His intoxication seemed to have vanished. "If I build you this android, you'll give me back my son?"

"That's all." The man slipped the memory core back into his coat. "The sooner you complete my android, the sooner you can have your son's memory back, and the sooner you can rebuild him as well." He turned around and began walked towards the exit. "And doctor? If you make any attempt to retrieve your son's memory before handing over the android, I will destroy it. Do you understand me?" He stopped at the door.

Tuff began to feel his rage smoldering within him. This fiend was keeping his son from him. This despicable man had just threatened his son's life! But there was nothing to be done. Tuff knew it was not wise to cross such a man. He set the schematics back inside the briefcase and shut it.

There was no other way. "Yes, I understand. It will take time to study these designs and create the necessary tools, but it should not take long. Building an android is mostly research, not construction." He lowered his head. "I will build it as soon as possible, Mr. Gordino."

**The Author's Annotations:**

Thus far you should notice that each saga has certain character focuses. Odyssey Saga was entirely about Gohan. Saiyaman is more focused on Gohan, Videl, and even Erasa. World Tournament Saga will have stronger ties to Gohan, Vegeta, Videl, and Goku. As you can tell, Gohan is always the focus.

Of course you'll all be loving the Kamalii Saga that's all about Gohan and Phoenix.

I'm glad the android was well accepted. Chad's diabolical nature reveals itself again, and you'll all be hating him by the end.


	15. Chapter XIV: A Message

**Chapter XIV: A Message**

It was lonely.

The bells rang and the school day ended with the same rush of students as it always did. Only now Videl was standing at her locker alone. Sharpener was usually off in the gym for one of the clubs he was a part of, but Erasa was supposed to be there. She was not today, nor the day before. Not even the day before that. She was off with Gohan doing whatever it was they did.

She took back any thoughts she might have had about smoothing things out with Gohan. He was infuriating. He made her feel small, inadequate, and now he had stolen her best friend away. Videl felt the beginning sting of tears and forced them back. She never cried, and she would not start now.

Videl slammed her locker hard enough to draw attention. Erasa was her one true friend and now she was off with Son Gohan of all people. She hated him. She always would hate him now.

Ignoring the students who were staring, Videl walked right out the exit and took out her hover copter capsule. She needed to vent on something, and some criminal low life sounded like an appropriate punching bag. Maybe she would find Saiyaman and they could talk.

She would really like that.

- DBZ -

Gohan mocked pain as Erasa slapped him hard in the arm. "Stop yawning already!"

"I can't help it!" Gohan pouted. "It was boring."

The blonde threw her hands up in the air and turned on him. "What was so boring about it, Gohan? The movie was such a beautiful romance." She slipped her arms around his as they continued to walk away from the theater. "Two lovers are torn apart by a great evil only to be reunited before the very end. It was such a sad ending." Erasa frowned as she saw his skeptical look. "Oh all right, Mister. What was so wrong with it?"

Gohan held a finger up. "Well for one, nothing made much sense. How could that guy be the most powerful man to live in the beginning and a weak guy without confidence at the end? I mean, he had defeated the most powerful evil in the world only to be outclassed by some guy from out of nowhere at the end?"

She stared at him in shock. "Gohan are you trying to tell me you paid attention to nothing but the fights and not the love scenes?" He shook his head. "What? Gohan, it was a romance! Don't you get that?"

"I . . . guess not?"

"Oh, I give up." She laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I guess even you can't be perfect."

They continued to walk through the streets of Satan City for some time. Once in a while one would point something out, but there was not much to talk about. Gohan could feel there was something on her mind, but she would never say what it was.

This was their fifth date since Videl had been put in the hospital by the android. Well over a week now. A lot of people knew they were dating, called them boyfriend and girlfriend, but Gohan wondered if that was really true. He and Erasa were closer since she had found out his secret. He was open with her and shared what he really thought and felt, but Gohan never really understood romance. He did not know how to feel around her.

Erasa had been the one guiding them through the city. Gohan now noticed she was leading them into the local park. He liked this place. It reminded him a lot of where he lived in the mountain areas. That was probably why she had brought him here before, and again now. They stopped at a bench and sat down.

She said nothing. Gohan put a hand on her shoulder and shook it. "Is everything all right? It seems like there's been something on your mind lately but you never bring it up. You can tell me, you know."

Erasa smiled and nodded. "Gohan, why is it you and Videl are acting the way you do around each other?" That question surprised him. "I mean, I know what she said to you at the party. She told me and Sharpener. I just don't understand why it upset you so much."

"Is that it?"

She nodded again. "Both of you are my best friends. I don't like it that you can't get along."

"Oh." Gohan sighed. "You want to know why it upset me so much? Because it made me feel like I wasn't normal." He leaned back in the bench. The reminder of Videl's words had soured his mood. "It's so hard to fit in when you're . . . me. Son Gohan is who I am, Erasa, but I'm only ever my real self when I'm not hiding what I can do. I thought I was finally past that, but then Videl snapped at me about being friends with Bulma and getting that attention from Mr. Gordino. I hated the way it made me feel, and I know she meant it to hurt."

"I think that she was a little jealous."

"She was. She told me." Gohan shook his head. "I mean she told Saiyaman." He stood up and ran a hand through his short spiky hair. "That bothers me even more. She can't stand to be the friend to Son Gohan but she's all for getting along with Saiyaman."

"She has a crush on him."

Gohan froze and whipped around to stare down on Erasa. "What?"

She giggled and crossed her legs. "She does. She thinks you're awesome. She pretty much thinks you're everything I think you are."

"No, she doesn't. She thinks _Saiyaman_ is all those things. Videl hates the real me."

Erasa stood up rolling her eyes. "She doesn't hate you, Gohan. I think I understand why you were so hurt from her words, but come on. Can't you forgive her for that? Did she say she felt bad about doing it when she talked to you?" Gohan nodded. "Then maybe the two of you should have another talk."

"Maybe." He gave the slightest of nods. It was a mere consent of the possibility. "But it's more than that now. She seems bitter whenever I'm nearby now, and I don't really care to deal with her attitude."

Erasa pointed a finger towards his nose. "That's what I'm talking about, right there. You two just keep getting moodier and moodier about the other and yet you're never talking anymore. Just why is that?"

"Erasa, this is Videl Satan we're talking about here. She's rude, stuck up, and she is very pushy. It's her own fault."

"Oh come on, Gohan. Videl's really not like that on the inside. She just has a hard time connecting with people." Erasa sat back down on the bench. "Remember when we all first met? It was your first day at the school and she tripped when she first saw you. Remember?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, I've known Videl a long time. She has little quirks, you know? Well one of them is that she trips when she sees someone she really likes."

Gohan frowned at her. "You're lying."

"I'm not!" She laughed. "She's been like that since . . . oh, four years ago. Videl told me the story. She and her dad were walking around the city with a bunch of fans following them around when one of them stole something from them. Hercule was talking him down and the guy pulled a gun." Gohan's eyes shot wide open. Erasa blinked a moment before continuing. "Well, um, Videl got knocked into the street . . ."

Erasa's story was cut off by Gohan's mellow voice. "In front of some red sports car and was saved by a guy who jumped over it, with her, and then a truck following right behind." He finished the story for her. Gohan's lip was trembling. "Oh . . . crap."

"Oh my God!" Erasa stood up again. "How did you know that? She never told anyone that but me!" She stopped herself and slapped a hand to her forehead. "Of course! That was you! You're that boy! Why didn't I see that before?"

"This is getting just a little freaky for me." Gohan felt weak in his knees. He moved over to the bench and quickly sat down. "That was Videl?"

"This is unbelievable! Gohan, she was thinking about you for weeks after that! You were always on her mind. She kept tripping every time she thought about you. It was a little bit of an obsession actually. I used to tease her about it every time we saw a dark haired kid at the school. She would turn the deepest shade of red every time."

Gohan could feel himself shaking his head back and forth without actually willing it. "This is nuts. You're saying that Videl has had a crush on me for the past four years?" Gohan felt butterflies in his stomach. "This is really nuts." Erasa was staring at him again. "No, I'm not going to talk to her. Deffinitely not now! Maybe if she apologizes, but I'm not going to."

Erasa planted her hands on her hips and leaned in towards him. "What? Because she's now had a crush on you twice so far you're suddenly too afraid to face her?"

He could feel sweat starting to lather him. "So I'm shy. It's not something I'm ashamed about."

She shrugged.

Gohan had seen this once or twice so far in his friendship, and now relationship, with Erasa. First she pleaded, then she pouted, and then she let the guilt sink into you. And much to Gohan's annoyance, it worked every time on him. He felt his determination begin to falter under the gaze of her blue eyes. "All right, fine, I will talk to her. I promise."

Erasa smiled and leaned down to hug him. She slipped Gohan a kiss on the cheek as she always did. "Thanks. You have no idea how much easier that will make my life to have you two on friendly terms again."

"We'll see." He stood up, towering over her again, and stretched. "If it's all right with you, I'm going to go out on a quick patrol before heading back home."

Erasa laughed silently to herself. Most people would find it odd to hear those words from someone, but she heard it all the time from both Videl and Gohan. How two people who really were so much alike could dislike one another so much more was a mystery. "I need to go home anyway. Just be careful, okay?"

Gohan quickly looked around to make certain the coast was clear and then activated his watch. He winked at Erasa just before the black costume formed. With a short wave of his hand, Gohan took to the sky and then shot off towards downtown. Erasa watched after him another moment before walked down the path towards the park exit.

- DBZ -

Chichi grabbed the nearest towel and dried off her wet hands. The nearby oversized pot of rice began to boil over and she lowered the heat. She then turned her attention to the giant pan of chicken simmering in a special soy sauce of her own making. Aside from being the strongest woman on the planet, next to Eighteen that was, Chichi could also claim to be one of the best cooks on it.

The door to the house opened and closed and she heard the familiar sound of her eldest son's light footsteps. She brought the wooden spoon up from the pan and tasted it. Just perfect. She set it aside and checked on another pot full of a beef stir-fry.

Gohan walked in with a broad smile as he saw the nearly finished food. He set his bag aside and sat down cross-legged at the table. Chichi took a moment to look at him. It was something she found herself doing a lot.

He was the spitting image of his father, and not just on the outside. Gohan was pure hearted, kind, gentle, somewhat obtuse, and very strong. He may not have realized it, but Chichi knew how strong he really was. Gohan had the same will and drive as Goku had. She could feel what he had so expertly hidden from everyone else. She and Goku did more than eat and sleep during their life together.

But his strength was not the only secret Chichi knew without asking. "So, when do I get to meet this young woman you've taken a fancy to?"

Gohan's head came up sharply and he blinked, trying to determine if he heard her right. When he saw her waiting for an answer, Gohan knew he had. "How did you . . ."

"Oh please, Gohan. I'm your mother. I know you better than anyone else. Now, just who is this girl you're spending so much of your study time with?" She added the last part with a hint of disappointment.

_This is a little shocking. Just what else does she know about me?_ Gohan interlocked his fingers on the table and thought about how to answer. "Well, she really isn't a girlfriend, mom." _For some reason that doesn't feel like a lie._ "I've been hanging out a lot with Erasa. I told you about her, right?" Chichi nodded. Gohan knew he was in for the whole story now. "Well, she sort of . . . well, she sort of found out about my secret."

"What?" Her amusement vanished. The wooden spoon was back in Chichi's hand and stabbing at Gohan. "Son Gohan! Do you realize the kind of trouble you could get yourself and the rest of your family in if she told anyone? You could be kicked out of the school, or worse!"

"Whoa, wait mom!" Gohan held his hands up and nearly fell backwards at her sudden change. "She's not going to tell anyone. We're really good friends. It's just . . . it's nice to have someone to talk to about all of this, you know?"

Chichi calmed down a little at his reassurance. "Just friends, eh? So, Gohan, you're telling me that in all this time you have yet to find anyone interesting to you?"

"No."

"No one?"

Gohan frowned at her. "No . . . mom, what are you getting to?"

Chichi crossed her arms. "I'm just not so sure my son is being entirely honest." She turned around and tended her stir-fry. "You're a lot more like your father than just kindness and strength young man."

_Dad?_ "What do you mean, mom?"

A strange sort of smile crept onto her lips. "You're father and I met when we were children, and he had said he would marry me, but Goku was so hard headed that he never really realized what he was saying."

Chichi's smile withered slightly. "I fell pretty hard for him, but he had forgotten about me. He had disappeared after fighting King Piccolo. I had learned later that he was undergoing intense training for when Piccolo would return, but it still hurt. I entered the World Martial Arts Tournament and he didn't even recognize me." Gohan was now leaning forward with his full attention on her. This was a chapter of his parent's lives he had heard before.

"We fought in the semi-finals, just before his fight with Piccolo. He still did not remember me before I shouted my name and the promise he had made. Goku remembered then, and he even apologized for forgetting." The smile came back twice as strong. "He asked me to marry him again once he had won the tournament. I really don't know if Goku loved me as much as I loved him when that happened, but I do know his feelings became very strong once we started out life together. His happiest day was when you were born, Gohan. We loved each other very much.

"I think you're in the same situation as your father was, Gohan." She tapped the spoon on the pan and set it aside again. "You aren't really aware of everything that's around you. You need a strong willed woman in your life. I'm sure she's there and you just aren't seeing it."

_I shouldn't be too surprise that she's talking about all of this. I only wonder who else is in on it. Is there some Gohan conspiracy I'm not aware of here?_ Gohan reached for a nearby cup and pitcher and poured himself some water. "Well I haven't met her yet," he said firmly. Gohan put the cup to his lips. "Why are you so interested in whether or not I'm going on dates?"

"You don't know?" Chichi looked honestly surprised. "Why, grandchildren, Gohan!"

His face puffed up and he coughed up the very water he had tried to drink. Gohan shook his head as he started breathing again. "What?" He shook his head again. "Mom, what the heck are you saying?"

"Don't you 'mom' me, mister!" The spoon was back. "You're getting to be that age. And in case you don't remember, you're actually nineteen years old from that year you spent in that weird room."

"The room of spirit and time?"

"Whatever it was." She waved her hand. "Your father and I were married at about your age, so no excuses."

_Oh man. Forcing me to study night and day is one thing, but demanding I get married is really whacked._ He slowly got up from the table. "You know, I think you need a little more time with dinner. I'm just going to go outside and do some stretches."

"Oh no you don't!" Chichi placed her hands on her hips. "You're going to stay right here and talk . . . hey! Gohan! Son Gohan get back here right this instant!" The spoon flailed in the air as she chased her son down out the door.

- DBZ -

"Videl!"

The dark haired teen looked over to see Erasa running up to her. Videl was unsure about how she should feel. In the end she smiled and waved. "Hi, Erasa."

"Hi." Erasa stopped just in front of her. "Are you busy after school?"

She perked up at that. "I think so. What do you want to do?" Mindless training was starting to get dull. Videl missed spending time with her friend.

"Well, I want you and Gohan to . . ." Videl's face darkened at the name. "Wait, wait, just hear me out, okay? Look, all I want is for you two to sit down and talk. It's hard to be friends with the both of you when you're so angry with each other."

"You mean it's hard to go out with him when I hate him." She shot back.

"Well . . . I guess, but it's really not worth it if you two don't get along at all. We're supposed to be a group! You know," she interlocked her fingers together, "comrades." Erasa put her hand to her friend's arm. "Listen, he's a really nice guy, and there's a lot more to him than you think."

"Like what?"

Erasa chewed on her lip for a moment. "Well, you'll have to ask him about that, not me. Now, will you please talk to him? You two are a lot alike and have a lot in common. You'd really like each other if you'd just forgive and forget."

Videl leaned in close to Erasa. "I don't think so." She shut the locker and turned to lean back against it. "Look, Erasa, I'm angry at him. Okay? He pisses me off and I don't really care to try being his friend."

"Because you're jealous?" Erasa nearly slapped a hand to her mouth upon saying that.

Videl felt as though her pigtails were on fire. "What's so special about him anyway? He's just another guy. Nothing too great about that."

"Well maybe if you get to know him first you wouldn't say that." Erasa huffed. "He's just shy and insecure, just like you! I mean, get past that and . . ."

"Now wait right there!" Videl pressed a hand to Erasa's chest. "I am _not_ shy and insecure."

"Then why are Sharpener and I your only friends?"

Videl felt the blood pumping through her ears. "Erasa, don't you . . ." Something hit her nose. Videl knew that smell. She turned away from Erasa and looked down the hallway. There were plenty of students still walking the halls, and no one looked out of the normal.

Erasa felt confused as her friend began to walk away. "Videl? What's wrong?"

"Wait." The smell became stronger the further she walked. Then it became weaker. Videl turned to see a utility room door on the other side of the hallway. She quickly moved over and grabbed the handle. These small storage rooms were normally locked. The lock on this door was broken.

She swung it open and met with the sight she feared. Videl's head whipped around. "Erasa, run! Get everyone out of here!" Her friend just stood there. Shock was etched into the blonde. Videl spun around and cupped her hands to her mouth. She yelled to anyone who would hear her. "There's a bomb in here! There's no time; get everyone out now!" Students closest to her began to scream and run towards the nearest exits. Videl spotted a fire alarm on the opposing wall and quickly pulled it. She had to get as many people out of her as she could.

Videl turned to look at the plastic explosives one more time. The timer was nearly out. She would not get far enough to avoid the blast.

Five seconds.

- DBZ -

Tuff quickly stepped out of the way as Chadorick walked into his lab. The crime lord walked in without a word to the scientist. He only looked around the lab with mild interest. It was clean, unlike his last visit.

"Did you bring my son?" Tuff demanded as he locked the steel door.

"I have your payment, yes." Chadorick turned his gaze upon the crazed elderly man. "Do you have the android?"

Tuff feverishly nodded as he walked over to a long table with a brown blanket thrown over it. He threw it away to reveal a tall humanoid in a white combat suit laying down with its eyes closed. It looked just as Yoshi had.

"I-I used the same design as my son, but incorporated many of the technologies you provided. It was all, all of it, radically advanced. I don't believe that Gero had created such things."

Chadorick interrupted Tuff before the old man could ramble on. "I am curious, Tuff. What was it that made you split with Doctor Gero? The goal of your work was the same, was it not?"

Tuff hardly paid attention to Chadorick. His attention remained fixed on the unconscious android. "The same? No, no, that vile old man was quite insane. Quite insane. I wanted to create my children; the ones to carry on my line. Gero only wanted to rule and conquer. He was insane."

"And I can see how much better you have fared." Chadorick pulled Yoshi's memory core from his inner jacket pocket. "Here he is, Tuff, just as I promised; our son's memory." He tossed it over. "I consider the deal closed."

Tuff caught the memory core with care and began to gently caress it. He looked up and Chadorick with a sinister smile. He began to circle the table toward's the android's head. "I, Mr. Gordino, do _not_ consider the deal closed." He opened a panel on the back of the android's head. "You tried to steal my son from me! You're the one responsible for his death!" Tuff was screaming now as he inserted the memory core. "Well, now you're going to repent for all you've done. My son is going to kill you!"

The android's eyes snapped open as Tuff closed the panel on the head. It sat up and stared straight at Chadorick. The crime lord smiled as he recognized Yoshi's body language. "Good morning."

Yoshi's hard stare was unflinching. Tuff came to his side and gripped his android son's arm. "Kill him, Yoshi! Kill him!"

"Your father is quite mad, you know." Chadorick began to laugh. "I had never expected him to actually program an AI for the android he was going to build me. Tuff's plan was always to build the android, take your memory back, and then place it in the new body."

"Why won't you kill him, Yoshi?" Tuff's eyes were filled with tears as he pawed at his son's body. The android's eyes never left Chadorick.

"Oh, I know you want to kill me. You have a driving urge to please this pathetic excuse of a father. I had expected that." He set his hands on the edge of a cabinet and leaned back. "Yoshi, I want you to strangle Tuff."

The android's arm snapped up and gripped the scientist's throat so quickly no one could have possibly seen it. He had not even hesitated. Tuff wrapped his hands around Yoshi's wrist as he fought for air. "S-son? Why . . . a-are you d-doing this? I l-love . . . you, son."

Chadorick was now chuckling at the scene. "Tuff, I only needed you to build my weapon. Beyond that, you're useless. My foundation has the best programmers in the world. It took little effort to rewrite part of Yoshi's AI matrix. He's little more than my slave now."

Tuff began to sob as he gasped for air. "M-my s-son . . ."

"Now that I have him, I'm afraid I have to end this." Chadorick was no longer laughing. The hardened stare had returned. "You're dangerous. I don't know what it was that drove you to insanity, Tuff, but I can't allow someone like you to live on to create more of these things." He glanced up to Yoshi. "Kill him."

"My son." Tuff whimpered his last words. Yoshi's hand closed and he crushed the scientist's neck. He let go, and Tuff fell to the ground dead.

"Find all of his research and computer files and then destroy this lab and everything inside it." Chadorick turned his back on the scene and walked back to the locked steel door. "Then make your way to Satan City and report to me. You, Yoshi, are going to kill Saiyaman for me."

- DBZ -

_What is it with me lately and always being late? I have really got to start remembering that this damned thing isn't a watch. Come on Gohan! You're a practical genius and yet you can't even bother to remember one little detail._ Gohan felt more than agitated with himself today.

Not only had his mother cornered him about his future marriage prospects, but he had nearly forgotten telling Erasa he would talk to Videl about their mutual tension. He still disliked the idea of talking to her. He doubted she really felt like talking to him.

The more Gohan thought about what had been happening between them, the more he thought it had been blown out of proportion. How was Videl supposed to know how those remarks would make him feel? That hardly mattered, though, when her mood seemed to get worse with every passing day. Gohan was starting to feel her hate stares on the back of his neck.

He had to talk to her. He knew that.

Gohan slapped a hand to his face and let it rub down past his chin. Even the cool air whipping at him did little to ease away his nervousness. "Just what are you going to say? Oh, hey there, Videl. How about we be friends again? Oh, yeah. That's a _great_ idea. You're a genius, Gohan."

The school was now in view. He had a good twenty minutes to find her, talk, and then get yelled at. The perfect way for his morning to begin. _At least things can't be much worse than this._

Gohan was now close enough that his sharp eyes could see people running around the school grounds. Running away from the school. Running out the doors. The school's fire alarm was also blaring at full volume. Gohan blinked as he saw some jumping out of the second story windows. _Just what the heck are they . . ._

There was a flash. A large section of the school near the front entrance erupted into the air with billowing black smoke following behind. He felt his body tremble in flight as bodies flew along with the rubble. Gohan could hear the screaming now.

"Erasa, Sharpener . . . Videl!" The Saiyan's aura flared and he sped to the school as fast as his power could carry him.

Someone had bombed Orange Star High.

**The Author's Annotations:**

Boom. Love that shocker.


	16. Chapter XV: Ultimatum

**Chapter XV: Ultimatum**

Gohan set down a split second after he had witnessed the explosion. He could barely see anywhere with all the smoke, but he could feel several people still trapped inside the building. There were survivors! Gohan wondered how many had died here.

_No, don't think about that now. You have to concentrate. Get them out of here before the whole place collapses!_ He rushed into the black smoke, letting his senses be his guide. He heard some of the people who were outside yell for him to stop. The first person Gohan came across was a student trapped beneath an overturned locker. He quickly shoved it away and helped her up.

"You need to get out of here!" He pointed back down the direction he had come from. "Keep running that way and you'll come to the exit. Breathe through your shirt or you'll collapse from all the smoke." He waited until she gave a nod before Gohan vanished into the blackness again.

It was horrible.

Water from ruptured pipes sprayed all over the place, but did little against the raging fires that were beginning to build in some areas with enough air to burn. Gohan looked around for some indication of which part of the school he was in. One of the classroom numbers was still intact; three-o-four.

_Oh, no. The science labs! There's enough natural gas running through those rooms to blow apart this entire wing! I've got to hurry!_ He could feel others in the floor below him. Many were moving around, running, helping others. The fire department was here. _Good. That lessens what I have to do. Who's left on this floor?_

He stretched out with his senses. Gohan brought his sleeve to his mouth and tried to breathe through the building layers of smoke. If there were anyone left he would have to get them out fast or else they would suffocate before the school blew sky high.

There was one person left up here. They were deeper in, closer to where the explosion occurred.

Gohan ran as fast as he could without risking running through a wall. There was so much damage that any more could cause a collapse. The fires were more intense the further he went. He skidded to a halt as he came face to face with the end of the upper floor. Some sunlight poured through here. He was amazed as much of the school was still together as it was. As though on cue, the entire building creaked and droned and began to shift beneath his feet.

_Come on! Where are they?_ He cupped his hands to his mouth. "Hello! Can you hear me? We need to get out of here! Help me find you!" Gohan gave a spasm as he took in a deep breath of smoke. He forced down the urge to vomit, knowing it would only make things worse. Even he could not stay in this place much longer.

There was a faint tremor to his right. Gohan instinctively turned to the source of this energy, though he would not be able to see them. They were very close by. He jogged over and found a pile of collapsed ceiling with an arm coming out of it.

"Hang on, I'm right here!" He grabbed handfuls of the debris and threw it off. The building violently shuddered and rocked as an explosion went off nearby. Gohan knew what was happening. _The natural gas is going off!_ He began throwing the wreckage away more quickly.

He removed one last piece and saw who was underneath. It was Videl. Gohan wrapped his arms around her and pulled the young woman up. She looked like she had taken the beating of her life, but there was no blood. He could see a deep reddish black mark on her head.

Gohan brushed a few strands of hair away from her eyes. "Videl? Videl? Videl, come on. Please wake up." _Don't you dare. There's a rule against being on death's bed twice in a week, Videl, and you're breaking it! _Only as he held her close did Gohan notice one very important detail.

She was not breathing.

"No!" Gohan pulled Videl away to an area where the smoke was not as thick. He gently laid her down and quickly put his lips around hers. He blew air into her lungs and pulled back to press it out. "Come on, breathe! Please don't die on me." He moved down again and blew a second time.

Videl coughed into Gohan's mouth, expelling the smoke that had filled her lungs as she gasped for air. Her eyes drifted open and stared into Gohan's. He was only inches away from her. Tears became to run down her cheeks. "G-Gohan?"

It was then that Gohan consciously became aware of the fact that he had not transformed. He was wearing the Saiyaman suit, but he had neglected to become a Super Saiyan while flying to the city. With all the smoke around he only hoped it obstructed her sight enough not to realize it. He picked her up, one arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees, and began running to the exit. "Don't worry, Videl. You're going to be all right!"

Her eyes shut again and she became limp in his arms. "I'm sorry . . ." Videl was unconscious now, but still breathing.

_Oh man, Videl was right next to the blast. Just what in the world was she doing?_ He jumped over another pile of rubble and sprinted through a fire. As hard as it was for him to be in this environment, it had to be even worse for her.

Gohan stopped just before reaching the destroyed section of wall. He looked down at the woman in his arms and wondered what Videl would remember when she woke up. Gohan's body flashed, brightly enough that it could be seen through the smoke clouds, and he leaped clear of the building.

Landing to the shocked awes of the evacuees and fire crews, Gohan ran towards the nearest paramedics. "I need a doctor! Please!"

One of the paramedics rushed over with a gurney. Gohan gently laid Videl on it and watched as they hurried her away for oxygen and to check her vitals. It was surprising how relieved he felt to know she would be all right.

"Saiyaman!"

Gohan looked over to see Erasa waving her arms at him from behind the police blocked. He waved to them. "Wait! Please, let her through!" The policemen both shrugged at each other and allowed Erasa to pass.

She quickly jogged over and stopped short of giving her friend a hug. "Is Videl going to be all right?"

"Yeah, I think so. Erasa, just what in the world happened here?"

The blonde shook her head. "It was a bomb. Videl found it in a utility closet and told everyone to run."

"A bomb." Gohan could not believe that. _Why would anyone bomb the high school? Why would they do such a thing? How many people have died because of this? _He felt as though his worries would eat him away from the inside. Gohan put a hand to Erasa's shoulder and forced a smile. "They just took Videl over there. She'll probably be going to the hospital, but I think you can keep her company."

Erasa smiled back and jogged to the nearby ambulances. "Saiyaman!" This time it was a police officer who had called his name. Gohan walked over, his mind ablaze with questions. The policeman had a piece of paper in his hand. "We were pretty sure you'd show up. Listen, I don't want you taking this the wrong way when you read it, okay?" He handed it over. "Our department received this note some time late last night."

"Okay." Gohan blinked as he was handed the sheet. His eyes settled on the typed words. Gohan trembled as he read the note. "Oh no . . . no, no, no . . ."

The officer grabbed him by the arm and steadied the hero. "It's not your fault!"

Gohan pulled away and clutched the note in his hand even tighter. Its words were damning. "_There will be a bombing today in the early morning. A dear message for our good friend the Great Saiyaman. I hope he gets it loud and clear. Make sure he gets this note, and tell him to be at the place he revealed himself by sundown, or else more incidents will follow."_ This was about him. People had died because of him. Gohan let the note fall and he moved away from the police.

The officer rubbed a finger just under his nose, not knowing what to say that would make the young man feel any better. "Hey, listen, I don't understand what is going on here, but if you meet this guy wherever it is he'll be, just make sure you get him. All right?" Gohan looked over to the officer and nodded. The police were going to let him take care of it. Take care of his mess.

Emergency crews were still swarming all over the place. Gohan stopped as he took in the school. Half of it was a ruin. Medical examiners were everywhere covering up the bodies of the students that had been killed by the explosion. Fire crews were still fighting back the raging flames, and police officers did their best to keep the crowds calm and away.

Gohan let his mind wander as he tried to piece it together. _Loud and clear. What did that mean? I don't understand any of this. Why bomb the school? Why kill all these innocent people? Just what is the message? How do you send me a message by bombing my school?_

"My school." Gohan mumbled. He understood. "Oh no." It was a message, just like the note had said. He knew the message now. He knew what the sender wanted him to know. Gohan fell to his knees and wanted to vomit onto the school grounds.

Someone knew his secret.

Who? Gohan looked all around, not knowing what he would discover. Were they here? Were they watching him? Gohan folded the note and slipped it inside the vest. Everything changed now. How could anyone have discovered who he was?

"Saiyaman!" An officer was waving near the edge of the school grounds. "There's a lot of people still inside. We could use your help getting them out safely."

Gohan shook off his shock and his grief. "R-Right." He could think about the note later. He would deal with the bomber himself tonight. Right now, there was still a job to do. He only wished it was not of his own making.

- DBZ -

"NO!"

The doctor and the nurse both jumped as Videl violently lurched up on her bed. Her eyes were wide, her hands clutched the sheets with a shaky grip, and sweat began building up on her skin. The doctor quickly moved to her side and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Miss Satan, please be calm. You're in the Satan City Hospital. You were injured in the explosion."

"Ex-explosion?" Videl's breathing slowed and she finally took in her surroundings. It was a hospital room, just as they had said. She was still in her singed and tattered school clothes. All the memories came back to her. "How did I get here?"

"Ambulance." The doctor pulled a small flashlight out and shined it in her eyes. Videl never flinched. "I heard what you did. You managed to save a lot of lives today. The bomb collapsed a lot of the school's structure, but by the time it went off most of the student body had been running to the exits."

She had been saved. It was Gohan who had pulled her out. "How many?" It was a depressing question, but she had to know.

"Less than fifty, more than thirty. They're still bringing casualties in." He gave her shoulder a squeeze. "You're well enough now I can leave you. The worst you got were some bruises and a few deep breaths of gases and smoke."

Videl nodded. "I managed to get inside one of the lockers before it blew. I figured the metal would help protect me."

"It did. That was some very quick thinking. Now, I want you to rest here the rest of the night, but I think in the morning you'll be fine to leave." He slipped the flashlight back in his pocket and snatched up the clipboard.

As the doctor and nurse left, a very familiar blonde stepped inside. Erasa waved to her with a smile. "Hey there. Feeling any better?"

"Some." Videl coughed, grimacing at the black taste of smoke that came up with it. "I'm just lucky I guess."

"Yeah, Saiyaman got you out of there pretty fast."

_Saiyaman?_ Videl frowned at Erasa. "He's the one who got me out?" Her friend nodded. "Erasa, it was Gohan. I saw his face just before I blacked out. He said my name." Videl felt her cheeks heating up. "I've been such an idiot, haven't I?"

"What do you mean?" Erasa was glad for the sudden change of subject. She did not feel like trying to dodge the issue of Gohan's identity just yet.

"I've been horrible to him, and I've only stayed mad for no good reason. It's my . . . stupid, stubborn pride. That's what it is. When I saw him in there, trying to save me, I told him I was sorry just before it all went dark." She bit her bottom lip. "I wonder if he heard me."

"I'm sure he did." Erasa reached out and took Videl's hand with her own. "You know, I was hoping to get you two over that animosity in an easier way than a bombing."

"Animosity? Since when do you use such big words, and correctly at that?"

Erasa huffed and took away her hand. "Hey, I'm not a total airhead you know!"

Videl had a good laugh at that and paid with more coughing. Her lungs were just not up for humor yet. "Is Gohan okay? That's good. How about Sharpener? Did he make it out too?"

"Yeah. The big oaf was in the weight room. That part of the school fared the best throughout it."

There were a lot of people who had died today, but Videl felt strangely relieved. Was that right? She shook it off and settled into the hospital bed. "Why did this happen? Who would want to bomb the high school?"

"There was a note." Videl's eyes opened wide as she gave her full attention to Erasa. The blonde hesitated before continuing. "The police found it just after the explosion and when . . . well, when you were brought out. It was a note for Saiyaman. That's really all I know. There were a bunch of news reporters talking about it."

Videl gripped the rails of the bed and pushed herself up. "Someone bombed the school because of Saiyaman?"

"Videl be quiet!" Erasa flapped her hands up and down and looked to see if anyone in the hallway had heard the outburst. "All I heard was that the note said something about the bomb being a message to Saiyaman."

Her fists tightened on the metal of the bed. "Who would do such a thing?" Videl ground her teeth together and growled. All her pent up anger and frustration threatened to boil over. "Did they kill people just to make him look bad? Did they do it to hurt him? Just what the hell was it for?"

Erasa said nothing. The issue was much different for her. She knew who Saiyaman was, and right now Erasa was worried for Gohan. If anything, Gohan would take the note like a branding and blame himself. She only hoped he would realize it was not his fault.

- DBZ -

Gohan set down in the industrial area between two rows of cargo containers. He was still in costume, still in his Super Saiyan form, and his anger was at levels he had not felt in a lifetime. The description of the location was simple enough. This was were the gang war had erupted months ago. This was where he saved Videl.

This was were he became Saiyaman.

"Show yourself!" He screamed. Gohan's voice echoed throughout the abandoned complex. This place had not been used since the fighting that had happened. If anyone at all were to hear him, it would be the one that left the note. Gohan knew the note was no trap. Whoever had planted the bomb had wanted to hurt him the only way that was possible. A trap would be meaningless.

He walked towards one of the buildings. Even in the dark Gohan could see exceptionally well. There were no signs of anyone. He reached out with his other senses in an attempt to locate them. A faint feeling came from the direction of the very building he stood in front of. Gohan briefly considered wiping it off the face of the Earth. "Come out!"

The door to the large hangar portion was either open or missing. There was pitch black shadow inside. A lone man stepped out into the moonlight. He was tall, his skin was pale, but his eyes were an unnatural dark red. Gohan did not recognize him. _Wait a moment. He's not the one I'm sensing. I . . . I can't sense him._ The Saiyan's lip trembled. "Another android"

"He's the same one, actually." A strong, confident voice said from behind the android. "Or to be more precise, the same mind. New body though. More powerful, new features, but it's nothing you haven't seen before." A man in a white suit walked into the open just ahead of the android. "Isn't that right, Gohan?"

"Chad." Gohan felt so confused at the sight. "You? You set the bomb?"

"Yes, I did."

Gohan's breathing quickened for only a moment before his rage became the best of him. The air rocked violently as he crossed the courtyard and grabbed Chadorick by the throat. He was not too sure how much pressure he was putting on the billionaire, but rational thought had vanished now. "WHY?"

Chadorick gasped desperately for air as he shouted the words he needed to say. "If you harm me the entire world will know about you, your family, and your dear friends at Capsule Corporation!"

It was enough to force Gohan to let go. Chadorick fell back to his feet with a hand around the now bruised skin of his neck. Gohan backed away a few steps as he pieced it all together. "You ordered the android to raid Capsule Corporation. You . . . you're Goonbino?"

The crime lord chuckled as he stood straight again. "Well, I know you're not telepathic. Excellent deduction, Gohan. It's a silly name, I know, but one can only have so much control over the media."

"You've been behind everything that has happened in this city since I arrived."

"An amazing coincidence to be sure and I'm a man who usually does not believe in such things." Chadorick stepped closer to Gohan. "Did you understand my message by any chance?"

Gohan nodded. "I did. You're insane."

"Insane? Far from it, Gohan. An insane man commits acts without reason, purpose, or thought. I destroyed your school and killed your friends for a very simple, very plain reason. It was a demonstration. I can harm you, Gohan. I can harm you in ways many of your past opponents have never thought of before. A battle of brute strength is nothing compared to a battle of sadistic attrition."  
"That's not a fight I'll let you win. I'll gladly tell everyone the truth so long as it puts you away for everything you've done."

Chadorick stuck a finger in the air. "You really haven't thought out the consequences of that, have you? Perhaps you have kept your abilities a secret this long only because you want to fit in, be normal, but can you imagine what would _really_ happen if the truth were known? You're not even human, Gohan."

_He really does know everything. _Gohan felt the flinch involuntarily flicker across his stern expression. He could not help it. Gohan felt as though his inner strength were waning before this man.

"Aliens amongst us! The last survivors of a violent, warlike race reside on Earth with powers that exceed those of Cell's. People are irrational, instinct driven creatures, Gohan. You have so much to learn despite having been born on this planet. They would never accept you. The masses would demand your head. Your dear mother would probably be hunted down as a filthy alien concubine. And then what would happen to Capsule Corporation? Most likely it would be burned to ashes for concealing the truth for so long. And lets not think of what the other criminal elements would do to your dear school friends out of revenge."

The scenarios painted nightmares in his mind's eye. "I have faith in people."

"Then that would make three weaknesses of yours, now wouldn't it?" Chadorick cocked his head to the side as he stared into Gohan's soul. "You're kind hearted, incapable of killing, and your actually have trust in the common man. Never underestimate the irrational, easily provoked hate of the masses. It's made me a very, very powerful man."

So that was it. Gohan had his back up against the wall with a man who could destroy him. He had never faced anything like this before. The first punches had been thrown. Gohan asked the one question this was all about; "What do you want from me?"

"You don't know? You haven't even guessed at that yet?" Chadorick held his open hand out. "I want you to join me."

Gohan batted it away without a moment's thought. "You really are crazy. I would never, _ever_ join you!"

"You seem to have a nasty habit of acting without calmy thinking things through." Chadorick flexed his hand to work away the soreness from Gohan's strike. "That's quite strange for someone as intelligent as you. Perhaps I should rephrase my proposition as something akin to a beneficial truce. A middle ground, if you will."

"Middle ground?" Gohan was insulted at the idea. "You're a thing of evil. I hate everything you stand for. There _is _no middle ground for us to stand upon, Chad."

"You know I've been trying to gain control of this city's underworld. You also know I've been having an exceptionally hard time of it. Not only through your efforts, but also the remarkably stubborn nature of the gangs and other crime lords that have already fortified their territories. They're quite resilient, aren't they?"  
Gohan nodded. "Yes, they are."

"It's a very different world on the other side of the tracks, Gohan. Everyone knows where the drugs are, where the guns are, and where the right people are. It is everything that the police and federal investigative agencies would kill to know but is always just out of their grasp.I'm offering it to you."

It did not require too much thinking for Gohan to know what Chadorick was really offering. "You want to turn me into a weapon. You would give me all the information I needed to track down and put a stop to the criminals on the streets, and then you would move in once they were gone."

"I always knew you were brilliant."

"I'm also not for hire. You're the one I want, Chad."

"And for the time being I'm untouchable, aren't I?" Chadorick stepped closer to Gohan again, and Gohan backed away. "You should take my offer, Gohan. The first major steps of this have already been put into place. It all starts tomorrow."

"What starts tomorrow?"

Chadorick's eyes lit up. "The war. For the past several months I have been putting increased tension amongst the largest and most powerful criminal syndicates and street gangs. All that tension is going to erupt tomorrow in a carefully planned series of events that will bring Satan City to its knees and greatly expand my influence. Once that's all over, you and I can then get rid of the rest of them."

"You're going to start gang wars all over the city?" Gohan felt like strangling Chadorick again. It took every ounce of his will to keep himself at bay. "Do you have any idea how many people will die from that?"

"Conservative estimates place the collateral death toll in the low hundreds, but possibly over a thousand." He spoke so casually you would believe he had just read lines from a book. "I'm afraid that's what happens when street thugs run around with heavy weapons."

"I won't let that happen!"

Chadorick shrugged. "Go ahead and fight them all you want. The more that are put away in jail or sealed up in body bags the better." Chadorick quickly moved forward and grabbed Gohan's suit before he could back away again. "Listen closely, and listen carefully. There are no negotiations here, Gohan. This is how it is, and you _are_ going to do as I say. Or everyone you know and love will _suffer!_"

He let go and shoved the Saiyan hard. Gohan was so lost in his own thoughts that he stumbled several steps before stopping. He stared at Chadorick for only a moment before turning around and rocketing into the air. Chadorick waited a few moments before turning to Yoshi. "Well?"

The android's gaze was still fixed on the horizon in the sky. "His full power was concealed, but he is significantly more powerful than I. I would not be able to defeat him at much current power rating."

"And if you got your hands on him?"

Yoshi's eyes fell to the crime lord. "Then perhaps, yes."

Chadorick felt a wide grin spread across his face. "That's all I wanted to know." He stretched his arms out and did a small spin on the pavement, under the stars. "It's a wonderful feeling when you know everything is going your way."

- DBZ –

Chichi quickly rushed over the phone and picked it up before the first ring could finish. "Hello?"

_Hi, mom."_

The wave of relief she felt was quickly drowned out by her other instincts as a mother. "Son Gohan, just where in the world have you been? I have been waiting all day for you to come home and you don't even call to say you'll be late? If this is about that girl you are seeing then I'll assure you that you're in such big . . ."

_"Mom."_ Chichi stopped when he heard his voice for the second time. He sounded so calm. Gohan usually had a whiney, remorseful tone when she reprimanded him. _"Mom, I screwed up."_

"E-excuse me? Gohan, what's wrong?"

_"Listen, I can't come back tonight. Maybe tomorrow. I can't say much more right now. I'd like to talk to Goten for a moment if that's all right."_

"What do you mean you want to talk to Goten? You are talking to _me_, Gohan. What is wrong? Tell me already and mommy will . . ."

_Mom, please."_ Gohan interrupted her. _"I need to ask him one thing, and then I have to go."_

Something was very wrong with her baby boy, but Chichi knew he would not say anything more in this mood. She held her hand to the receiver and called out to her youngest child. "Goten? Goten, you brother wants to talk to you."

The tiny Saiyan boy came running around the corner not a moment later and stopped at his mother's feet. He took the phone from Chichi's hands and spoke into it with a wide smile. "Hey Gohan! Where have you been?"

_"Goten, I need you to do something very important for me without telling mom. Can you do that?"_

Goten nodded for a moment, and then realized his brother could not see him. "Oh, yeah. Sure thing."

_"Goten . . . stay close to her. You're a lot stronger than mom, I know that. Stay close to her and keep her safe, all right? Don't ask why, just hit anyone who tries to hurt her really hard. All right, squirt?"_

Goten did not really understand why Gohan was asking him this, but he nodded all the same. "Yeah, I can. I'll do that, Gohan."

_"Thanks little guy. I'll see you soon. Love you both."_ The speaker clicked as Gohan hung up on the other end.

Goten handed the phone up to his mother who check to see if anyone was still there. She hung it up and asked Goten, "What did he want?"

Goten shrugged.

- DBZ –

Gohan set the black phone down and stepped out of the small booth in the Satan City Police Station. He turned to the small crowd of officers who had gathered just out hearing range. He smiled at them. "This is going to sound a little strange, but I need you guys to do exactly what I ask and trust me."

**The Author's Annotations:**

The scene between Gohan and Chad was directly taken from a Season Four episode of Smallville where Lex's evil side tried to temp Clark and control him.


	17. Chapter XVI: The War of Satan City

**Chapter XVI: The War of Satan City**

Gohan pushed the entire pile of papers and PDAs off of the cabinet's surface as he continued his search. "Oh come on. Where the heck is it?" He opened up the upper shelves and looked in there, but was only greeted by more of Bulma's research. "I know it's in here somewhere."

All of a sudden the room's main lighting came on. Gohan spun around to see Vegeta standing by the entrance with his hand on the switch. The prince of all Saiyans had a strong air of annoyance about him as he stared at his rival's offspring. "From what I understand of the laws of your world, this is considered unlawful entry."

"I'm sorry, but I need the dragon radar and it's three in the morning. Bulma gets violent when you wake her up before nine. I mean, you probably know that better than . . ." Gohan stopped himself before he finished the sentence. "Could you maybe just tell me where it is?"

Vegeta glared at him a few moments longer before opening the drawer of the desk closest to the door. He took the dragon radar out, closed the drawer, and then tossed it over. Gohan caught it and turned it on briefly. Seeing all seven balls on the display, Gohan turned it off and then tucked the radar into his bag. "Thanks, Vegeta."

"I would very much like to know why you want the radar. Perhaps for the lives that were lost in the bomb earlier this day?"

"Partially, but I'm going to need the dragon for a lot more than just that once this day's over."

Those words set off a spark within Vegeta. "What do you mean? Is there something you know that you are not telling us?" Gohan said nothing. "Speak, urchin. What is going to happen today."

Gohan considered telling him the whole truth. _Vegeta would be a big help in the end to keep everyone safe._ "There's going to be massive gang wars erupting all over the city today. A lot of people are going to die. I tipped off the police, and I think we can keep it to a minimum, but it'll be hard enough keeping civilians safe. If you helped us, Vegeta . . . well, it would be a big help."

The Saiyan prince laughed. "You want me to lower myself to your standards, Gohan? You insult me. I don't need to prove myself fighting the battles of these weakling humans. If they want to kill each other then it is of little concern of mine."

"No concern?" Gohan gritted his teeth together. "Vegeta, someone set this all up. They know all about me, and everything. They want to _use_ me once this city's been torn apart."

"So kill him and be done with it."

As callous as Vegeta may have been once long ago, Gohan could not believe what he was hearing. "You don't _kill_ people, Vegeta. These are not vicious, evil alien tyrants or android war machines. These are _people!_ This is their world, and they have laws that even I follow, and you don't kill."

"You you're going to let all those people you care so much about die because you refuse to kill one human?"

Gohan looked down on his bag. "Well, they won't stay that way. And once it's all over I think I'll be able to stop him and still keep us a secret." Vegeta's mocking gaze did not lighten. "Don't' look at me like that. I don't kill. Frieza, Cell . . . they were different. My dad spared the lives of everyone he faced, even thugs like the Ginyu, and he's someone I want to be like. I'm not going to kill because it's the easy way out."

"Then you're as much a fool as Kakkarot was."

The words hurt and stung Gohan all at once. "And you're not half the man he was, Vegeta. I thought you had changed, but maybe you really aren't any better than when you crawled into your pod all those years ago." An insult for an insult. Gohan pressed his fingers to his forehead and teleported out of the room.

Vegeta's rage had flared when Gohan spoke. He wanted to scream, to roar, but instead turned on the wall and buried his fist in it. "That insolent . . . who does that low class half-breed think he is?" He breathed deeply until he felt himself regain control, and he pulled his hand out. "No better, Gohan? Fine then. I'll show you."

- DBZ –

It was frustrating being stuck inside the small, white, and sterile hospital room. The doctors refused to let her go until the morning. They had said something about making sure her blood chemistry stayed balanced. She had inhaled a variety of harmful gases and dust in addition to the smoke. Though Videl felt completely recovered, and uit was absurdly early in the morning, she was not in the least bit tired and had now resorted to pacing.

Erasa had left only when visiting hours were over. Several people were here to see her, including Sharpener with a large bouquet of roses, and then her father was here for a while. He said he had wanted to stay longer, but her was making donations for the school's relief and reconstruction. She had figured her father would not wait a second to get in the spotlight, but he was helping at the same time.

Gohan had never come.

That young man had been on her mind a lot today. Videl had heard everyone say how Saiyaman had been the one to get her out of the building, but she knew who it was that had found her. It was Gohan. The doctors say that she had several signs of asphyxiation. Gohan had found her, and then saved her life. She found herself wanting to talk to him more than anyone else that day.

"I'm such an idiot." Videl muttered as she leaned back on the outer wall.

"And why would that be, Miss Videl?"

That was a welcome voice she recognized. Videl turned around and look out the open window to see Saiyaman floating in the air. She stepped back to give him enough room to float inside. "Well, it would be about a lot of things, I guess."

Gohan set down just inside the room. "Anything you'd like to talk about?"

Videl stepped back and sat on the edge of her bed. "It's just . . . Saiyaman, you were the one who carried me out of the school, right?" He nodded. "Everyone else said that, but I remember Gohan was the one who found me. He . . . he saved my life. All we've done is ignore and be angry at each other for so long, and yet he risked his life to save mine."

_I'm not sure I'd have forgiven myself if I let a friendship end like that, Videl._ Gohan sat down next to her. "Why were you two angry at each other?"

Her cheeks flushed a little. "Really it's all my fault. I'm jealous of Gohan. I'm jealous of the attention he gets for who he is and not for who his father is. Maybe I'm a little envious too. It made me say something that upset him a lot, and I never told him I was sorry until today. I really hope he at least heard me say that."

"He did." She turned her head to look at him. "I mean, I'm pretty sure he did."

"Thanks." Videl kicked her legs up a bit. "I was really hoping Gohan would visit me today so we could talk, but I was also really hoping you'd come too. I should have guessed that you wouldn't pay attention to visiting hours."

"It helps to fly." He smiled at her. Gohan glanced down to the floor a moment as he thought of how to say what he wanted to say. "Videl, if I asked you to do something, you would do it for me, right?"

The question took her aback slightly. "Well, what are you going to ask me to do?"

"It's a request, Videl, and I'm not sure if you'll do what I tell you to do, but I'd hope that you would." He continued on as she stayed silent. "Videl I want you to get your friends together and leave the city in the morning."

"What?"

"I want you, your family, your friends and anyone else you can think of to get out of Satan City. Tell as many people as you can to stay in their homes or leave as well. It's not going to be safe here today."

"But why? Saiyaman, please, tell me what's going on."

Gohan did not want to tell Videl too much without exposing himself, but knew he had to divulge some of it. "It's Goonbino. He's real, he's here in the city, and he bombed your school to get my attention."

"What?" Videl's eyes fluttered as she tried to take it all in. "Why, though? Why would he bomb _my_ school to get your attention."

"Because he knows that the only way to hurt me is by hurting the people I care about." Gohan sighed as he felt the weight of everything come back to him. "I've already talked to the police, and they're doing as I ask so far, but you're the one I'm worried about. I don't want you running off and getting hurt."

She was shaking her head. "But I still don't know what is going to happen."

"Goonbino is starting to make his bid for power. He's setup every major gang and criminal organization in Satan City for a major war that will wipe most of them out. There will be crooks running through every street in the city trying to kill each other, and a lot of people may get hurt in the cross fire. I don't want you to become one of them."

"Become one of them?" Videl grabbed onto Gohan's arm. "Saiyaman, I'm a crime fighter. That's what I do. You and I are supposed to stop those guys from killing anyone, even if it's themselves."

He wrapped his hand around her wrist. "There's a way to fix all that once it's over. I know that sound crazy, but it's the truth. I swear it. The police are going to do everything they can to keep the people safe, but to actually try and stop all of this is impossible, even for me." He thjen put his other hand on her shoulder. They were facing each other now. "If you can't stay here as I ask, then please warn as many people as you can to keep inside and out of danger."

Videl felt more confused than ever, but she did trust him. "Okay. I can do that." Gohan started to move away, but Videl held on to him. "Wait."

"What is it?"

Videl bit down on her lower lip as she debated what she was thinking. "Are you going after him? Are you going to at least try and stop Goonbino?"

"I am. He has . . . a pretty nasty body guard lined up, but really I only have to worry about what will happen after he's in custody." Gohan laughed a little at the quizzical look that sprung up on her. "I know that doesn't make much sense either, but maybe you'll understand some day."

"I'll see you again, right?"

_I really don't know the answer to that one._ He smiled at her. "I think so."

Videl bit on her lip one more time and then shook her head. "Screw it." She pulled Gohan down into an embrace and kissed him as hard as she could. Gohan's eyes went wide with surprise, and he was too shocked to stop her or even protest the kiss. He held his hands on either side of her to stay standing. The last thing he wanted right now was to fall over on top of her.

The kiss lasted longer than he thought, and though Gohan felt his cheeks flushing from it, he actually enjoyed it. "V-Videl?" He pulled away from her finally.

"Sorry if I embarrassed you but . . ." She smiled. "I _really_ wanted to do that. Please come back, okay?"

_I'm dating Erasa as Gohan but I just kissed Videl as Saiyaman? What the hell is wrong with me and why can't anything ever be easy?_ He stood up again and looked down on her. Gohan was not sure how he looked right then, but Videl only kept smiling. "It'll be all right." It was all he could say. Gohan floated back to the window and then flew out into the city sky.

Videl stayed on the bed after he had left. She was surprised at her forwardness, but also relieved. She felt some weight had lifted off her shoulders. She looked out the window to see the first signs of sunrise and nodded. "Well I'm not running." Videl grabbed the phone sitting beside the bed and began making her calls. She had a long day ahead of her.

- DBZ –

The banging on his door was finally getting the best of him. Sharpener tossed the sheets off of him, got out of his bed, and made his way to the apartment's door. He brushed his hand through his very long, and very well kept, hair and peered into the tiny peephole. "Erasa?"

"Sharpener, I've been banging on this door for ten minutes!" She yelled. "Open up!"

He undid the bolt and chain locks and opened it all the way. Erasa quickly walked in, right by him, and went for the television set. Sharpener shut the door and scratched at his head as he watched her. "Erasa, what the heck are you doing? It's way too early, and we don't have school. It got blow to pieces, remember?" His hand went to his mouth as he yawned. "Can't we hang out some other time?"

"I can't believe you've been sleeping through this." She turned the TV on and quickly switched to a local news station. "It's crazy out there, Sharpener. Videl only got a hold of me just before it all started. She _tried_ to call you but there wasn't any answer?"

"Videl called?" Sharpener's face wilted. "Damn! I shouldn't have kept the phone off the hook."

Erasa hushed him. "Shut up and listen." She grabbed the volume knob and raised the level several notches.

_"We now have confirmed reports of open gang warfare erupting in the uptown areas now as well. The police thus far have done little to engage the assailants, but are rather keeping civilians out of harm's way." _The newscaster put a finger to his ear and looked off screen. _"Apparently there has now been a bombing of a warehouse in the industrial area. Reports are continuing to come in from all over the city as the chaos continues to mount."_

"I can't believe this." Sharpener whistled. "When'd it all start?"

Erasa was about to answer when the report continued. _"Police officers are refusing to issue any statements or comments concerning the situation, and Videl Satan herself has avoided questions for the time as she assists in protecting the citizens of the city."_

Sharpener was nearly pulling out his hair now. "Videl's in the middle of all this? Just what the heck is she thinking?"

_"While the casualties on all sides of the ensuing conflicts continue to mount, and military reinforcements from the government depart to assist, the one question on everyone's mind is 'Where is Saiyaman?'"_

Erasa shut the television off. Even she had no idea where Gohan was. Videl said Saiyaman had visited her, but no one had seen him since. A sick feeling was growing within her. Erasa almost felt like screaming knowing her two closest friends were out there. "Sharpener, Videl told me that we need to get somewhere safe and stay out of the way. That's what the police are telling everyone else, too. We just need to wait it out."

He held his hands up high. "Hey, I'm not exactly a fan of getting in the middle of all that, but what about Videl? I don't want to leave her out there dealing with all of that. I gotta . . . you know, save her, or something."

Though it may have sounded brave to some, Erasa just thought Sharpener's bold statement foolish. "Videl's not stupid, you know. She's not going to mix it up with guys with rocket launchers. And besides, if it happens for whatever reason, I'm sure Saiyaman will show up and keep her safe."

"Yeah right." Sharpener's eyes rolled dramatically. "And just where is he right when everyone needs him?"

Erasa bit her lip and shrugged.

She had no idea where Gohan was.

- DBZ –

He was sitting behind a desk, facing a wall of screens behind that desk, and smoking a long brown cigar. Gohan felt sick just watching it. Chadorick was enjoying himself while the city tore itself apart, and he had done it all. Every news station in Satan City was on each of the wall screens. All Gohan had to do was turn around and he could see the same thing. Some areas were already suffering from spreading fires.

Time enough to stop those later.

Gohan held his hand towards the panoramic windows of Chadorick's penthouse and let his energy loose with a deafening pulse. The glass shattered apart, leaving only the frames, and Gohan floated right onto the floor. Some of Chadorick's men turned around in horror and pulled out their weapons. They took dead aim and fired. Gohan's eyes tracked each and every round, and his hands moved in a blur as they caught the rounds one by one. Eventurally their clips were empty, and Gohan pressed his palms together and crushed the collection of bullets into a tight bacll. He threw it aside as he threw a glare at the group of thugs.

Chadorick spun the chair around and presented a strange sort of smile to Gohan. "Ah, Saiyaman. Please, do come in." He glanced over at the smoking ball of metal burning a hold into his fine carpeting. "A little dramatic, don't you think?"

Gohan quickly glanced at the faces of everyone in the room. Something felt wrong. _He didn't use my name. Why? That's not all that's wrong either._ Gohan stepped forward cautiously. "This is going to end, Chad."

"Really?" The crime lord shrugged as he deeply inhaled the sweet smelling cigar smoke. He made an approving hum. "I take it you have decided not to take the wiser course of action then?"  
"Like I really would have." Gohan ignored everyone else now and marched on Chadorick. "It was a mistake for you to reveal yourself to me. As soon as I warned the police and my friends I knew where to find you." He stopped just at the desk. "We're going. Get up."

Chadorick waved the cigar in the air, leaving small trails of its light smoke. "Go? Go where, my dear Saiyaman? Where would you take me that would have any difference on the outcome?"

"I don't think you're going to tell everyone who I am any more than you want me telling everyone who you are. They'd pick your empire apart and leave you without a zenny to your name." Gohan finally felt like grinning. "I don't think that's something you could live with."

He laughed. Chadorick leaned back in his chair and laughed long and heartily. "Now that's what I expect from you, Saiyaman. That's the thinking that will get you far in this world." He placed the cigar back between his lips. "A pity you learned that lesson a little too late."

Chadorick's choice of words finally set off a light in Gohan's head. _He hasn't told anyone. Chad is the only one who has read the information on the memory module. He hasn't shared it with any of his associates, and that means there's no proof. Once I get my hands on it then he'll have no way of proving any of his claims._ "You spoke of a middle ground last night; a truce. Well, as a condition to that truce, how about you hand over all the stolen data from Capsule Corporation. Maybe then you'll have my trust."

"I'm afraid not." Chadorick shook his head. "It's much too fascinating of reading material to simply give away. And besides, without it I will have lost a valuable bartering chip."

"Then I guess we'll just have to see how things work out." Gohan reached over the desk to grab Chadorick's suit and pull him out of the chair.

His hand went straight through.

Gohan jerked back in surprise as the image of Chadorick became distorted by blue scan lines and then sharpened back into focus. Gohan looked up to the ceiling and say a tiny lens projecting a series of lasers down to the desk. "A hologram?" _That's what the funny feeling I had was. I couldn't sense him!_

"Of course I knew the risks in revealing myself to you, Saiyaman." Chadorick snapped his fingers and the doors on the opposing side of the room opened. The android from last night stood there in a black combat suit. His skin was just as pale in the day, but his eyes were a fierce crimson. "I have safely moved my operations somewhere out of your immediate reach. Oh I had hoped you would possibly decide to play along with my plan. It would have made things so much easier, what with the public's deep trust in you, but I knew that inevitably I would have to eliminate you."

"Eliminate me?" Gohan stepped back from the desk and turned his body to face the android. "You can't be serious."

Chadorick waved Yoshi into the room. The android did as directed. "You know, Saiyaman, there was one more weakness of yours I discerned from reading one of your more recent tales. My only real question was; have you truly learned from your mistake?"

Gohan did not give any ground as this new enemy finally stopped only an arm's reach away. There was no emotion in this one. Chadorick had said it was the same android with a different body, but that could not have been entirely true. There was something different about this. "What's your name?"

"Yoshi." It answered in the kind of mechanized voice Gohan had expected.

"Well, Yoshi, you should know that despite whatever he thinks, I know how you're built. There are limits to your design, and you can't beat me." _Doctor Gero's models were very powerful, but even as a base Super Saiyan now I should mop the floor with him._

"I know that. Your power level is far beyond my design's current rating."

Gohan frowned. "Then why even bother?"

Yoshi glanced at his holographic master. "Because I have no choice."

He swung the first punch fast. Even Gohan was surprised at the machine's speed. He brought his right wrist up to deflect the blow, readying his counterattack. Yoshi's palm opened up at the last instant and grabbed onto the Saiyan's forearm. The sudden aching pain swept from his arm throughout his entire body. Gohan's knees buckled and he nearly fell. Yoshi was quick, and brought his other hand around Gohan's neck. The pain became twice as strong, and Gohan grabbed the android's arm with his free hand. He felt so weak.

Gohan breathed deep and swung his elbow hard and cracked it across Yoshi's face. It seemed to hardly affect it. He buried his knee into it's gut, and the felt the grip on his arm slacked. Gohan quickly spun in place, boosting his speed as greatly as he could, and kicked the android so hard it rocketed through the building's walls and out into the city landscape. Gohan stared through the gaping tunnel for only a moment before collapsing to his knees in exhaustion.

"W-what happened. I-I feel l-like I ran for-rever." He was breathing so hard he could barely hear anything else.

"I suppose you really haven't learned the price of overconfidence yet, Saiyman." Chadorick's hologram cackled with glee. "You lost your father to an android because of it, and now _you_ will lose your life to another android because of it. A family curse, perhaps?"

"Sh-shut up." Gohan pushed himself back up after getting his second wind. He felt so incredibly weak. "Just shut up." He looked through the holes in the building again, but he could not see Yoshi.

"He really is the pinnacle of the mechanical android, isn't he? Nowhere near as good as Cell, oh no, but a bit of the best of all the others. The raw power of Sixteen, the speed and agility of Seventeen and Eighteen, and the resilience and _absorbtion_ capabilities of Ninteen and Twenty. Perhaps I should call him Twenty-One? Lucky Twenty-One I would think."

_This isn't good. _Gohan felt better now as some of his strength returned to him. He looked around frantically, trying to discern where Yoshi was lurking. _I can't sense him and he just stole a huge portion of my energy. How could I have let this happen?_ "So much for a nasty bodyguard." He mumbled.

"Take care, Saiyaman. I'll be watching the show." Chadorick waved. "Have fun, and . . . no hard feelings." The hologram vanished.

There was a sudden rush of air and a clap of thunder. Gohan turned just a moment too late and caught Yoshi's foot right in the face. He felt himself crash through the opposing side of the penthouse and then soaring through the air. Gohan stopped himself only long enough to be hit again by Yoshi's iron fist. The force of the impact to his gut man him heave, and then he cried out as Yoshi then planted a powerful elbow to the base of his neck.

Gohan could not see as he plummeted down to the streets of Satan City. He could no control himself. He crashed into the pavement at the speed of sound and rocked the entire block with a shockwave that shattered glass and overturned nearby cars. People screamed and flew in any direction to avoid the debris from the impact.

It took a few moments to collect himself, but Gohan was back to his feet again, and weaker than ever. _Damnit! How in the hell did he get so powerful? Just how much of my energy did he leech away?_ It took a few firm shakes of his head to clear his vision. Gohan looked up, but did not see Yoshi anywhere. "All right, where are you?"

There was another ripple in the air. Gohan planted a foot on the rim of the crater he had created and pushed off just in time to avoid a sweeping kick from the android. Gohan came to a stop at the end of the block and spread out to better defend himself. Yoshi stayed hovering in the air at the other end. "I have not yet begun to use the full extent of the energy I stole from you."

"I'll bet." Gohan breathed in deep, and breathed out. He had to get himself under control. "From what I remember, Gero's energy stealing designs didn't work anywhere near as well as what I just felt."

"My father improved upon those designs when he built me."

_His father?_ Gohan felt more of his energy return to him and stood straight. "Who is your father?"

"His name was Draken Tuff." The android was answering every question without a pause to consider answering it.

The name did not sound familiar. "Was? What happened to him?"

"Gordino killed him."

Gohan's eyes went wide. "What? He killed your creator and you still follow his orders? Why?"

"Because I am a machine," the ground below Yoshi began to crack apart as the android released more of its energy stores for use, "and I am only capable of what I am told to do, and Gordino programmed me to do whatever he wanted me to do."

_Round two is about to start up._ Gohan drew upon more of his own power, and the immediate area around him cracked apart as well. "As sorry as I am to hear that, I somehow don't think it makes much of a difference. You'd want to kill me and other innocent people anyway from the impression I had last time."

"Indeed." It was a cold and emotionless response from a thing of metal and circuitry.

Gohan found it fitting. "What I said before still stands. You can't beat me."

"I have taken much of your energy, Saiyaman. In addition to my original reserves, it is more than enough to kill you now ten times over."

_Just a little longer._ "Maybe right now, but I have a feeling Chad didn't share with you everything there was to know about my kind." Gohan grinned as he felt his body flourish with new energy. "And here's a taste of it." His body became ridged as stone and his hair went afire as lightning clapped around him.

Even though he was an android, Yoshi could not hide his shock at the development. "Your energy level has more than doubled!"

"Like it?" Gohan let his aura run wild as the blue streaks of lightning intensified. "This is the second level of the Super Saiyan." _I wish I were as confident as I sounded. He stole so much of my power that I must only have maybe half of my real potential in this form._ Yoshi still continued to float in the crater. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

There was a dim flickering light in the android's eyes that came and went away. The android became cool and featureless once again. "This only delays your death."

"What?" It was all Gohan could say as he watched Yoshi vanish in a cloud of kicked up dust and rock and then reappear only inches in front of him. "Oh crap!" The android's left fist connected with Gohan's jaw and sent the ascended Saiyan flying back into the shopping area. Gohan broke through walls as though they were paper and faintly heard the screams of people still inside before he broke through the outer wall of the other side and stopped halfway through a hover car.

More shocked than hurt, Gohan quickly looked through the destroyed windshield and was relieved to find it was empty. He had to move this fight out of the city. Gohan hopped off of the collapsed vehicle and saw Yoshi heading at him through the hole he had left in the building. Gohan stopped with him with a surprise upper kick with the back of his heel, and then grabbed Yoshi's arm. With a powerful spin, Gohan threw the android into the air and chased after him.

Yoshi halted several hundred feet up, and ducked out of the way as Gohan threw a punch. The android attempted to catch his opponent off guard with back kick of his own, but Gohan deftly blocked it and backed away. They both faced each other in the sky above a city in smoke and chaos.

Gohan chuckled at the situation. "Just what is it with me running into androids and people who can suck my energy dry?" It was barely audible to anyone but himself. "I don't suppose you're considering on giving up?"

"I have no choice."

"Right, right." Gohan shrugged. "You said that already, didn't you?"

"Your stalling will accomplish nothing, Saiyaman. My energy levels are still well above yours. You will only be able to fight at this capacity for so long before I overcome you and win."

"Chad accused me of overconfidence, but it looks to me like you're suffering from some of your own." Gohan's grin was back. "You really have no idea what you're up against, do you? Chad should have shared some of the details of that memory module he had you steal before pitting us against each other."

"Words do not change the fact that the shift of power is in my favor."

Gohan hunched over and brought his fists close in to his sides. "Well, there's another problem you have going. It's not all about strength. It's not the strongest how always wins a fight, and sometimes it's not always the smartest that wins either." Gohan's aura erupted again as he gathered his power. "Will is everything. And I'm not going to lose to a tin can today."

"So you believe." There was no more need for words. Yoshi launched himself at Gohan, and Gohan launched himself at Yoshi.

Round three.

**The Author's Annotations:**

The kiss scene gets me every time. I'm a bit of a sucker for the romantic stuff.

Gohan's line about androids and energy suckers was pretty spot on for most of his foes since Cell, but what else can you throw against a Super Saiyan? Yoshi's design and development up to this point makes him the perfect "boss fight" for the end of the saga. All the best parts of the other designs put into one.


	18. Chapter XVII: His True Colors

**Chapter XVII: His True Colors**

Vegeta chopped his hand down on the base of the last gunman's neck and watched him fall over unconscious. This was beneath him. Fighting weakling humans who needed such weapons to prove themselves in battle was degrading, but the damage to his pride would be greater had he done nothing. Gohan's words continued to ring in his head with every skirmish. He hated how that miserable brat made him feel.

He felt lowly.

The prince of all Saiyans was beneath no one; least of all a child who masqueraded about the city hiding who he truly was. Kakkarot's entire family seemed to care nothing for their heritage. They were not human, and yet they tried so very hard to be. It sickened him.

He felt this amazing pressure all of a sudden in the back of his mind. Vegeta leaped up to the rooftops of downtown Satan City and looked off in the distance. He had sensed an amazing increase of energy just then, and he knew it was Gohan, but why? Vegeta did not feel the presence of any other warrior, and yet Gohan was obviously locked in combat. Yet he felt weaker than what Vegeta would expect.

"Something is wrong." Releasing his restraints and transforming to the legendary warrior, Vegeta flew in Gohan's direction in a golden streak of light. If there were a true battle taking place amidst this war the humans had set upon themselves, then he would be dead before the spawn of his rival took all the glory for himself.

- DBZ -

Even with the increased power Super Saiyan Two provided him, Gohan found himself hard pressed to deliver any serious damage to the android. Yoshi matched Gohan's attacks blow for blow, and fear of losing even more of his energy kept the superhero from fighting as he would have liked.

_I don't want to go to the next level if I don't have to. There's no telling what might happen if I release all that power in the city._ Gohan grabbed onto Yoshi's arm and twisted it behind the machine's back. He landed to hard knees to its metallic ribs and then smashed an elbow to its neck. Yoshi flew through the air for a long distance before finally managing to stop.

Gohan kept himself close. He waited for the android to make the first move.

"I know what you are doing, Saiyaman."

_He's taken some of my best shots and it doesn't sound like I've really done any damage at all. _"And just what's that?"

Yoshi pointed down at the city skyscrapers. "You are trying to move me away from the populace. You are worried about what damage out battle might cause." The air began to ripple around him again. "Did you really believe I would so easily give up my advantage?"

Gohan steeled himself as the android began to release more of its power. _Crap! He's not going to make this any easier. I can't let him dictate the battle field._ An energy ball gathered in Yoshi's left hand. The android reared it back, and then threw it past Gohan and down to the Earth.

"NO!" Gohan summoned all the speed he had and rushed between the deadly attack and the buildings below. He crossed his arms in front of him, felt the mass of energy impact, and then flung it out into space. Yoshi was right there not a moment later and caught Gohan in the chest with both feet. The teenage Saiyan reeled from the attack and crashed into an office building in the city below. He came to a stop on one of the lower floors after plummeting through over a dozen others.

Gohan shook his head and got off a sparking copy machine that had broken his fall. People in the office around him were staring in outright horror and disbelief. Even more employees were staring down from the ceilings of every level he had broken through.

"Um, sorry about that." Gohan gathered his energy again and his aura flared brightly once more. He could see still Yoshi in the sky. "Excuse me." Gohan sped back up through the building and set down on the roof. Yoshi was gathering energy for another attack. "Oh no. Not this time." Gohan's hands cupped together and he drew them back to his side. "Ka . . ."

Yoshi fired off his attack and directed the white hot stream down to crush his enemy. Gohan planted his feet firmly and gritted his teeth. "Me-ha-me-HA!" The blue energy of his father's signature attack sprung from his hands and Gohan shot it into the air to meet head on with Yoshi's. The two met and created a brilliant, blinding flash.

The android cut off his attack and eagerly held his hands out. "Yes, give it all to me!" The Kamahameha wave was only an arm's span away when it suddenly changed direction and shot into the east. "What?"

Gohan phased into position just behind Yoshi and struck the machine hard enough that he finally heard a slight crunch of metal. Yoshi whipped his arm around and tried to slice the Saiyan's head off, but Gohan had already backed away. "D-damn you!"

"What happened to that cool mechanical voice of yours?" Gohan chided.

Yoshi ran as many diagnostics as he could to determine the extent of the damage dealt to him, but a proximity warning went off not a split second later. The android turned just enough to see the Kamehameha that Gohan had fired strike him dead on. Gohan had to hold his arms up to protect himself from the shockwave as the energy erupted against his enemy. The explosion was felt for miles, and the light was blinding.

Gohan was laughing. "I guess you didn't know I could control that, did you?"

As the light subsided and the smoke cleared, Gohan was treated with empty sky. "Huh?" Gohan blinked and scanned the city skyline, not letting his guard down. "No way was that enough to finish him off. Not with all the energy he had stolen." Then Gohan felt something off in the distance. It was a huge energy surge, and it was coming right for him. It took a moment to recognize who it was. "Vegeta?"

The Saiyan prince flew to a halt a short distance away. "Gohan! What in the blazes have you been fighting against?"

_His power level isn't that high as a Super Saiyan. I really don't need him getting in the way right now. _Gohan waved his hand. "Vegeta, stay back."

That only insulted the older warrior. "Stay back? How dare you! I will do as I please. Now answer my question."

"Vegeta this is not the time or the place for your ego. Now get out of here!"

Vegeta's blood boiled now. He had not felt so insulted in so long. "Why you . . ." Both he and Gohan felt the energy spike directly below them. Vegeta backed away just in time to avoid the powerful energy lance that had streaked upwards from the city streets. "What was . . ."

"Vegeta, no!"

Yoshi phased in just behind the Saiyan prince and wrapped his legs around Vegeta's arms and torso. His hands then grasped around his neck. Vegeta felt the pain encompass him and he cried out in agony. Yoshi laughed as he drained his newest opponent's life. "That's it, it will be over soon."

"Don't . . . you . . . mock me!" Vegeta snapped his head back and shattered the android's nose structure. Yoshi released his grip, but then hammered his fist onto Vegeta's skull and sent the Saiyan soaring into the streets. He flexed his hands. "Remarkable. Your kind seems to become quite powerful when angered. I was absorbing vast amounts of energy from him and yet he still caused me damage."

_No, no, no! This is really bad. I was handling things fine enough before Vegeta butted in. That stupid old . . . I don't have a choice anymore. I need to end this now._ Gohan straightened himself out in the air and began powering up. "You'd better hope I'm finished with you before he comes back. You've haven't even seen Vegeta in a bad mood yet."

"Finish me?" That strange emotionless smile was back. "With all the energy I have now accumulated, what makes you think you have any chance to defeat me? My power rating is still higher than your own."

"Well it's not going to stay that way much longer."

Yoshi's smile vanished. "If you do have any more energy reserves to bring out, I am afraid I'm not going to give you the time you need to summon them." The android sped forward and buried a fist in Gohan's gut. It was so fast that Gohan had not been able to react to it. Yoshi backed away slightly, and then kicked Gohan down into the city streets as he had Vegeta.

He gave chase. "You are going to die now, Saiyaman!"

- DBZ -

They were running scared now. One of the ski masked gangsters turned with his automatic rifle in hand and fired blindly behind him, hoping to his maker he would hit her. The clip was half empty by the time he felt the strike of her fist.

He had missed.

Videl slammed the man hard into the pavement and knocked him out cold. The other three were already around the corner. While she was used to criminals running away after the first exchanges between them and herself, Videl was not used to was taking down one or two bad guys, and then looking up to see a dozen more running every which way. It was pure chaos in the streets of Satan City today.

Two officers rushed up behind her and quickly cuffed the downed crook. Videl wiped her forearm across her head and took a moment to enjoy the light breeze running through the streets. She had been at this for three hours and there was no sign of the end in sight.

There was a small explosion, probably a hand grenade, a few blocks down. Videl smacked the sides of her head and shook it stiffly. "Just what hole did all of you crawl out of?" She screamed. The officers flinched out of fear as they dragged the man towards their squad car. While it was not rare to see Videl lose her cool in the face of crime, it was rare to see her yelling at nothing.

She threw her hands to her sides and pouted. "I can't believe there were so many low-lives living here. Sure, there's ten-million people and all, but . . ." Videl noticed stacks of televisions in a store window off to the side displaying a news report. There were a lot of flashing lights and she thought she made out a person flying around fighting another. "Saiyaman?"

Videl jogged over and stopped inches away from the glass. The combined volume was loud enough for her to listen in. The reporter was telling all, but the fear in his voice was all too apparent. _"Diane, we can now confirm from several witnesses that the fight between Saiyaman and the unidentified fighter did in fact begin in the penthouse of the Union Foundation Tower, but while the battle was mostly airborne it is now land locked."_ He cried out as part of the wall he stood next to crumbled from a shockwave. _"There is still no sign of the mysterious man who had come to Saiyaman's aid not long ago. The two are now exchanging blows out on uptown's main street and . . . AH!" _The view went straight back to the news room which was downtown. The woman on the screen was repeating the reporter's name over and over again.

Videl backed away as a quiet fear crept into her. There was someone fighting Saiyaman right now, and he was just as strong. _Please don't die on me._

- DBZ -

The force of the impact from Yoshi's solid metal heel dazed Gohan and pushed him further down the street. Gohan managed to dig his feet into the ground, unfortunately leaving trails of cracked pavement, and stopped himself. The android was unrelenting, never seemed to skip a beat, and was actually stronger than him now. Yoshi flew in fast with a sweeping chop of his hand, but Gohan quickly leaped over him and hovered at the end of the opposing block.

_I was handling this just fine before Vegeta blundered in here like he did. I got no choice to kick this up to the next level now, but I'm going to need more energy to do that. _His thoughts were interrupted by the android's charge. Gohan spun around and deflected both fists and sent a kick into Yoshi's unprotected stomach. It was enough of a reprieve to gather more strength, and escape temporarily to the far end of the city block.

Gohan knew it was pointless now to try and take the fight to the skies. Yoshi would not follow him out of the city, and he would not yield to an area where the Saiyan clearly would hold the advantage. Yoshi's ability to fight was far greater with a flat surface beneath them. Gohan had never realized how proficient he had become in fighting in all three dimensions.

The android was upon him again. Gohan connected his fists with both of Yoshi's incredibly powerful punches. He could feel his bones ringing from it. There was a swift kick in from the side. Gohan barely managed to block it in time with his forearm, but the action left him open to a strike to the face. It hurt, as did every blow he took in this fight, but he stayed focus.

"Are you tiring yet, Saiyaman?" Yoshi was on him again with a double-handed blow to the head. Gohan had tried to move out of the way, but he still suffered a direct hit to the cheek. He was thrown from the street, crashing through the bottom floor of an officer building and stopping half way through a large delivery van.

Yoshi took one step towards Gohan from the other side of the creaking and groaning building. "Where are your bold words from earlier? Where are . . ." Yoshi's speech was cut short as two white booted feet phased into his skull and propelled him down the street leaving upturned pavement and broken water mains.

Vegeta set down, his Super Saiyan aura raging as much as his emotions, and spit in Yoshi's direction. "Miserable tin can. You dare to discount me to quickly?"

The android disintegrated the surrounding rubble with a burst of his energy and floated out of the resulting crater. "Surely you could not have so much power left within you. I had taken a great amount of it before Saiyaman intervened."

"You underestimate the Saiyan race." The prince spoke coldly. His aura was now a firestorm around him. What few civilians had remained behind to possible watch the incredible fight unfold were now running away in fear. Vegeta's eyes narrowed as blue energy began to crackle around him. "I'm going to crush you."

Yoshi spread his arms wide. A dim light flickered in his right eye. "By all means, do try."

_Is this thing actually insulting me? A machine? I'll not suffer the humiliation again!_ Vegeta brought the bulk of his remaining power as a Super Saiyan Two out and sped behind Yoshi at a velovity that shattered windows and blew strong winds in all directions. The android was clearly shocked to see such a display of speed from what he perceived to be a weakened opponent. "Fool." Vegeta buried his left fist deep into the android's ribs. He grinned as he could feel components breaking apart from the blow.

The damage did not seem to slow the android in the slightest. Yoshi reached down and grabbed onto Vegeta's arm and began to drain the Saiyan's energy once again. He was more prepared for the shock this time. Vegeta pulled his fist out of Yoshi and threw a strong right hook into the menace's face. Yoshi was forced to release his hold as he floated away to a safe distance.

Vegeta felt himself breathing much harder than he should this early in a battle. _That was careless. I should have anticipated such a move!_ He swiped his hand through the air. "Blast it all!"

The dim light in Yoshi's eye was still flickering. "Your power level is fluctuating rapidly. I wonder just how much I had managed to siphon from you in those few moments." He glanced down to the massive indent in his side. "Superficial damage at the most. Secondary systems not necessary for this fight." Yoshi dug a foot into the ground and charged Vegeta once more.

"Not today!" Gohan flew out of nowhere at that moment and connected a powerful kick to the damaged section of the android. Yoshi was sent careening through a brick wall and into a department store. Gohan set down opposite of the hole and laid in wait. He was ready now. Vegeta's interruption had given him all the time he needed to gather the needed energy. He turned his head enough to see the Saiyan prince. "Are you all right, Vegeta?"

"I'm fine!" He barked. As weakened as he felt, Vegeta did not want a single word of concern from Gohan. "I don't need your help. I'll kill that thing on my own."

"You know, that's really not a very good attitude to have right now."

"Shut up!"

Gohan felt his patience wearing thin again. "Vegeta, will you just grow up for one . . ." The ground beneath his feet exploded upwards as Yoshi shot out of the city's sewers. His strong mechanical arms snapped around Gohan and grabbed the Saiyan's upper arms. It was a powerful hold he was trapped in, and Gohan could feel his energy being bled from him.

Vegeta felt the instinctive reaction he had come to despise overtake him. He was hunched over, ready to rush to Gohan's aid, but he stopped himself. No, it was another part of him that stopped the thought from becoming action. This could be his chance. If he let this continue, Vegeta could finally behold Gohan's true potential. He would finally know the secret that he had obsessed over for all these years.

The temptation overrode his rationality. Vegeta straightened himself up, and he waited.

Gohan saw this out of the corner of his eye, but he did not understand it. _What the hell is he doing? Is he just going to stand there and watch this monster suck the life out of me?_ Gohan yelled hoarsely as he tried to futilely break Yoshi's hold on him. _He's so strong! All right, I can do this. I just need a few moments, while he's distracted with stealing my energy, and this will all be over._ Gohan ground his teeth together and let the well maintained mental barriers dissolve away.

Vegeta saw it instantly. The sudden flash of light in Gohan's eyes, the intensifying of his golden aura the sheer violence of the lightning that danced about him. This was what he had long waited for. "Yes, show me. Show me!" He whispered with excitement.

Yoshi could feel the sudden change all too late. "What is this? How are you gaining energy when I'm draining you at full capacity?"

Gohan smiled. "Because you're blind." The light that leapt from him was greater than the son in that instance. Yoshi's arms were ravaged by the surge of energy around Gohan, and he tumbled backwards before becoming impaled on the end of his existence. Gohan had turned, the movement all but untraceable from the sheer luminosity of his being, and drive his fist through the android's chest. His energy then spread out quickly, infecting Yoshi, cracking every inch of his meticulously made body, and then shattering him into a thousand piece.

Vegeta never took his eyes off the sight despite only being able to see pure, unrestrained light. His senses, both physical and mental, were overwhelmed by the sudden surge of awe that Gohan had invoked. And just as quickly as it had happened it was gone. The light vanished along with the overwhelming power that had accompanied it. There was but dust and shadows left in the streets of Satan City, and Gohan still stood there with his fist outstretched to where Yoshi had been.

It was too much to take in. Vegeta had never felt anything like that before. How? How could this even be possible? He had expected Gohan to have great power, but nothing quite like what he had just bared witness to. It could not be true!

Gohan was in his base Super Saiyan form again. He looked around at the remains of his opponent, and then he looked up to Vegeta. The prince had not lifted one finger to help him when he truly had needed it. Gohan wanted to say something. He wanted to demand an answer, and explanation, but part of his did not want to hear it. He turned around and flew off into the city sky.

In what felt like a lifetime, Gohan finally had a chance to look on Satan City. There were some fires, smoke everywhere, and he faintly heard the sounds of distant gunfire, but nothing nearly as bad as the devastation wrought by his battle with Yoshi. It was a relief in a way, but only a fleeting one. It was an android that had given him such an incredible fight, and it had been built by a man who was still out there.

Finding Chadorick would have to wait. Gohan had hoped to apprehend him on the spot this morning, but he should have known the crime lord would have anticipated every move he could have made. With the one behind it all in hiding, and his deadliest creation dealt with, it was time to move on to the next step.

Gohan flew back to the closed down ruins of Orange Star High and set down on the roof. He pulled off the top of a smoke stack and reached inside. Out he pulled his bag, conveniently hung on an inside bolt, and slung it over his shoulders. Reaching inside Gohan pulled out the dragon radar and clicked the top button to activate it. Taking one quick glance at the display, Gohan touched his fingers to his head, sighed, and teleported away.

- DBZ -

It was finally coming to an end. Videl sat on a bench in the uptown police precinct with a cup of hot cocoa in her hands. She hated coffee. News reports from different stations were on every television in the lobby. The police were short on manpower and overwhelmed trying to process the hundreds of arrests that were made that day, but there were just as many deaths amongst the criminal element to go around. It had been a sick day.

Her ears twitched a little as she heard Saiyaman's name several times. She looked up to the nearest screen to see the reporter from earlier once again on the air. Videl walked closer so she could hear better.

_"Diane, I am very happy to say that Saiyaman succeeded in defeating the unknown attacked after an incredible, almost titanic duel. I swear I haven't seen anything like this since the Cell Games. The mysterious man who had shown up has also vanished, but all seems well now. It would seem that Saiyaman was locked in battle with yet another vicious android similar to the one he fought over a week ago. Where these mechanical monsters are coming from is anyone's guess, but we should all be thankful that Saiyaman is around to stop them."_

The news anchor took the moment to get in a question for her co-worker. _"Don, did you manage to get any statement from Saiyaman concerning the day's events, or perhaps his fight with the android for that matter?"_

_"I'm afraid not, Diane. Just after finishing off the android, in a spectacular final attack I might add, Saiyaman quickly flew off. I have not heard any word on his whereabouts for the past hour."_

Videl felt herself breathe easier. He was all right. She say back down with the slightest of smiles on her face. The city was safe, one more deadly android was stopped, and Saiyaman was all right. She wished she knew how Goonbino was involved in this, there had not been too much time to ask Saiyaman about that, but Videl would get her answers later.

He saw her reflection in the dark drink she held. Videl felt a faint blush as she recalled her forwardness early in the morning She had never kissed a boy before, and even though Saiyaman was more of a fantasy than an actual prospect, she could not help but try. Was it his good looks, or was it his powers, or maybe it was his indisputable sense of good? Videl smiled a little more.

Maybe it was all of that.

- DBZ -

He was stumbling his way through the alleys of the city in the vague direction of Capsule Corporation. Vegeta felt numb all over, and it only helped his rage stir even more. He had been awed by Gohan. _Awed._ Was there nothing left for him? The prince of all Saiyans? His pride had been insulted, several times, by the spawn of his cursed rival, he was treated as a nuisance in battle, and he had been in _awe_ of a child.

Vegeta wanted more and more to vent his building anger upon something. Someone. Anything! He could not stand the feelings welling up within him. He had witnessed something incredible, something he had not believed existed, and a third class underling had once again claimed it before him. He had no pride left within him. Kakkarot's family had destroyed it.

What was he without his pride? What did his great strength matter if he was always surpassed by everyone around him? Did the universe only allow him to survive through his many hardships to be endlessly humiliated? He needed to scream. He needed to do something. All his thoughts and fears threatened to burst from his chest.

There was a click off to his left. A scrawny man with a gun ran around a dumpster and pointed the weapon at Vegeta. The end of the barrel was shaking. "Give me all your money and give it to me now!"

Not now. Vegeta would not stand one more insult to his being today. "Get . . . away from me."

The gun continued to shake in the man's hand, but it was not from fear. The man's eyes were stained red, he face was filled with determination and frustration, and he pushed it into the Saiyan's shoulder. "I am not going to tell you again!"  
"Tell?" Vegeta's hand snapped up and grabbed the man's wrist. "Who are you to . . ."

The man spit on Vegeta's tunic and then fired the gun three times. The bullets tore through the fabric, but then flattened against his skin. The fell to the ground with three sharp pings.

The Saiyan prince finally snapped. "Y-you tried to _kill me?_" His grip tightened without Vegeta even realizing it. The man's bones snapped. "_You do not order me!"_ Vegeta punched the man in the face, and realized too late that he had not withheld enough of his own strength. The man was hurtled into the brick wall, hit it with a morbid smack, and then fell to the ground in a lifeless heap.

The anger and the rage that had overwhelmed him now vanished in an instant. Vegeta looked down on this one, weakling human, and felt terror creep into his heart. He knelt down and grabbed the man's shoulders. "Wake up . . . wake up! I said wake up!" He shook him hard two or three times, but it was no different to shaking a rag doll. "Please . . . please, wake up . . ."

**The Author's Annotations:**

Now that's a battle worthy of the Saiyaman Saga's finale. It's kept consistent with the power levels of our Saiyan elites at this point in the story, and poor Yoshi in the end realizes he never really stood a chance. A lot of people Chad uses never seem to live that long.


	19. Chapter XVIII: One Last Card

**Chapter XVIII: One Last Card **

Gohan pushed over the large piece of black, volcanic glass to see the three star dragonball lying there. It was as though it were waiting for him. He grasped the dragonball in his free hand and dropped it into the bag alongside the one star ball. After the horrendous battle he had fought, in the middle of the city no less, zipping around the world to gather the dragonballs was quite relaxing. The last time he did this was on Namek, and that was more of a war than a treasure hunt.

Wiping the sweat that had gathered over his eyes, Gohan stood up to look on the view with a silent awe and respect. This was an active volcanic region of the southern continent, and the bizarre mixture of fiery red mountains and lush jungles around them was truly a sight to behold.

"Maybe I should travel the world for a little while since this is all over." He paused while bringing his fingers back to his forehead. Looking at them, Gohan felt a laugh burble out of him. "Or maybe I should just travel around the universe for a while." He pressed them firmly to his brow and then took the dragon radar out again.

With a bearing on the location of the next dragonball, Gohan focused his senses in that direction and teleported away.

- DBZ -

Bulma finally stopped trying to avoid the news reports and stopped channel surfing on the local news station for Satan City . It was a red letter day for chaos. Death tolls were in the hundreds, but there were no civilian casualties and very few police casualties. There were rumors that Saiyaman had tipped the police off to the impending onslaught, and that brought even more rumors as to how he even would have known it would happen, but people were thankful for the most part.

While Bulma ignored any slander that Gohan had somehow been involved in what had happened, she did take great interest in all the information she could hear on his battle with the android. She had surmised from witness accounts that Vegeta had been involved as well, but he had not returned home. Bulma knew better than to worry about him, but it was an instinct hard to push aside. She did love him, after all.

The reporter from the east side of the city was cut off suddenly as the picture returned to the news room. Bulma leaned forward and paid her full attention as the breaking story was announced. _"I'm sorry, Paul,"_ The anchor apologized, _"but we've received a special report from Tayla in the downtown area. Tayla, go ahead." _

A woman in a blue business suit was shown standing before the entrance to one of the larger skyscrapers. _"Thank you, Din. I'm standing in front of the __Union_ _Foundation_ _Tower_ _here in __Satan_ _City_ _, and I now have several confirmed eyewitness reports that Saiyaman was seen flying towards the building earlier this morning, and then deliberately attacked Chadorick Gordino's penthouse. Workers inside have made no comment other than severe damage was done and Chadorick is missing. It is also believed by many eyewitnesses that this is where the fight between Saiyaman and the android began." _

The screen cut to a split view of both the anchor, Din, and the reporter. _"That's incredible, Tayla. Saiyaman purposely attacked the Union Foundation and the android fight started there on top of it all?" _

_"According to eyewitnesses, yes. While we have no comment from Union Foundation, we also have no comment from Saiyaman who seems to have completely vanished after the amazing events of this day." _

Bulma turned the television off and sighed. More slander. Granted that Gohan had not been telling anyone much of anything about what happened while he was in costume, but it was obvious to her now that it was bigger than she had thought. Gohan was the last person on this world to do anything like this without good reason. Bulma would ring everything she wanted to know out of the teenager later.

There was a cloud crash on the far side of the house. Bulma leapt from her the couch and jogged down the halls to the east wing. She paused in a doorway to see Vegeta hunched over a smashed storage locker. She could not see his face, but Bulma knew he was upset. The proud Saiyan's shoulders were shaking.

She only took a few steps into the room. "Vegeta?" He made no answer. "Vegeta, what happened in here?"

"I . . . I came back in the house." Vegeta straightened himself now that he knew he was being watched. "I'm sorry, Bulma. I lost control for a moment. There was . . . I've been stressed today."

With the tension bled out of the room, Bulma walked in and up to him. "I heard about the fight you helped Gohan with." She did not see the flinch that ran through him. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Vegeta considered her offer, but for a moment. There was nothing he had ever kept from his mate, but he had no desire to tell her of the alley. How easily he had killed that pathetic man without a second thought. How easily he lost control.

_I thought you had changed, but maybe you really aren't any better than when you crawled into your pod all those years ago._ Gohan's words were haunting him. Gohan's power was haunting him. Kakkarot's entire legacy was haunting him. "No, Bulma. I will be fine." He had never lied to her before.

- DBZ –

The ocean of the southeastern sea was a very calm surface with its waters being almost entirely closed off by mountainous land masses. It was a popular vacationing spot for tourists, the rich, the famous, and anyone else who could afford a few days at the resorts scattered about the long strips of beaches. A couple on a nearby yacht were enjoying the midday sun when a very peculiar, and very frightening thing happened.

Up, out of the deep dark blue waters, came Gohan with a deep and loud gasp for air. He hovered above the rippling water and shook himself from head to toe. Drops and spray flew from the water resistant fabric that made up his suit. He looked down in his hand at the six star dragonball and slipped it into his bag.

There were loud clicks of shutters coming from the boat he had popped up next to. Gohan turned to see the couple waving at him, smiling, and snapping as many pictures as they could. Gohan grinned, waved, and then shot off into the cloudless skies. He now had five of the seven dragonballs, and it was almost time to make his wish.

- DBZ -

Videl had just finished watching the same news report herself in the back offices of the police station, and she had decidedly mixed feelings about it. Saiyaman had come to her, warned her like he warned the police, but he had also told her that all his suspicions were true. That it was the rumored crime lord, Goonbino, that was behind the recent upheaval in crime.

But what did the Union Foundation have to do with any of that? Why was that android there when Saiyaman had attack the penthouse? She shook her head and stood up to get another cup of cocoa. Videl did not have any of the answers she wanted, and the one man who could make it all clear was not there to give them.

_And I can't stop thinking about that kiss I gave him._ She blushed slightly. _Just what was I thinking? Really, I never act impulsively like that, I never, _ever_, think about romance, and I threw myself at him anyway. I don't even know how he feels . . ._

Videl was just about to rip open the package of instant mix when a man in uniform tapped her on the shoulder. "Um, excuse me, Videl." She looked up to see him with a hat and overly large sunglasses on. The man had a sheepish smile on. "I'm really, really sorry to bother you. You've been a really big help with all the ruckus out there, but I'm afraid I was asked to have you confirm a few details on the statement you gave us earlier." He clapped his hands together. "I know it's stupid, and all, but they told me I was the one to do it and . . ."

"It's okay!" Videl laughed and set her cup and the package down. "I know you guys got a lot of paperwork and stuff to do that I never really see. Really, whatever helps."

He smiled even wider. "Thanks a lot, Videl. It's just back there in the last office ready for you to look over. Um, if you'll follow me?" He held a hand out and led Videl down the hallway to one of the last rooms.

She stepped inside and saw it was a conference room. There was a blackboard, table, chairs, and a door to a back stairwell, but there were no papers or anyone else present. The officer shut the door behind them. "Is this the right office?"

"Oh, it is right office." The man said again. His voice was different though. It was stronger, more elegant. Videl turned around to see him remove the hat and the glasses. "You know, this building was originally a print shop nearly forty years ago when it was first built. They only converted it to a police station once the business went under and there was no room for a new building with all the expansion being done at the time."

Videl felt a lump in her throat when she saw who it was. "Chadorick Gordino?"

He held his hands out with a smile. "I am flattered you remember, Miss Satan."

"I-I heard that Saiyaman had attacked the Union Foundation building, your penthouse, and no one knew where you were. I mean, things have been crazy all day." She backed away a step. Videl suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "Could you maybe tell me what happened?"

Chadorick nodded. "What happened, you ask?" He reached behind his back and pulled out a small rectangular object about the size of a remote. "Oh, nothing too much. Saiyaman just happened to reject a very generous ultimatum of mine, and despite my belief that Yoshi could kill him he survived the ensuing fight when he tried to apprehend me."

Videl blinked again and again as she tried to digest what she had just heard. "Y-you did what? Ultimatum? You tried to _kill _him?" There was some sort of block in her mind preventing her from shaking loose the shock and switching to crime fighting mode. It was too surreal.

"Don't worry, Miss Satan. I'm not too upset about Yoshi's failure. I always have a backup plan." He held the object level with Videl's chest. "Tell me, have you ever felt twenty-thousand volts before?" He did not wait for her answer. Chadorick pressed a button on the object and sent a tag shooting out onto Videl. She gasped, tried to scream, but collapsed from the violent electricity coursing through her.

Chadorick stored the taser behind him again and picked Videl up off the ground. "As I said, don't worry. I only need you for one last little deal with a good friend of ours."

- DBZ -

Piccolo watched over the chessboard with a tactician's gaze. It was a cunning predicament So much of his forward defenses were compromised, several key pieces taken from under him, and his queen was very much in mortal danger. A cunning predicament. For being a healer first and foremost, his fellow Namekian had shown himself to be an amazing warrior.

"It's not a battle, Piccolo." Dende muttered as he too planned out his upcoming moves.

"Since when are you able to read minds?" Piccolo moved a rook forward to provide cover, and a temporary diversion, for his queen's retreat. He silently regretted the hastily made maneuver as he spotted a new weakness in his defenses. He prayed the guardian did not notice it.

Dende glanced up from the board and squinted. He turned his head in the direction of the Lookout's courtyard. "Well, I guess he's finally shown up." He stood up and grabbed his large wooden cane. "Shall we go see what he's been up to?"

"Gladly." Piccolo rose as well. He towered over his stout friend. "I'm very curious as to what was happened earlier. I've not felt power spikes of that level since the Cell Games." He allowed Dende to lead the way out. They exited the main building to see Gohan knelt over arranging seven glass balls in a circle.

He hardly paid them any attention. "Sorry guys, I didn't mean to disturb you at all. I just didn't want to summon Shenlong down on the ground." He slung his bag back over his neck and stepped back.

Piccolo and Dende both took up positions on either side of their Saiyan friend. "You and Vegeta were fighting someone, but I did not sense a third power. Would you care to fill us in on the details?"

Gohan cocked his head to the side as he watched the dragonballs begin to pulsate. "Oh, you know the usual. Overly rich, overly powerful crime lords, huge city-wide gang wars, super charged evil android . . . that's pretty much it."

Piccolo raised an eyebrow. "An android? You seem very calm about all that."

Gohan shrugged. "It's been a rough couple of months." He glanced over to Dende with a smile. "You want to take it from here? It doesn't seem right anymore unless you're calling the shots."

Dende stepped forward gladly. "It would be my pleasure." He held his green hands out over the dragonballs. "Come forth, great dragon!" The normally blue, brilliant skies around the Earth darkened to a pitch black. Lightning began to brew in the storm clouds forming in that darkness. The seven balls pulsated one last time and then erupted with golden light. A great shaft poured into the sky, and then snaked its way around the Lookout. The eternal dragon, Shenlong, then took form.

Gohan crossed his arms and smiled as he waited for the dragon to speak. He did not wait long. _"You have summoned me. I shall now grant you any two wishes you ask." _

- DBZ -

Videl felt cold. It was so dark in here. It took a few moments to realize that it was dark because her eyes were closed. Videl pushed herself up on her arms, and noted that it was still somewhat dark even as she looked around. There was a single light on overhead shining down on her. As her vision became clear, Videl saw she was in an empty warehouse with plenty of windows lining the tops of the walls. There were two strange robs standing up on either side of her.

There was also something else. Videl looked down to see a vest strapped to her body. Her lips trembled as she noticed the devices attached to it. "Oh dear God . . ."

"And how are we feeling this evening?" Videl looked up to see Chadorick sitting on a chair, one leg over another, with a half read book in hand. His smile was sickening. "I see that you have recognized the device strapped to your lovely form."

Videl felt her stomach churn just hearing him spout any form of flattery. "You're Goonbino, aren't you?"

"As I told . . . Saiyaman, It's a silly name, I know, but one can only have so much control over the media." He set the book aside and looked upon her. "I wonder if you know the truth about him."

Videl frowned. "What do you mean?"

Chadorick chuckled quietly but loud enough for her to hear. "Ah, so you don't. Well, your reaction is going to make all of this very worthwhile indeed. A fitting bonus." Something caught his attention and Chadorick turned to the windows.

Videl had an idea of what he was noticing. The warehouse became black as night as the sunset sky outside darkened suddenly and swiftly. It was like a storm had appeared out of nowhere. "What . . . what is . . ."

"Right on time." Chadorick grinned. "We'll give our friend a call once he's done making his wish."

Videl focused her attention back on Goonbino. He was saying many odd things, especially about Saiyaman. She wanted to run over there and rip his head off, for all that he had done, but the explosives he had her wearing gave enough reason to reconsider. What was he planning?

_Saiyaman, I hope you'll be all right. _

- DBZ -

Dende stepped aside and held a hand out for Gohan. "It's all yours. Make your wishes."

"Thank, Dende, but I only need to use one." Gohan looked up to Shenlong. "Dragon, I wish for all the people who had died in Satan City , starting with the bombing of Orange Star High School yesterday, to be brought back to life."

Piccolo grabbed Gohan's arm as the eternal dragon's eyes glowed with power. "You realize it will revive anyone of those evil men who spent the day killing each other, don't you?"

Gohan nodded. 'Yeah, but I don't want anyone to die because of one man's ambitions, and the wish won't bring that android back."

The glow in the dragon's eyes vanished a moment later. _"Your wish has been granted. Make your second wish." _

_Should I make another wish? I could always wish for __Chad__ to be put behind bars or something. Maybe I could have the dragon erase his memories, but I think that might be against the rules. _"I have no more wishes for you, Shenron. You can go." The dragon became pure light again and withdrew back into the seven dragonballs. They lifted into the air, flashed, and then shot out to the far ends of the Earth as they always did afterwards. The blue of the Earth came back in full. Gohan turned around and smiled to his friends. "Well, thanks for the indulgence, guys. I know I don't really visit too often, but . . ."

Dende clapped a hand on Gohan's arm. "Don't worry too much about it. It's enough to still be friends, and you do have your own busy life now, but a visit every now and then would be nice." He edged over to elbow Gohan in the ribs. "I've been working on my chess strategy."

"Oh really?" Gohan laughed as he saw Piccolo's displeased expression. "So, does that mean you guys are ready for a rematch?" There was a beeping on his watch. Gohan glanced down at it. "What does Bulma want this time?" His smile vanished all too quickly as the screen came to life. "Y-you . . ."

_"Hello again, Saiyaman. If you'd be so kind, I'd like a word with you at the abandoned warehouse in the west district. I'm sure you know where it is."_ Chadorick had the same look on his face as the night before. _"We have just one little piece of business to conclude before our goodbyes." _

Gohan felt infuriated that the crime lord was still trying to play his games. " Chad , I swear to you that . . ." The screen shut off before he could finish. Gohan already had his fingers to his forehead as he bade a farewell to his two friends. "I'm sorry, I . . . I have to go." Both Dende and Piccolo were surprised by Gohan's sudden behavior, and it was the last thing he saw on their faces.

Gohan materialized above Satan City , the sun setting in the west, and flew as fast as he could to the west district. He knew exactly where Chadorick was. The man was making no attempt to hide, and Gohan was going to make him pay for toying with so many people's lives. He was going to get him for sure this time.

The building below passes in a blur, and Gohan came to a halt directly above the only abandoned warehouse in this part of the city. He wasted no time. Gohan shot down, feet first, and crashed right through the roof. He set down noisily on both feet and quickly searched the vacant open floor for his opponent. What he saw instead was a total shock.

Videl was behind him, in the light, and very much afraid. Gohan only had to look at what she was wearing to fully understand his position in Chadorick's plot. "Oh no . . ."

"Oh yes." Goonbino stepped forward at that point with a cigar in hand and a book tucked underneath the other. He smiled at Gohan as though he were welcoming a long time friend. "It's been quite the busy day, hasn't it? I see you recognize the explosive device she has on. I would ask you not to make any sudden movements. There are two motion sensors set up to trigger it should you try to save her prematurely."

It was futile to try, but Gohan had to make his plea regardless. "Let her go, Chad . Please, this doesn't concern her."

"Oh but of course it does!" Chadorick took another puff of his cigar and blew it towards the Saiyan hero. "You're my arch nemesis, there's no doubt about that, but the truth is that the both of you have been thorns in my side since day one. I'm afraid Miss Satan is going to remain where she is until our business is concluded." He drew another deep breath of the sweet smoke before gesturing to Gohan. "Now, change back into your normal state."

Gohan froze, his eyes flickering between Videl and Chadorick. The crime lord waved his cigar in the air again. "Unless you want to see small, very messy pieces of your friend scattering across the room, then change back. I'll not face you as a Super Saiyan this time." He nodded towards his hostage. "Besides, I'm sure Miss Satan won't mind being let in on your little secret as well. There's just . . . so little time left. Wouldn't you say?"

Videl feared for her life more than anything at this point, but in the back of her mind a buried curiosity was starting to come to the surface. Now she understood all the odd things Chadorick had said earlier. He knew. He knew Saiyaman's secret, and he was forcing him to reveal himself in front of her. It was a morbid situation, but Videl felt a far away thrill knowing she was about to learn the one thing she has wanted to know for so long.

Gohan had little choice in the matter. He had never faced someone like Chadorick Gordino before. It was a fight unlike anything he had ever experienced before. The man used intelligence and knowledge as his weapons, and he used them very well. Gohan's secrets were his own weaknesses against this enemy. It gave Chadorick the upper hand. All the more so when he used those close to Gohan against him.

"All right." Gohan wondered briefly what Videl would think of him after this. She would most likely hate him, but it was worth losing one secret to keep her alive. Gohan closed his eyes, let his powers subside, disappear, and he felt his body become lax as he reverted from his Super Saiyan form.

Videl felt the air escape from her. "G-G-Gohan?" She was shocked. Stunned. She was outraged, infuriated, insulted, and she felt completely and utterly blind. It was Gohan. It was Gohan all along. Her eyes betrayed every feeling that overwhelmed her in that moment, but Gohan's eyes revealed nothing. He hardly looked at her for more than a second.

"What do you want, Chad ?"

Chadorick stepped forward, within arms' reach of Gohan, and smiled. "It's nice to finally see you like this again. That school party seems so long ago, and you were hardly in a chatty mood this morning when you stopped by." The cigar went back to his mouth as Chadorick opened the book he held. He read a few lines from it. "_'I go and it is done; the bell invites me. Hear it not, __Duncan_ _, for it is a knell that summons thee to heaven or to hell.'_" He closed it again with satisfaction. "Do you know that passage, my dear Gohan?"

Bitter memories of Duran flooded him at those last three words. Gohan kept himself composed. "They're from Macbeth, when he has decided to kill the king of Scotland and take the throne at his wife's urging."

"Very good." Chadorick jabbed the book in Gohan's direction. "I thought it seemed relevant to us."

"I wouldn't say that." Gohan stepped closer with fierceness in his eyes. "Something else comes to mind as a lot more fitting to describe this right now. I believe it goes; _'cowards die many times before their deaths, the valiant never taste of death but once.'_"

The crime lord chuckled as he slipped the book away. "So, you think me a coward, Gohan?"

"You constantly hide behind my friends and my family. You haven't _faced_ me at all. The moment I have you alone with no one to shield you . . ."

"Ah, but we're not along, Gohan." Chadorick interrupted. "And for the time being I must take every advantage I can in order to keep a step ahead of you. And that brings us to our last negotiation for today." He held a hand out to Videl. "I am willing to spare her life, and disarm the explosives, if you surrender the dragon radar to me."

It was one demand Gohan had never considered. He widened the space between Chadorick and himself and unconsciously moved his hand to the bag he still carried. "You want what?"

"The dragon radar. I know you summoned the eternal dragon not too long ago. I was waiting for you to do so. You see, Gohan, one must always be able to make good out of any situation, even if original plans fall through. Should Yoshi have failed to kill you, which he did, I knew you would immediately set about collecting the dragonballs to restore the lives of all the poor people who died because of me today. To do so, you would have needed," he pointed to the bag, "the dragon radar. Now I want it."

Horrible thoughts ran through Gohan's mind as he imagined what a person like Chadorick would do with the power of the dragonballs in his possession. It was unthinkable. "I can't do that."

"Oh yes you can." Chadorick glanced over at Videl who was sitting quietly on the side, watching. "Or she can die. Then you can gather the dragonballs, again, and wish her back, and then I can just go back and kill her and everyone else you already revived." He leaned in closely. "And then no amount of wishing will bring any of them back."

It was not an empty threat. Chadorick had already proved his callousness with unleashing a massive gang war upon the city. Gohan could not even begin to think of how many people had died in his pursuit of power over the course of the monster's career. He would not hesitate one moment to kill Videl to prove a point.

"If I give you that radar, there's no telling what you'll do with the dragonballs."

Chadorick shrugged. "I wouldn't have bothered with all of this if the data module I stole from Capsule Corporation had the schematics, but it seems that was one trivial piece of information that came well before your time. Otherwise, I might have just killed her to save myself future trouble." Gohan noticeably tensed at that. "Careful there." Chadorick held his hand out. "Give me the radar, Gohan, or you can watch her die."

Gohan dug his hand into the bag and grabbed the radar. "All right!" He shouted. He could see the shock in Videl's eyes. The shock that Saiyaman, the great hero, was giving in to a criminal's demands. Chadorick took the radar and smiled. Gohan never felt so insulted before in his life. For all his power and all his abilities, how could one normal person have such a noose around him? "Now let her go."

Chadorick nodded as he examined the radar's screen. "Walk over and take the vest off of her." He stepped away from Gohan towards the darker parts of the warehouse. "Then move towards the opposing end of the floor."

Gohan wanted to yell at him, but he instead did as told. He noticed the two poles on either side of Videl, and saw the red lights on them die. They were obviously the motion sensors Chadorick had mentioned, but knowing him there was another way of triggering the bomb. Gohan hunched down and released the buckles on the vest.

"Gohan?" Videl whispered in his ear. "Gohan, I . . ."

"Shh, stay quiet, Videl." He reassured her. "It's not over yet." He pulled the vest off of her shoulders and then began to carry it to the opposing end of the building as directed. Gohan's mind was racing with plans for his next move. Once the explosives were disabled he would have a perfect shot to still get his hands on Gordino.

"That's far enough, Gohan." Chadorick called to him. "A deal is a deal."

Gohan turned around with the vest still in hand. "Yeah, and I think our deal didn't include letting you escape."

"No, it didn't." Chadorick held up a small switch. "But it includes my disarming the bomb, and that's a lie." He pressed his thumb down on the stick. "Let's see how well you fare without your Super Saiyan powers."

Gohan pulled the vest back to throw it clear, but he was too slow. The explosives detonated, and he was engulfed in a fireball. Videl screamed as she covered her head with her hands to protect it from bits of cement and had shattered and flown everywhere from the explosion. The ceiling, damaged by the shockwave, creaked and groaned and gave way. Metal sheets and tiles fell down where Gohan had been standing. Videl looked up a moment later to see nothing but fire and smoke.

"Gohan?" She clambered to her feet and stumbled towards the scene. Tears started to well up in her eyes. "Gohan? GOHAN!"

**The Author's Annotations: **

First, I'd like to announce another mile-stone reviewer. BOA Destuction has the distinction of contributing the 700th review. "Legacy" now sports a hit count of 100,000 overall, it's safe to say that I have amassed quite the fan base. I bow before you.


	20. Chapter XIX: The Aftermath

**Chapter XIX: The Aftermath **

"GOHAN?" Videl raced to the smoldering wreckage and began to throw pieces of fallen roofing off in her desperate search. "Please don't die. Please don't die." She kept repeating to herself in a hoarse whisper. Pushing aside one last scrap piece, Videl saw Gohan's arm sticking out of the pile. He was moving.

She continued to clear away the debris until finally she laid hand on Gohan's shredded black suit and pulled him out. Videl wrapped her arms around him and pulled him up. "Please, please talk to me. Gohan, are you okay? Gohan?"

He grunted and opened his eyes. It was hazy at first, but as his sight focused, Gohan felt a small smile tug at his lips. The first thing he saw were Videl's blue eyes. He thought it funny how not a day ago he was preoccupied with how to talk things over with her and get their friendship back to what it was. How quickly things change.

Gohan grabbed onto Videl's arm and pulled himself up. "That . . . really hurt." No bleeding or anything serious, but he felt beaten and bruised. His whole body ached. "That . . . _really_ hurt." He grabbed on to the side of his head and shook it hard. The explosion was surprisingly strong for something so small. He was shocked it affected him as much as it did. "Videl, where is he?"

She took her eyes off of her friend to look around the warehouse. It was empty save for them. "I don't know. He must have ran off." She did not catch the fleeting horror that crossed Gohan's face. _That really doesn't matter right now._ "Gohan, we need to get you to a hospital. I don't know how you survived that, but . . ."

"I'll be fine." He grunted as he struggled to his feet. Videl rose with him, her hands held out to catch him just in case. "Really, Videl, I'll be fine. I just need a few minutes to recuperate." Truthfully, Gohan felt very uncomfortable out of 'disguise' around her. He had never actually planned to tell Videl who he was.

They were silent for a while as Gohan took deep breaths and did his best to concentrate on recovering. It was not often that he had to weather the force of a highly powerful bomb. Bullets he could shrug off with the greatest of ease, but aside from ki blasts he had little experience in being in the middle of an explosion. He felt foolish for letting Chad force him out of his Super Saiyan form. The man knew how to manipulate him in all the right ways.

And now he had a dragon radar. Gohan placed a hand on Videl's shoulder and gave her a light squeeze. "Look . . . I really can't imagine what's going through your head right now, but I can't stay here. I need to find him before he does something really horrible." _And I can't stand the look you're giving me._ Videl's eyes were still a torrent of emotion, and betrayal was a prominent one right then. Gohan stepped away from her, and then flew up out of the hole in the roof.

Videl gasped at the surreal spectacle of Gohan, Son Gohan, flying up and away. Then her fleeting fascination died away. She was alone again. Videl stood alone in the middle of a cold, dark, empty warehouse where too many incredible things had happened all too quickly. She learned that one of the world's most prominent men was a murderous criminal. She learned that one of the world's great heroes was her simple high school friend. She learned that her simple high school friend was a fraud, and a liar.

Videl walked to the building's exit with shaky steps. It was too much to take.

- DBZ -

The darkness of the GR offered some solace for Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans. He had time to gather his thoughts here. Normally anyone looking on from the outside would assume the gravity level was at some several hundred times Earth's normal with Vegeta going all out in his rigorous training, but it was not always so. That those people would think that only helped preserve his privacy.

He had not been bested in battle earlier that day. Vegeta had made some mistakes, this he knew and understood, but he had not lost. The android's cunning only increase the challenge it represented. The wounds to his pride were not from a piece of scrap metal, but rather from his rival's progeny. Gohan had treated him as an obstruction and annoyance. Him; the mighty Saiyan warrior.

For seven years had Vegeta trained continuously to reach that which Gohan had obtained, and once he had it Vegeta was determined to test his great new strength against the boy. He would have proven which of the two were truly the strongest once and for all, and yet Gohan refused. Constantly he refused. Vegeta had been sure Gohan was no longer the warrior he had been against Cell.

Then those beliefs came crashing down around him. No, he had done nothing to help Gohan in that moment of need when the android seemingly had the winning edge, but it had yielded exactly what he had wanted to see. Vegeta stood there and bore witness to something he did not believe existed. Gohan, before the prince's very eyes, had ascended once again. It was not a spur of the moment transformation though as it had been against Cell. No, not this. This was something Gohan had discovered, unlocked, and had mastered.

There was a third level to the legendary warrior, and Vegeta had been oblivious to it. Gohan was far more powerful than he, shockingly so, and he had so expertly hidden it for so many years.

The prince was humbled. It was sickening. He hated himself for feeling such a way. How could he, an elite, be so envious of the half-breed spawn of a third class clown? It was wrong. It was maddening. He would not stand for it! Vegeta was the last prince of a dying race, and it was he who should stand above all others in power and majesty, not a bumbling teenager.

Gohan was close by again. The boy was heading in this direction. No doubt he was coming to speak with Bulma, Vegeta believed. The prince rose from his seated position on the GR's cold floor and tensed every muscle in his body. He would double his efforts, push himself harder than he had ever done so before, and then he would take back that which Kakkarot's family had stolen from him.

His pride.

- DBZ -

He had searched all evening. Gohan had even searched well into the night, and he only stopped his search when the sun began to rise in the city. He sat on the edge of the roof of the Union Foundation Tower, and let the dread flood over him. Chadorick had somehow disappeared after detonating the vest. His escape was so miraculous that it had to have been well planned.

"Just like everything else he did yesterday." Gohan mumbled. Satan City had not slept either. There was celebrating, tears of happiness, indeed some amazed confusion, and the police were up to their necks in arrests. Coming back to life did not absolve past crimes. No one understood how or why all the death from the unprecedented street warfare had reversed itself, but they all accepted it nonetheless.

Chadorick's cover was still intact. From the brief words Gohan managed to exchange with several officers and investigators, no one had any leads as to how or why so many separate criminal groups had suddenly gone to arms with one another. The crime lord was indeed a master of manipulation. Gohan's secret seemed to have survived the night as well. Morning newspapers sported no headlines as to Saiyaman's identity, or about aliens living amongst themselves, or anything.

He had kept his part of the 'truce.' Gohan wondered if Chadorick's curious honesty was just an insult to him, or if it was a way of keeping the balance in his favor. Another thought Gohan had to consider was the Videl had not told anyone about him yet. Whether it was because there was not a chance yet, or because she sincerely had no intention of doing so, he had no idea.

Gohan wanted to stand up tall and scream at the world. Chadorick had eliminated his chief rivals, kept all the stolen data from Capsule Corporation, coerced Gohan into surrendering a working dragon radar, and both he and Videl knew the truth. What was going to happen now?

He fell off the edge of the building and began to fly aimlessly over the city. Gohan had little clue as to where his subconscious was taking him, but he knew soon enough as the familiar open area with several large domes came into view. It made sense. He had to talk to Bulma about what had happened, and take the first steps towards being ready for his next encounter with Chadorick.

A door on one of the higher balconies was open. Gohan set down there, walked inside, and then noticed it was a master bedroom. He saw pictures lining a large drawer on the opposing wall. There were photos of Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, and all of them together. There was even one of Bulma and Vegeta together, and the hardened Saiyan was actually smiling warmly on her. Gohan had never really seen that look in Vegeta's eyes before.

_The same Vegeta who let that android have his way with me._ Gohan had to remind himself of that. Someday, not soon, but someday he would confront Vegeta about that. The man showed an abnormal amount of hostility towards him recently, and Gohan was becoming tired of it. In fact, he was getting tired of everything. His superhero identity was perhaps the root of it.

There was running water beyond one of the room's doors. It then stopped and moments later Bulma appeared wrapping a towel about herself. Gohan was already bright red from seeing the action itself and was thankful she had not stepped out completely naked. Bulma, however, was turning red for a reason completely separate from pure embarrassment.

"G-G-GOHAN?" She screamed and quickly ran into a walk in closet while continuing to yell at him. "What in the hell are you doing in my bedroom?"

"I-I'm sorry B-Bulma." Gohan managed to stammer as he diverted his gaze back out the glass doors he had entered through. "I didn't realize you'd be . . . well, busy."

"It's six-thirty in the morning!" Her voice was slightly calmer as she reappeared wearing shorts and a tank top. "Just what else am I supposed to be doing at this time?" She had her hands on her hips and a pout on her lips. A classic pose for her. It softened up once she saw the depression that was still evident on her young friend's features. "Gohan? Gohan, what's wrong?"

"I . . ." He licked his lips and shrugged his shoulders as though he did not know what to say. But he did. "I screwed up, Bulma. I really screwed up this time."

She walked over to grab his arm and pulled Gohan over to the bed. They both sat down on the edge and she grasped his wrist while holding on to his shoulder. "Hey, kid, you know you can talk to me about this stuff. I helped you make Saiyaman after all."

"Bulma . . . I really don't know if you're going to believe some of this."

She waved a hand in his face. "Nonsense. Gohan, for all the crazy stuff we've seen and done in your lifetime how can you think I'd not believe anything you said? And besides, I don't think you're capable of making an honest sounding lie."

Gohan hoped she really believed that. "The crime lord that everyone hears about in the newspapers, the one that's been rumored to be in Satan City for months now, was the one behind the fighting that happened today. He's Chadorick Gordino."

"Gordino? Gordino as in the head of the Union Foundation?" He nodded. "I . . . well, that really is pretty amazing, Gohan. You're absolutely sure about this?"

"He arranged the break in here at Capsule Corporation, and he used everything he learned about us as leverage to try and get me to work for him. Then he used Videl as a hostage to . . . to get me to give him the dragon radar I used to find the dragonballs earlier today."

Bulma had to be sure he heard him right before her lip began to tremble. "You gave him the dragon radar?"

"I had to!" Gohan did not shout, but he did raise his voice to make her understand. "Bulma, if I hadn't given it to him he would have . . . There was a bomb on her. He was going to . . . he would have _killed_ Videl and everyone I had wished back if I didn't give it to him."

"I know, I know, its okay, Gohan." She shushed and reassured him and her mind raced to think through the implications of his revelation. "He has the data module, which has all my notes on Saiyan technology and the android technology, and now he has a dragon radar too. Gohan," Bulma chewed her lip as she too felt the weight he had been carrying, "you know as well as I do how dangerous that really makes him."

"I can't turn him into the police without risking my identity as well as everyone else's. There's no telling what might happen if Chad went public about me being a Saiyan, and my brother, and Trunks. I really don't think anyone forgot what happened with Vegeta and Nappa landed here." He groaned as he listened to his own words. "And Vegeta's living with you too. Chad laid down everything that would probably happen if the truth was just thrown out there, and the more I think about it the more I realize he wasn't exaggerating. They'd probably burn Capsule Corporation down just to get to Vegeta." _As though it would do any good anyway. _

"Don't worry, I'm with you on this one, kiddo." Bulma stood up and interlocked her hands together. She blew at errant strands of her still damp hair as she stared up in thought. "We're going to have to take care of Mister Gordino on our own, and put an end to him before he tries to get his hands on the dragonballs. We should probably keep this between us for now, too. There's no reason to worry anybody."

"That's what I thought too." Gohan stood up with her. "Bulma, I need you to make a dragon radar for myself, and I want you to make one for you to keep on hand. If the both of us have one then we can keep tabs on the locations of the balls. If any one of them move then we'll know he's starting to gather them together."

Bulma nodded. "Good idea, but what about Videl? Does she know about Chad's real identity as well?"

_Here comes to hard part._ Gohan breathed in and nodded. "She saw him . . . and she saw me too. Videl knows I'm Saiyaman and that Chad's Goonbino."

"That's going to make things a little harder on us . . ."

"Yeah, it is." _And that means I need to convince Videl not to tell anyone anything about what happened._ "Bulma, thanks for helping me. It's not the usually 'save the Earth' routine of ours, but I didn't know who else to turn to."

"Don't sweat it, Gohan. Look, no matter how tricky this guy is, the two of us have a combined IQ of a troupe of geniuses. We can take him." She cocked her head and winked in that Bulma way that said everything would be all right. "We'll sit back, wait for him to make the first move, and then nail him." She swatted a hand on Gohan's arm and gave him a push towards the balcony. "Now go home and see your mother. She's been worried sick about you."

"Yeah . . . me too." Gohan stepped out and gave a brief wave to his old friend. Then he looked upwards, and flew off into the morning sky. It was another new day in Satan City.

- DBZ -

Erasa growled softly to her mother who was too busy watching the never ending news reports to bother answering their own door. The bell had rung three times and she had finally decided to crawl out of bed to answer it. Erasa had not been home most of the other day, staying low in safer parts of the city with Sharpener, and had slept very little. She let loose a loud yawn as she undid the bolt lock and opened up.

"Videl?" Her best friend was there with beaten clothing, a few bruises, disheveled hair, and red eyes. Erasa knew well enough what tear streaks looked like to guess what Videl had been doing. "Hey, what's wrong? Here, come inside." She quickly ushered Videl in, who seemed very lost, and then ushered her down the hall and into the bedroom. Erasa closed it behind them so her mother would no intrude. "Videl, what's wrong? Have you been crying?"

The dark haired girl threw her hands up and shook her head. "I really don't know. Actually, I really don't know anything. You know, Erasa? I mean, he's a liar, and he's dishonest, and he's . . . and I . . . and I can't believe I kissed him or . . ."

"Kissed?" Erasa blinked rapidly for a moment. Videl Satan, the school tom boy who had never gone on a date or been interested in such things, had kissed someone? "You kissed someone?"

"Saiyaman, or Gohan, or whatever the _hell_ he calls himself!" Videl slammed her fists into the bed she was sitting on as the tears started up again. "I thought we were friends! I thought . . . I actually I liked him, and I kissed him, and he was a _damn liar_ the whole time!" She was nearly yelling the words.

"Videl, be quiet!" Erasa held her finger up in a hush-hush motion. "Someone might hear you!"

"Why should that matter?" She ignored the plea. "I was wandering around the offices of the Satan City Tribune earlier. I was going to talk right in there and just tell them it all! I don't even know what I'm doing here, Erasa."

"You were going to tell everyone that Gohan was Saiyaman?" Videl nodded as she stared off to the side. "Videl . . . Videl, you have to keep that a secret."

That was a surprise. Videl forgot her sorrow for that instant and stared at her best friend with sheer disbelief. "You knew? Erasa . . ." She stood up suddenly and backed the blonde up against the door. "You knew?"

"I saw him change out of his costume on the school roof one day!" Erasa sputtered as quick as she could. "I . . . well, I blackmailed him into a date the day you fought that android. We had fun so . . . so we kept going from there." Videl's sudden outburst of anger seemed to be fading already. "I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone else about it."

"Wouldn't tell _anyone_ else? I'm not _anyone_, Erasa. We're best friends!"

"And Gohan's a best friend of mine too, you know." Erasa crossed her arms and leaned back against her door. "It's no different than keeping any secrets you tell me, Videl. His is just . . . well, bigger." _A _lot_ bigger. I hope Videl doesn't know everything or she might really flip out. _

"I'm sorry . . . Erasa I'm sorry, I just . . ." Videl collapsed back onto the bed with her hands on her knees and her face pointed to the ground. "I'm just so confused, and I'm hurt, and I don't know what to believe and . . ." She was crying again. It pissed her off more than being lied to by Gohan. He was making her cry again.

Erasa quickly sat down next to her and draped an arm over Videl's shoulders. The two of them had not even had a chance to talk out their misunderstandings yet, and now this had happened. "Did . . . did you really kiss him?" Videl nodded. Her cheeks were a little red when she did. "I know you've had a crush, a _big_ crush, on Saiyaman, but I didn't really think you'd . . . well, do anything with it, really."

"Yeah, I'm not a real one for romantic crap am I?" Videl wiped at her cheeks with her hand. "I really know how to pick my obsessions too, don't I? First that stupid kid who I never saw again, and now some super-fraud who's dating my best friend." Erasa almost cracked that they were the same person before thinking twice about it. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know he was Gohan when I kissed him."

"It's all right, really." Erasa reassured her. "Though . . . you kinda beat me to it."

"Huh?"

Erasa blushed. "Gohan and I haven't actually kissed. I mean, I always give him one on the cheek now and then, but we've never locked lips or anything like that."

Videl bit down one her lower lip and felt the discomfort sink into the air. "Oh. I thought you two were always, you know, kissing. I mean, you've been dating for over a week now."

"I know, but we just haven't done anything like that. We go to movies, talk about school and his Saiyaman stuff, but it never really gets romantic. I think that, maybe, that's not what he really wants anyway."

"Does that bother you?" Videl knew her friend was all about mushy relationships and the physical intimacy that went hand-in-hand with them.

"I . . . don't think so, really. It feels more like he's my brother than a boyfriend." Erasa slapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh my God, I can't believe I just said that."

Despite all the sadness and anger that had been draining her during the night, Videl felt herself laugh at the scene. She allowed herself one of those rare moments of weakness in her life as she reached over to hug Erasa. "What should I do?"

Erasa hugged her back. "Maybe you should talk to him like I said you should?"

"Erasa, how can I talk to him? I can't _trust_ him." The cold outer shell was coming back. "He's been lying to me this whole time, and not just about his being Saiyaman. Gohan's known a lot more about what's been going on and he never told me. Either as himself or as Saiyaman. I can't . . . I just can't trust him anymore!"

"So are you going to go out there and tell everyone his secret and ruin his life?"

Erasa's question was calm in that eerie wise way that was so very unlike her. Videl once again threw up her hands. "I don't know! Maybe I should! Maybe that's what he deserves, did you think of that?"

"He deserves that because he's saved your life three and the lives of how many other people how many other times?" Erasa still held that tone in her voice.

_Four times, actually._ Videl found her resolve faltering as other facts about the enigma that was Son Gohan came into thought. She stood up, placed her hands on her hips, and sighed. "Maybe . . . maybe I should talk to him." She turned around with a hard stare down on Erasa. "But that doesn't mean I want to stay his friend, and that doesn't mean you're off the hook for keeping all of this from me."

The blonde smiled and shook her head. "Videl, if you really want to know anything that I do, just talk to Gohan. He's the one you should hear it from anyway. He's . . . well, there's a lot more too him than you think."

_I'll bet. If he kept being Saiyaman from me then I have no idea what else he's been hiding. _The idea almost made her sick. She hated being lied to. It wasn't fair, and it made her feel like a fool. Videl was no one's fool. "Erasa, I'm going to go home. I'll see you in a while, okay?"

"I'll call you later."

Videl nodded and then opened the front door. She walked down the hall, past Erasa's mother who was still glued to the television, and then walked outside. Pulling the hovercopter capsule from her pocket, Videl released it into the street and then climbed aboard. There were too many questions to be answered, and she could not ask Erasa for the answers, but it had felt very good to vent.

Gunning the engine, Videl took off into the air and flew towards her father's mansion. She would deal with Gohan after a long day's rest.

- DBZ -

Chichi was on the phone, again, trying to get a hold of Bulma when she heard the door to their house open and saw Gohan walk in with his Saiyaman outfit still on, but in his normal state of black hair and black eyes. All the better for her to take a few swings with the frying pan. She slammed the phone down, grabbed her instrument, and charged at him with heavy steps.

"Son Gohan! I have been sitting here wide awake for almost _two days_ now and I don't know how much more I can take! Your school was blown to pieces, the entire city went insane, there was some _android_ on the loose that I learn my poor baby boy was fighting and . . . G-Gohan?" The teenager had moved to arms' reach of his mother and then wrapped her in the most hearfelt embrace she had been given in years. "Sweetheart? Gohan, what's wrong?"

Goten took the opportunity to enter the room with a wide smile already on his face. "Gohan!" The tyke leapt up and joined in on the family hug. "I stayed really close to mom and kept a really good eye on her the whole time, just like you asked!"

"Huh?" Chichi only paid her younger son's comment heed for a moment before turning back to her eldest. "Gohan, what is wrong with you? Are you hurt?"

"No, mom." He shook his head a little and then placed a hand on Goten's head. "I've just . . . well, it's been a really, really long day."

She could imagine. As much as Chichi disapproved of her son's hero complex, she could never begrudge that deep seated desire to help people. It was something he inherited from his father. She reached up, brushed a hand through his short stiff hair, and then patted it. "Honey, it's all right. We can talk about it later. Why don't you go upstairs and I'll have something ready for you to eat when you wake up. Okay?"

He nodded, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and one for Goten, and weakly marched upstairs to his room. The door was already open, and Gohan was thankful that he only had to expend enough energy to shut it as he stepped inside. Gohan fell forward onto the bed and let his eyes close as he gave in to the soft sheets and mattress. All the stress and worries of the past forty-eight hours melted away as Gohan slipped off into unconsciousness.

Then, idly, Gohan wondered if Chadorick was watching him before the dreams took him.

**The Author's Annotations: **

Chad escaped and he has a dragon radar. Just more setup for more events for further on down the road.

I want to give a great thanks to Advent Griever for pointing out one small and one _big_ mistake I made in the last posting. I went back, changed that one line of dialogue, and even added some more to the paragraph to better explain one more plot hole I may have left open.

It's shaping up to be a very exciting story-arc until the World Tournament.


	21. Chapter XX: Gohan and Videl

**Chapter XX: Gohan and Videl **

Life moved on in Satan City. Not a week after "Gang Day," as many people had come to call it, things had started to get back to normal. No one knew why they were alive after the violence, but no one dared to question a good thing. Damage was being repaired, criminals were behind bars, and an elated student body was dismayed to learn they did indeed still have classes to attend.

City workers had already begun making repairs and renovations to the ruined Orange Star High, but for the meanwhile students were attending their curriculum at an office building downtown that had been donated by the Union Foundation in an effort to help the directionless teenagers get back on their feet.

Videl saw it as a personal insult. The truth that the head of the Union Foundation, Chadorick Gordino, was in fact the most dangerous person alive was still a secret for the time being. Much like Gohan's secret identity. She sat in the makeshift classroom, one leg crossed over the other, and her teeth grinding as she desperately tried to keep her mind off those two men and on her studies.

Not only was Videl still angry with her crime fighting ally, and not only was she still afraid of Chadorick Gordino making a miraculous reappearance and being unable to do anything about it, but she had been unable to talk about any of this to anyone. Erasa had the inside angle on Gohan, that was true, but Videl saw the broader picture and it scared her to death. She needed to know more, to at least understand, and the one person who could tell her all of this was nowhere to be found!

Erasa had talked to Gohan once since he had left Videl in the warehouse. He was at home on and off, Videl suspected he was off searching for Chadorick, but he had neglected to see either of them. Erasa was a little hurt by this, but she never let it show. Sharpener was with them as always, and though he never came out to say it; he was worried about the 'dork' as well. Videl, on the other hand, had been infuriated. Maybe Gohan had left her in a broken stupor, and no he had not said he would explain anything to her, but Videl was going to get what she wanted even if that meant beating him within an inch of his life.

_Maybe I should do that anyway._ She thought as the lines of text in her book blurred together. How could she study when there were so many more important things going on? Videl glanced over at Erasa who had a very depressed look on her face. _What kind of a boyfriend doesn't at least come back to see his girl? _

Their teacher stood up from his desk and addressed everyone in the room. "Well now, class, today we will be looking into ancient Earth history. Specifically, we will be looking at the rise and falls of some of the greatest empires of the past in the west and . . ." He was interrupted by a firm knocking on the door. The air was sucked from the room as everyone gasped at who entered.

In came Son Gohan, wearing his traditional Orange Star High clothing, but looked as though he had not slept in ages. Gohan tried his best not to let his fatigue show through as he greeted the teacher. "I'm sorry I'm late, sir. I had family business and didn't know where to . . ."

The teacher waved his hand. "Come, come now, Mister Son. No need for apologies. We've all had our share of troubles to deal with since 'Gang Day.'" He held a hand out to the rows of desks. "Go ahead and sit where you wish. I am sure you'll have no trouble catching up on today's lecture."

Gohan nodded once and then looked to find a vacant seat. His eyes settled on Erasa first, who was nervously chewing her lower lip, and then he saw Videl next to her. If stares could kill, Gohan was certain he would have fallen dead on the spot. He moved to the other end of the room and sat down in a somewhat isolated spot. He was the loner again.

Erasa was worried when he did not come over to sit by her and Sharpener at the least, but she knew it was because of Videl. She vividly remembered how distraught her best friend had been when she stumbled in front of her house nearly in tears because she had felt betrayed. Gohan was the embodiment of regret as he sat in his desk and tried to shut out the stares he was still receiving.

Videl had nearly stood up and screamed at his excuse. _Family business? What was that? Just what was that? Has he just been lying non-stop since he stepped foot in my classroom? I . . . I hate him! _Her pencil snapped under the pressure she had placed upon it and the end ricocheted off the ceiling and then hit the teacher in the back of the head. The class's amusement lasted only so long before they returned to their lesson.

Gohan never paid attention. He could only wonder what would happen once the current period ended and he had to face his friends, unmasked, for the first time. He felt horrible for ignoring them for as long as he had, but he had to keep his vigil over the dragonballs and be certain of their whereabouts before he risked leaving them unguarded.

Whenever Chadorick would make his move, it would be on his terms. Just like everything had been. Gohan felt some reassurance knowing the dragonballs were safe and untouched, but only so much.

- DBZ -

It was their lunch break now. Gohan stepped out of the classroom with one hand in his pocket rolling the small capsule that he usually carried his meals in. Oh course, he ate cafeteria food at Orange Star High, but with the school district providing money for the students to eat during the construction he felt it would be more proper to provide his own.

Gohan feared he would bankrupt what funds there were.

Most of the students had already scattered, drifted out into the city streets as they argued about where they would eat today. Gohan walked out with a different thought in mind. He had to confront his friends about what had happened, and he had to talk to Videl. Facing down the dark haired fury was a scarier thought than fighting Cell all over again.

To his surprise, Gohan did not have to go far. At least one of his three friends was already waiting for him by a street light. Erasa stood there, hands crossed beneath her chest, and a very sad look on her face.

He stopped a few feet away from her. "Hi, Erasa."

"Hey, Gohan."

_Four words into this and I'm sweating already!_ Gohan sheepishly grinned for the first time in what seemed like years and held a hand towards the road. "Want to go get something to eat, maybe?"

Erasa considered that for a moment and then shook her head. "I'm really not that hungry, and I think there's someone else you need to spend some time with a _lot_ more than me." Gohan nodded, but did not look her in the eye. "Videl's really upset, Gohan. Do you even have any clue how much? She feels hurt, betrayed, and you've not been around for almost a week now!"

"I know!" Gohan brought a hand behind his head and sighed. "I know, and I'm really sorry about that. A lot happened and . . . and it's worse than anyone knows."

The blonde's eyes were wide for a moment. Erasa shook her head and stood up off of the light post. "I thought Videl maybe wasn't telling me the whole story, but that's all right." Her hands balled into fists and she planted them both to her hips. "And I'll _be_ all right as long as I know the _both_ of you are working together!"

The sudden fierceness brought out Gohan's inner shyness. He instantly backed away. "All right, all right!" How he could face down countless mortal dangers and still be frightened into submission by all the women in his life was a question Gohan never knew the answer to. He brushed himself off and stood straight. Erasa's expression had not changed much from when he had walked out of the building. "Is . . . something the matter?"

"Well . . ." Erasa bit her lip. "Gohan, I've been thinking a lot about us."

_Oh . . . us._ Gohan had felt horrible not talking to her for the past week when they were supposed to be dating, but in his defense there were not many phones at the distant ends of the Earth. "Erasa, I'm sorry, I know I haven't been around and . . ."

She shushed him with a wave of her hand. "Gohan, listen to me. I do understand." He blinked. "Really, I do. I can't imagine what's been going on lately, but with everything I know you've done in your life . . . I can't blame you. And that's why I think maybe we . . . we shouldn't be dating."

"We . . . huh?" Gohan tilted his head to the side.

"It's not that I don't like you!" Erasa placed a hand on his arm. "I really do like you, Gohan, but . . . maybe not the way I thought before. You know? I mean, you _are_ really cute and all," he blushed at that, "but I don't think I want any more than us being friends. I think that's all I can keep up with anyway!"

"Are you sure?"

Erasa smirked. "You don't seem as heartbroken as I thought you would."

_Uh-oh._ Gohan waved his hands and chuckled. "No, it's not like that. I mean, I know I wasn't the best boyfriend. I was . . . well, I'm not really good at the romance stuff."

"That's true." The blonde rolled her eyes. "But you're really sweet and kind, and hopefully you'll find someone who can put up with all of that." She then swatted him in the shoulder. "I'll see you back in class."

His eyes followed her down the road for a while until Gohan turned and walked off towards a nearby park. Was he sad that Erasa had broken up with him? While Gohan had admitted he was completely out of touch with the romance and the likes, he did enjoy spending time with Erasa and being open with her. Wasn't that what a relationship was supposed to be?

There was someone following him. Gohan felt the slight tingle in his mind. The unconscious warning sign that there was someone nearby and staying close to him. He focused for a moment to see who it was, as Gohan could usually tell many people apart just by how they felt, and then stopped dead in his tracks. He turned his head slightly to the side, but not enough to look behind him. He only wanted to give the person the impression that he was aware of them.

They received it clearly. "What? Did you just _sense_ where I was? Is that another little secret of yours that you've kept from everyone?" Videl walked past and then in front of Gohan. He could see, and maybe even feel, the anger that she was holding back. "Heck, why'd you even come back at all?"

_Well, this is off to a fantastic start._ Gohan stepped to the side and continued walking down towards the park, but he motioned to Videl for her to walk with him. She did. "Videl, I know you're . . . well, angry with me. I'm just not sure where I'm supposed to start."

"How about from the beginning?" Videl crossed her arms and glared at him. "How about you tell me everything? I think that sounds fair. It seems that Chad knows everything there is to know about you. You know, it seems like Erasa knows a lot too."

"Well she does." Gohan knew Videl was the one to be asking the questions, but what she said brought up another thought. "Videl, just who have you told about what really happened in the warehouse?"

"No one . . . but that's only because I don't really know what happened myself. I was waiting for _you_ to tell me. I would love to know why there's been no mention that the head of the Union Foundation is in fact a dangerous criminal mastermind."

They were at the park now. Gohan turned in through the open gate and headed down the path. There were some families in the fields, or by the lake. Gohan went in the direction of the picnic tables. "Videl, I don't want you telling anyone about who Chad is. Not yet."

"Excuse me?" Videl whipped around and grabbed Gohan by both his arms. "You just want him to walk around free after everything he did?" She shook him hard. "Just what the hell did you give him?"

Both of them were surprised when Gohan suddenly turned the tables and grabbed Videl. "Listen to me. This is very, _very_ important, Videl. For once I need you to trust me and just do this one thing."

"And how am I supposed to trust you?" She shrugged his strong grip off. "After everything you've kept from me and lied about you want me to _trust you?_"

" Chad knows more than just my secret, Videl. He know more than you or Erasa do, and I can't tell you all of that." That was something she did not want to hear from him. "Videl, there are things about me you still don't know, and may never know."

"And why is that?"

_Because I'm half-alien, probably the most powerful fighter in the universe, and the one thing that made your father as famous as he did was a lie._ "What Chad knows isn't just about me. It involves a lot of what was stolen from Capsule Corporation. He has a lot of very dangerous information, Videl, and until I get it back I can't risk him going underground in hiding."

"Or maybe you just don't want him to come out with _your_ secret if you come out with _his_." She sneered. Videl saw the fear come across Gohan's face. "I don't understand you. What would be so bad if people knew you were the Great Saiyaman? Huh? Gohan, just what would be so bad about being the 'Gold Fighter' all the time?"

His voice caught in his throat as she leaned in closer with every word. "V-Videl, I don't want any of that." They were close by a table. Gohan sat down on one side as Videl sat down on the other. "I don't care for fame, or anything that goes with it. I've never done . . . any of the things that come with it."

"Like killing Cell?" Videl may as well have hit Gohan with a sledgehammer. His eyes shot straight to the table and his hands started fidgeting uncontrollably. "Don't be so surprised. I mean, I always suspected it while you were Saiyaman, but I never bothered asking. I was afraid I'd upset you or . . . whatever. I guess after seeing you change like that . . . I just thought a lot about it afterwards."

The silence was almost painful. Gohan sat there, staring at nothing and anything but her. She probably hated him. He risked once glance up, and found that she was not looking at him at all. "Erasa figured it out, too. I guess that Sharpener's the only one I could count on not to put the pieces together."

Videl had to stifle the laugh that threatened to come out. Yes, Sharpener probably would never think to put two-and-two together, but it would seem that many people were the same. So few thought that Gohan, Saiyaman, was really that young boy who they watched face off against Cell so long ago. "I don't hate you for that, you know. The only one I'm angry at for the lie is my father, and I'll talk to him about it some day."

_Okay, so I can scratch that off the list. She's still mad at me, but I guess this is going a little better than I had thought it would._ He cleared his throat and tried to look at her again. "Videl, just for now, can I ask you to keep the Goonbino thing a secret? Someday once I get back what he stole I'll . . . _we_ can take him down, but until then can you do me this one favor?"

Videl absently remembered a day years ago when her father had asked her to quit training and she had told him it was her dream to become a policewoman. Videl knew that hiding the identities of supervillains was not a part of the work ethic, but what if Gohan was being honest about how dangerous the things Chadorick had stolen were? Would it be better in the long run to play it Gohan's way?

"All right." She nodded. "I won't tell anyone, but _you_," She jabbed a finger straight at his nose and Gohan nearly leapt out of his seat in fear, "have to promise me that it will be _we_ that take him down. No sidekicking me on this, got it?"

He quickly held up two fingers and laughed nervously. "Scout's honor."

Videl twitched a little and then pulled back into an arm crossed pose. "Scout's honor? Don't give me that, Gohan. I still don't trust you. Period. You're lucky that I'm doing anything for you as it is."

His hopes that a rapport was starting to form again were dashed by Videl's ice cold stare. Gohan reached into his pocket and then produced the nearly forgotten capsule that held his meal. He set it on the table between them. "I don't suppose you'd like to have lunch with me, would you? There should be plenty for the both of us, I think."

"Well, I _am_ hungry. I guess I could have," Videl stuttered mid-sentence as Gohan pressed the button on the capsule the table filled with huge bowls of rice, stir-fries, appetizers, and steaming hot vegetables, "a little . . . wow."

Gohan grabbed one of several empty plates that were included with the package and began to dish up a selection. "Dig in."

"Would your appetite have something to do with how strong you are?"

He did not want to lie to Videl any more than he already had, but Gohan considered his answer before giving it. _Well, she sees me as Saiyaman and I'm a Super Saiyan while I am, and I eat this much _because_ I'm a Saiyan, so I guess it all just comes around in the end._ "Pretty much, yeah." He slurped a batch of noodles off his chopsticks and then began to inhale the contents of his plate.

_The way he said that makes it seem like the most honest answer that's ever come out of his mouth. _Videl shook her head as she helped herself to some duck with what looked like asparagus. "How does he even taste anything eating that fast?" She mumbled.

"Pretty well, actually." Gohan said through a mouthful of fried rice.

"Gosh, don't you have _any_ manners when you eat?" Videl growled and began to pick at his plate. She really did not eat too much despite her very active lifestyle. Her face lit up, though, as she chewed thoughtfully on the first bite. "Oh wow, this is way better than what out cook comes up with!"

"Glad you're enjoying." Gohan set down his now empty plate and wiped his mount with a napkin. He watched Videl eat for a few moments before his eyes somehow settled on her lips. His blush was so sudden and colorful that even Videl did not miss it. Gohan looked away and reached over to grab an egg roll.

"Oh come on!" She set her plate down and leaned forward. "There is no way you're just going to brush this off. What'd I do?" When he didn't answer Videl found herself getting red for a different reason. "Hey!"

"Hey, don't get mad!" Gohan felt that small inner child of his surfacing again. Why was he so powerless against women with strong personalities? "It's nothing, really. You didn't do . . . well, you didn't do anything just now."

"Just now? Oh please, now you're going out of your way not to lie." Her dark eyes were narrow, dangerous slits. "So what did I do before? Well?"

_I really do somehow manage to get myself into the worst situations. I think dad rubbed off a little too much on me. And I really didn't want to bring this up anyway._ "Well, I just remembered it. I was . . . Videl, I was wondering why did you . . ." The words just would not come to him.

"Why? Why did I _what_, Gohan?"

"Well . . . kiss me?"

Videl blinked as her blush deepened. Now it was her turn to bashfully look away. "Oh . . ." Videl felt some frustration that it was the other way around now and it was him waiting for an answer. She remembered what she had told Erasa that morning stumbling into her house. _I can't believe I kissed him._ She blew out a breath she had been holding. "Because . . . well God, Gohan, if a girl kisses a guy can't you take a damn _guess_ as to why she did it?"

He made an effort of a shrug. "Well I was . . . wondering why?"

_He's completely dense and yet he and Erasa were going out?_ Videl slapped a hand to her face and growled. Now she was even more embarrassed than when he had brought the subject up. "I kissed you because I _liked_ you, Gohan. Okay?"

"Oh." He noted the past tense emphasized there. "I don't see why."

"Huh?"

Gohan reached over for another egg roll and bit off half of it. Food usually made everything better, or at least tolerable. "I said; I don't see why you like me."

Videl's ego kicked into defensive mode. "Excuse me? I didn't say I liked _you,_ Gohan. I said I liked . . . well, the other _you_. I liked Saiyaman, you get it? Heck, I think I remember telling that during Chad's little party at our school." That day flashed before her eyes and Videl pieced together one more part of the puzzle of Gohan. Chadorick had been there scouting for him. She only pushed away the pang of sadness she felt for the boy because of the audacity of his comment.

Gohan's voice rose with his frustration with girl. "Videl, I _am_ Saiyaman. Don't you get that?"

"No, you're not. You're Gohan. You're the shy, insecure guy who goes to my high school. Saiyaman is . . ."

"Me." Gohan interrupted her. "He _is_ me." His hands made small circles in front of his chest. "Do you see this, Videl? This is me. Gohan. I've always been Gohan. Yeah, I'm the guy who goes to your school. I make straight A's, I'm a classroom favorite, I'm really not good at the whole 'social' thing, I . . ." His voice cracked slightly. "I've been fighting for so long, losing my friends, and my family, and I . . . I'm just me. I'm _never_ any different except that maybe I don't have to hide so much when I'm Saiyaman. That's the truth." He was a little surprised at how much of himself had had just poured out in those few sentences.

Videl herself was taken aback by his words. For a moment there, the sympathy she felt came back and she saw Gohan in a new, revealing light. "How can you be such a good person and still lie to _everyone_ around you?"

"Because, I . . ." There really was no _right_ answer to what she had asked there were only excuses, and he only had one. "I just wanted to be normal."

So that was it. Videl understood now what it was that had happened between them and their friendship. No wonder he was so hurt by her words the day of the party at Orange Star High. He was the outsider, home schooled and supernatural, and he really just wanted to be like everyone else for once. Videl had never felt guilt the way she did then. "You forgive me?"

"Forgive you?" Gohan forgot his sorrows as he instinctively replayed every last words that was said just before she had asked that, and then he too realized why she had asked it. "Oh, I see. It kinda comes back around to what we were supposed to do before all that happened, huh?"

"Kiss and make up, right?" Videl winced at the thoughtless joke. _That's the last thing I need right now; more awkwardness than there already is. _

Gohan, however, had chosen to ignore it. "I guess." He smiled at her. "And yeah, Videl, it's all right. I took it too hard anyway, and neither of us really did anything to talk about it."

"As I recall, I _did _tell you about it on a rooftop after the Capsule Corporation break in."

"Uh, no, you told _Saiyaman_ that. Not me."

Videl's annoyance with him was returning again. "What? So you're only two separate guys when it suites the situation?" She grabbed a ripe tomato and threw it at Gohan point blank. He merely stretched his neck up and caught it harmlessly in his gaping mouth. "God, it's not fair! You're that fast when you're not doing the whole golden thing?"

He shrugged. "Couldn't let a good tomato go to waste." Gohan swallowed the half eaten fruit and licked the juice from his lips. There was a quiet boom somewhere off in the distance behind them. Both Gohan and Videl were quick to their feet and staring alertly in the direction of the sound. Wisps of smoke came over the building tops soon after.

"Just great." Videl reached into her pocket to grab the encapsulated hovercopter, but was stopped by a quick grab from Gohan. She looked up at his with a frown.

"Hey, how about you let me take this?" He asked with a sly smile. Gohan stepped back from the picnic table and held out his arm. Pressing down on the watch, his black combat suit materialized over his body in a faint glow and he then did something she no doubt had always wanted to see before.

Videl's mouth dropped unconsciously as she watched Gohan suddenly change from normal everyday black hair and dark eyes to an inferno of solid blonde spikes and brilliant teal eyes. "Oh wow."

The strange golden light that was around him dissipated and he gave a signature two-finger salute. "Hey, we'll talk more soon, okay? I promise."

She shook away her amazement and forced a glare on him. "I still don't trust you."

Gohan's smiled withered. "Well, I guess I'll have to work on that. Till then." He turned after a short wave and then rocketed into the sky and shot over the buildings ten times faster than Videl could ever hope to do in her hovercopter.

She once again had to force herself out of the stupor Gohan had put her in and looked back at the picnic table. There was still quite bit left despite Gohan's voracious appetite, but she suspected that was mostly due to distraction. Namely her interrogation. Videl walked over and tapped the button on the capsule it had all come in. With a poof of smoke, the elaborately sized meal vanished leaving only the wooden table behind. Pocketing the capsule, Videl decided she would letGohan handle whatever emergency had suddenly reared its head and go back to class.

It was a lot to take in still, and she still did not know anywhere near as much as she wanted to, but it was a start.

- DBZ -

Thought it had always been a favorite hobby of his, Hercule sat in the elaborate room that served as a hybrid of a den and movie theatre watching his old matches from the World Martial Arts Tournament with a bottle of his favorite brandy sitting next to a glass of ice. He was no drunk, and whenever he was he thought himself quite pleasant to be around, but it only helped ease some of that pain he sometimes felt watching these old movies.

So he lied about the Cell Games. Who cared? It only made him immeasurably more wealthy than he would have been winning titles matches. Of course, that earned him quite a bit of zenny on it's own. Even without the 'world savior' angle, Hercule could easily afford everything around him. That fact alone helped him deal with the dishonesty that tugged at him every now and then when certain people asked certain questions about that day.

Especially his daughter. Hercule shuddered to think what she would feel about him if the truth came out. He loved her more than anything, and if he lost her love then he could care less about what became of his fame and fortune. It was hard enough losing a wife all those years ago.

Hercule shook off those thoughts, blaming the brandy, and intently studied the particular opponent he was facing off against on screen. Spokovitch was a very unremarkable person by nature, but he had brute strength and that was all he needed to pass the preliminaries. What he had in strength, however, he lacked in skill. Hercule could freely admit the brute had the bigger muscles, but without anything to back them up it was easy pickings. The champ at least managed to make a good show of it for his fans.

And that brought him back to why he was down here once again rewatching old movies of the tournament. He loved the looks on the people's faces whenever he won a fight or some other contenders put up spectacular matches of their own. It brought a lot of cheer and excitement to those stuck in a world with so much crime, violence, and a lot of things that didn't make sense.

Of course he knew it was one of those strange guys from the Cell Games that brought everyone who had died in the citywide fighting back to life. It had to have been. It was just like after the Cell Games. Hercule silently began to dread that perhaps the trickster Saiyaman was in fact one of those strangers, but he forced himself not to dwell on it.

He grabbed the phone resting on the same table as his glass and brandy and then punched a speed dial setting. One of the most important people in his business had a permenant spot on every phone in this house just in case he had to discuss some details when he was doing absolutely anything. Hercule took his work very seriously.

The other end crackled as the man in question picked up. _"Well how're you doing today, Satan-Baby? Getting yourself in shape for the tournament? I hope you are because it's looking to be a big one this time. We got a lot of fresh talent out there and . . ." _

"Bob," Hercule interrupted, "shut it."

_"Um . . . okay?" _

"That's better." The champ settled back in his chair and paused the still playing video. "Bob, I'm calling because I think we need to have a talk about the particulars about the upcoming matches, and we only got a few months until then."  
_"Particulars? Isn't it a bad sign when you start using words with more than three syllables?" _

Hercule made no attempt to veil his growl. "Can it, all right? Now you listen up, because I'm only going to give it to you once. Now I'm thinking bigger, bigger than whatever the heck you were about to tell me, and I'm thinking grander. Bob, Bob my boy, I'm thinking we need to give the good people of this here Earth something to remember, you know? Bob, I'm thinking we ought to go _old school_ this year, if you catch what I'm saying that it."

_"You want to . . . old school, what?"_ The man's idea about an old school tournament seemed as though it might have been a lot different than whatever Hercule was thinking of.

"Come on, Bob. I can't be the only one here thinking this through. Now, what I want from the judge's committee is the go ahead for announcing a four day event for the World Martial Arts Tournament. One round per day, no time limits, and the best darn fighting in the world, and I mean the _best_, all getting it on in the ring." Hercule boomed a proud laugh as he pictured it in his head. "How do you like that?"

The man was laughing as well, but perhaps not as enthusiastically. _"I have to say that brings back some memories, but I doubt the judge's circle will agree to anything like that. We're talking a lot of capital to be sunk into the activities . . ." _

"Which the sponsors will be all over." Hercule answered.

_"And we also need to consider the possibility of cheating and incidents breaking out between the rounds . . ." _

"Which security and inspections can handle." Hercule grumbled.

_"And then there's . . ." _

"Bob," Hercule interrupted again, "shut it. Good. Now, look, these are all things that a little influence, some showmanship, and some down to Earth common sense can take care of. I'm wanting something to help get all this weird stuff off of my fan's minds, and maybe leave 'em on the edge of their seats for a couple days. How about it, Bob? Tell me you're on board for this."

The man breathed in and out very deeply, and very dramatically. _"Hercule-babe, you know I'm all for it. Let me try a bit of my personal charisma on the judges before we bring out your big guns, eh?" _

"Ha, ha!" Hercule whooped. "That's my boy, Bob! Don't you worry about a thing, now. This will be one for the history books. The tournament to end all tournaments . . . until the next one, I mean."

_"I don't know about that. I've seen some amazing stuff in my tenure as the World Tournament announcer." _

Hercule waved a hand through the air though he knew no one would see the gesture. "You got nothing on this, Bob-o. I tell you; this is going to be the fight of the century. No, the millennia." Hercule smacked a fist on the table and made the bottle, glass, and phone jump. "Hell, my boy, this is going to be the bout of all time! We're going to give the people something that they ain't ever seen before."

_"Well, if you're this determined to make it happen, Herc, then I'll keep my fingers crossed. And on that note, I'm gonna go get ready for my day with the judges. Wish me luck Hercule-baby. Ciao!" _The speaker clicked as he hung up.

Hercule dropped the phone onto the hook and stretched his arms and back. It felt like a good day to hit the weights and Olympic size pool. He was going to get himself into the best shape of his life for this. He started making jabs into invisible opponents as he made his way to the door.

If there was anything he could ever possibly love more than his daughter, it would be the thrill of the tournament.

**The Author's Annotations: **

Crap that went long. That was pretty much the first thing out of my mouth as I typed that last line. I think I just spent two hours straight cranking out this chapter! Just over 6,000 words makes it one of the largest ones, but it was also very important. Well, there are some questions so I'm going to answer them.

Firstly, GraveDark, to my knowledge it states that if you make a single wish of the dragonballs and don't use the second one then the balls will become inert for four months and then can be used again (see Buu Saga). And thank you for pointing out that I typed the wrong name in that sentence. I went back and changed it and then replaced the chapter. Remember, guys, if you see weird typos like that then tell me and I can quickly fix them. It'll save me time when I finish the story and go back to fix grammar errors and the sort.

To Gozen Z, the Vengashi and Duran are key elements to the real story of "Legacy" and you can count on their return sooner or later. Nothing introduced in my stories is random for the most part. Well . . . some randomness, yes, but not much.


	22. Chapter XXI: New Beginnings

**Chapter XXI: New Beginnings**

Gohan walked into his room, half dead to the world, and fell onto the bed while still wearing his Saiyaman suit. His head landed squarely on the pillow and his arms and legs draped over the sides of the comforter. Why was he so tired? Gohan could only come up with stress as the answer. He was tired from stress, but he really should not be.

Life had continued on much as it had before anyone knew he was Saiyaman. Erasa teased him, Sharpener acted tough and showed off whenever he could, and Videl hated him. Well, perhaps not hate him, but she actively disliked him still, and Gohan could not help but feel overwhelming guilt rush over him every time he looked at her. And even then, every time he looked at her, his eyes would somehow always land on her lips and he would feel deathly embarrassed. He had managed to hide that from her so far.

_Why does she drive me crazy? Before it wasn't like she had any reason to not like me and I could get angry with her for it, but what now? She has every reason! I feel like crap every time I think about. _He growled as that brought up the other reoccurring thought of his. _And why the heck can't I let go of that stupid kiss?_

Gohan pulled his fist back and then smashed it into his forehead, hoping to drive the memories away. All it earned him was a throbbing headache and he sat up wincing to nurse the self inflicted wound. "God, I really am crazy, aren't I? If I can't take four days of this then how am I going to last the next three months?" After the ache began to fade, he laid down again on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He was too tired to study, not that he needed to, and he was too upset with himself to train or play with his brother. "Screw it." He said eventually. "I just want to sleep."

Fluffing the pillow with his hands, and being careful not to burst it, Gohan relaxed his body and felt himself slip away into the one place he found total peace.

- DBZ -

Videl flipped through three more pages in the large, red leather bound book she had laid out on the table before her and carefully read the article set just below a large color photo. Her hand then went to a stack of printed color photos, blown up to the full sheet, and she began comparing them. Setting the page and the blowup down, Videl pulled over a small notebook and began to scribble some notes.

Erasa and Sharpener then entered the public library, and moved out of the doorway once they had spotted her. Sharpener had a gym bag slung over his shoulder and Erasa had some of her text books clutched to her chest. Videl noticed them just before they reached the table and quickly slipped all of her documents onto the face of the book. She closed it just before they could see. "Uh, hey guys."

"Hey yourself, Videl." Sharpener leaned over and tried to read the embossed gold text of the cover. "What're you reading up on there?"

She slid it aside before he could make out the words and laughed. "Oh, nothing much. Just some studying for some extra credit a teacher promised me. I really need the grade booster before the quarter ends."

"Tell me about it." Sharpener slid around the table and sat right next to Videl. He failed to notice the intense frown that came from his proximity. Or perhaps Sharpener simply chose to ignore it. "You know, there are a lot of tests coming up. Maybe you and I should partner up tonight and compare notes. Say," he leaned in close, "over dinner?"

Erasa quickly butted in before Videl had a chance to lash out violently. "Oh, I'm sorry Sharpy, but Videl and I were already going to study together. That's why I was looking for her, right Videl?"

"Right." The dark haired teenager seethed as she turned her attention to Sharpener's bag. "Besides, it looks like you got some plans with the boxing club today. You don't want to let them down, do you?"

"Babe," Sharpener's face was still very close, "I'd drop everything in a heartbeat for you." The two girls could swear there were stars dancing around his eyes. He held the pose for a moment more before standing up and hefting the bag again. "Well, I'll see you two later then." Sharpener waved cheerfully, mostly towards Videl, before walking back across the library and out the door.

"Punk." Videl grumbled as she pulled the large red book back out and opened it up to where she had slipped everything. "Doesn't he know how to take a clue?"

"Oh come on. Sharpy's not that bad, Videl. He _is_ very cute."

"Should you even be talking about him like that?" Videl asked as she continued to study the writing. "You do have a boyfriend." Even lost in thought, Videl could feel there was something wrong when Erasa did not take the opportunity to rant on about how well or how poorly things were with whatever guy she was with. "Um, did something happen with you two? Don't tell me you got into a fight."

Erasa laughed a little and opened up one of her books. "Well, I broke up with him the day he came back to class."

Videl slammed her book shut and stood straight up. "You what?" A chorus of shushing sounds came from all over, and Videl quickly sat back down with bright red cheeks. She spoke again with a much softer tone. "Why would you break up? You're crazy about him!" Videl's hand snapped up to her mouth. "Oh God, it's because I kissed him, isn't it. Oh, Erasa, I really didn't know! I mean it! We aren't . . ."

"Videl!" Erasa laughed as she waved her hands in an effort to calm her excited friend. "That's not why I did it."

"It's not?"

"No." The blonde shook her head. "I did it because I just don't feel about him that way. Gohan understood, you know. He's a real gentleman like that, but I think maybe the breakup confused him more than anything. He always said he wasn't good at romance to begin with."

_I can't believe she broke up with him. Erasa was goo-goo eyes all over Gohan since he first came to school._ Videl breathed a sigh of relief and then looked back down at her book. "Well, he may not be the most romantic type, but he certainly does have some interesting friends and family."

Erasa looked up from her textbook and blinked. "Huh?"

Videl spun the red book around and pointed to the large color photo. "Here, take a look."

Erasa pulled it close and began to read aloud the subtext of the image. "'This photo was taken shortly before the final match of the Twenty-Third World Martial Arts Tournament and shows the would-be world champion with his long time companion Krillin and other contenders he had come to call his friends.'" She shrugged. "Sure he's tall and cute, but he must be pretty old by now, and that weird woman is hanging on to him pretty tightly."

"The picture was taken just before that legendary final match between the former world champion, Goku, and Piccolo Junior. Remember any of that?"

"Videl!" Erasa pouted as she shoved the book back to the other side of the table. "You know I'm not obsessed with World Tournament history like you are!"

"I am _not_ obsessed with tournament history."

"Oh yes you are!" Erasa jabbed a finger down on the book's open pages. "You checked this out in junior high and carried it around for half the year!"

"What_ever_, Erasa." Videl seethed. "All I asked was for you to look at the picture and see who's standing there."

Erasa quickly blinked away her annoyance at the near history lesson and reexamined the photo. "Well the tall guy's cute, though he must have used a gallon of hair gel to get it to stick out like that, but I have to say the other guy with the long hair's way hotter." Her finger drifted over to the beaming face of a man with a blue haired woman on his arm. "Wait a second that looks like Bulma Briefs."

"That's because it is." Videl turned the book around and once again studied each one of those featured again. "She's holding on to that famous baseball player Yamcha. He used to be a World Tournament contender. All of these guys were. This was the last tournament they ever participated in. Krillin, Tien, Choutzu, and then there's Piccolo there watching them." She pointed towards a dark area in the background. "You remember him at least, don't you?"

Erasa rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah, of _course_ I do. He was a big subject in freshmen year. King Piccolo used to be a menace a long time ago before some mysterious warrior sealed him away, and then he escaped and nearly took over the world before another strange warrior stopped him."

"And then he was reincarnated as Piccolo Junior and entered the World Tournament to take out the competition." Videl finished. "It's almost funny. He fought Goku," She pointed to the picture of the World Champion, "in the final match, and it was probably the most important fight in history until those aliens and then Cell, and yet no one knows what happened after Goku won. No one bothered finding him and asking anything about him."

"I always thought that he killed that Piccolo guy and then hid because of it."

"Actually," Videl slid her finger down a little until it rested on the woman, "he married her right after the tournament." She picked up the back cover and flipped it closed. "They had a son and lived out west in the mountain areas."

Erasa snapped her fingers three times. "Uh, hello, Videl, just what does any of this matter?"

"I didn't think you were really _that_ blonde, Erasa." Videl held up a hand and began holding down her fingers as she made her points. "Highly trained martial artist, he can do things no ordinary human can do, and he lives in the four-thirty-nine mountain region. Do I really need to spell it out for you?" It seemed that she did. "Erasa, these are _Gohan's_ parents!"

"Huh? You're saying that Gohan's parents were married after meeting in the World Martial Tournament?" The blonde's hands clapped together. "Oh my God! That's so romantic! I can't believe it never rubbed off on Gohan." He smile dropped the moment the thought passed by. "Wait a moment. Videl, you're here _researching_ Gohan? There is something really wrong with this picture."

"Well excuse me for not hanging on to him for the first three months I knew him." Videl shot back. "Can you really blame me? Finding out he's Saiyaman _and_ that he really was the one to kill Cell, and _not_ my dad, was a really big load on my shoulders all at once so don't go attacking me when I want to get the answers _he_ obviously doesn't want to give." Her hand flew back to the book and slammed it open again. She held it up so as not to see Erasa'a scrutiny.

That did not stop Videl from listening. "You . . . you know about that?" The crime fighter peeked over the book to see Erasa twirling her forefingers around one another. "Are you okay about that?"

The sight did a lot to ease the edge off of Videl's mood. "I'm not mad at him about it, Erasa. I'm really not." She set the book aside again and breathed in deeply. "It's my father that's really bothering me. Erasa, he lied to me. He _lied_ to _everyone_! I don't know who I'm more infuriated with: Gohan or my dad!"

Erasa held her finger up and shushed Videl, hoping no one overheard the outburst. "Videl, don't you think that maybe after learning all of this about Gohan you might understand a little more about why he hid all of it?"

"I . . ." Videl bit her lip. "He just wants to be normal. For all the things he can do, Gohan wants to be _normal._" Videl crossed her arms over the book and rested her head down on it. "I really hate that kid, you know. Here I am doing my best to stay mad at him and it's just not working."

Erasa patted her on the head. It was an act that always annoyed Videl even though she thought it was amusing. "Well haven't you two tried to talk at all since he came back?"

"Not really. I've actually been avoiding him."

"What? Why?"

Videl's cheeks flushed a little. "Because he asked me about the kiss and . . .and it went somewhere kinda weird."

"Define _weird._"

_I do _not_ want to get into this with Erasa of all people. _Videl glanced up at her friend from down on the book. "Well, when he asked why I kissed him I told him the truth. I told him I kissed him because I liked Saiyaman and not Gohan and . . . then he kinda changed. It was weird, you know? Gohan was actually being really open and honest and tried to explain to me who he's the same person, no matter what outfit he's wearing." She winced. "And to top it all off this guy I'm talking about was dating my best friend!" Videl lifted her head and slammed it down. "_God_, why am I trapped in this stupid drama?"

"Well, I _was_ worried you'd start blaming yourself for all this." Erasa shook her head. "There really wasn't that good of a time to bring it up since we're hardly alone, just us girls, anymore."

Yet another thing Videl felt sorry for. She slid the book aside for the last time, knowing someone from the library staff would eventually replace it, and gave Erasa a squeeze on the shoulder. "I guess Gohan and I haven't really been doing anything right lately, have we?"

Erasa smiled back. "Maybe, but it'll all work out." She stood up. "I have to get back home and help my mom with some chores. Maybe you should go see if a certain someone wants to try talking again?"

"Maybe. I think Satan City can survive without me for a little while." Videl stood up and waved as her friend left. She knew where Gohan lived, and that it was at least two hours by hovercopter. She laughed knowing now how the young man was able to go to school every day. _I wonder how fast he really is._ Videl gathered her things, grabbed the hovercopter capsule from her pocket, and walked outside.

- DBZ -

His vision was finally starting to cloud now. Gohan tried to pry apart the hands wrapped so tightly on his neck, but for all the strength he was bringing out he knew the monster would only feed more and more off of it. Gohan tried to find his elusive center, tried to bring out his great powers as he had the first time, but it was not there.

_"Yes, that's right, let it all go."_ Jugger mocked him. The alien's grip became even more painful and Gohan felt himself lift higher into the air. _"There's no escaping me this time. Finally your power will be _mine!"

Gohan screamed, giving everything he had in one brief instant, and tore Jugger's hands from his body. His attack came quickly without thought, and the kick sent the red tyrant skipping across the burning fields that were once Duran's mansion. Gohan collapsed down to the dried and cracked ground breathing hard than he ever had in his life. He had nothing left. He was so very tired.

Jugger's energy surged not too far off. Gohan raised one knee off the ground and tried to push himself up. He had to finish this. He had to live. He would not die here! His Super Saiyan energies rushed out again in a blinding torrent. Gohan used every ounce of his will to bring out that final transformation. He needed the power of his third level to win, but it would not heed his call.

He was alone.

_"Take the sword, Gohan!"_ Duran pleaded from the ruins of his library. The darkened metal of the blade shone in the pale light. _"Take the Vengashi and use it!"_

The temptation was there, just as when he had last fought Jugger. He had not needed the sword that time, he had downright refused it, but now it was different. Gohan heard Jugger's deafening, hate filled roar in the distance. He was coming back.

The bond Gohan had felt with the sword while training with it slowly crept back into his mind. He could feel it once again, and his fingers trembled at the thought of touching it again. For all the power it could bestow upon him, Gohan did not want the horrible feelings that came with it. The sword was corrupt, infested. He felt Jugger on the attack once more, and turned to see the raging fireball of his enemy's energy as he flew at him.

Gohan chose.

The sword flew from Duran's fingertips and into his own. Gohan felt the sword instantly become one with his own power, and his aura expanded to envelope it. With one sharp swing, Gohan whipped the end of the Vengashi through the air and sent the blade crashing into Jugger's own aura. The conflicting energies caused the ground to split and the air to burn. Duran watched from the side with reserved awe.

Gohan brought his other hand to the hilt of the Vengashi and poured all he had into it. He saw Jugger's face just beyond the blade. The alien had raw determination engraved into his eyes, and his teeth were bared to Gohan as he tried to break through and deal the killing blow.

_I need more! I can't do this with just my own strength. I need more!_ Gohan remembered Duran's lessons, and he finally pushed aside the last of his subconscious' warnings and gave in. He channeled his strength into the sword, let the energy of the Vengashi blend with his own, and he felt the icy cold come with the great power it created.

Gohan only stared into Jugger's eyes as it happened. He did not notice the brilliant flashes of white light that came with the transformation, he did not notice the lightning that did come with was a fiery gold instead of blue, and he did not notice silvery light that bled through his aura until it had changed completely.

The power was overwhelming. Gohan had never experienced this even in his Super Saiyan Three form. But this was Super Saiyan Three, wasn't it? No, it was not. Gohan held Jugger back with little ease now, and he looked down upon himself. Only one hand on the Vengashi, Gohan saw the change that had overcome him. It brought a sickening grin to his face.

The Vengashi's blade suddenly moved aside as Gohan's hand snapped to Jugger's neck. The alien squealed at the sudden pain and strength that came with the Saiyan's choke. Gohan felt his whole body begin to tremble as he took in the sight of Jugger brought to his knees in agony. It was wonderful. Gohan wanted more.

He flipped the sword around in his free hand and pointed the tip towards Jugger's stomach. The tyrant had only a moment to notice this before Gohan sent the blade through his body. Jugger tried to cry out, but he was silenced by his own blood. Gohan laughed and pulled the sword out only to thrust it back in.

This was not enough.

Gohan's perverse joy quickly turned to anger. He shoved the bleeding, dying Jugger to the ground and then held the sword in both hands once more. The blade was pure black now. He screamed, raising the weapon over his head, and the sliced it down. Then he sliced again. And again. And again.

_"Gohan . . ."_

He screamed.

- DBZ -

Videl smiled at the scene before her and decided it was very much what she pictured dorky, socially inadequate Gohan growing up in. A small domed house, wilderness, open rolling fields, and a beautiful unpolluted sky. Miles and miles from civilization, and Videl felt herself a little envious. She might have actually liked living out here.

The hovercopter returned to its capsule form, which was quickly pocketed, and she walked over to the home. Videl stopped just before the simple wood door and knocked on it twice. Not two moments alter it opened to reveal a middle aged woman wiping dry a glass plate. She frowned at Videl for a moment before asking, "Can I help you, miss?"

"Are you Chichi?"

"I am." Chichi's curiosity was now skyrocketing. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, um, I'm Videl Satan. I'm a classmate of Gohan's. I've seen some old photos of you."

"Really?" The older woman giggled. "I had no idea Gohan was showing off his dear old mother to his schoolmates," and then she added with a wink, "and I didn't know he had such a cute girlfriend. There's just so much he's not telling me these days."

Videl's face reddened deeply and she quickly made to correct Gohan's mother. "Uh, no! No, we're not dating. I'm just . . . I'm just visiting so I could talk to him. Is he here?"

Chichi frowned and leaned in to study the young girl. _She came out all this way without knowing if he was home just to _talk_ to him? Ha, ha, I'm not that blind. Nope, not this one honey._ She backed away with a smile. "Of course he's here. He's just up in his room right now sleeping . . ."

A hoarse scream interrupted her and both women stared back through the door into the house. Videl quickly brushed past Chichi and ran for the stairs. "Gohan?"

- DBZ -

Gohan bolted up out of his bed, in his family's house, in the western mountain areas of Earth. He was trembling all over. Gohan felt cold all over, and a thick layer of sweat had covered him. His hands went straight tow his temples as he tried to calm himself down and forget what he had just seen. What he had just felt.

It did not go away.

Gohan ground his teeth together and tried everything he could think of to make the images go away. Piccolo's meditation techniques, memories of his father, anything and everything that could have possibly helped, and still he saw the events play over and over in his waking eyes. Tears started seeping out uncontrollably. Gohan tried to stifle his crying, but it only made it worse.

He stood up, walked around the room, tried to assure himself that he was not on Duran's world, that he had not been fighting Jugger for his life again, and he had not used the sword. He still cried. The feelings that came with the dream were too real to him. The malice, the unbridled hatred, Gohan had thought he had lost all his sanity in that moment using the sword, but that had never happened before.

Stumbling back onto the bed, Gohan sat with his head still cradled in his hands. The trembling started to subside, but the last thing he heard before waking still rung in his mind. Gohan had heard his name again just like he had in space, in the library, and while holding the Vengashi. But did he heard his name before the dream ended, or after?

"Gohan?" The door to his room flung open and out of the corner of his eye he saw Videl, of all people, standing there with genuine concern on her face.

_What is she doing her? I don't want her to seem me like this._ Gohan stood up, his back to her, and he tried to wipe away the tears which had now finally stopped. "What are you doing here?" It was all he could think to say.

"Don't you give me that." Videl shut the door behind her, much to Chichi's annoyance as she had been standing inside the hall still, and walked up to his side. "What's wrong? I came over to talk to you and when your mother let me in we bother heard you scream."

"I . . . It was nothing, all right?" Gohan turned away to keep her from seeing his face. "Look, it's really not the best time to . . ." He was cut off from speaking another word as Videl gabbed him by both arms and jerked him towards her. From the sudden look on her face, Gohan had never felt more ashamed in his life.

"Gohan, what the heck happened to you?" Videl pushed down on his shoulders and Gohan sat back on the bed without a struggle. She knelt down in front of him and kept her hands on his arms. "What's wrong, and don't shut me out this time."

"Videl . . ." Gohan shut his eyes and shook his head in an attempt to clear it a little more. _It was just a stupid nightmare. Just tell her that._ "I had a nightmare, that's all." _But why did I even have it? I haven't dreamed about Duran and Jugger for years. I have more dreams about Cell than I do those two._

"Nightmare my ass!" Gohan was taken aback by her sudden use of language. "Gohan, people don't cry like that from nightmares unless they're little kids."

He laughed a sad laugh. "Videl, more people don't have nightmares like mine." He looked away from her. "Look, I'm sorry you had to walk in on that, but it's not something I want to talk about."

_More secrets, Gohan?_ Videl leaned over so she was more in his field of vision. "You know, I know you have this thing about keeping things to yourself, but it doesn't help anything in the long run. Gohan, sometimes you just need to open up to someone."

"Still trying to find out all those things I won't tell you?" He smiled, but it was forced, and Videl could tell. "That came out wrong."

"So is this one of those things that I'll probably never know?"

Gohan cringed. "Sorry." He was starting to feel better now. The tears were drying at least. "I'd rather not stay here with my mom probably pressing her ear against the door." He glanced over at the window. "You want to talk, right?" She nodded. "Well, this way." Gohan opened up the window and jumped out.

Videl followed after him and faintly heard someone's faint protests just behind the door. She set down on the grass and quickly stood up. Gohan was just off to the left waiting. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about your little nightmare? I don't think I ever work up crying like that since . . . well, since my mom died."

Gohan flet a pang of sadness for her at the personal memory she had shared. "They're just bad memories. I'm pretty sure."

"Pretty sure?"

_This is going back down that road I really don't want to go._ He held his hand down a road that ran alongside the house. "Let's take a walk, okay?" Videl crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground. Gohan nodded and then moved off on his own. Videl waited for him to stop, but threw up her arms and jogged after him when the young Saiyan kept walking.

"Jerk." She huffed as she caught up. "By the way, why are you still wearing that thing?"

Gohan glanced down and saw that he had never removed his outfit. "Oh, I completely forgot." He lifted up his arm and pressed the red button on his watch. Videl lifted an eyebrow as she watched the black suit vanish in a faint light. For a moment, she could swear she saw his underwear. He looked over now wearing his school outfit. "What?"

"I never knew how you changed clothes so quickly every time. You probably got that from Bulma, right?" She did not wait for an answer. "So just what is it anyway? Some kind of weird battle armor she had stashed away?"

"Well I never really thought of it as battle armor." He scratched at his blushing cheek. "But I guess it's pretty similar. The fabric's made of some kind of metallic alloy woven like a cloth, Bulma said they made it recently, and the vest is ceramic armor. Not metal, but much stronger."

"I'm really not interested in your suit, you know." _Although I have to admit having some battle armor of my own like that would be really handy out there._ "Gohan, why is it that every time I talk to you know I can't trust what you're saying?"

"Because . . . because there are things I don't want you to know still."

She blinked and leaned over to look at his face. "You know, that's one of the few times you actually sounded completely honest."

The statement hurt, but Gohan could not refute it. "I hate lying, I do, but why are you so interested in me?" He stopped and shrugged at her. "Videl, why do you want to know so much about me? The truth."

Videl stopped and turned so she was facing him directly. Her hands were on her hips in an attempt at intimidation, but the foot or so he towered over her did not help. "The truth is that you've been lying to me ever since you walked into my school and continued to lie when we really were starting to become friends." She took a step closer to him. They were inches apart now. "Do you even know how big of a deal it is to be one of my _real_ friends, Gohan?"

He shook his head. "No, I guess not, and I hope it's not because you're a crime fighting celebrity."

"That's not it!" Her fists shot to her sides. "It's because there are so few people out there that I can actually trust to open up to! Erasa and Sharpener may be really strange people to have as best friends, but they're the only two who have always been honest with me. Everyone else is either two-faced or a complete suck-up wanting to meet my famous father." Just mentioning him forced Videl to shut her eyes. "And now I know he's lied to me for years and years . . . there's just no one left in my life who's a decent, down to Earth human being anymore."

_I'm not sure if I can fill the role of a down to Earth guy._ The joke would have been funny in different company but this was not the time or place. Gohan could tell she was fighting off tears. _So that's it, is it? Well, I guess I can't blame her for being hurt. I never knew how important honesty was to her, but no one likes being lied to anyway._ A single drop finally forced its way out and ran down her cheek. Gohan opened his mouth to give her some words of comfort but nothing seemed fitting. So, Gohan did the only other thing he could think of.

Videl's eyes snapped open and she felt her blush return as Gohan's strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and behind her. She swallowed nervously as he embraced her tightly. When he finally let go she looked up with wide eyes. "W-what was that for?"

Gohan stepped away and scratched at the back of his head. "Well, you were sad and . . . I thought you could use a hug."

It was sweet and innocent and although she would have barked at him in public, Videl only smiled now that it was the two of them. She lightly punched him in the arm. "Gohan, I don't understand, right now, why you think you can't tell everyone or anyone any of the things you're hiding, but I'd like to know. Some day."

"So you want to start over, maybe?"

Videl's smile warmed even more and she held her hand out. "Friends?"

He smiled back. "I won't tell anyone if you don't." She shook for a moment and then laughed at the joke only the two of them understood. Gohan stuck his hands in his pockets and looked around at the countryside. "Well then, where do we go from here?"

"That was something I was thinking about before." Videl admitted. "Gohan, I was actually wondering if you could teach me to do the things you do."

"What?"

"Train me!"

"What?" Gohan blinked and leaned in closer. "Excuse me, Videl, but I'm only two years older than you. I'm not exactly teacher material."

Her hands went straight to her hips again and she also leaned in close enough to head-butt him. "For starters you're only one year older than me." Gohan cringed as he suddenly recalled that his family did not count his year in the Time Chamber towards his age. "Secondly, you're probably one of the most experience fighters in the entire world, as much as I hate to admit that. Who else is more qualified?"

_Master Roshi for starters, but he'd probably grope you on the first day. Heck, Piccolo would be a hundred times better than I am, than I would ever be, but he's probably not interested in taking on anyone. Not that it'd be a good idea anyway. _He took one more look into Videl's pleading blue eyes. _Oh God she must have learned how to do that from Erasa._ Gohan sighed and rolled his shoulders. "Well, anyone can do anything I can with the right training. I guess . . . well, I guess we could give it a try."

She jumped over and gave him a quick hug that surprised both of them. Videl hid it better than Gohan. "Great! It's the weekend now and I'm free Sunday. How about I come over and we get started then?"

"I, um, I guess . . ." Gohan's cheeks were still burning too hotly for him to form coherent thought.

Videl reached into her pocket and pulled out her capsule. The hovercopter appeared not a moment later on the grass beside the road and Videl hopped in. She waved at Gohan as the engine gunned. "I'll see you soon!" She then took off, and disappeared into the sky.

Gohan looked after her and then scratched his head. "What . . . what just happened?"

**The Author's Annotations:**

This was more like "the talk" part two, but it still ran longer than I thought it would. I hope you're not entirely weirded out by the dream sequence.


	23. Chapter XXII: Training Day

**Chapter XXII: Training Day**

Hercule stopped in the center of the full size tournament ring, which was actually a large marble tiled square, and planted his hands to his hips. He slowly turned around and took in the view of the large stands that rose up on all sides. He breathed it all in. This was what it was all about. The World Martial Arts Tournament. Hercule could almost feel the pulsating cheers and cries of the crowds that would gather here from all across the globe.

"Excuse me, Mister Satan." A member of the judge's circle approached alongside the tournament's long time announcer and ringmaster. "You are needed out on the promenade. Several of the attractions set up by the committee are having disputes over their placement."

"They're arguing already?" Hercule growled as he hopped down onto the grassy area surrounding the ring. "That's the last thing they should be doing! We're just over two months away from the greatest tournament in history and I have people bickering over where they're gonna set up shop?"

"Hey," the announcer held his arms up in a half hearted shrug, "that's what happens. We could just let them scream at each other until they can't speak anymore, but the two of us figured you could talk some sense into them. Eh? How about it, Hecule-baby?"

The champ brought a hand to his chin as though he were considering it. All a show. Hercule was not about to allow any hiccups in what he considered to be the greatest show on Earth, but he had to ensure his authority in the decision making process was never put into question. "Well, I certainly can do that." He waved a hand at the stadium as the three walked back to the contender's pit. "I must say I love what you guys have done with the place. It's bigger and better than ever."

"The previous world tournament, after your first win and then the Cell Games," the judge did not notice Hercule's fleeting blush, "had nearly double the attendance we had expected. A mistake we were not prepared to make again. This stadium will hold over fifty-thousand spectators."

Hercule whistled. "Just like the old coliseums back in the days of Rome."  
"Hercule-babe, I never understood why you always loved Roman history so much." The announcer chuckled.

"The only subject I ever really cared about back in school, Bob-o." Images of gladiator combat fro his old textbooks flashed through the champ's mind. "Why, I've always imagined myself as a bit of a gladiator, my boy, and that's the real ticket. You got to fight for the crowd, not yourself." He winked. "Win the crowd!"

"Well you certainly don't have to worry about that part, now do you?"

Hercule laughed along with him. "I don't suppose I do!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long chained watch. He growled again. "Where in the heck is Videl? I thought I told that girl to show up and help me organize some of the events today. How's that girl ever going to be as great as her old man if she doesn't learn the tricks of the trade?"

"It's the weekend, Satan-babe. She's probably out with a couple friends or something."

"It's a Sunday, Bob, and she knows I was expecting her. Just where the heck could she be?"

- DBZ -

Videl smiled to herself, knowing her father was no doubt wondering where she was around now, as her hovercopter began to descend back down to the four-thirty-nine mountain area. It had only been two days since her last visit when she and Gohan had finished their talk.

_Well, we didn't really talk about anything I wanted to know. It's nice to have our friendship back, but he's still hiding too much. There's really only so much a girl can learn from library books without going to the source. I just need to get him to trust me more, and them maybe I can finally get to know him._ Videl wondered if Gohan thought people could actually stay friends if there were so many lies between them.

The Son household came into view as she passed a small forest and Videl began her descent. Skimming over the grass, the hovercopter blew dust and leaf aside as it touched down adjacent to a familiar road. Videl hopped out once the engine died.

Wisps of smoke came from the tiny chimney sticking out of the top of the domed home. As she approached the front door, Videl could smell the lingering scent of what had to be breakfast. They must have just been finishing. She reached out for the door handle, but stopped when she overheard voices from just inside. Against her better judgment, Videl leaned forward and pressed her ear to the wood.

_"No, Gohan, I am not going to let this go. This is a lot more than you having a few nightmares, and all of a sudden now? What is so wrong about telling your dear, sweet, old mother what is troubling you?"_ Videl remembered Chichi from the other day, but they had barely said anything to each other.

_"Why won't anyone tell me what a nightmare is?"_ It was a child's voice that Videl did not recognize. Did Gohan have a little brother?

_"Scary dreams, Goten."_ That was definitely Gohan. Videl pressed herself even harder against the door. _"I'm surprised you haven't had any yet, squirt. I guess you're just too happy for those things."_

_"Stop trying to change the subject. Gohan, you know I worry for you, my sweet baby boy! How is a mother supposed to do any good when her own flesh and blood won't trust her?"_ The drama in Chichi's voice was so thick Videl nearly choked on it. _"You woke up in tears just like when your girlfriend showed up two days ago and I have never seen you so distraught since that horrible Cell."_

_"She is _not_ my girlfriend!"_

Videl hoped to herself that she was not a common subject of conversation in that sense at the Son household. Chichi had made that implication about them when she had shown up the other day, and right to Videl's face no less. The woman had no shame when it came to her son's personal life, it seemed.

_"This is about when you took Bulma's ship, isn't it?"_ Videl was shaken from her thoughts by the sudden statement made by Chichi. What ship? Where had Gohan gone that he would need a ship? The guy could fly on his own!

_"Mom, please stop it."_

_"That has to be it! What else could it be, Gohan? You never shied away when it came to talking about Cell or anything else in your life. You practically avoided me, broke my heart, when you came back, without the ship I might add, and have refused to talk about it."_ There was complete silence within except for a quiet slurping sound. Goten must have decided to keep eating than get involved._ "Son, just what happened up there? You can tell me."_

Another pause. _"They're just dreams, mom. They'll go away."_

That seemed to be the end of it. Videl backed away from the door a step and gently knocked on it. Seconds later it opened up to reveal Gohan in an outfit Videl had never seen before. He wore an orange suit with a dark blue vest on the inside. It made him look much older than she knew he was. "Hi."

"Uh, hi, Videl. You're kinda early, aren't you?"

"What better time to start training than the morning?"

Gohan brought his hand up to his chin and thought about that for a moment. "I guess you have a point there. We _do_ have a lot to go over if you want to fly." He turned back towards the dining area. "Mom, Goten, we'll be back for lunch this afternoon. I'm going to take her over to the fields on the west slopes, all right?" Videl thought she could see a blush on his face, but there was no sign when he stepped out and closed the door.

"What is it?" Videl asked as Gohan stepped off the front step and frowned at her. "Don't give me that. I saw your face before you came out here. What was it?"

"It was . . . my mom was just teasing me, that's all." Now he could not hide any signs of his embarrassment.

Videl chuckled. "Oh, I get it. So, where exactly are we going?"

"Over there." Gohan pointed a finger towards the nearest mountain. "There's a lot of grassy fields just before the rock formations and a lake beside it. I used to do a lot of my training over there."

She nodded. "Do you want me to follow you over?"

"Actually," Gohan walked over and slipped an arm around Videl's back. It was a bold movement that made her very uncomfortable, "I thought maybe you'd like a taste of what you're getting into." The young women then found herself swept off her feet and secure in his arms.

It was embarrassing and Videl would not let it go. "Gohan, put me down!" It was a protest that came too late as Gohan bent his knees and then launched them both into the air. Videl squealed as the wind whipped at her face. Her arms wrapped around Gohan's neck for support as the instinctive fear of falling overcame her.

"You can open your eyes now." Gohan whispered to her not a moment later.

The wind in her ears had gone away, and Videl did as he said and gasped. She tightened her hold on him without thinking of it. "We're this high up already?" The four-thirty-nine mountain area was now far below and looked more like a map or a painting to her. "Oh wow."

Gohan smiled at her reaction to the view she now had. "Yeah, I still think that every time I come up here. Usually I'm just flying from home to school or around the city helping you nowadays, but every now and then I like to just come up here and drift. It helps me think."

"I'll bet it does." She said breathlessly. _If this is just a taste, I can't wait to start drifting on my own._ "Just how fast are you anyway?"

He winked at her. "Time me." Gohan tilted them ever so slightly and then shot down towards the base of the mountain where he said they would train. Videl forced her eyes to stay open and watch, but it was all a streaking blur. They were hovering above the grass, and she was still in his arms. "So, how fast am I?"

"Fast enough." Videl grumbled. "Gohan, put me _down_."

As foolish as it seemed, Gohan only then realized how it must have looked the way he held her. Setting down quickly, he let Videl slip out of his arms and the blushing Saiyan backed away furiously rubbing at the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"I'm sure you are."

The glare boring into him reminded Videl of his first weeks spent at Orange Star High. It made Gohan smile. _Feels nice to have things getting back to the way they used to be._ He stretched his arms and then bent down to stretch out both his legs. While their training was of a much different nature than physical development, Gohan always found that it helped his concentration to loosen up and let out any tension.

Videl quickly mimicked his actions, deciding they were actually about to start, and performed several exercises of her own. Gohan patiently watched from the side as she finished up. Videl turned to face him with hands planted on her hips. "Well, I'm ready if you are."

"Uh, okay then." Gohan nodded and began to scratch at his chin. "I've been trying to think about this for the past few days now. It's been kinda hard for . . . well, a couple reasons, but the biggest one is that I don't really know how to go about training you to do what it is that I do."

"I thought you said anyone could do anything you could do?"

"They can, they can!" Gohan felt a drop of sweat rolling down his forehead. Here he was, one of the most powerful fighters in the universe, and a girl his age was scaring the life out of him. "But in order to start doing things like flying, or ki blasts, increasing your strength, speed, before _any_ of that you need to learn how to tap into your energy."

Videl stared at him blankly. "Energy?" He nodded. "What the heck are you talking about? Don't tell me it really is all tricks and you have a battery slapped on your back."

"Well, I'm no energizer bunny." He joked. _I really haven't thought this out at all. Of course she doesn't know about her own power, Gohan you idiot, a lot of people on Earth don't have a clue._ He rubbed a hand down his face and tried to think of how to approach the subject. "Videl, you've seen me using my power all the time. Where do you think it all came from?"

Now it was Videl turn to feel stumped. "I . . . don't' know? Oh come on, Gohan. There was a superhero running around Satan City, doing miraculous things, and he was practically my partner. I didn't think too much about it, okay?" The look from him was uncomfortable. "What?"

"I'm just drawing a complete blank here on why you were so desperate about finding out my secrets and yet Saiyaman's were an afterthought."

For the second time in the past week Videl felt ashamed. The first time was after her talk with Gohan in the park and he had opened up about he and Saiyaman were no different at all. Now that same feeling was washing over her. She had never gone after Saiyaman's secrets because of her crush on him. She had always hoped he would eventually show her who he really was. "It's stupid, all right? Let's just drop it."

Not wanting to press her, Gohan did just that. "Well, anyway, you've watched me do it all the time. Everything you saw me do in the costume is pretty much what using your energy, your inner power, is like. Other cultures have other names for it, but it's all pretty much this." He held his hand out to the lake. The briefest of flashes sprung from it and cut through the water, splitting the lake into two tidal waves. The energy burst then hit the far rocky shore and blew it into a thousand pieces.

Videl stood by with her mouth drooping as she watched the spectacle. "W-w-what the heck did you just do?"

"I willed my energy into a tangible form in my hand and then directed it at a target." He said it so casually that Videl would swear her had read her the passage of a textbook. "It's a type of attack you can perform."

"That's . . . pretty cool."

Gohan might have normally found this kind of amazement confusing, but he continued to remind himself that this was a new world for Videl. There were levels to her potential she had never known before, and he was supposed to show her the way. "That was just a form that your energy can become. You need to learn to touch it before you can even begin to learn to control it."

"But how am I supposed to touch _that_? I've never even heard of it before!"

"That's why," he stepped closer to reassure her, "we're going to take this one step at a time and start right from the beginning." Gohan sat down on the grass, his legs crossed, and motioned for her to do the same in front of him. As she did so, Gohan continued the speech he had rehearsed over and over in his mind for the last day. "Okay. Now, you need to understand that this won't happen overnight. Hopefully you'll start to feel your energy by the time you go home, but it's going to take a long time before you're able to control it like I can."

Videl nodded. "All right, I understand."

"Good." Gohan held his hand out and then formed a light in the center of it with the barest of effort. "Videl, this is energy. My energy. This is what it is in its purest form." The light vanished. "Now, just do exactly as I did. I'll talk you through it."

Videl adjusted her seated position to mirror his and then held her hands out. She focused her thoughts on what Gohan began to tell her. "Clear your mind of anything that might distract you. If you know any meditation techniques then use those. Try to reach a place of complete peace. Imagine yourself in darkness with nothing but yourself."

It was a morbid thought, being alone in the dark with no one else, but Videl did her best. Her eyes closed, and she cleared her thoughts. Meditation was something she had never bothered learning as it never mattered much to her fighting form, or at least to her, but she managed to do as he asked. "Okay." She breathed.

"Good. Now, this is where it's going to get difficult. Try to hold on to that emptiness and then start to reach inside of yourself. You need to find that kind of inner strength that you've always known has been there. Reach for it and try to call it out."

Videl's lip trembled as she tried to put action to his words. "You're being very vague about this, you know that?"

"It's something I can't help. I can only tell your how it should _feel_, but not much else." Gohan noticed the tremble. "Videl, you need to relax. You'll never bring it out if you're tensing up."

"I am _trying_, Gohan." Videl seethed.

"Anger won't help either."

Videl's eyes snapped open with fire in them. "Are you trying to get under my skin?"

"Whoa!" Gohan leaned back a good half of a foot with his hands up high. "Videl, I'm trying to help you here. Tension, troubling thoughts, other emotions can get in the way of what we're trying to do here. You can't snap at me every time I try to correct you."

"I'm doing what you asked so why don't you just _shut up_ and let me do it, okay?"

Gohan was almost speechless at her harsh attitude. "All right, Videl. Go ahead and do it your way."

"Thank you." She said with sarcasm lying heavily on her words. Videl closed her eyes again, pushed out her anger and annoyance with Gohan, and concentrated again on her task. She recalled everything he had told her to do, what she should feel for, and renewed her attempts.

Gohan sat in front of her, the observer, and waited patiently as she struggled to accomplish this on her own without his help. He continued to wait quietly as her frustration became evident, and continued to wait as the morning began to fade into afternoon.

She stood up abruptly while the sun was nearly overhead and screamed. Gohan was quick to his feet to help her, but Videl abruptly shoved him in the shoulder and caused the teenage Saiyan to stumble backwards. "Just get away from me, okay?"

Gohan regained his balance and brushed off his shirt. "Hey, what gives?"

"Why is this so hard?" She was still screaming, but Videl did not really care. They were so far away from anything that it was actually somewhat liberating to just let it all out. Gohan noticed this and chuckled at her. "Just what is so funny?"

"I can remember screaming a few times out here in the mountains when no one would overhear me or I wouldn't get embarrassed about it."  
"I don't find this funny at all." Her hands were back on her hips and Videl had a hard glare directed at her friend. "You want to tell me why I can't do this? I thought you said anyone could."

_Well, this is turning out great. Yeah, I'm working out to be a _great_ instructor._ Gohan took a few steps closer to her, but they were cautious ones. "Anyone can, and you're making progress, I can feel it, but you're too tense, angry, and all that tension is just getting in the way."

"You already said that."

"And you didn't listen to me."

Videl opened her mouth to come back with something, anything, but shut it again. Her behavior finally caught up with her senses and she felt shame takes the place of all her frustrations. "Look, I've never needed help like this before. I've done everything on my own ever since I was a little kid. I taught myself marital arts for crying out loud!"

That caught Gohan's interest. "You're self taught?"

"Yeah." She answered suspiciously. "What of it?" _Oh great. He's probably going to start pointing out all these little problems with my technique he's noticed and say how it explains a lot and . . ._

"I'm just surprised because your form is very advanced. Take away the difference in power and you're right up there with a lot of people I know."

He had complimented her. "R-really?" Gohan nodded. Videl felt herself blush. "Thanks." _Why can't I ever keep a straight face with him? Well, it's not like he doesn't turn red any less._

Gohan rubbed his hand against his chin once again as he stepped closer to her. "Maybe we're going about this the wrong way. Maybe what you really need is an example of what it should be like."

"I really don't think watching you again is going to help anything."

He shook his head. "No, that's not what I mean. Here." He reached out and covered both of Videl's hands with his own, holding them between their bodies. Videl frowned at what he was doing, but Gohan only smiled at her. "I've never really done this before, but I think it will help a lot."

Videl opened her mouth to ask what it was he was planning to do, but then she felt something warm moving up her hands and her arms and then sweeping over her. It was an odd feeling to have, and it disturbed her at first, but then Videl slowly found it to be very pleasing. She felt her face heating up again. "Gohan . . ."

"Just trust me." He whispered. "Concentrate on how this feels."

She nodded slightly and then closed her eyes just as she had earlier. Videl focused on the feelings, let them take shape in her mind, and then searched for where it was coming from. This was something she had never, ever felt before in her life. It was exhilarating. Videl felt a small smile form on her lips as she felt her energy. But that was not all. She could feel something else. It was similar, warm and she could fell her energy melding with it. Videl's smile faded as she frowned in concentration, trying to touch what she felt.

It was Gohan.

The two teenagers jerked away from each other, almost painfully, with a deep red permeating their faces. Videl felt her brow and her palms sweat as she tried to contemplate what she had just felt. She could imagine herself staring at Gohan the same way he stared at her. The silence was too uncomfortable for the young woman. "That was . . . a little . . ."

"S-sorry." Gohan stammered. His hand had found its way back to the base of his neck and he was rubbing at it furiously as he forced his gaze away and off of her eyes. "I didn't realize it'd be . . . intimate like that." _Wrong choice of words genius._ Gohan cringed. "I mean . . ."

"Just forget about it, okay?" Videl had never felt so embarrassed before, and she hardly understood why. She had truly _never_ felt anything like she had just then in her whole life. _Get your mind off of it, Videl._ She chastised herself. "Why didn't anything happen?" Videl asked Gohan as she looked down at her hands.

The change of subject was more than welcome for the other. "I was only trying to help your touch your energy, Videl. Actually bringing it out has to be entirely you, but considering how close you were before it shouldn't be a problem now. Why don't you give it another try?" He backed away a step to give her more space. It was mostly an issue of personal comfort right then for Gohan.

Videl's eyes flickered up to his for only a moment. Settling her gaze back down on her hands, Videl began again what she had done numerous times all morning, but stayed standing. This time she could feel her energy all about her, the impression of what Gohan had done still fresh in her mind.

_No, don't think on that. _Videl felt her concentration waver._ Clear, empty thoughts now._ She could not help the smile that came to her. How could Videl have never noticed all this power she held within her? So easily now did she will it through her arms, into her fingertips, and then without.

Opening her eyes, Videl stared in awe at the small, bright light that floated between her open palms. It was so warm. Then it quickly faded away and Videl fell to her knees as all her strength suddenly whisked away. She landed on her outstretched hands and panted for air. This was also a new feeling to her. Videl could never recall when she had felt so winded and exhausted in her life.

There were strong arms around her. One across her back, and the other reaching around to grip her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

The word 'no' was nearly to Videl's lips when she felt her strength begin to return to her. It was slow, but it was coming back. Videl pushed Gohan off of her, a move that startled him, but then he saw her smile again. Not knowing what else to do, Videl looked up at Gohan and laughed. Whatever concern Gohan held melted away at the sight and he laughed along with her.

The two stood up, Gohan helping Videl slightly to her annoyance, and still smiled at one another. "That's amazing, Videl." Gohan stepped away and placed both hands on his hips. "You're a complete natural at this. It took me a long time to even begin unconsciously using my energy, and all you really needed was a push in the right direction."

_He certainly knows how to flatter a girl._ Videl moved to playfully punch him in the arm, but her action was too much and she stumbled forward. Gohan was quick to catch her in both his arms before she fell. "Man, I can't believe how wasted I feel." She laughed again. Videl actually did not mind the close contact they had right then.

"Don't worry, you just need to build it up some more and this won't be happening. It's a pretty draining experience when you don't know how to control it, but I bet a good meal ought to fix that up. Besides I think it's about that time anyway."

Lunch did sound especially good at the moment. Videl nodded with a smirk. "Sounds great. Fly me back?"

Gohan reached down and picked her up just as he had before. "With pleasure, Miss Satan." He used the slightly deeper tone he would normally as Saiyaman.

Videl's smile faltered a little as she heard him speak that way. Maybe she had forgiven him for the secrets and the lies, but it still hurt inside. As Gohan flew them both back to the Son household at a more relaxed pace than he had that morning, Videl wondered if she could ever get over those deep seated feelings if he continued to hide from her.

**The Author's Annotations:**

This is really the first of a multi-chapter arc focusing on Videl's training. The next few chapters will be much like this one with a nice break from the action and letting us watch the relationships of our characters develop a little more. Tournament's almost here.


	24. Chapter XXIII: Ordinary People

**Chapter XXIII: Ordinary People**

"Well, this is certainly a first." Gohan hovered well above the Satan Mansion with his hands on his hips and a frown on his face. Sure, he had known for a long time that Videl lived in the lap of luxury, all thanks to his hard work no less, but he had never exactly seen it before.

Gohan was in his black Saiyaman costume so he would not attract too much attention. The people of Satan City had started to really look up to him in a manner of speaking. While speeding to and fro could be done faster than the eye could track, Gohan had to admit he was very fond of the outfit. It looked better than Saiyan armor and was twice as effective, or at least that would be Bulma's claim. Even Videl thought it looked pretty good on him.

_Yeah, Gohan, how about we nix those thoughts today?_ As awkward as his friendship with her was, Gohan had no wish to complicate it further with stranger thoughts and feelings. The kiss between them in the hospital had been uncomfortable enough, at least for him, but their mingling during Videl's first training session was even more so. At one moment they were as close as friends could be, at another they were genuinely uneasy around each other, and in the next Videl would be shooting him the "I don't trust you" look.

"Sometimes I really hate my life." Gohan muttered as he flew down to a small spot of cover behind some bushes lining the mansion's outer walls. Certain he had landed unseen, Gohan pressed the small button on his watch and the armor phased away to be replaced with his standard clothing. While his orange training clothes were better suited for these activities they did not fit the image he had walking around as his normal self. Dual identities were more thought consuming than he had considered.

The main gate that provided the only entrance to the estate spanned over fifty feet in width and were coated in a very appealing bronze finish. Gohan glanced around for a knocker, or something to that effect as he had no idea what to do with a front door as such, and then his eyes settled on a small panel set into the wall to his left. He approached it and pressed a small switch next to a speaker. "Hello?"

There was a long pause before someone answered back. _"Yeah, who is it?"_

Gohan frowned at the tone of the man's voice. "I'm Son Gohan. I'm, um, here to see Videl." Dead silence followed his statement. "May I come in?" Gohan tapped on the speaker box. "Hello?"

_"You have to press the button to talk, _sir_."_

"Huh?" Gohan then noticed the small lens sitting above the switch and keypad. He pressed it again before repeating, "May I come in?"

_"Yeah, yeah, they're waiting for you. Go on."_ The gate's electrical lock clicked and they parted inward. The speaker hissed for another moment and then went dead.

Gohan considered pressing the button again to thank the guard, but decided against it. He seemed in a bad enough mood. The gates began to automatically close and Gohan quickly skipped inside past them. Only when the lock behind him did he really think about what the guard had said. "They?" _Who's here besides me?_

The long walk to the mansion's front entrance passed without incident, but with plenty of open awe on Gohan's part. The mansion grounds were more impressive from down here than when he had flown above. Gohan felt that he may as well be back home on the fields of his house with all the open room. To think he was still in the heart of the city. Gohan stopped at the mansion's front doors, which were almost as impressive as the front gate, to knock. The door opened before he had a chance and a man wearing a well pressed, black tuxedo ushered him inside. Gohan quickly thanked him and saw the last thing he had expected that day. "Erasa? Sharpener?"

Waiting there by the central stair were the two blondes with the bulkier one crossing his arms and displaying an equally cross look. Erasa, however, brightened up when she saw Gohan walking towards them and waved. "Hey, you!"

"Uh, hey me." Gohan replied with a cracked smile. _What are these guys doing here?_ "So, what are you guys doing here?" Gohan cringed inside as he voiced his own thoughts. _Maybe Bulma was right when she said I had to work on my small-talk._

"I think the better question is what are _you_ doing here?" Sharpener asked right back with narrowed eyes.

Erasa smacked him lightly on the arm and shook her head. "Oh never mind him, Gohan. He's just cranky because Videl threw his bouquet of flowers right back in his face."

Gohan cocked his head with a blink. "Flowers?"

"They were really expensive and I put a lot of thought into them!" Sharpener barked with a suddenly very red pitch to his skin that matched his voice.

"Oh, Sharpie, anyone can think of giving a girl flowers."

"But they were her favorite. White roses!" Sharpener held up three survivors to prove his case.

"Her favorite flowers are white _magnolias_ you blockhead." Erasa leaned in and poked him in the forehead with a finger. "And besides, it's a pretty rare thing for someone to show up for a date without asking the other out first."

_Yeah, too much drama for me. _Gohan eased his way around her back and put a hand to the railing. "I think I'll go upstairs and see what she's up to. I'll be right back though, okay?"

Sharpener snorted. "Whatever, Gohan. Just don't go and try to make time with my girl." This time he got smacked again much harder in the back of the head. "Now why do you always go and take everyone else's side!?"

Quickly hopping away from the playful shouting contest Erasa was obviously enjoying, Gohan took a quick look at his surroundings and felt out Videl's location. It was easier to locate her than several days ago after their first training session. Clearly she had taken his original pointers and had begun the long, slow process of increasing her power. Gohan felt a twinge of pride that the first person he could call his student had progressed so well on her own.

_Student? Now that's a strange thought. I have a student. Man, I wonder what dad would think if he could see me now._ The reminder of his missing parent made Gohan slow in his step for a moment before continuing down the hall. He hadn't cried over the memory of Goku's death for many years, but it did not make the truth any less sad.

Stopping before a door, and feeling her behind it like a beacon, Gohan gently rapped his fingers against it and called out. "Videl?"

The door swung open quickly to reveal Videl in her standard attire but her hair was out of pigtails and falling freely down her shoulders. She had a scowl on her face that softened immediately when she saw Gohan standing there. "I was half worried that Sharpener was going to try and serenade me again."

"Huh?" Gohan blinked.

"Oh, he tried to show up and sweep me off my feet with some badly hacked poetry and a bundle of flowers. I threw them in his face before he got through the first verse." She turned around and walked back into her room and motioned for Gohan to do the same.

_This is a really, really big room._ It was the first detail Gohan had made note of when walking in. He had read descriptions of master bedrooms in large mansions before, but he had not actually pictured one being able to fit his house in. Not even Bulma's estate went quite this extravagant. She devoted too much of to laboratories. "Nice place." It was the only compliment he could really think of. This lifestyle wasn't for him.

"You hate it, don't you?" Videl twirled around and sat down on the edge of her bed with a grin.

"Hmm? Oh, no it's not that. I don't hate it, but it's just not me." Gohan made another survey of the room. It was not pink, yet another stereotype Videl refrained from, but instead a shade of tan with decorative white patterns along the ceiling. Her curtains were a deep red, parted right now to let the light in, and he bedspread was also the same. It was all very warm and luxurious. "You know, not to put this in the wrong way, or anything, but I kind of look at this and am glad no one knows that I killed Cell."

Videl leaned in, but did not even blink. "Really?" Gohan nodded back. She shook her head and stood up to walk towards him. "You're a real strange one, you know that Gohan? You're the most powerful guy in the whole universe and you just stand there and shrug off everything anyone else I know would give up anything for in a heartbeat."

Gohan cocked an eyebrow up. "That makes me weird?"

She punched him in the arm, which she noticed he feigned pain at for her benefit. "No, it just makes you that much more . . ." _Special?_ The word almost slipped from her lips. "It makes you more you."

There was a pounding at the door. Videl quickly put herself in front of Gohan as she heard a strong, instantly recognizable voice on the other side call out her name. She slapped her hands to her head and whispered hurriedly. "Oh no, it's my dad! Gohan, quick, you have to . . ." Videl turned around to shoo him into a closet or anywhere else, but he was already gone. Videl whipped her head around in a vain effort to locate him. "Gohan!?" She whispered a little louder.

"Pumpkin?" Hercule opened up the door just as Videl turned back around, plastered with a smile, and neatly held her hands behind her back. Hercule frowned at the odd display, but shrugged as he held the door open. "Sweetie, those friends of yours are still down there and I can hear 'em all the way in the east wing. Are you planning on going out today or not?"

"Oh, um . . ."

"And the gatekeeper said another one showed up too. The blonde said he came up here looking for you."

"Um, which blonde . . ."

"Videl, do you remember how long the last friend of yours got lost in this place when they went exploring? You can't let these kids you hang out with just waltz around without supervision, you know?"

"I know that, dad, I . . ."

"Now you get downstairs and go out and have some fun. I'll go hunt down the lost runt and send him after you." Hercule shot a toothy grin and waved. "Bye sweetie!" He quickly shut the door and was gone just as quickly as he had come.

Videl grabbed her hair and pulled on it hard as she stifled the growl that had been building up the whole time. "Why, _why_ can't he let me get in so much as two words!?"

"Is he really like that all the time?"

Videl started with a yelp as she whipped around to see Gohan standing there just as he had been a minute before only chewing something. She once again looked around to see where he had come from, but there was no evidence to suggest he had even moved. "Okay, where the heck did you go just now?"

Gohan swallowed and pointed over his shoulder. "Open window." Indeed, Videl glanced in the direction and saw that she had kept the balcony doors open. He had somehow bolted out through them and hid outside.

She then saw him take a bit out of a half eaten apple. "Hey! Where did that come from!?"

Gohan pointed over his shoulder again, but spoke through his chewing. "Tree."

_Yeah, definitely _you_, Gohan. _"Okay. So, tell me, just how is it that you can move so fast without making any noise? Where's the sonic boom?"

"Practice. When you break it down I'm really doing the same thing I do when I fly. I'm using my energy to propel my body at a high rate of speed in a particular direction. I can also use that aura for some other nifty things like dampening any sounds I make while moving that fast or accelerating."

Videl had thought by now that she would have stopped being impressed by what Gohan was capable of. "And you're going to teach me all of that, right?"

Gohan nodded. "Well, sure, but you have to remember it's going to take a while for you to build up the skill and energy to start using the more subtle and advanced techniques like that. You see, when I increase my speed like that it creates a lot of air ripples and vibrations which create the high pitched sound and shockwaves someone like me makes when we're going at a really high velocity. I use my energy to create a bubble in place of my original position which . . ."

"Right, right, please just shut up!" Videl chuckled. "Save the physics lesson for later, brainiac." Still, the thoughts of how easy some of her daily tasks as a crime fighter would become once she was finally capable of such things were pleasing. Every day it continued to dawn upon her just how much Gohan was really holding back when he flew around in his super alter ego. _I probably haven't even seen a fraction of what he can really do._ "Well, I've just been ordered by my father to go out and have fun,"

"Fun, what's that?" Gohan tossed the small remained of his apple into his suddenly gaping mouth and finished it off.

Videl stared at him before holding her sides as she laughed. "Gohan, did you actually just make a joke?"

"I've been practicing. I read a really good book about jokes last week." He frowned as she laughed again. "That . . . wasn't a joke."

"Whatever." Videl glanced over at a nearby mirror and realized her hair was still down. "Well, if I'm going out then I'm at least going to do something with my hair." She walked to the dresser beside the mirror and picked up a hair tie. Videl grabbed most of her length, aside from a few locks on either side of her face, and pulled it back.

Videl spun around after placing the tie and set her hands to her hips to strike a pose. "What do you think?"

Gohan felt his mouth parting as he stared. It was strange how one little change really made someone look different. Videl had most of her hair back in one long ponytail with her face framed by several locks of her bangs. "You, well you look . . . really nice."

"Yeah, yeah, keep up the flattery, why don't you?" Videl skipped forward and grabbed onto Gohan's arm. She then pulled him in the direction of the door, "Well, if I'm going out, and if that means I'm stuck with Sharpener's advances, then you're coming with!"

Gohan allowed himself to be dragged out of the bedroom without resistance and frowned. "Where are we going?"

- DBZ -

Trunks slowly stuck his head through the now open door of the GR and peered around for any sign of his father. It had been quite a while since he had seen any sign of his old man wandering the halls of Capsule Corporation, their home, and while it was not really a surprise that he had locked himself in this place once again it was certainly a surprise that Vegeta was not constantly causing micro earthquakes with his vigorous training while he did so.

The seven-year-old Sayian was worried for his father.

The indicator on the outside of the GR's entrance showed that the gravity level was at Earth normal. Normally Trunks would have instantly assumed that meant his father was not inside, but he had searched everywhere and been unsuccessful. _If only he would teach me how to sense things like he can._

Trunks stepped inside the darkened room and the door slid shut behind him. He cupped his hands to his mouth and called out. "Dad? Dad, are you in here?"

There was no answer for a moment, but then he heard the older warrior's calm and steady voice. "Computer, lights." The GR's internal flood lamps came on and Trunks was forced to shield his eyes from the sudden transition. Not too far away near the central column Vegeta sat cross-legged with his hands resting on his knees. "What is it, Trunks?"

Trunks lowered his hand as he squinted in the brightness. "Um, nothing, dad. I just haven't seen you in a while. You haven't even been pushing me in here to spar or anything." Trunks' mouth wriggled as he worked up the courage for what he really felt. "I miss you . . . but just a little!" He quickly added.

Vegeta gazed upon Trunks for a moment before laying his left hand to the floor beside him. "Come here, my son." Trunks swiftly jogged over and sat down mirroring his father, but leaned forward on his arms. "You are wondering why we have not trained together these past weeks." Trunks gave a curt nod. "It is because I have immersed myself in my own training."

Trunks glanced around the GR and noted there were none of the usual signs of his father's training exercises. "You have?"

He understood his son's confusion. "This is different than what I have done before. For decades I have done little more than push my body to its extreme limits and watch my power grow exponentially, but I have learned something that I had never suspected before. I have learned there is more to our great power, my son. I have spent much of this time searching for the reason why I had never realized this." _If Kakkarot's spawn had so easily achieved such a level of power, then certainly I can as well. And yet . . . this whole time I never believed there was anything beyond._ Vegeta thought bitterly.

"As if you need it!" Trunks grinned with pride. "My dad's the strongest guy in the whole universe!"

Vegeta felt his recently bruised ego warm a little under his own flesh and blood's adulation. In Trunks' eyes there was no one mightier than he, and it was a thought that Vegeta secretly cherished. He remembered that once, a very long time ago, he had perhaps felt the same way towards his own father. "Trunks, have I ever told you the story behind our race's great power? Where our strength comes from?"

Trunks shook his head. He twisted himself and leaned over even further to place his full attention upon his father. Trunks did not often get to hear stories. Vegeta allowed his son enough time to change his position before beginning. "I've spoken of this tale many times to many others, your mother included, but I never indulged them the whole story. It never seemed worth telling."

"Are you talking about the first Super Saiyan, dad?"

Vegeta gave the slightest of nods, but continued without pause. "The first Super Saiyan. There are many things missing from that time long ago. We know little of our history before this point, but it was this first Super Saiyan that set us upon the path of the warrior, my son. Never forget this." He made certain Trunks understood the weight of his words before going on. "Our family's oldest recorded ancestor, the source of the line of kings of our race, was a Saiyan warrior named Vegati. He and his brother, another powerful Saiyan warrior by the name of Cordatz, were rivals in all things. They stood above all else save one another. They battled endlessly, traveling our world from one end unto another in constant training and combat. They were the greatest fighters to have ever been bred from our people.

"Indeed, all our people looked up to them. They held the imagination of our entire race, but only one could have been worthy of it. Vegati and Cordatz battled for a thousand days and a thousands nights, never relenting and never pausing. Their battle caused untold damage to everything around them. They laid waste to much of our home planet in this battle, but the people were awed by it. The brothers showed the Saiyan people they had no limits, unfathomed potential, and power not even they suspected. So great was the duel that it eventually left our world. It was on the final day of this battle that the brothers found themselves on the surface of our only moon."

Vegeta realized he had his hand clenched into a tight fist before him, so enthralled by his own storytelling he was. A hundred, perhaps a thousand times, he had listened to this tale with wide eyes and an open heart just as his son did now, but Vegeta could never recall telling it in full himself. Not even Frieza knew the full story of this most coveted of Saiyan legends. Hardly anyone in the galaxy did. "It was that day, with the entire Saiyan people staring up into the night sky in awe of the great powers, that we saw our destiny. For it was on that day that Vegati struck down his brother by unleashing strength even he had never realized. Vegati became a shining light in the darkness; power incarnate, he transformed before all into a creature of such unbridled energy that even he did not survive.

"The final blow had been struck, Cordatz laid dead and defeated before him, and Vegati relished in his own might, but it was only for that one perfect moment that he did. He had achieved something no one else ever thought possible. A level of power never before heard of. Vegati had become a Super Saiyan, and it destroyed him. Our world's moon went with him, ripped to shreds by the incredible energies that erupted from Vegati's body. When it was all over our home world was a desolate, empty place, but we became stronger for it, my son."

The smile that came to Vegeta's lips as he told the final part of this tale could not be stopped. "Vegati's mate and only child were christened royalty by the Saiyan people. The child was bestowed the name Vegeta in honor of his great father, and our world was renamed after its first king. That was the beginning of the line of Vegeta, my namesake, and the beginning of our people as a warrior race. We devoted ourselves fully to the path of Vegati. We strove to be as great of warriors as he, but it was known that only the royal line held the greatest chance of becoming what he was."

The legend was every bit as exciting as Trunks had imagined it really was. His father was always great at telling a story as well, but still . . . "Dad? If we're the ones who are supposed to be the most likely to become Super Saiyans than all other Saiyans, then why . . ." Trunks did not know how to finish his question without angering his father and ruining the moment.

"Why did Gohan and Goten's father achieve it first?" Vegeta surprised his son by voicing the sore subject. "I laid those questions to rest long ago, Trunks. True, Kakkarot unlocked the secret before I, and it enraged me so, but what is, is. We are a quick tempered lot, our family line, but nothing lasts forever. What matters is that I _am_ a Super Saiyan, and vengeance for our race was claimed by one of our own. While I wish it were I, truly, I am not so shamed by it now."

"But you'll never stop, will you dad?" Trunks asked. "You'll keep going, and you'll keep getting stronger, and then no one will ever be able to beat you no matter what!"

Vegeta smirked and laid a hand on his son's head. "That idea is the very heart of what it is to be Saiyan, and I am glad you have learned it so." He ruffled Trunks' hair, making the child giggle at the fatherly act, but Vegeta kept the dark thoughts in the corner of his mind to himself.

_And I will prove my stature; starting with Gohan._

- DBZ -

"Erasa, no one here is having a _blast _except for you." Sharpener growled as they walked up the street away from yet another branch of Satan City's largest shopping mall. The blonde teenager had three bags in each hand and was practically skipping with joy as she continued to tick off the items she had purchased. Beside her Videl also held her own bag. It was the size of a small purse and held the only thing she really needs: a new set of training gloves.

Gohan meanwhile stayed just a few steps behind the others as he considered everything he had observed in the last few hours. Not that Gohan meant to make a study of the outing, but some things he could not help. His analytical mind was one of those things.

They had departed from the mansion together and without much of an idea of what to do, especially Gohan as he had planned on further training with Videl that day, Erasa had been the first to dictate their activities. Gohan of course went along with whatever his friends wished to do, but he noted that Videl had grudgingly acceded to the idea and Sharpener had instantly agreed when she did.

In fact, Gohan had noticed the pattern throughout their entire journey through the mall. Erasa would finish in one shop, look across to see another she was interested in, get Videl to go with, and then Sharpener would do whatever it was that Videl wanted but only when she spoke up. He recalled earlier what Videl had said about Sharpener's intentions, and her distaste to them, and came to the conclusion that Sharpener had been attempting to get on her "good side" up until now.

Gohan found these particular social interactions fascinating. _I am so happy none of them can read minds or they'd really think I was completely whacked._

Erasa spun around to face her equally blonde friend while continuing to walk backwards. "Okay, then, Sharpie, I'll let you decide what we're going to do next."

He immediately thrust a finger over their heads towards the mall doors at the end of this wing. "Movie." They all looked in the direction he pointed and saw a theatre across the street outside the mall entrance. "And I've got the perfect title in mind for us to watch. All parties included."

Videl blew a stray bang away from her face. Her long hair was starting to annoy her despite being neatly kept back in pig tails. "Oh please, Sharpener. Just what makes you think you know the perfect movie for us all to see?"

Sharpener retracted his hand and pointed to each of them in a row. "It has romance so that will keep Erasa from yapping throughout the show, it has martial arts which will keep you interested if only to scrutinize their styles, it's supposed to have a great story so it'll keep brains here entertained," He then jabbed a finger into his chest, "and it has a bunch of cool special effects so I'll get to enjoy that."

Erasa whistled. "You know, Videl, I think he pretty much nailed it there."

"I'll bet it'll be a disappointment anyway." She mumbled back.

"Well, I'm up for a movie." Gohan chipped in. "The last time I went it really wasn't so great." He frowned as Erasa smacked him with one of her bag collections. "What? It really wasn't!"

_They're probably talking about one of their dates._ Videl found the thought almost bitter and immediately shook it off her mind. "Come on you two." Videl called as she and Sharpener began to walk to the exit. The four of them moved out of the mall and into the crowded streets where shoppers and bystanders went about their business. It was like any other day in the city, really, but Videl and Gohan at the least saw something else. There was an air of calm about everyone. Crime here had dropped to levels Videl had never known in her lifetime. Despite everything she knew Gang Day really was, it did do some good.

_Some good? That's a scary thought, Videl. This is a fake peace and you know it. It's only going to last until Chad comes back into the scene and picks up the pieces of everything he broke that day. _The enormity of the task ahead of both herself and Gohan began to weigh on Videl's shoulders. Gang Day had been a play for power, but so far the key player had stayed in the shadows and not collected. _It probably has something to do with what he stole from Capsule Corp. If Gohan would only tell me what was in that data I could help him. Just how bad could it really be?_

The four stopped at the corner of the street and waited for the light to change and allow them, along with a few dozen other bystanders, to cross. Videl glanced to their left at a construction project underway beside the theatre. A lot of buildings were in the process of being either repaired or completely rebuilt after all the damage. This one fell into the latter category. It was only a metal skeleton at this point, but it would most likely become a new office building considering the location. There were construction workers walking and working all over the highest parts on scaffolds and beams.

"Pretty amazing, don't you think?" Gohan asked. He too had been studying the construction site just as Videl. "It's only been a couple weeks and they've already come so far rebuilding everything. A few months from now and it will be like nothing had ever happened."

"They're probably cutting corners." Sharpener snorted. "No way you clear out a bunch of rubble and put up a new building that quickly without pinching on supplies or labor here and there."

Videl rolled her eyed and knocked him in the arm with her elbow. "Just what gives you that idea?"

"What? They, like, did a report on Hound 9 News. Didn't you guys watch it?"

Erasa frowned with disapproval. "You actually watch that trash?"

Sharpener shrugged. "Hey, it's kinda funny sometimes."

The light changed and the group filed across the street with the rest of the Satan City masses. Sharpener went up to the teller first and ordered their tickets while Gohan immediately made his way towards concessions. Videl followed him quickly and gave Gohan a hard tug on his arm. "You know, could you show a little restraint while we're here?"

Gohan frowned as he studied their limited menu items. "Restraint? What're you talking about?" He made eye contact with the person at the register when they asked him for his order.

"I mean don't go crazy and make everyone stare at your unending appetite?"

Gohan ignored here. "I'll have four large popcorns, three large sodas . . ."

"He'll have the large combo for the both of us." Videl slapped a hand across Gohan's mouth and pushed him aside. The cashier took her zenny, somewhat startled at the aggressive action she had just taken, and handed over the two items. Videl grabbed the soda, gave Gohan the popcorn, and ushered him away so other people could move forward in the line.

"Hey, now that wasn't nice!"

Videl glanced around to make sure no one was listening in before sticking a finger in Gohan's face. "Look, if you want to come out and do _ordinary_, boring things with us then you really need to learn not to stick out so much. You're the one who claims he wants to keep a low profile and be like everyone else, but do you really have any idea how much attention your really draw?"

"Doing what?" Gohan pouted. "Just what do I do?"

"You eat a snack fit for a family of ten, that's what." Videl sipped at the soft drink which she could barely hold in one hand. Theatres may be expensive, but they always delivered in bulk. "Videl's lesson of the day: keep the buffets private and just buy what people would normally buy in public."

Gohan frowned at the popcorn tub that was easily three gallons in size. "And this little bit is normal?"

"_Normal_ is buying a large combo for you and your friend." She lifted a finger off the drink and motioned at the popcorn. "You're supposed to share that buttery heart attack you're holding."

"Share?" He raised en eyebrow. "With you?" Gohan hefted the tub once to better assess its mass. "You don't eat much, right?"

Videl could laugh if she thought he was kidding. "You're impossible, you know that?"

Sharpener and Erasa both came up to them at that moment. Sharpener held in his hands the same combo Videl had just purchased. "Hey there. I got a snack and drink just for the two of us, babe."

Videl felt that she was reaching her boiling point between Sharpener's constant advances, which he considered subtle, and Gohan's boyish, clueless nature. The tall and dark superhero, however, was the lesser of two annoyances at that time. "Sorry, Sharpener, but Gohan already bought for me."

"Huh?"

"I did?"

Videl swiftly elbowed Gohan fast enough she was certain Sharpener would not pick up on the action. It felt nice for once to have someone around she could cut loose on and not worry about hurting. "Just shut up." She whispered.

Erasa found herself giggling at the scene. "This is just too precious." She reached into her purse and began to rummage around. "Where's my camera?"

"Erasa, you know I hate having my picture taken!" Videl went over to stop her friend before she started.

Sharpened quickly moved over and leaned in close to Gohan. "What's going on, man? _Are_ you making a move on her or something?"

Gohan found his attention torn between a fuming Videl trying to subdue a laughing Erasa and the venomously jealous stare that Sharpener was trying to bore into him. Gohan closed his eyes in a smile and took a step back. "Okay, then, why don't we all just go into the theatre and get our seats? Eh? I think that sounds swell!"

It was another moment before the girls stopped and heeded his words. Sharpener backed away and began sipping at his soda, which he would not be sharing now, and walked ahead of them. Gohan kept in pace with Videl while Erasa leapt forward to smooth over her friend's bruised ego. Gohan then made one more observation that he had omitted before. Videl enjoyed using him as a method of annoying or outright angering Sharpener by substituting him in place for whatever Sharpener wanted to do with her.

_I must have the most confusing friendships of any teenager on the planet._ They began filing into a row where four adjacent seats were available. Erasa went in first with Sharpener after her. Videl stepped to the side and then, none too gently, pushed Gohan in. Sharpener sat down and turned with a smile. It went away as Gohan also took his seat and threw a handful of popcorn into his mouth. He noticed the scowl being shot at him. "What?"

"Gohan," Sharpener leaned in to whisper over the theater crowd, "just what the heck are you _doing_? How am I going to score any movie points when you're sitting _between_ us?"

Gohan, oblivious to what his friend meant exactly by "movie points," was about to ask when Videl swiped the popcorn out of his hands and settled it into her lap. "Huh? Hey, Videl!"

"What?" She asked innocently. "Didn't we just talk about sharing?"

"I recall asking if you ate much and you dodged the question."

"And I recall paying for this in the first place." Videl stuck her tongue out and then began picking the popped kernels from the tub one at a time.

Gohan leaned back in his seat as the lights began to go dim and the curtains pulled apart. Movies with friends; one of which enjoyed teasing and using him, to mention nothing of stealing his snack, and another who continued to throw frowns in his direction throughout the opening credits. Gohan crossed his arms and decided to try and enjoy himself.

- DBZ –

"I can't believe I wasted good zenny on that." Sharpener grumbled as he pushed his way out the lobby doors and back into the streets of Satan City. Erasa, Videl and Gohan were all right behind him and the group continued on towards the construction project they had seen two hours earlier. It was getting late in the day, but the sun had not yet sunk below the cityscape.

"You're the one who wanted to go see it so badly, Sharpie." Erasa teased as she wrapped bother her arms around one of his. "What was so bad about it?"

Sharpener said something under his breath that no one caught. "Well, it just wasn't what I was expecting, all right?" He said aloud.

Videl crossed her arms just below her chest and smirked behind him. "Yeah, I'll bet it wasn't." She knew that he only suggested the movie as an attempt to either hold her hand or throw an arm around her in some strange attempt at romance. Spiting him made it worth the ticket. "What'd you think, Gohan?" She asked.

He had been walked beside her since watching the two blondes ahead. Gohan watched for another second before answered her. "It was all right, but I have a hard time following movies. They really don't make much sense."

"That's kind of the fun of it." Videl gave him a light punch in the arm. "I mean, do you really think anything most people do in the world makes any sense?"

"If it doesn't make sense then why do it?" Gohan frowned.

Videl shrugged. "You think I know that answer? We . . . well, Saiyaman and I, that is, wouldn't have a job if people only did what made sense."

_She has a point there._ Gohan leaned in close to her and spoke softly enough so that neither Erasa nor Sharpener could overhear. "Hey, Videl, can I ask you something?" Videl looked where Gohan's gaze remained and nodded. "Have you noticed Erasa being really close to Sharpener lately?"

"What do you mean?"

Gohan thought twice about how to describe what he had noticed himself. "She seems to be . . . clingy? I don't know how to really describe it. I just notice she seems to make a lot of excuses to get really close to him." He then looked over at Videl and frowned at the look she had given him. "What?"

Videl glanced up at Erasa before whispering to him. "Gohan, are you jealous?"

"What?" Gohan shook his head. "No, I'm not; it's just something I've been noticing. I was wondering if maybe she had mentioned something to you."

"Like girl talk?" A nod. Videl chuckled and shook her head.

"What's so funny?"

Videl let her arms fall to her sides again and picked up the pace of her walk. They were falling behind with their hushed conversation. The blondes had not noticed yet, though. "Erasa and I really don't do that kind of stuff, you know. She drags me out shopping in some weird attempt to appeal to my feminine side, but that's about as girly as it gets."

"Don't you talk?"

Videl raised an eyebrow. "What kind of a question is that? Of course we talk. It doesn't mean we gossip about high school crushes and that sort of stuff."

"Crushes?" Gohan considered asking for elaboration on that, but changed his mind. "So what do you two talk about when it's just you two then?"

_What do we talk about?_ Not that it was any of his business, Videl decided to indulge his curiosity. She put the knuckles of her forefinger to her chin as she thought about what subjects were usually the most prominent recently. _Well, really we talk about you._ Videl thought she felt herself pale and blush ever so slightly at the same time. It seemed very impolite, and embarrassing, to tell someone they were the cornerstone of conversation.

But it was true. Since the morning after the gang war when she had barged into Erasa's room and blown up about Gohan's secret identity and the kiss she had given him the two women had talked about little else. _Gods, why does it all keep coming back to that stupid kiss? _Now she knew she was blushing.

"Videl?" Gohan waved his hand in front of her. "Did I say something wrong?"

Videl snapped herself out of her trance and looked back up at him. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, I . . ."

"Videl, Gohan!" Erasa shouted back to them from a crowd of people that had suddenly gathered together on the sidewalk. They were across from the construction site now and the police were holding back the masses.

"What the heck is going on?" Videl looked up as she and Gohan jogged over to where Sharpener and Erasa were. Her eyes followed the mesh of steel girders until she saw the cause of the commotion. A section of the structure had broken away and was barely being held in place. There were two men trapped on it.

Videl switched into action mode without a second thought. She reached into her pocket to grab her hovercopter capsule. She could expand it in the street and fly up to grab the two men before . . . "Oh no!" Videl jammed her hand down and around her pants' pocket and grasped nothing but fabric. "I don't have my hovercopter with me!" _I'm not strong enough yet to fly all the way up there and carry them to safety._

Erasa held her fist to her lips as she heard Videl. Then she looked at Gohan with wide eyes. "Gohan!"

"What about him?" Sharpener turned away from the scene. "What's he going to do, Videl? Run back to your mansion and grab it in the nick of time?"

Videl caught on to Erasa's thinking. "Well, no, but he should . . ." _He should make up an excuse and get going already!_

"Yeah," Erasa joined in, "Gohan, don't you have to . . ." she waved her hand around in circle at him.

Gohan looked back and forth between them before he finally realized what they were doing. "Oh, right!" Gohan slammed a fist into his palm. "I need to . . . I . . ." _I got nothing. Come on, this was so much easier in school. I always had an excuse to get out of class then. Think, Gohan. Think!_ "I really need to go to the bathroom!" Gohan spun around and ran through the crowd before he had a chance to see the expressions on their faces.

"The bathroom!?" Sharpener nearly fell over from his own shock. "Some guy's going to fall to his death and he has to go?"

Videl slapped a hand to her forehead and wiped it down her face. Hard. _I really can't believe he just said that._ "Well, when you have to . . ." Videl stopped herself from finished the sentence. _No, no I'm not covering up for this._

"Hey, it's Saiyaman!"

The three looked upwards in the directions of a few dozen pointing fingers to see a streak of gold and black fly into the damaged section of the structure and grab both men. People began applauding and cheering as the hero, which one worker under each arm, began to float down to the street. Videl smiled that he had saved them. It was the best part about what they did.

Sharpener started shoving his way closer to the police line. "Okay, this we can't miss! Come on girls! Maybe we can get an autograph before he flies off!" He vanished behind a few bodies without another word.

Erasa grinned at Videl and nodded in their friends' direction. "Want to go tell him something like 'good work' or whatever?"

"Honestly?" Videl glanced up at Gohan. "I just want to smack him." It gave both herself and Erasa a laugh. Videl watched Gohan drop off the workers, fly back up to make a temporary mend to the building's damaged section, and then streak off into the distance. She felt his power moving far and fast, but then it doubled back just as quickly. Videl's eyes followed the feeling until she settled on the alleyway behind them. Gohan came out, in his regular clothes once more, and no one was any the wiser.

_Completely ordinary, all right._ She thought. _Just like normal people._

**The Author's Annotations:**

I'm not going to say much here. I'm going to post, I'm going to wave, make mention that this one's a little longer than usual out of guilt, and then move on. Just . . . don't kill me.

Longer note next chapter.


	25. Chapter XXIV: Why, and Where?

**Chapter XXIV: Why, and Where?**

Videl threw a hand out to drag on the grass as she overshot her target and skidded to a halt. Gohan had already rebounded, somersaulting in mid air to a float, and prepared himself for another round of attacks. Videl blew her stray hairs from her eyes and propelled her body from the dirt track. She passed over the ground with a ready fist and her eyes set on her target.

Gohan dropped himself down and pushed up hard. He took to the sky without giving Videl the chance to slow herself and give chase. She had improved vastly in a short amount of time, but Gohan never allowed himself to take it easy. He always stayed two steps ahead of her, just a hair faster, and always blocking whenever she believed she would finally land a strike, and most especially surprising his pupil at every turn.

Finally coming about on the heel, Videl pushed all the power she had into accelerating into the sky. She felt the winds whipping around her in all directions as she defied gravity, physics and convention. At the beginning of her training with Gohan this was all very new and unreal, but Videl's growing experience cast those thoughts aside and allowed her to focus. It was truly _her_ power, and she was rapidly becoming adept at using it.

_She's getting faster. _Gohan felt the time appropriate to go on the offensive. He stretched out while facing down on her and gathered powering into his hands. With Videl only a shout's distance, Gohan whipped his arms together and clapped his hands. Instead of a simple smacking sound, a tidal force of raw energy surged out like a wave. Videl felt it, but did not prepare for it. The attack struck her and she lost control. Her concentration broken, Videl felt the Earth below pulling on her once more and went into freefall.

_Get a grip, girl!_ Videl called upon her energy again and felt it respond immediately to the demand. She came to a sudden halt just before impacting and then dropped the remaining two feet to a prone position. The extreme use of what little reserves she still had winded the raven fighter. _That's another trick he has to show me._

The thought only lasted a fleeting moment as Videl quickly realized Gohan was barreling down upon her. His cry amplified by the Doppler effect of his downward strike, Videl flung herself out of the way as his foot struck ground and went over a foot in. Dust and bits of soil flew everywhere as she rolled back to her feet several spans away. Gohan, without even looking her way, thrust his hand in her direction and directed another powerful energy attack.

Videl twirled to the side, letting this second invisible energy force pass by without connecting, and briefly saw the wide furrow it left going into the distant hills. Videl's free foot came down in the perfect position to charge forward, but where she expected to be forward she instead felt her body give way. Videl caught herself on the fall with both hands and panted hard as the last of her energies waned away.

Gohan pulled his leg from the deep hole he had created and quickly leapt to her side. He put his hand on her shoulder and his other arm around her. "Videl, are you all right?"

"Yeah." She spoke between breaths. "I'm just . . . so winded."

"You burned through everything you had. I know the feeling. Here." Gohan gently pulled her back in a sitting position and settled down on her side. He kept his arm around her small frame. "Do you think maybe we're pushing this just a _little_ too hard?"

Videl shook her head stiffly. "No way, Gohan. I . . . need to get stronger. Not just for . . . the tournament." She swallowed, which helped moisten her suddenly dry throat, and leaned her head back to stare up at the clear sky. "Do you know how . . . how completely stupid I felt when you helped those workers that day? I couldn't save them and . . . and it was because I knew I wasn't strong enough."

"Hey, I know you want to be stronger, but we've been at this for two weeks straight! It's taking its toll on you, Videl."

She shrugged. "Just one of those things I have to do. You're not going to be around every time I need you, Gohan."

"Well, I'd like to be." He said with a smile. Videl looked to him with a smile of her own. "You know, Videl, I think that's the first time you've admitted you need me."

With a snort, Videl leaned into him a little more. "Yeah, well, you make a pretty good stump." They shared a quiet laugh, but Videl's stopped short of his. She was looking into his eyes again. "I'm not the only one who's tired."

Gohan frowned at the observation. "Hey, I'm not the one using a friend for a stump here."

"No, but your eyes get darker every day I see you." Videl pushed herself off his side and out of his hold. "Gohan, are you all right?" He nodded. "There's nothing you want to talk about? Nothing is bothering you?" He nodded again. Her amused expression vanished. "You're lying to me again."

"Excuse me?"

"I said you're lying to me again." Videl stood up, albeit on still shaky legs. "Something is bothering you and I get the feeling you're not sleeping much because of it."

Gohan looked away from her. "What are you talking about?"

"I . . ." Videl found it ironic and a little discomforting that she was revealing a deception with one of her own. "That day I first showed up for training I overheard everything you and your mother were talking about before. I was . . ." _It's taking more courage to admit this than _I_ care to admit._ "Look, I was eavesdropping. I heard you talking before I knocked and wanted to know that you were saying."

Gohan felt his face flushing out of almost equal parts of embarrassment and anger. Though it seemed anger was filling in more than his shame. "Why not just _ask_ me what was going on instead of sleuthing it out for yourself?"

Videl felt herself growing equally red. "Because _you_ wouldn't have told me anything! Gods, Gohan!" Videl clenched her fists in her hair. "Is there always a double-standard with you? You say 'just ask me' but you'd never actually give me an answer!"

"Well maybe it's not your business!" Gohan was now up on feet as well.

"Why not? Is being your friend not good enough for me to actually _care_ what's going on with you? You woke up screaming, Gohan, _screaming_ the first time I ever came to your house. Then two days later I'm there again and you're still having nightmares. Your mom didn't seem to think it was normal, but you're just acting like everything's all right?"

"There's nothing to worry about!" Gohan snapped. "And I thought you were past snooping around in my life, Videl!" He jabbed a finger at her.

"It wouldn't look like snooping if you bothered opening up! Gohan, I'm not burrowing into your past or trying to uncover any more secrets." Videl turned away from him and shoved a hand into her pocket. "I'm not the one who's hiding and not trying here, Gohan. This isn't friendship if you feel like keeping everything bottled up and not trusting me at all! And if not trusting me wasn't bad enough, you're mad at me for _worrying_ about you."

"I don't need you to worry about me!"

Videl pulled her capsule out and threw it onto the grass. "Well then I won't!" Her hovercopter sprang up out of the expansion cloud. Videl climbed into without another word and gunned the accelerator. Her vehicle floated up and then roared off into the sky.

Gohan stood there staring off after her for some time. He had his anger, but it only held for so long as he considered how they had yet again had another fight. Was she right? _Is she right? This really isn't a friendship, is it? I . . . don't trust her enough to tell her everything. I can fly and Goku was my father. That's all she really knows about me. I must really not trust her._

His face fell into a grimace as he considered one other possibility. _Maybe, really, I'm just afraid to._

- DBZ -

He had stayed within these walls for two weeks now. That was nothing new to Vegeta. The GR very much seemed like a second home as he spent as much of his time as possible as it was in there training and focusing his power to ever increasing levels. During certain stretches of his training Vegeta could remain locked within the GR for over a month eating only when required and sleeping even less.

It was not the time spent within the GR that aggravated him. It was the lack of progress. Vegeta sat in his meditative position against the outer wall just as he had for fourteen days and fourteen nights, but now trembled with his losing patience. Never had he gone for so long without tangible results for his efforts. The passing of time equates to progress, and he had made none. None!

His eyes snapped open and he pushed himself up from the floor. "Why!?" Vegeta bellowed. It was a shout that had been building within him for days. The release felt good, but it was not enough for the frustration he had endured – all for nothing. "Why!?" He screamed again.

"What am I not doing? What am I not thinking!?" Vegeta locked his attention to the GR's dark, domed ceiling as thought it could provide him his answers. "What was the point of this waste of my time? Tell me that! What did he do that I cannot grasp!? What makes that pathetic wretch of a half-breed worthy of such power while I, _I_, the Prince of all Saiyans am not worthy of its notice!?"

The silence angered him as much as his own failure. "Tell me, damn you!" Vegeta whirled around and brought his fist into the GR's wall. The entire building groaned about him and then violently warped as the structure gave way to the sheer force of his strength. Emergency lights and warning sirens came on and the GR's only door swung open. A cool female voice, that of the computer, came on instructing him to evacuate the premise. Vegeta's anger ebbed as he realized the result of his action, but he felt no regret over it. It was just a thing.

The man he had killed was no thing.

Vegeta pause in stride for a moment as the memory struck him. Why did he still come back to that memory? Vegeta shut the alarm off on the GR's still operational center console and walked out. He had no reason to stay there. It was a cool and clear night outside. The stars were out; one of which he knew was the light of Vegetesai's sun. Were the people of this primitive world to look closely enough at it they may still see his home. It would be thousands of years before the light of his home world's violent death came to Earth. Until then its memory was still preserved.

_I killed someone._ Vegeta kept his focus to the stars, but felt his consciousness wandering back to that day. _I killed someone and . . . and I know it should never have affected me as it did. I shouldn't have _cared_! _But, then why?_ I hadn't killed a living being in my rage since my return to Earth. I slaughtered the remnants of Frieza's empire, but that was the last._ The truth surprised the Saiyan prince. He was a warrior, one of the remaining few of rare breed. Killing had been his whole life but had disappeared from it so quickly.

He began floating up into the sky. _How had this happened? How did I grow so soft? I was so angry with Gohan for claiming I was no different from when I first came to Earth. Why? Why should I be angry for remaining the powerful, strong individual I have always been? I will not be ashamed for path I chose!_

Vegeta could now see the entire city from this height, but he instead studied his clenched fists. They were rough, calloused, and taut with great power. They were the hands of a fighter. _But I'm not the same, am I? I've lost that edge, the focus, the frame of mind that allowed me to be completely ruthless in combat. I can't fight with that same ferocity ever again as I am now. Why? Why do I hold myself back!?_

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Vegeta heard her voice as clear as if she were standing right behind him, ready to throw her arms around his body with that softness that she only showed for him, but Bulma was not up here. It was only his mind's voice haunting him.

_She would never love that man._ Vegeta's fists trembled and he clenched his fingers tighter into his palms. _I changed because of her. I could not have that love as the murderer I was._ Thin blood trails crept from his fingertips and began to drip to the distant Earth. Vegeta went into the clouds with his vision blurring away. _I have a mate, a wife, and my son . . . and what has it cost me? My stature, my tenacity, my very pride surrendered to others who fought the battles I should have won._

Kakkarot. It always came back to Kakkarot: his very existence, and the spawn of his loins. _Do I truly owe him the happiness of a woman as much as I have owed him my life? _Vegeta felt the stinging threat of tears in his eyes. Were they of sadness, or anger?_ I should have never come here. I should have never met Kakkarot. Why was I cursed to cross his path? Why did he pester me, hound me with his belief in a friendship we never had? Is life here on Earth his idea of saving me? Touching my soul? Changing me into something less than I was?_

Vegeta brought his bloodied hands to his hair and gripped it roughly. He craned his neck back, eyes tightly shut, and roared into the heavens. "This is _not_ what I wanted!" His words carried far, but there were no others here to listen. _"KAKKAROT!!"_

- DBZ -

Gohan wished he could remember this place. His dreams were always vivid, bordering the edge of lucidity, and they usually relived moments of his past. The good and the bad. This place, though, Gohan could not remember. It seemed small for an actual planet. Gohan's observations of the curvature of the horizon told him that.

Looking up into skies, Gohan beheld a very strange site. Up there floated a moon which seemed too large to possibly be a moon. It had atmosphere, and lush greens hugging vast stretches of blue. It was a beautiful sight. The world above him seemed a fitting partner to the one Gohan sat on. It did not flow with life, but instead the surface seemed a never ending stretch of rocky terrain. That did not make it any less striking. The rock of this little planet consisted of a mixture of blue hues and silvery grays. There were even pools of water scattered about. The light of the sun reflected and bounced off in all directions like diamond facets.

"It's a moon." Gohan spoke without interest.

_"Gohan . . ."_

That voice! Gohan rose from his seat and snapped into his battle stance. The voice was disembodied, unfamiliar, and yet Gohan could remember hearing it once before. He scanned his surroundings, both along the horizon and the air above, but saw no one. The dream feeling gave away to cold reality. What was this place? "Who's there? Show yourself!"

_"We sensed you, Gohan . . ."_

Chills went down his spine. Gohan felt suddenly cold, and his nerves were afire. He had felt this before. He had felt this that time, on that world, years ago. "W-why?" He rasped. His breathing became labored and heavy. "Why is this h-happening?"

_"You should not have come to the Library, Gohan . . ."_

The memories of his dreams over the past month flooded Gohan's memory. He collapsed to his knees before one of the dark pools and wrapped his arms around his sides. His own breath was visible now. It crystallized the moment it hit the warm air around him. Jugger was staring up at him from the water. The villain was bloodied, dying at Gohan's hands, with the Vengashi protruding from his chest.

"No!" Gohan clutched a hand to his face. "No, that's not what really happened!"

_"Across space, no matter the time, we sense you, Gohan . . ."_

Jugger's face washed away as Gohan threw his fist into the image. The water's surface rippled for a moment before calming to reveal another sight. Gohan gasped as he took in his own appearance. His skin had paled to a ghostly white, his hair had become streaked with silver, and his pupils were no longer an onyx black but instead a pearly white. His body convulsed; Gohan cried out as he fell to his side and clutched at his body all the more desperately.

"Please," Gohan whimpered, "please stop this . . ."

_"You should not have come to the Library . . ."_

"Please . . ."

_"I am so sorry, Gohan . . ."_

Tears ran down his face and into the rocks he lay upon.

_"We sense you . . ."_

The Saiyan teenager lurched up in his bed with such speed the sheets flew off and across the room. They puddle to the floor upon hitting his bedroom wall. He did not scream in fear like other nights this time. Sweat rolled all over Gohan's skin. The moonlight from the open window cast a pale glow off his shirtless body. It was too pale. Gohan fought back the urge to vomit as the memory of his appearance came back. He swung his legs over the bed and stood up.

Goten was still soundly asleep in his own bed. Gohan had not spoken or called out in his sleep. He rested an open palm on his little brother's head for a moment before walking over to the window. Gohan leaned on the frame with both hands and relished the cool breeze from without and the warmth of his own body within. It was too real this time.

Gohan tensed as it all replayed in a flash. His mind's eye had no mercy for him. Gohan wanted to forget these dreams, forget everything that he had done in space, forget how none of it made any sense, but his own memory was a curse. He pulled on the windowsill and flung into the fields. Gohan landed on his feet in a hunch a few hundred yards away still wearing only his underwear. The grass felt good on his bare legs, and the air across his back and chest was revitalizing.

"What is happening to me?" Gohan set himself down on his knees and clasped his hands in his lap. He still felt sick all over. The feelings he experience in these dreams states were unbearable. This last one, though, was so different. It was not a reenactment of his time with Duran, or his fights with Jugger, but something else. It felt too real.

"Why now?" He asked the winds. "Why do I _feel_ this way? Why do I think these _things_ all the time?" He looked upwards for his answer. "My family, my friends . . . Videl . . . they're all so worried but I . . . I can't . . . I want it to be over . . ." Gohan felt his left hand trace over the watch Bulma had given him. The watch that held his Saiyaman battle armor.

Irrational impulses merged with rational thought for that moment in time. Gohan stood up on the field and pressed the button. His barren body instantly became encased in the black suit. Gohan clenched his fists in the gloves and once again addressed the heavens. "_I WANT IT OVER!!_"

And then Gohan vanished.

- DBZ -

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you or not?" Erasa asked in the middle of another chunk of her large, juicy hamburger. Videl nipped off the end of a fry while blanching at the sight. How did Erasa pack away anything she ordered? The blonde girl would take the simplest meal and add upon it to gluttonous proportions. The hamburger had two patties, three kinds of cheese, red onions, _white_ onions, pickles, jalapenos, lettuce, tomatoes, sauerkraut, and finally ketchup, mustard, and a gob of mayonnaise.

Videl was jealous of her friend's ability to stuff herself without gaining an inch to her waist. What kind of freakish metabolism allowed a person to do that? "I'm really not sure if I feel like talking about it." _Which is kind of the issue that started all this._

It was just the girls today. Sharpener seemed more than willing to go with them, more so when Erasa told him she would be with Videl all day, but quickly remembered another appointment when the mall was revealed to be the plan. Again.

Erasa swallowed the bite that would have made Gohan proud and washed it down with her soda. "Oh, come on, Videl! I haven't gotten to see you at all for weeks now! You and Gohan have been so gung-ho on your training for the tournament that . . . wait, is this about Gohan?" Erasa rolled her eyes. "Again?"

"I didn't say anything!" Videl protested.

"Like you had to." Erasa smirked. "Your face said it all as soon as I mentioned his name. Really, Videl, what is it with you two. Things go from good to bad and then back to good and then really, really terrible all the time. Can't you kiss and make up?"

"Oh, hah! Hah, Erasa, very funny." _She's never, ever letting me live down that stupid kiss._ Videl fumed. "If you're so damned insistent then fine; yes, we had another fight."

"About?" The blonde waved her hand around, urging Videl to continue.

"About him, okay? About him lying to me."

Erasa sighed and pushed away the tray with her half eaten meal still on it. She was no longer interested in food. "I thought you were past his whole 'secrets' deal. Face it, Videl, Gohan's probably not going to tell us everything there is about him. Is it such a big deal, really?"

"But that's not what I wanted him to tell me, Erasa! This wasn't about any of that. Something's wrong with Gohan, and I mean really wrong and bothering him, and when I tried to bring it up he just brushed it aside." She crossed her arms and let out a growl. "He's such a pigheaded man, you know that? I show that I'm concerned and he just completely snaps at me for it."

"Ah . . ." Erasa bit on her lower lip. "How long ago was that?"

Videl shrugged. "A couple days. I don't really want to talk to him yet, if at all."

"And what does that mean?"

_That kinda just came out. What _do_ I mean by that?_ Videl frowned as she took a drink from her water cup. Her throat was parched. "I . . . I really don't think this is working, Erasa. I mean, it's great, everything that he's teaching me, but I don't think friendship's going to work."

"Now you don't mean that."

"Don't I?" Videl hissed. "And it's not all just him, either, Erasa. It's me too. I'm . . . I'm too bitter about all of this and it's just not going away. We can get along so well and then it will fall apart. I don't need that."

They sat at the table in silence for a few minutes after that. Erasa stared at Videl for just a bit and then went back to picking at her meal. Videl chose to stare at anything else, no matter what, so long as she did not have to meet her friend's gaze.

_I really don't need this._ "I know you want to say it."

"Say what?" Erasa asked as she finished off her fries.

"Say that I should go back and talk to him."

"Well . . ."

Videl brought her gaze back up. "Why does it have to be me anyway? I mean, he knows where I am, and if he _didn't_ know where I was regardless he could still find me so that's not a problem. He can come talk to me whenever he wants." Her communicator watch began to beep. "Oh, now what. Wait here a minute." Videl stood up and moved to a more private distance from the concession tables and other customers before answering. "Videl here."

The voice of the Chief of police, a voice Videl had not heard in some time thanks to the more peaceful days, crackled through. _"Videl, we could use some assistance over here at the Shin-Fell World Bank. There's a guy in a costume robbing the place and holding hostages on the roof."_

"I'm on it, Chief!" Videl turned to Erasa and shouted. "I have to . . ."

Erasa nodded back. "It's all right. I have some errands to run anyway. I'll talk to you later, Videl!" She waved.

Videl waved back briskly before running for the nearest mall exit. In a flash she was outside. Videl half formed the thought to fly straight to the scene, but she could feel all the eyes of all the civilians watching her. Videl Satan could not fly of her own free will. A sudden pang of empathy for Gohan washed over her as she chucked the hovercopter capsule onto the parking lot pavement. Videl slipped into the cockpit and rocketed into the air.

At top speed the hovercopter could cross the distance from the mall to the bank within three minutes. Videl pushed the accelerator all the way as she formulated her plan of action. It may only be one man on the scene to deal with, but hostages complicated matters. Her communicator sounded again. "Go ahead, Chief."

_"Uh, right, well . . . good news, Videl! We got it all . . . well, under control here."_

Videl pulled the accelerator back and the hovercopter lurched to an abrupt mid air halt. "Excuse me?"

The Chief of police made a sad laugh on the other end. _"Well, out caped culprit wasn't entirely all there. Just as soon as we had cordoned off the area around the bank he made a speech, which no one could actually hear, and then tried to fly to safety."_

_Huh?_ "He can fly?"

_"Well, no, not exactly. He sort of flapped his cape a few times and then jumped."_

"He did what?" Videl asked incredulously. The Shin-Fell World Bank stood five stories high.

_"Oh, don't worry. He's alive. Landed perfectly in an open dumpster of all things! We all got lucky here today. You can still come over and witness the arrest, but we shouldn't be needing you otherwise. Still, thanks for the quick response, Videl. We all miss you."_

"Uh, right. Thanks, Chief." Videl turned off the communicator and leaned back in the pilot seat. She had just run out on Erasa to take care of a nut that had just attempted suicide trying to fly and now her day was shot. Videl looked around the bubble glass canopy and thought of where to go.

Without thinking too much of it, her eyes settled due west of Satan City and the far off mountain areas. Videl chewed on her lower lip as the conversation with Erasa in the mall went through her head. As angry as she had been that before, two days had passed. They both had time to cool off from the argument. _You'll just regret this, girl._ Videl thought as she turned the hovercopter in the direction of area four-thirty-nine.

_Go home, Videl._ She conversed with herself during the high speed journey. _Just go home, or go to the gym, or go to North Star City and find some other bad guys to beat the crap out of. That would make you feel a lot better than facing Gohan and trying to work things out. You'll only end up arguing about it again._

She sighed and flipped the hovercopter over to auto-pilot. Videl had become too lost in her monologue to bother with actually flying. _Why did I even stay his friend? I was so angry, so hurt when I learned he was Saiyaman that . . . I could have just walked away. Why didn't I?_

Videl glanced out the side to see a large lake running beside one of the smaller mountain ranges that began out here beyond the city limits. _Because I had a crush on him. Well, I had a crush on _one_ of him. All these stupid, mixed up feelings about him and I can never get any of it straight. It figures. I've never really had a crush before._

No, that was not true. _Yeah, that kid who saved me in the streets. Maybe I have a thing for feeling like the damsel?_ Videl just about retched at that thought. _Gods, am I really such a girl? The only two guys to have ever saved my life are the ones I get gushy about? Erasa would just _love _hear me say that._

_But no one but her believed me about that boy, anyway. I can imagine how it looked to my father. 'Oh, daddy, this boy with these really dark eyes and this spiky black hair rescued me a like a superhero!'_

Videl frowned as she repeated the description to herself. _Dark eyes, with spiky black hair and was like a superhero? That's . . . that's not right. I mean, I used to trip when I thought of that boy. He always messed with my head. Erasa teased me all the time about it. Gohan's never made me . . ._

The class teacher had been addressing the class on a new student. Videl had been returning from yet another stern lecture from her principal on her 'extracurricular' activities. The new guy was very tall and standing between her and the teacher. "Oh, Videl, I didn't see you there. I'd like you to meet our newest addition to Orange Star High." The teacher said with a pat to the new guy's shoulder. "Son Gohan, meet Videl Satan."  
"Satan?" The boy had asked. He turned around to see her. That was the first look Videl had of Gohan's face and she had tripped. Her hands flew in circles as she tried to catch her balance. The ground was rushing up at her; or more precisely, she was rushing down at the ground. _This is going to hurt!_ She screamed in her head moments before hitting.

But that did not happen. "Whoa there, I gotcha." Gohan's arms had come out of nowhere and wrapped around her. Videl grabbed onto him, surprised to find his muscles as hard as stone, and stood up with his help. There were whistles and gasps in the classroom at the spectacle. Videl noticed a blush come across Gohan's face that probably matched her own.

_I saw his face, and I . . . _She had not tripped like that in years. Videl ran a hand through her long hair as she realized the hidden truth buried in the back of her subconscious mind all this time. _It was Gohan? It was Gohan all this time? But, that's . . . that's not . . ._

She had arrived. Videl snapped out of her daze as she took in the familiar land of Gohan's home. She took the hovercopter off of auto-pilot and guided it down to the ground below. She shut the engines off not far from the front door. Videl considered turning right around, all the more tempting with her revelation, but opened the cockpit and leapt out.

She knocked firmly on the door. _Just get it over with, girl._

When the Son residence swung open, Videl first thought that it had been a ghost who had done so. She only saw the greeter when her eyes dropped three feet. Goten stood in the entry with his hand on the edge of the door. He smiled at her before turning his head back into the home and shouted. "Mom, it's the girl you said stole Gohan!"

"Huh?" Videl jerked back a step at the little boy's announcement. "Goten, what the heck are you talking about?"

He turned back to her and waved. "Hi, Videl!"

Before Videl could say anything back there came a barreling of footsteps from within and the boys' mother, Chichi, appeared with a large wooden paddle in hand. She pushed past Goten and stopped just before Videl in a heartbeat. Chichi leveled the paddle with their visitor. "You! Where's Gohan!? Huh, where is he!?"

"Miss Son!" Videl skipped backwards to put some distance between herself and the crazed lady. "What are you talking about? I don't know where Gohan is!" She paused after the words had rolled off her tongue. "Wait, Gohan's missing?"

"Gohan wasn't in my room when I woke up and he hasn't come home!" Goten poked his head out from behind Chichi's leg. The boy was missing his usually sunny disposition.

"He came back from training with you upset for the rest of the day and then he took off in the middle of the night!" Chichi gripped at the hems of her apron while tears built up in her eyes. "I was certain my baby-boy had gone off to elope without telling his dear sweet mother . . ."

"W-what? With me!?" Videl waved her hands in a blur as she processed what they had just told her. "B-but I haven't seen him since then. Are you telling me that he's been gone for _two_ days?" The mother and son nodded. Videl raised herself up on her toes to peer back in the house, as if Gohan would be standing there like it was all a joke, and then looked around the fields of their home. "Gohan? Gohan . . . where are you?"

**The Author's Annotations:**

A few nods to Iron-Man420, Nova Flame, and Tellemicus Sundance! Nice to see familiar faces in the reviews. My email inbox was flooded with messages after the posting of Chapter XXIII. It's probably going to happen again once this one goes up.

Things are coming full circle now. Vegeta's decent back into darkness is now finally putting him over the edge, Gohan's nightmares are very much more than they appear, and Videl is having too many internal conflicts of her own to sort out when it comes to her friendship. That'll only get more interesting as she reevaluates it in the coming chapter . . .

. . . that is, if Gohan is around. Just where is he?

There's not much more to say. With so many chapters focused solely on Gohan and Videl a lot of characters have been pushed to the side. Leave comments on the story, for certain, but also point out errors that I can fix up later on. And besides, who doesn't love reviews? Tell me what you're thinking about this after so long.

See you . . .


	26. Chapter XXV: Missing

**Chapter XXV: Missing . . .**

Playtime wasn't as much fun today. Hide-and-seek had become Trunks' and Goten's favorite game since Bulma had forbidden tag while on Capsule Corporation property. The two Saiyan children had a nasty habit of putting holes through walls while chasing each other around. Hide-and-seek had been a decent compromise. They enjoyed tag as it helped them train without their parents really thinking about what they were doing. Hide-and-seek helped the boys 'do what Gohan does really well' as Goten put it.

Trunks stepped outside as he continued to scan around him for Goten's signature. They both idolized Gohan for this particular talent. Goten's bigger brother had so much control over his own power that he could disappear at will and be a thousand miles away before they realized it. They wanted to do that too; it would drive Vegeta crazy.

The real twist to their game kept it simple. The one in hiding didn't have to stay in just one place. It was more cat and mouse than hiding and seeking. It was fun, and they were getting really good at it, but only when the other put effort into it too.

Goten stayed still as Trunks closed in. He wasn't trying today. Trunks stopped walking around the edge of the large dome and realized Goten was up on the roof. Sure enough, the younger boy sat next to an outcropping with his arms around his bent legs and staring at nothing.

_This just isn't the same._ Trunks floated up and waved at his best friend. Goten looked over, but did nothing else to acknowledge the gesture. Trunks floated around and took a seat at his side. For a time they said nothing. Trunks looked around the Capsule Corporation property for anything interesting, but no. He had lived his entire life here after all. "You okay?"

Goten shook his head and gave a grunt. The two had not talked much for the last week. Goten, the more-often-than-not hotbed of babble, was very withdrawn. Trunks wished he knew what the feeling was, but he had no brother like Gohan was to Goten. Sure, the three of them were really close, but not like those two. "I'm sure he'll come back, Goten. Maybe he had to go somewhere and fight a bunch of bad guys. You know?"

"Then why wouldn't he say anything?" Goten sniffled. "He just left and didn't tell mom, and he didn't say good bye . . ."

Trunks saw the tears coming before they started to well in his friend's eyes. He gave Goten a smack on the arm and a wide smile. "Gohan's, like, one of the strongest guys ever! Nothing's going to happen to him."

Goten shut his eyes tight and shook his head. "That's not true! There was that fight in the city. And I know how strong Gohan is, but it was really hard on him even if he won't say it. A-and he won't tell us what's wrong, or let us help him, and . . ." Goten looked up at Trunks crying. "I-I didn't have a dad, but Gohan was a-always there for m-me and . . . I don't want to lose him!"

Trunks had never seen Goten cry like this before. _Really_ crying. He put an arm around his best friend and gave him a half hug. "It'll be okay, buddy. He'll come back."

While the two half-Saiyans above the dome sat together their mothers were well below in one of Capsule Corporation's many small kitchens. Bulma set a cup of hot tea before Chichi, who sat at the center table, and then leaned back against a stove with a cup of coffee for herself. Since Chichi first called her about Gohan's disappearance Bulma had put every resource at her personal disposal into trying to find him. Her eyes and ears around the world at the many branch offices had offered nothing, and her latest attempt had also failed. She had to break that news to her friend now.

"That special scanner that I've had sitting in the research wing couldn't locate any powers besides Vegeta and the others." Bulma said before taking another sip from her cup. That scanner had been a decade's long project at finally recreating Vegeta's original Saiyan scanner but with a much greater capability that would not short out when reading power levels of ridiculous heights. She had managed to bring it online a few years ago and then programmed it detect each Z Fighter's unique power and display the level. Gohan had originally helped her test it by letting the device try to find him anywhere around the world.

That brought Bulma to her second point. "He always was really good at being undetectable, but if the scanner can't locate him, Chichi, then it means Gohan either isn't on Earth or doesn't want to be found."

Chichi held the teacup and sighed. "Thank you, Bulma. I know you tried your best."

Bulma smiled, but inside she felt so much worse. Gohan, she, and Vegeta were the only ones who knew there was someone running around with the complete stolen data file on the Saiyans, the androids, and all the related technology. It made her shudder, but Bulma knew that Chadorick had all the tools available to create something horrible. Possibly enough to contain or even kill someone with the power of a Super Saiyan like Gohan. She should know. Bulma had tried to create such devices herself should another powerful enemy appear.

"I just . . . wish I knew where my baby was." The teacup cracked and began to leak as Chichi's face twisted to a harsh glare. "That way I can go over to him and thrash him good!" She stopped as the hot tea ran over her fingers and Chichi realized what she had done. "Oh . . . you see? I'm so worried sick all I can think about is how I'm going to punish him."

"Well, we all deal with worry in different ways, I guess." Bulma chuckled. "You know, Chi, this isn't the first time Gohan's been out and about without you knowing where he was or what he was doing."

Chichi had gotten up to grab a towel. "That's not true! The only time I've ever been apart from Gohan without knowing anything about what was going on was right after I lost my Goku to his horrible brother." She dropped the broken teacup into a sink and then began mopping up the spill. "That miserable Piccolo stole my Gohan away to train him for another battle."

"You're still holding a grudge against him for that?"

Chichi put a halt to her swabbing and glanced over. "Well, of course I am!"

"Huh." Bulma finished off her coffee and set it aside. One of the kitchen screens on Chichi's side had been on this whole time, but the volume kept down. Bulma caught a few words on the news scroll and frowned. "Hey, could you turn that up?"

Chichi turned around and noticed the set for the first time. She turned the dial up and they listened to the reporter onscreen. _"After nearly four weeks of utter silence, Chadorick Gordino of the Union Foundation has finally come forward and laid to rest the fears of the citizens. Mister Gordino had little to say on his absence, claiming internal security reasons, but assured the world that his renowned organization would soon return to its normal operations. I believe I speak for all those over here in Satan City when I say we're glad to hear that!"_

The weight around Bulma's wrist gained a pound as she listened. The white watch she now wore, always, was in fact miniaturized dragon radar. With Gohan gone it was up to Bulma to keep tabs on the balls and ensure Gordino had not begun collecting them himself. So far each of the seven balls had remained unmoved. Bulma had considered gathering them on her own, but in the end she realized the danger in doing that should the crime lord sweep in. Too many risks were involved with that play.

Bulma turned away from the newscast and dropped her cup into the sink as well. _Gohan, I don't know where you are, what you're doing, or just what in the world you're thinking, but now was _not_ a good time to do this._

- DBZ -

The flashing of cameras and the roar of the media mob called to him outside the tinted glass windows of the stretch limo that arrived at the Union Foundation Tower. Chadorick waited until his driver opened the door to straighten his dark blue suit, one he bought just for this occasion, and then stepped out. He raised his hands to the crowds and smiled with a rare cheer for him.

The onslaught of questions came next. They were much the same as the ones he left mostly unanswered back at the press conference. He waved his hands, motioning for them all to quiet down, and then Chadorick cleared his voice. "Once again I thank you all for your concern and curiosity, but as I have already mentioned to your affiliated I left behind I can not disclose my location or activities for the last several weeks on a security basis.

"However, I would like to add one last thing. On that day, which I can't help but notice how the press has so lovingly titles 'Gang-Day', a great many tragedies happened. Then, for reasons we still don't understand, that all became undone and Satan City has reaped the benefits since. For all the rebuilding we have done since then, which the Union Foundation has continued to actively support, I must stress that none of this would be without the efforts of the Satan City Police Department, Miss Videl Satan, and our vigilant protector Saiyaman. Wherever he is I hope he knows how much I appreciate all he has done. Thank you all."

Despite his first statement they all burst forth against the guards and rope barrier with more questions. Chadorick continued to smile and wave, accompanied by his men, and walked in to his company's headquarters. The lobby receptionist bid her hellos. Chadorick made straight for the elevator, entered with the others, and then inserted a key into the control box to gain access to the penthouse floors. He hoped in the back of his mind that the repair crews had remembered to change the paint tone as he had requested.

Tips and Charlie fidgeted in their brand new suits like snakes trying to shed skin. Tips spoke up and he pulled at the collar. "Seriously, Chad, do we really need to be paraded around in these stupid suits?"

"Those stupid suits, as you so callously call them, cost me the better part of three-hundred-thousand." Chadorick rolled his eyes. "They were a birthday present, Tips."

"Well I'm with Tipsy. Couldn't you have gotten us a gift card to the Hustler instead?"

"Hot wings and skimpy servers appeal to you two better than fine apparel?" Both of them made enthused nods. "Consider your bonuses cut since you're obviously wasting them." Chadorick ignored the groans and checked his watch. "Fifteen minutes and still nothing. Maybe he really is missing."

Tips finished unbuttoning his blazer and shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants. "I don't mean to not be all for the grand master plan here, but I'm really not that upset that Saiyaman hasn't shown up royally pissed off."

"I agree." Charlie opted to remove his and hang the coat from his left arm. "When you told me we were doing the press conference today I was certain I'd be getting a fist in the face for certain."

Chadorick grinned. "Charlie, why on Earth would you think that?"

The elevator doors chimed. Chadorick, still gazing over at his left hand man, watched a blur streak below the waist into Charlie's crotch. The man screamed and fell to his knees with his hands grasping at the burning injury. Another gust of rushing air and Chadorick whirled around to see Tips slam against the back of the car with a bloody nose and his body crushed into the wall. Then a powerful hand gripped the crime lord's brand new suit and Chadorick felt himself heaved out and flying across the penthouse suite until he landed, not gently, in one of the large chairs. It then tipped over and he crashed into the floor.

Rubbing the throbbing lump growing on the back of his skull, Chadorick struggled up to see his assailant. With disappointment, he watched as Videl pressed the elevator call button and the doors closed. He stood up on shaky legs and regained his composure. "Well, good afternoon Miss Satan. I don't recall this appointment in my planner."

Videl began walking towards him while cracking her knuckles. She did not smile or show any hint of satisfaction in her actions thus far. "You look upset, Goonbino."

Chadorick dusted himself off with his free hand. Those contractors had done a terrible job cleaning up after themselves. He would have to take out for dry cleaning again after. "To be quite honest, I was hoping Gohan would have been the one to barge in the embodiment of wrath, for a moment I thought you were him, but watching Charlie lose his manhood in such a manner was enough to know you weren't. Gohan wouldn't have taken a cheap shot like that." His head feeling better, Chadorick straightened his coat to perfect smoothness, albeit still dusty. "I really have no idea how I'm going to explain that one to the insurance company."

"Shut up!" Videl stopped on the other side of the overturned chair and grabbed him by the collar again.

"What are you planning to do, Videl? Arrest me?"

Her grip tightened to a strangle. "Me arresting you is the least of your worries right now, I think."

"So it's to be a sound beating, then?"

"You strapped a bomb to my chest!" Videl roared so close that Chadorick had to blink to avoid the saliva that flew from her tongue. "_After_ you stuck me with a taser, _after_ you nearly killed me at my school with a _bomb_, and _after _you let that homicidal machine loose to _kill_ me!" She yanked him back away from her. "I'm going to drag your sorry ass down the street with a chain around your neck all the way to the district courthouse and . . ."

"We set one foot outside this office together and our dear Gohan's secrets bump my so called arrest to page four." Chadorick hissed with what little breath he still had. Videl's grip lapsed and he drew in much needed air. "Besides, Videl, just how long would that last? You have nothing but hearsay, testimony provided only by Gohan and yourself, and I'll have a dream team of lawyers who will turn the district courthouse into a fifteen minute show trial."

They stared down one another for a minute, or in Videl's case stared up as the crime boss had a good four inches on her, before she released him completely and backed away a step. Chadorick once again straightened his suit and rubbed his throat. "So, are you done with your temper tantrum?"

Videl's eyes narrowed to slits just before she struck out and landed a harsh right hook into Chadorick's face. He flew backwards into the steps of the level sputtering obscenities as his hands clung to the already bruising skin. She harrumphed and crossed her arms. "That's for the bomb. I think you owe me at least that much, jerk."

This time Chadorick left his clothes the wrinkled mess they had become. He wiped away the blood trickling from list left nostril away with a sleeve. "I believed you had more self control than that, Miss Satan."

"I'm not like Gohan, Goony."

He nodded. "Oh, that I can agree with. You're not half the woman that Gohan is a man, Videl. I dare say it, but he's incorruptible. He is the ironic, perfect example of humanity." Videl's ear twitched at the key word in his last statement. "The only one who possibly loved more than Gohan does would have been his father."

_Gohan's dad? How much more does Chad know than I do?_ Videl frowned. "Your poster child for the Good Samaritan also happens to be an outstanding liar."

"And with good reasons. Not that you'd understand any of it, yet." Chadorick turned around and walked over to one of the wall cabinets where he kept a choice selection of liquors. "Just what _do_ you know, Videl? His parentage, perhaps? You know about his abilities, for certain, but you really don't know _anything _else about Gohan, do you?" Opening one of the doors he pulled out a crystal bottle filled with an amber alcohol. "I understand Gohan much better than you do. I appreciate that understanding more than you would. It's what's allowed me to best him and outwit him thus far."

Videl stormed across the room and came to his side. "Do you think this is all some sort of stupid game!?"

"In a manner of speaking." Chadorick took a sip of the bourbon and felt it burn down to his stomach. "Really we're just playing a more 'for keeps' version of cops and robbers. The only real difference is that I'm the only one who doesn't have rules. So, yes, we're like three friends playing a game."

"Do _not_ talk like we're your friends. _Ever!_" Videl felt very close to showing him how strong her left hook was compared to her right.

"Why not? Each of the three of us shares something special with the other."

"And just what do you and I share that's so special?" Videl seethed.

Chadorick took another drink and leaned in closer. He whispered to her. "You and I know that Gohan's the one who killed Cell and your lying coward of a father stepped in to fill the role of a glory hound." He had considered the risk of yet another violent outburst for that last jab at the young woman's ego, but Videl made no flinch as his accusation. "Mark me well, Miss Satan. Gohan's friends and family won't be the only ones to suffer should I end up in a holding cell for even five seconds. Yours have just as much to lose. Now, I suggest you take the punches you've gotten and leave before _I _call the police and have them remove you for trespassing."

Videl kept her glare fixated on him for a moment longer before walking by towards the windows. "I'm going to be watching you, Goony. Remember that."

Chadorick finished off the glass and set to pour himself another. "Watch all you want, Videl. Nothing you do surprises me."

"Is that a fact?" Videl smashed her elbow into the glass and shattered one of the large panes. She then gave Chadorick a one-fingered salute and took off into the sky.

Chadorick kept his jaw from dropping as he watched her vanish into a cloud, "Well . . . so she can fly." The elevator doors across the floor dinged and he watched as his two companions fell out still groping at their wounds. Chad snapped his fingers and pulled out his cell phone. "Oh, right. The insurance company."

- DBZ -

"Come in!" Hercule bellowed from behind a stack of papers he held in his hands. The tournament was so close that he could almost taste it, but the task of being the man in charge of the now larger than life event had left the World Champion with less time for training and more focus on bureaucracy. Things he had believed he could delegate to event coordinators Hercule now found himself working on late into the night. Just how hard is it supposed to be to make such a grand vision as his work out in the end?

The doors to his study parted and a man in a brown raincoat wearing thick rimmed sunglasses snuck in. Hercule blew out a breath at the sight and returned to his work. "Pomo is there a reason why you feel the need to wear that ridiculous getup every time you're on the job? You look like a character in an old gangster movie."

"How do you expect me to do my job if I can't maintain an aura of stealth and anonymity?" The detective leaned down low, appearing as if his whole body were making one fluid curve, and peeked his head underneath a table to his right.

"You stick out worse than my hair!" Hercule chuckled at his own joke. He was such a killer. He signed a few more documents before looking up to see Pomo lifting up a stack of books and sweeping his hand underneath. "What? Hey! Hey, stop coming into my home and checking it for bugs that don't exist!" Hercule yelled.

"I must be done, Mister Satan!"

"My foot!" Hercule slammed down the papers and rose from his desk. "Look, Pomo, we go back a long way, but I can't have anyone doing work for me walking around with their heads all screwed upside down over bizarre conspiracy theories!"

"Ah ha!" Pomo whirled and finally produced a pointing hand from his coat. "That is exactly what _they_ want you to think, Hercule!"

A vein throbbed on the champ's head. "Who is _they!?_"

"If we knew that then _they_ wouldn't be in power." Pomo withdrew his hand to stroke at his chin in a most thoughtful manner. "But never fear, for I am always on the case."

Hercule grunted and held his open palm out. "Well, while you've been off chasing Kami or whoever else for leads, what'd you find out about my daughter?" Pomo quickly pulled a small envelope from an inner pocket and gave it over. "She's skipping on her duties to help me organize this tournament," he opened the flap, "never tells me where she is," Hercule pulled out the first photo, "disappears _every_ weekend, and to top it all off . . . she . . . boy?"

Pomo shook his head and paid attention to his client again. "I'm sorry; I was lost in deep pondering. What did you ask?"

"The boy." Hercule flipped around a photo that showed Videl walking next to someone he had never seen before. "Who is this guy?"

"Oh, him? You're daughter's been spending a lot of time with him, oh yes indeed." Pomo took the photo and studied it as though for the first time seeing it. "They're practically in cahoots, those two. You came to me wanting to find out where she's running off to and staying day in and out? Well, she's spending all her time with him." He handed the photo back. "I must say that he is a lucky guy."

Hercule crumpled the photo into his fist as he snatched it away. "A lucky guy!? Huh! Y-you're telling me this scrawny punk of a pencil pusher has been kissing my sweet, innocent little girl!?" Her ripped the remaining photos out of the envelope and began sifting through them. "I swear if he's so much as laid lips to her I'll . . . I . . ." Hercule made a sound as his breath caught in his throat. He had come to a stop at one very incriminating shot. "W-w-w-what is s-s-she d-doing!?"

Pomo leaned around to see which picture in particular the champ was asking about. "Oh, well, she's flying. I never said they were seriously an item at the moment, Mister Satan. The young man is only teaching her how to fly along with a few other interesting things."

"F-fly?" Hercule fell back into a chair he wasn't even sure was there as he stared at the photo in his hands. "S-she can really do that? But that's impossible! It's all just tricks and magic. My daughter's hooking up with a punk illusionist!"

"Not true!" Pomo once more pointed a finger in the air. "As a matter of fact there have been a great many recorded fighters with such abilities from the previous tournaments." He moved in on Hercule. "_They_ just don't want you to know that."

"Oh shut up about _they!!_" Hercule bellowed. With Pomo retreating a safe distance the champ turned his focus back to the issue at hand. "Tricks and magic or not, the rules still apply! If that scrawny kid wants my sweet baby's hand then he'll have to prove he's tough enough to protect her."

"And just how does one do that?" Pomo inquired.

"Well, that's simple. He just needs to prove he's got the guys to get in the ring with the King and take him down." Hercule smacked a fist to his chest. "If he chickens out then he ain't fit to marry my only daughter. Where's this kid live so I can demand he signs his butt up for the tournament preliminaries?"

Pomo shrugged. "Well, his name is Son Gohan, but I have no idea where he is at the moment. He's vanished."

Hercule's fury ebbed a little as he heard a name that had only been mentioned at the first tournament he ever participated. _Son . . . Son? Nah, there's no way._ "Vanished, eh? Well, he didn't just up and leave the planet, you know."

- DBZ -

Instant transmission and similar versions of the teleportation ability relied on the user's senses entirely for direction. One could move from place to place by either sensing a very powerful ki or by being familiar enough with another that it is easy to distinguish them even from vast distances. Without either of those requirements the ability becomes guesswork at best and risky. Even if you teleported away from one place, say on the far side of the galaxy, you were likely to never be able to return the same way.

So, if one was to leave a place they did not know, and could not return by sensing out another's power, then they would have to take their time and search out their way back. In Gohan's case it had taken him six days of constant instant transmission and questioning so many aliens on strange worlds to finally be standing where he was. He had hoped, in a small way, that this world wouldn't be here. That last attack that Gohan had narrowly avoided could have easily blown it to pieces those four years ago. It had not.

_"Then I suppose we shall go together!" The energy ball erupted in his hand and grew to enormous sizes in an instant. The moment it touched the surface of the planet, Gohan felt the rush of the explosion._

It was stupid. Gohan stared at the ruins of the Library and the gaping path of destruction that had gone through it. Frieza, Cell and Jugger were all alike. They would never commit suicide just to beat an opponent. They would only want you to believe that. Gohan had spent four peaceful years on Earth pretending everything he left in space was dust and he could forget all about it.

"Naïve." Gohan chastised himself. "I should have come back here and finished it when it was still happening." Duran's world and the remains of his Library told Gohan a horrible truth that he already knew. They were will alive. _They're alive, but they didn't stay here. Duran would have rebuilt the Library, and I would be able to sense Jugger, but I don't . . . wait._ Gohan's gaze turned to the horizon where he felt a number of small powers gathered together. He lifted from the ground and gathered speed as he cut through the darkening skies.

It occurred to Gohan that for all the time he had spent on this planet under Duran's tutelage he had never explored beyond the Library. Perhaps the endless book supply had been part of the reason. He knew nothing about this world or what it was like. Gohan's sudden curiosity came to immediate disappointment as the idyllic landscapes that surrounded the Library gave way to dead and rocky terrain that held little life. It was a sad joke. Duran's piece of paradise had been built upon a dead or dying world. So whom was he sensing?

The sight of a large camp fire came into sight. Gohan flew down and made out a group of aliens huddled around the flames with a makeshift, though poorly built village surrounding them. Gohan recognized them now as Duran's servants.

The villagers saw him before he touched down. All the young ones ran behind the legs of the adults, and a few of the adults even ran behind some of their comrades. As Gohan set down he heard one distinct world whispered in a frightened tone between two of the alien servants. "Kamalii." The one who said it had pointed at Gohan.

He walked to them with raised hands. "No, I'm Gohan. I'm a Saiyan." Gohan reconsidered that description. "Well, actually I'm a half-Saiyan, but I'm no monster."

"You were here before." One of the older aliens stepped forward and stared up at their visitor. "I remember you were a guest of the master. I remember we tried to feed you." The elder closed his eyes and made a sad shake of his head. "We were not very successful."

_My eating habits seem to make people feel bad no matter where I am._ Gohan knelt down so that he was at eye level with the aliens. He spoke to the elder. "I came back to find Duran and Jugger. The fighter Duran had attack me the day that . . ." Gohan stopped before finishing that line. The hungry and miserable faces surrounding him must have lost the only home they ever knew the day he stormed out on Duran and clashed with Jugger. A new aspect to his irresponsibly shone through.

"Half-Saiyan should not feel that way." The elder said. "The master was an evil man. We had been his servants for so many generations we have forgotten now." He turned to look into the flames. "The master is no longer here, now. He went away the day half-Saiyan opposed him."

"Do you know where?" Gohan could not let the last six days he had spent abandoning his friends and family on a whim to be fruitless. He had enough to answer for when he got back without going back with this all resolved. At last, resolved.

"We do not know. But red demon stayed." Jugger. "He fed on us for a while. Red demon tormented us. Then he despaired and did not even do that. Red demon was trapped on this world with no ship. It was made his prison."

Gohan felt a rush as he continued with his questions. "Jugger was really left behind? Where is he hiding?"

"Red demon is no longer here. Six seasons ago two came and took the red demon away. We hide from them, afraid of the dark powers that came from them, but the two left with the red demon and we have been alone ever since."

Another dead end. Gohan considered what he had heard. Duran had vanished completely during the fight. He remembered that just as he had achieved his transformation to Super Saiyan Three Jugger had been calling for the master only to be unanswered. Duran was gone without any leads. Gohan then thought of the two strangers who abducted Jugger and carried him away. The villagers said they were able to feel the dark power of the two.

"Tell me; were you able to follow the path of the dark powers with your senses?" Gohan asked.

The elder nodded and looked away from the flames into the appearing stars above. He pointed to a bright cluster just off of the horizon. "The dark ones and red demon were moving with speed to those stars before we could sense them no longer."

Gohan stood upright and placed the forefingers of his right hand to his head as he stared into those stars. The villagers, now overcoming their mild fear, gathered closer around him and watched in silence foe some minutes. Gohan neither moved nor blinked as he concentrated all his senses into the star cluster.

When he finished, Gohan lowered his hand and looked to them. "I can't sense anyone there, but there are several worlds with some life. One of them feels a little empty." He smiled. "I feel responsible. You don't have to stay here anymore. I can take you all somewhere better than this place. Somewhere green, with water, and where you could really make a better living for yourselves."

The elder's lips parted. "You would do this for us, half-Saiyan?"

Gohan chuckled and motioned for them all to come closer. "Everyone closest to me lay a hand on my arm or legs. Everyone else just make sure you're touching someone who is touching me or touching someone who is touching me." As if entranced, they all did as Gohan requested. He waited until he witnessed the completed webbed chain of villagers connected to him. Gohan replaced his fingers. "Let's take you all home."

With a whine and in a streak of light, they vanished.

**The Author's Annotations:**

Not a bad turn around after those last two chapters, eh? At least when you compare it to my last waiting period.

A lot of fun scenes in this chapter despite how sad Gohan's family is over his abrupt departure. Everyone was probably expecting Gohan and Chad to be the first with a scene once he came back into the picture, but that right was reserved for someone who would actually deck the guy. For all the crap that Chad put Gohan through, he did way worse to Videl. Those two make an interesting dynamic now.

Hercule's gunning to force Gohan to compete in the tournament now, and I kinda like the conspiracy nut turned private investigator so I might bring him back later for kicks. The end of this chapter sets up the end of the pre-tournament arc and will then lead right into the big event: The World Martial Arts Tournament.

The review count's skyrocketed. The 900th reviewer will receive a special kudos in the next chapter. The 1000th reviewer I will throw _in_ to a chapter as a sort of "guest star" appearance. All in good fun. This story is about to his a pretty coveted milestone.

Oh, and I'm considering pulling from the beta reader pool here to proof new chapters. I want two, really. One for make sure the story still flows and that I'm not going weird places with the characters (which I almost did a couple times in this chapters) and one to critique the technical aspects. Preferably I want people who are already trying to offer beta services on the site (but not necessarily those with high beta counts). Just drop the hint if you're interested.

Anyway, let me know what you guys think about this chapter! I'll be working on the next chapter as I can. Laterz.


	27. The Legacy of Gohan, and a Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

Years later and I still receive notifications about this story. People keep reading it, keep leaving reviews, keep wondering what happened. A lot of you still have hope I'll resurface just as I have before and continue where the Legacy left off, but I'm afraid not this time. No, this time I really do have to close the book.

To answer the pressing question; "where have I been," the answer is with my family. I have a son now, a home and much of my free time, which there is little, is devoted to my original novels that I've been working on. I have had to say goodbye to fanfiction pursuits.

Still, I don't want to leave things on a cliff and unresolved as others do with their abandoned works. So, as a sort of _appendices_ to the Legacy, I am posting this last chapter as an overview of what the story was, where it was going, and ultimately how it would end. While this will answer the many questions that were made during certain blocks of the tale, it will be lacking the character interactions and development that most of you enjoyed in my writing style. Better than nothing, I suppose.

I'm sorry I couldn't finish this story. I had yet to even hit a halfway mark when I stopped. We still had so far to go. The World Tournament was right around the bend, then the battle against Buu, Gohan and Videl's reconciliation over their feelings, and then the epic inevitability as Phoenix came and Gohan faced the fight of his life. There was so much still to do.

So, here it is.

_**Duran**_

Duran is, or was I should say, a Kai. A very ancient being, Duran oversaw the universe and reality alongside others of his kind, including the one we know as the Elder Kai. As time went on, Duran became dissatisfied with his life in service to creation, and slowly he began to want more for himself. More power, more control, and he would visit the mortal world to exact that desire.

The Elder Kai led the others in a move to strip Duran of his title and privilege. He was banished from the Other World (heaven), but not before taking his revenge on the Elder Kai. Before the loss of his status, Duran forged two swords. One would be the Vengashi, which Duran would use to take his vengeance on the Kais. The second is what would become known as the Z Sword. Duran imprisoned the Elder Kai in the Z Sword, leaving him to live an eternity alone and confined.

Duran took the Vengashi with him into banishment. He travelled from star to star across the galaxies until finally coming to Ora, the Saiyan homeworld. The Saiyans at this time, tens of thousands of years prior to the events in Dragonball, were an ascended warrior race. They were not the barbarians their ancestors were fated to become. Super Saiyans were commonplace in this age, and they rarely left Ora. The Saiyans lived an existence of dedicated training of their minds and bodies in strict discipline, but the Saiyan race had one dark secret that few knew.

_**Vegati, Cordatz and the Legendary Super Saiyan**_

Posing as a prophet, Duran visited the royal family and presented the Vengashi as a gift to the eldest of two ruling brothers: Cordatz. What followed would be Cordatz's descent into madness at the influence of the sword as it awakened the hidden, darker nature of the Super Saiyan transformation.

In the entire population, a small percentage carries a genetic trait that causes the Super Saiyan to undergo a metamorphosis with terrifying results. The golden aura is corrupted into fiery silver, their eyes become red and their hair a striking platinum color. The condition is known as a Kamalii, a fallen Saiyan. Once the change occurs the Saiyan's mental state continuously deteriorates as their power begins growing at exponential rates. A Kamalii is unpredictably dangerous and nearly unstoppable if allowed to live. Any Saiyan who enters this state is killed.

The Vengashi awakened that trait in Cordatz and further augmented his power with its unique properties. The younger brother, Vegati, was the strongest and he led an army of Super Saiyans into battle against his brother once the Kamalii transformation stripped Cordatz of his sanity. The fight was so terrible, causing such damage to their world, that Vegati was forced to force his brother into following him to one of Ora's two moons where they continued.

Vegati's power continued to match Cordatz throughout their titanic duel, but the Kamalii form progressed the further their fight went. Even after stripping the Vengashi from Cordatz, and warding off the evil effects it had, Vegati found himself at a stalemate. Then the unthinkable happened. Cordatz moved into the final stage of the Kamalii form. He transformed a final time into a mindless, golden Oozaru with incredible power and fury. Vegati, unable to match such energies, let his self be consumed by the sword and plunged it into his brother's heart with his last breath.

Duran had observed the apocalyptic events that transpired with Cordatz's transformation. His original intent had been to use the Vengashi as a container, much like the Z Sword, to whisk away the Kamalii at the apex of its powers and use the creature on his former kin. Vegati's stand and demonstration of strength had been unforeseen and threatened Duran's plans. Not wishing to lose everything in the endeavor, Duran activated the sword before the deaths of the brothers, at the final blow, and sealed them both away.

Ora's moon was ripped apart by the tidal waves of such incredible power. Its debris rained down upon the planet in a firestorm and wiped out most of the life there. Not many Saiyans survived the cataclysm. Both Cordatz's and Vegati's families were among them. Cordatz's son was stripped of his titles, but spared his life. Vegati's heir, Vegeta, was declared the crown prince and the throne passed to him.

There were no more Super Saiyans. The survivors, on the edge of extinction with their civilization destroyed, whispered stories in their caves of the great golden ape they had all seen. These whispers became stories, and those stories became legend, and three-thousand years later the descendent of Vegati, the warrior Prince Vegeta, would be consumed with his desire to achieve this power, but he would be disappointed, as it would be a descendant of Cordatz to reclaim the lost power. Goku, Gohan and Goten are all descendents of Cordatz and the ancient royal line.

And they each, still, carry the genetic trait that became their ancestor's downfall.

_**Duran's Return**_

Duran, just as the rest of the galaxy, heard of Frieza's death at the hands of a Saiyan. He took this as a sign that he may yet be able to complete his revenge as he originally intended. Duran used minions, such as Jugger, to search for the Saiyans. Around the time of the Cell Games he could finally sense them and was astounded by the level of power he felt. Saiyans had once again reached levels of power nearing their former glory.

Gohan's odyssey into space presented Duran with an opportunity to test the most powerful of the surviving Saiyans and see if the Kamalii traits were still there. Gohan's time spent in the Library allowed the Kai to observe him, and when Duran determined that Gohan carried the trait he handed over the Vengashi. Vegati and Cordatz's presences within the sword were the voices Gohan could hear in his mind during this time. Cordatz has overpowered Vegati within the sword, and his influence is aiding in Gohan's eventually transformation.

However, as we know, Gohan confronted Duran over the nature of the weapon and escaped. He returned to Earth without having succumbed to the effects, but soon Gohan begins to suffer from strange, mostly violent nightmares. These are imprints left by Vegati and Cordatz. Mostly the dreams reflect memories of either one of them as Gohan's subconscious interprets them; which is usually Gohan as one or the other. The last dream described in "Legacy" was of Gohan on Ora's moon from Cordatz's perspective.

_**The World Tournament and Buu's Revival**_

As we moved into the World Tournament and the Buu Saga, we were going to be seeing tons of action. Jugger would have returned, just as in the original version, and there would have been more sparks flying between Vegeta and the other Z fighters. The World Tournament and early Buu chapters would have been the start of Vegeta's coming to terms with his place in the world and accepting the fact Gohan had surpassed him to points he may never reach.

There would also have been the beginnings of Gohan and Videl's romance after they spent so many chapters dancing around each other and so many misunderstandings.

Events throughout this portion very closely follow the original "Story of Gohan," but have several major divergences. Entering into Babadi's ship, Vegeta is seduced into power just as in the series, and violently kills Dabura before turning on the others. Gohan pits himself against the Prince in the World Tournament Arena as Goku continues on with the Supreme Kai. The fight between the two Saiyans quickly revives Buu before Goku is able to stop it (no thanks to magical trickery on Babadi's part). Goku engages Buu as a Super Saiyan Two, but the battle is one-sided as Buu's power continually rises to match his adversary.

Goku blasts Babadi's ship into oblivion to prevent the wizard from ordering Buu into destroying Earth. Gohan and Vegeta are still fighting when this happens, and Buu tears after them when Goku falls unconscious. Realizing his folly, Vegeta sheds himself of Babadi's manipulations, an act that amazes the Supreme Kai, and fights alongside Gohan in a two-on-one battle against Buu at the World Tournament. They are both winded, though, from battling one another and are unable to overcome the monster. In a bid to end it, Vegeta makes to sacrifice himself so that Gohan can transform to Super Saiyan Three, but Buu becomes bored by the fight and destroys the city in a flash, incapacitating the two Saiyans.

_**Earth Under Siege**_

With Goku missing and Gohan unconscious under the rubble from the World Tournament, the Supreme Kai finds a barely alive Vegeta and takes him to the World of the Kais for further training. Healed, Vegeta is taken to the Z Sword and he begins his mastery of the weapon.

Goku is the first to regain his senses, and believes both Gohan and Vegeta to be dead. With everyone now on the Lookout, he forms a plan with Piccolo to have the boys, Goten and Trunks, learn Fusion and perhaps stop Majin Buu. While the boys train, Goku flies off to stall Buu and collect the Dragonballs (he ends up playing a cat and mouse game around the Earth). When Buu manages to catch up, Goku fights him as a Super Saiyan Three. The battle boosts Buu to another higher level, but Goku escapes by promising him a better fight if he is patient. Goku had to leave shortly after, having expended the last of his energy.

Videl flies down to Earth, now Buu's playground, to find Gohan who she believes is still alive. While her father begins bumbling around trying to stop Buu on his own, and inadvertently become his friend, Videl finds Gohan crawling out of the rubble and takes him back. Back on his feet, Gohan decides to use the Time Chamber to train and increase his power further before confronting a now much more powerful Buu. Gohan fears returning to the fight now many result in another stalemate even if he fights at his maximum power. Videl forces him to take her with, and the two enter.

Vegeta meanwhile has had enough of the Kais who watch over him and snaps the Z Sword with his bare hands to prove a point. Doing so releases the Elder Kai from his imprisonment by Duran and he offers to increase Vegeta's powers significantly for their battle with Buu. They begin the twelve hour ritual, much to the Prince's chagrin.

Buu undergoes his inner conflict soon. He splits into his powerful evil half and weaker good half, and after a devastating fight in a ruined city, Evil Buu absorbs the good half and becomes even more powerful than before. After a short killing spree, he senses Piccolo and the boys, and heads to the Lookout. The boys perform a Fusion as Super Saiyans, and Gotenks proves to be very powerful, but they don't last long and Buu eats them all, absorbing the powers of the stronger ones. Munching on Z candies, Buu senses the greater power of Vegeta and a disembodied Gohan somewhere in the universe and decides to wait.

Goku arrives on the World of the Kais to observe the completion of Vegeta's ritual and the effects it has. Though Vegeta is enraged to lose the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan, he does marvel at the depths of power he now has access to, and is taken back to Earth with a new set of traditional Saiyan armor. Here Vegeta is shocked at the destruction Buu has caused and quickly heads to the Lookout. Instead of finding his family, Vegeta finds Buu lying in wait. They begin their duel.

Nearly to the end of their year together, a very close Gohan and Videl prepare to exit the Time Chamber. Gohan's senses have progressed to new levels, and he is able to perceive the powers in their home dimension despite the difference in time progression. He knows something horrible is happening beyond the door.

Buu's fight against Vegeta is not going well. The Saiyan's increase in power is far greater than Buu had realized at first, so using Piccolo's intellect Buu begins to wage psychological warfare on the Saiyan Prince and maneuver him into a position to be absorbed. He tricks Vegeta into wasting large amounts of power on futile attacks meant to vaporize the monster, but Buu regenerates each time. Using these tactics, Buu levels the playing field and reengages Vegeta in an all out fist fight. Goku, given a new life by the Elder Kai, returns to Earth to assist Vegeta, but Buu is aware of the Super Saiyan Three form's weakness from Piccolo, and prolongs the battle as long as possible to burn through Goku's energy.

Just as all seems lost for the two Saiyans, Gohan emerges from the Time Chamber as a Super Saiyan Three, having mastered the form. He instantly turns the tide, but not before Buu inflicts a mortal wound on Vegeta. Goku and Gohan attempt to blast Buu into oblivion, but it is revealed to be a feint as Buu sneaks in behind them and absorbs Vegeta. Gohan makes ready to take on the Super Buu, but his enemy instead focuses his power into a single Big Bang. Goku grabs onto Gohan and Videl and uses instant transmission to return to the World of the Kais as Earth is ripped apart.

_**Kid Buu…**_

While Gohan believes he still holds the edge over Buu, it is not enough for a certain victory. The Elder Kai attempts to give them a pair of Fusion earrings to end the fight, but knowing that they could never separate after Gohan refuses (he could not give up his chance at a life with Videl). Goku and Gohan pursue Buu, who is destroying worlds one by one, and Goku tricks the monster into absorbing him. Unknown to Buu, Goku has shielded himself and sets about freeing their friends and family. Gohan meanwhile continues the battle, matching Buu for every blow but biding his time. This last only so long until the Vegeta in Buu presses the battle. Gohan begins to lose power fending off planet-destroying attacks, and is forced to use instant transmission several times to escape only to doom the next world he arrives on. After trying to hold his ground, and suffering greatly for it, Gohan is whisked away by Kabitokai. Buu follows.

Gohan is unable to be healed before Buu teleports on to the World of the Kais. Videl instinctively intervenes, and she is murdered terribly in front of Gohan by Buu, just to torture the young man. The all or nothing brawl that follows wastes much of Gohan's power as he blindly tries to kill Buu and unleashes all of his rage. Completely exhausted, Gohan is struck down, dead, when Goku emerges from Buu with everyone in tow including Fat Buu. He hands a nearly dead Vegeta to Kabitokai to be healed, and helps Gohan whose spirit retains its physical form and is able to continue the battle. Buu undergoes his last transformation into the insane Kid Buu and begins his rampage anew. Goku, still drained from all the fighting, manages to take on their enemy for a brief time as Super Saiyan Three, but his reserves are spent without doing much good.

All else lost, Gohan resolves to end the creature with an explosion using his very life energy…

_**...and The Phoenix**_

…but a strange power appears and smites Buu right before the Z Fighters. It is a man, enveloped in a fiery silver aura with flaring platinum hair blood red eyes and wielding a black Vengashi. More than that, this man who calls himself Phoenix bears a striking resemblance to Gohan. He sees Gohan unconscious, and makes to kill him, but a healed Vegeta defends the fallen fighter and engages him. The battle is short, Phoenix proving far too powerful, but the silver man seems to question what he is doing and vanishes in the flash of instant transmission.

What comes after is a period of healing and discovery. Earth is revived by the Namekian Dragonballs and then so are its people. The Z Fighters, one at at time, come into contact with Phoenix who is wandering the planet in a sort of daze. Gohan, Goku and Vegeta's search for him, and matters become worse when Duran arrives with another Vengashi. Phoenix's behavior is erratic, but he calms whenever he is around Videl, who searches for him on her own despite Gohan's objections.

The chase around the Earth finally comes to an end in a stand off between Phoenix, Duran, Videl and Gohan. Phoenix knows who Duran is, and the Kai's presence enrages him. He kills Duran, takes the second Vengashi, and the sword drives him into a deeper insanity. He attacks Gohan, clearly outmatching him, but Phoenix stops short of killing the Saiyan when it becomes clear doing so will also kill Videl. Phoenix vanishes using instant transmission. Videl and Gohan decide to go after him together, and they leave before Goku and Vegeta arrive. Now, during the chase through the stars, Gohan and Videl begin to catch up to Phoenix with Goku and Vegeta trying their best to stay on their tail – all using instant transmission. It is during this exodus that they learn the truth.

_**Where He Came From**_

In an alternate timeline, Gohan sacrificed himself to end Majin Buu. Being already dead, Gohan's spirit went into a purgatory between heaven and the mortal world. He is reincarnated, but Gohan's resurrected form is not the same. He is returned to the mortal world transformed into a Kamalii, and the shock of the change twists his spirit and wipes all memories of his former life.

The reincarnated Gohan gradually begins to manifest his former abilities, including instant transmission, and randomly jumps from one point in the stars to another. Once again, he encounters Duran who sensed his return and searched him out. Knowing the truth, and taking advantage of the memory loss, Duran turns the Vengashi over and gives Gohan a new name: Phoenix. The sword begins to gradually accelerate Phoenix's Kamalii state, and in the process he begins to recover fragments of his past life. Duran attempts to pressure Phoenix into taking him to heaven, to the World of the Kais, so that he may use Phoenix to slaughter the Kais, but the pressure and stresses overwhelms Phoenix and he slays Duran.

Phoenix traveled to Earth, now years and years past the final battles with Buu, and wandered the planet. Goku, Vegeta and the others sensed his appearance, and one by one they all met him, but it was Videl's encounter that would shatter Phoenix's mind. The all recognized him, but their attempts to revive Gohan's memories and personality deeply offended Phoenix. He came to hate his past life, and even more when his growing feelings for Videl were not returned in full. She wanted Gohan back. That in combination with the Vengashi's influence put Phoenix through a psychotic break, and the defensive actions of Vegeta and then Goku sent him over the edge.

Phoenix killed the Z fighters, and though he tried to spare her, he killed Videl as well. The guilt further aggrevated his condition, and Phoenix went on a murderous spree. When all was done, he came across the ruins of Capsule Corp and Bulma's research into the time machine that, in an alternate timeline, served as Trunks' way to the past. Phoenix decided to use it to go back, and kill Gohan himself, not to only prove he was better than the other, but also hoping that the action would prevent him from ever being created and spare Phoenix his pain. He arrived at the end of the battle with Buu, killing the creature before it could rob him of his revenge.

Everything happens so fast afterwards that Phoenix is left confused. He is confronted by the very people he killed with his own two hands only a short time ago, at least from his perspective. The mixture of his guilt and rage prevent him from doing it all again, and he leaves the World of the Kais to return to Earth.

Phoenix relates his short history to Gohan and Videl on a strange alien world once they catch up to him. Though he is horrified by all of this, and the knowledge he may be destined to the fate of becoming a Kamalii, Gohan makes one last attempt to offer Phoenix peace and his help. Phoenix is too far gone, though. His Kamalii transformation has progressed nearly to its conclusion, and seeing Videl with Gohan only unbalances his further. He attacks Gohan, and they vanish in instant transmission without Videl. She is left there alone until Goku and Vegeta arrive, and they cannot sense where the two have gone.

_**The Battle Within the Sword**_

Phoenix has taken Gohan to heaven to prevent Videl from dying in their battle. Gohan tries to reason with him, but Phoenix succumbs to his rage and grief and attacks. The battle is entirely one sided. Gohan transforms himself to a Super Saiyan Three right at the onset, and continues to power up to his highest levels as Phoenix comes at him, but it is not enough. Phoenix is using the black Vengashi he arrived with, but the gray one he stole from Duran remains strapped to his back. Knowing that he will never be able to defeat Phoenix on his own, Gohan manages to steal the sword in order to make use of its power increasing abilities, but must fight the effects it has on him.

The battle begins to level out, but Phoenix still has more raw power to call upon, and his strength continues to increase from his Kamalii form. Their fight moves further into heaven, ravanging the worlds that exist in the clouds, and draws the attention of Kabitokai and the Elder Kai. They begin to call upon every warrior in heaven of great power to aid in the battle, but they are tossed aside as Phoenix continues to focus on Gohan. Goku and Vegeta arrive, with Videl, and power up to help.

Knowing the battle is hopeless, Gohan commits himself to an all-out attack using the Vengashi despite the icy pain it is racking his body with. Phoenix responds in kind, and the power struggle between the Super Saiyan and Kamalii begins to tear heaven apart. In a flash, Gohan is gone and only the Vengashi remains. Phoenix is ecstatic with his victory, but that is short lived as his wish that killing Gohan would also end his existence doesn't come true. Goku and Vegeta attack in renewed fury over the loss of Gohan, and Videl picks up the Vengashi.

Gohan, though, is not dead. Within the sword, Vegati has sensed the Saiyan's presence and used what power of his was left to bring Gohan inside. He tells Gohan about the Saiyan race's heritage, about the Super Saiyans of old, and about the dark secrets of the Kamalii transformation. Gohan in turn tells him about Phoenix and the second Vengashi. Cordatz, in his golden great ape form, stalks the two of them within the aether of the sword, and Vegati formulates a plan with Gohan. If the two of them, perhaps the most powerful Super Saiyan Threes to ever live, can stop Cordatz here, it will allow Vegati to empower Gohan fully through the sword and return him to the real world where he can defeat Phoenix.

Together, they face the Kamalii. The battle is terrifying, and Gohan fights with everything he has. During this, he can feel similarities to Cordatz and Phoenix. Beyond just their both being Kamalii. Gohan's mind reels as he also compares the feeling of those energies to his own. He joins with Vegati in a powerful energy attack to finally kill the charging Cordatz, and it is when the beam pierces the golden great ape, Gohan understands he has been fighting his ancestor.

Cordatz reverts to his normal Saiyan form as he dies within the sword. Vegati cradles his brother in his arms and cries. He never hated Cordatz, and he never could. Vegati loved his brother. He tells Gohan to return, and to use his power to end the nightmare his world faces. He also tells Gohan that if there is indeed another Vengashi that he will hear Gohan's voice, and then both blades will empower him.

Vegati also makes one final request of Gohan. It is impossible to save Phoenix's life, just as any Kamalii, but perhaps Gohan can save his soul.

_**The Climax**_

Gohan reappears before Videl and is fully healed. The Vengashi has turned a brilliant white, and Gohan's power levels surge to new heights. Goku and Vegeta stop in their charge, and Phoenix is dumbfounded. Only moments had passed for everyone on the outside. Gohan sternly tells everyone to back off, and he attacks.

Phoenix does his best to regain control of the fight, but Gohan's newfound power has surpassed him. He digs deeper for more power so that he can kill Gohan, and his Kamalii form begins to fluctuate. Gohan tries to think about Vegati's words to him, and what he meant by them. He senses Phoenix's power beginning to change, and knows that the last transformation is about to happen. Gohan tries to kill Phoenix before it occurs, but fails.

Now a golden Oozaru, Phoenix begins building up a massive energy charge in his mouth to release into heaven, and threatens to tear the afterlife apart. Gohan spies the dropped black Vengashi and seizes it. It burns his arm, and he pleads aloud to Vegati to help him now. The white Vengashi glows, Gohan's aura is split between silver and gold and he becomes deathly afraid of turning into a Kamalii in his attempt to stop one, but he prevails. The black Vengashi turns white as the Vegati within it responds to him and the twin Vengashis propel Gohan to a power that blinds those who are witnessing this.

Phoenix unleashes his attack. Gohan, now a being of nearly pure energy, blocks the attack. All of heaven and hell rocks with the clash, and those who had participated in the battle stand to the side to watch in amazement. Videl stays the closest, cheering for Gohan, and Vegeta lays one hand on Goku's shoulder to tell the man he should be proud no matter what may come.

Gohan wins. He drains the power of the swords and his body into a final push. He rockets forward, cutting through the deadly beam and stabs forward with the Vengashis. They pierce Phoenix's heart, and the Kamalii reverts. Gohan drops out of his Super Saiyan form and finds himself holding… himself. Just as he watched Vegati do with Cordatz. Phoenix, free of the Kamalii taint, cries and repents for all he has done now that his mind is clear. Gohan forgives him and tells Phoenix to rest. The body of Phoenix fades away as he finally dies.

_**The Elder Kai's Offer and Epilogue**_

Gohan has become something not seen in untold generations of Kais, and Kabitokai and the Elder Kai recognize him for it. The combination of his power, sensory ability and incorruptible heart make his the perfect candidate. The Elder Kai offer's Gohan the title of Kai and the responsibilities that come with it for when he finally passes on and returns to heaven. Gohan and Videl share a look, and he tells them he will consider it. The threat to the afterlife and all creation over, and Duran's evil legacy put to an end, everyone returns to Earth.

Gohan and Videl go on a walk, recount everything that has happened since they met, and how most normal people never do as much as a fraction in their whole lives. Yet somehow the two of them managed it together. Gohan, speaking straight from his heart, says that if they can do all that and never be apart, then they never should be. Videl asks if that was a proposal, but Gohan decides not to think about it this time and just kisses her.

Years later we find the Z fighters and their families at the largest gathering ever made. Everyone from the first years to the present is together and celebrating their friendships. Gohan and Videl arrive with their daughter, Pan, via instant transmission. Everyone is having a good time, and remembering their adventures together. Grandpa Goku and Grandma Chichi descend upon poor Pan. Gohan stands off to the side for a moment, just to watch everyone. He is tapped on the shoulder, and Gohan turns around to find the Elder Kai there. He compliments Gohan on the happiness he has found, and asks him if he has considered the Kai's offer.

Gohan smiles, and says he'll think about it.

**Author's Note, Continued:**

I'm sorry I couldn't finish this. No doubt many of you read the above and, perhaps, salivated at the thought of reading about these battles and tales in full description, but it isn't to be. There was so much more to do, and I wish I could have gotten around to it. I suppose I should stop apologizing.

I hope you enjoyed the outline, and take care.

If you happen to have questions on a part of the story or some of the details of the plot, feel free to leave it in a review or message and I may throw up a Q&A follow-up.

Bryson


End file.
